Changes
by Halfcent
Summary: What if Mick's second turning affected them both more than seen in the show? Mick's and Josef's possible thoughts on that. Disclaimer- I own nothing, least of all Moonlight.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My very first fanfic, I would really appreciate some constructive critisism from all you experienced and talented writers.

I always thought the show should explore the relationship between Mick and Joseph more than it did, particularly after Josef turned Mick. It had to have affected them in some way, and these are my thoughts on that. Depending on the response, I might make this a multi-chapter fic. We'll see. Remember- constructive critisism please! I would really like to better my writing into a talent, if possible. Thanks.

Mick

What did he do to me? I can feel it. The BOND. The difference is so drastic it deserves capital letters. The BOND. It's slides up and down in my veins, swirls around in my heart, fills my head. It's in my blood. Literally. He tried to deny it. Tried to say I'd already been sired once, that he hadn't turned me, but _re-_turned me. That I'd eventually have turned back anyway. But I can _feel_ it. We've been friends for a long time, about fifty years. Best friends, if I may be so bold. I've always been aware of his age, as any younger vampire is aware of an Elder. And he is the Elder of the L.A. Community and that comes with responsibility. But now I can feel his power, his strength that I'd only suspected before. And that sense of responsibility is magnified a hundred times when aimed at me. Responsibility and protectiveness. And dominance.

But there's more to it than what I feel from him. There's _my_ feelings. Though I think it is best described as...instincts. Yes. Instincts seems right. Though I'm well aware of how I'm feeling, I often have to fight the automatic responses of my mind and body.

I feel different around him now. It's almost a sense of... deference. When I'm around him, I have trouble meeting his eyes. When he's angry or annoyed, I tense up. When he's angry or annoyed at_ me_, I flinch and become uneasy. The first time, before I could even consider the possibility of resisting, I actually bared my neck to him out of instinct. And that sense of responsibility and protectiveness that I'm getting from him is overwhelming at times. At once I feel both smothered and safe. Almost like I'm a child again in the presence of my more powerful father. And I've found myself becoming uneasy when I go so long without seeing him, like I have to reassure myself that he's there. I've also caught myself, without thought, running to him when I am upset or having a bad day. I've almost begun to crave the sense of safety and reassurance I get when I'm in his presence. Like a drug. I recognize these feelings. I'd experienced them right after Coraline turned me. But she had turned me unwillingly, and I was unable to get over the betrayal. I don't have that with Josef. I'd asked - no, begged- him to turn me back, and that's exactly what he did. I can feel him nearby- another perk, I'm always aware of him. He's coming. I can sense some of the things on his mind. I would have preferred to put it off as long as possible, but I guess the time has come. It's time for us to sit down and have a long over due discussion about these changes. Time to have a talk with my new Sire. Josef

Josef

What did I do? It was a moment of weakness in the face of his desperation. He'd begged. He called me _brother_. I only did what he'd wanted. But he had wanted what he'd never wanted. Does that even make sense? So did I do him a favor or not? Did I help him by giving him what he'd asked for? Or damn him once again to the life he'd despised and finally escaped? He's my- dare I say it?- my best friend. And more, now. I'd tried to deny it, reason it away with the facts that he'd already been turned fifty-five years ago by Coraline. But I couldn't fool myself and I couldn't fool him. How could I, when we both feel it? It's nothing a mortal, a human could possibly comprehend, the emotions, feelings and instincts that bond vampires together. Particularly a Sire and his or her fledgling. There. I said it. Sire. I resisted it, didn't want our friendship to change. I didn't want to wish it had worked that well with Sarah and I didn't want to be thankful that Mick's turning hadn't gone as bad as Sarah's. I don't have the best track record with turnings. Sarah's mysterious coma was enough to teach me to be cautious. I couldn't bear it if it were to happen again. And to Mick. But it worked. And besides my lovely Sarah, I'm new at the Sireing business. Sara's condition hasn't allowed me to experience the full effect. The feelings are stronger. Probably because I'm aware of mine as well as Mick's. With Sarah, I feel nothing from her, it's completely one sided. My instincts as a Sire where she is concerned have been severed or strongly muted by her condition.

But not with Mick. Everything is so strong, and in some cases, hard to fight. I've always been a little protective of Mick. He's my friend and I'm so much older than him. He'd severed his ties to his Sire- now former Sire- and a young vampire without it's Sire in not only dangerous, but in danger. They also tend to be lonely and unhappy. The relationship a fledgling has with his Sire usually defines what kind of a vampire he- or she- will develop into. Much the same way a child becomes who he will be by the teachings and examples of his parents.

But now that protectiveness is so much stronger and has added dimensions. I feel that I must stand over him to keep him safe, and I know that is something he would likely fight. He seems to have been _re_-turned to his former vampiric strength and skills rather than to that of a newborn fledgling. Which, by the way, isn't saying much from my point of view. Fifty-five years is barely over infancy for a vampire, especially without an attentive Sire to guide him. But that's niether here nor there. Although Mick has been restored to his former "strength" -maybe age is a better word- he seems to have been cursed with some of the feelings and insecurities of a newborn vamp. I've noticed his insecurity, and his actions and reactions when he's near me. And yet, he comes to me a few times a week at least,to calm his uncertainty. It's an instinct.He's drawn to me. A Sire is a fledgling's source of comfort and safety, often even long after it is so desperately needed as it is in the beginning.

I feel a strong sense of dominance, so strong that I often have to fight to suppress it a little. Sometimes I have to push down the strong desire to make him submit, to make him obey me- the ingrained instincts say there is just something so _right_ about it, so _fulfilling_. That it's just the way it's meant to be. Strangely, it kind of ties in with the strong protectiveness toward him. That the dominance will keep him safe even from himself, from his own mistakes. And that is how it is for new turns, they must be controlled as well as taught and cared for until they learn to controll themselves and are socialized into the vampire Community. New turns are completely dependant on thier Sires for everything.

But Mick's not a new turn. Not really.

But we seem to have both gotten the instincts, feelings and emotions as if he were. It's normal on my part. I know that a Sire usually keeps these strong feelings for their fledges always. They simply endure the parting process as the little bird leaves the nest, as it were. Much as mortal parents. And most vampires keep many of the same feelings toward their Sire's, also- especially the instincts of submission- if they keep a continueing relationship for any amount of time. But Mick's seem to be almost as strong as the feelings of a new turn. Not quite as severe, or he would be unable to leave my presence at all for a while. But strong enough for him to seek me out much more often than is his custom, and usually for no more reason than that he simply needs the reassurance that I'm still here. His behavior is that of a fledgleing barely a year or two old, past the crucial dependence, but not on his own quite yet.

And I'ts my job to be here when he comes to me.

But though I've come to recognize the these things, Denial is not just a river in Egypt. I know he feels it, he has to, but I don't thinks he wants to admit it. Mick and I have to address the issue and decide how we're going to proceed. We can't continue on normally until we do, not that things have been normal between us lately. But maybe between the two of us, we can find a new kind of normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight**

**A/N: I was afraid this was getting to be little long for and I don't want it to drag, so I decided to split it up into two parts. Once I made that decision, Joseph crawled into my mind and insistes the second half of the conversation be from his point of view. So here's the first. Please let me know what you think so I know how to proceed with the rest of the story. I don't want to over-dramatize just a conversation and make the fic all about that, but I want to portray the idea that this is about something that impacts both of their lives, and their friendship, hugely.**

**Also, thank you, thank you for all the kind reviews. I also got a few good ideas from some of you. You all know who you are! Thanks! And as always, reviews and constructive critism welcome and wanted.**

**The Conversation Beginning**

Mick knew they had to do this, for the sake of both their peace of mind, but now that the hour was upon them he was having second thoughts. And third and fourth. He just needed a little more time to get his thoughts together, to decide on his approach. He just really didn't want to, to be honest. It was bound to be emotional and sincere and all that...stuff... that he and Josef are careful to omit from their every day dealings with each other. They're best friends, but not..._mushy._ He couldn't imagine how Josef managed to talk himself into making the first step, because he despised that kind of stuff even more than Mick did, but he'd somehow managed to work himself up to initiating this talk...this conversation... that has somehow become oh so necessary. Mick decided right then and there that he would like to avoid it at all costs.

But that was, apparently, not to be.

He moved toward the door as he felt Josef approach from the other side, but he stopped a couple feet away.

And Mick St. John discovered that he was a coward.

_C'mon, Mick_, he coached himself. _Open the door. Just open the door. You can do it. Get this over with and open the damn door!_

Of course, he'd never been very good at self-motivation.

Josef didn't bother knocking- they both knew the other was just on the other side.

"Open the door, Mick," Josef unknowingly echoed- or maybe not so unknowingly,that would bear thinking about later- Mick's thoughts from just seconds ago. Mick could feel Josef's amusement, and his own lips quirked up in a half-smile in response.

"I don't want to."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Can't we do this later?"

"It _is_ later, Mick."

"If I don't open the door will you go away?"

"Nope."

"Even if I pay you?"

"I'm already rich."

"Well... I guess I might as well just open the door then."

"Might as well."

Mick unbolted the door and pulled it open to see Josef standing calmly in wait. Josef cocked his head a little to the side and smiled.

"Hi, Mick."

"Hello, Josef."

Josef stepped through the doorway, brushed his way past Mick and proceeded into the room. He sat in the living room chair and propped his feet up onto the low table in front of him.

"Please, come in," Mick said wryly, with just a touch of sarcasm, as he pushed shut the door he'd still been holding onto.

"Thanks," Josef said, no slouch himself in the sarcasm department. "Don't mind if I do."

Mick put his hands in his pockets, took them out, put them back in. He took a few steps into the room, then stopped. He was at a loss. His instincts said he should be calm and comforted by the presence of his sire. His common sense was telling him to avoid the akwardness of this unwanted discussion- or, more importantly, the things it would force him to face. He was at war with himself.

He decided to plead ignorance, knowing full well it wouldn't fool the one man that could sense his feelings, and maybe even his thoughts.

"So," he hedged. "What's up?"

The smile Josef gave him was at once both indulgent and knowing. "C'mon, Mick. You know what's up. You feel the changes, too. We have to talk about this."

Mick tried once more. "About what?"

"About last night's football scores."

"What?" Mick started, caught off guard by the unexpected response.

"You know what. We can't keep going on like this. Neither of us is happy or at ease, and if we ignore it, we'll both soon be plain miserable."

Mick gave up all pretense. "It's been two weeks, and we're doing okay. Right? Why now? Why have you all of sudden, for the first time in over four hundred years, gotten the the urge to have a heart to heart?"

"We're not okay, Mick. We're not doing totally bad yet, but we're not okay and it's only going to get worse if we don't face it. It's not something we can hide from. And as for why now...that's my own fault. We should have done this two weeks ago, when we first knew the turning took the way it did. When we first felt the bonding. But I'm here now, and as for why? Because it's my job. That's my role in all this and I intend to do my duty to the fullest extent."

Mick couldn't explain the sharp pang of...something...at the thought that Josef was here only because he felt he had a job to do. But he pushed it down, and instead he snorted.

"_Duty_? Your _duty? _C'mon. Now all of a sudden you're the little vampire Boy Scout?"

Josef tilted his head and filed away that phrase. "Vampire Boy Scout? I think that's more my style of a one-liner. But I like it. Mind if I keep it for future use?"

"Be my guest," Mick replied, knowing full well he'd just condemned himself to hearing that phrase- and any possible variations- turned against him for at least the next century.

Josef dropped his feet from the table to the floor, sat forward in the chair and rested his elbows on his knees. All amusement had vanished in the place of this ultra-serious pose, and Mick sighed in resignation at Josef's stare. Knowing it was time to get down to business, he moved over to the couch and sat on the end closest to Josef and mirrored his pose. It bothered him a little that he couldn't tell if he'd made the mature decision himself or if the fledgling instinct had kicked in at knowing what the sire wanted and expected.

They were silent for a few seconds, niether sure where to begin and both hoping the other would be the first. Finally, Mick sat back against the couch, the slight distance doing nothing to alleviate the emotions he was trying not to sense from Josef. Josef carried an intimidating air at the best of times, and now that Mick could sense him so much stronger because of their link, any emotion stronger than amiability often became overwhelming to him. Especially if it was _aimed _at him.

"You start," Mick demanded. _Because you're the one who's forcing this_. That silent thougnt remained between them, and Mick had an instant hope that Josef couldn't really be so powerful as to read his thoughts now that they're bonded. That could make life difficult, to say the least.

"Okay," Josef agreed, but still said nothing.

Mick realized that Josef was just as unsure about all this as he was. Uncertainty not being one of the emotions he felt swirling around in Josef, Mick realized the elder vampire must have the ability to hide things from him, even with their link. Mick knew he himself did not yet have that power, and he wondered why the thought of Josef being able to made him uneasy.Mick raised an inquiring eyebrow at Josef- _well?_- waiting for him to begin(but wishing he'd just leave it and go home).

"Don't rush me", Josef snapped. " I made the first step by coming here, that's as far as I planned."

"You could go home and plan the rest, come back later", Mick half joked, half hopingly suggested.

"Hmph," Josef grunted good naturedly. "That's my boy, always with a solution."

"Anything to help."

Josef caught Mick's eyes suddenly, and asked "Have you been sleeping?"

"What?"

"You look tired. Like you haven't been sleeping so well."

Mick said nothing, but his silence answered for him. Yeah. He was really gonna have to look into that possible mind reading thing.

"It's been five days since you've come to see me," Josef continued. "You were coming every two or three, at least."

"You're counting? I'm flattered."

Josef didn't take the bait that the joke was intended to be, and Mick squirmed under the intensity of his friend's unamused, too-serious gaze.

"So what?" Mick asked, just a tad defensively when Josef remained silent. " You worried I won't get enough beauty sleep?"

It was meant to be another joke and a deflection of Josef's observing stare, but it came out with just a little too much of an edge.

Josef still didn't speak, just kept staring, and Mick could feel it, boring down into his bones. He wanted to shout _stop it. Stop looking at me like you can see my soul._

"You wanted to talk, so talk." He was beginning to feel agitated, irritated. Out of sorts. He began tapping his thumb on the arm of the couch and shaking one leg nervously. He couldn't take that stare any longer. He couldn't, and niether could the fledgeling inside of him. He looked away.

"Why are you here if you have nothing to say? This was your idea."Still nothing.

Mick tried a different tack. "I'm okay, you know. I don't need you."The older vampire still remained silent - _how long could he possibly last?-_but Mick finally got a reaction from him, albeit a small one. Josef raised one eyebrow. Mick felt a childish thrill of victory at the tiny gesture, but it was at once vanquished when he realized what he'd said and how it sounded."I mean," he akwardly backpedaled, "I need you as my friend. You're a good friend. But that's all I need, Josef. Really. This...thing... between us. It doesn't have to mean anything. We can go on as usual."

Mick waited for a response but got nothing. Josef's eyes narrowed only slightly and he intensified his gaze. Mick felt a sudden, hot burtst of anger. "Stop it!" He demanded hotly. "How can you sit there like a rock and just look at me? I can feel you, I know you're not feeling that stoic. And don't think I don't know why you're really here! I can take care of myself. I don't need you. I don't need you to take care of me!"

No more than two or three minutes had passed since Josef began his little staring game, but to Mick it felt like eternity. He was shaking, now, with anger and- if he was to be honest with himself- a little trepidation. Friend or not, Josef is not usually one to allow something he might see as oppositon, and now they both have the Sire/fledgeling instincts of dominance and submission to add into to mix. Mick waited for Josef's inevitable reaction. And when it came, it was the one reaction he hadn't been prepared for.

Josef smiled in Triumph.

And Mick realized he'd been led. He wanted to shout at Josef, to yell. Maybe even kick and scream, if he were about seventy years younger, but what good would that do? None at all, and it would probably just worsen the situation. But he still had a point to make.

" I'm serious, Josef," he said in a much calmer state. "I don't need your help. I'm fine, I just need to deal with things in my own time, in my own way. I'm okay."

Maybe if he said it enough times he'd begin to believe it himself. Josef obviously wasn't buying it.

"And I don't need you to take care of me."

Josef gave a barely perceptible nod of his head and finally broke his silence.

"And therein lies the problem, my friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Moonlight belongs to someone, but it's not me.**

**Please, tell me what you think. As always, reviews and constructive critisism welcomed. Craved, actually. :)**

**There is less humor in this one, but that just fits with the story line. Hang in there! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers. You know who you are. I appreciate you all taking time out to encourage me or to let me know how I'm doing. **

**Conversation Ending**

**Josef**

"And therein lies the problem, my friend", Josef said to his friend. Would Mick understand?

Mick frowned. "What? What _problem_, Josef? If it's the fact that I don't need you to take care of me as you so concietedly imagine, that's not my problem. It's yours."

"The problem, _Mick,_" I said, enunciating slowly, " is not that you don't need me. The problem is that you _think_ you don't need me. And that does make it your problem, friend. And mine."

"Well. Aren't we feeling very self-important today." Mick stood up from the couch abruptly, and paced a few feet away. He came to a stop, his back to Josef.

Josef stood up as well and approached him. He knew what Mick was feeling, as well as he knew his own emotions. He'd had that ability before, but only slightly- it had come from the power of his age and because he and Mick are so close as friends. But now it was so much stronger that sometimes he had a hard time with it. _Just a little,_ he tried telling himself. And he had the age and experience to handle it. It also required an amount of training that Coraline must have overlooked. He knew that to Mick, without the experience or power yet, it must be overwhelming. _Training,_ Josef thought offhandedly. Coraline had apparently skipped a few lessons that would now fall under Josef's domain, albeit half a century late. Never let it be said that Josef Kostan was one to shy away from responsibility. But that is something for later.

"What can I say," Josef quipped in response to his childe's caustic remark. " I have a very high self-esteem."

That Mick was not amused was clear. Even if the link between them didn't exist, any idiot could read the straightening of the spine and tensing of the shoulders as a clear sign of anger. And Josef was no idiot.

Josef hated to see his friend hurting, and the Sire inside him had a strong desire to comfort Mick, to calm his fears and uncertainties. For the last two weeks, he'd been pushing down many of the things that were now instincts where Mick was concerned, knowing that until he could make Mick face up to the changes, very little would be well recieved. And of course, there was his own coil of apprehension, knowing that this situation is different than any other either of them had ever known. He wasn't completely sure what to do with a new fledgeling that isn't really altogether new. Of course, no one ever needed to know that he occassionally second guessed himself. Ever.

And supressing instincts is hard. It's tiring- exhausting, really. It wears on the mind, and he knew that was part of Mick's struggle. And Josef decided right then and there to stop doing it. Right now. And Mick would, too, if he had anything to say about it, though that might take some time. It's unnatural, and he was sick of it.

And right now, his wish was to make Mick feel better about himself. Still behind Mick, he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mick," he began, but was interupted when the younger vampire roughly shrugged his hand away. Josef felt the first tiny spark of anger, but knew that wouldn't help. He snuffed it out, at least as much as possible, as much as his unpredictable temper would allow. He let his hand fall away and began again, this time uninterrupted.

"Mick, I know how you feel. Literally. I can feel it all, and some of it's normal. The confusion and uncertainty. But some of it's not. I can feel how angry you are, but I'm not understanding why." Josef paused, hoping for a response. When none was forthcoming, he continued. "Is it..." and here he paused again, almost afraid of voicing the question. No, not voicing it, but hearing the answer to it. "Is it because I turned you back? Are you unable to forgive me for this?"

Mick's anger flagged, and Josef watched as the proud-straight spine loosened and the shoulders sagged. "No, Josef," Mick said quietly. "Don't ever think that. I asked you. You only did what I wanted."

Something loosened a little within Josef, but he tried not to show his relief. "Then where is this anger coming from? What's going on in your head?"

Finally, Mick turned. He looked at Josef and Josef could see that the anger was still there, in his eyes, just dormant for the moment. "I'm mad at _me, _Josef. At myself. And maybe at Beth, for being the reason I had to make the decision to turn back. I don't know. I hope to God not. But I can't be mad at you for this because you only did as I asked, and you didn't even want to do it. And that's where my anger is coming from, okay? That I can't be mad at you for turning me back."

Josef thought he understood. Mick had spent his whole vampiric life hating what he was, his very nature, and the woman that made him that way. He'd had a place to focus his anger and hate- at Coraline. But now, he's back the way he was, he's lost what he'd most wanted, and it was by his own doing. He no longer had anyone else to blame. Josef thought back to Mick's earlier angry outburst, and to some of the emotions he'd gleaned from Mick in the past two weeks. He thought about the fact that Mick had begun to resist the strong instincts of the fledgeling inside him by resisting Josef's calming presence, thereby hurting himself even worse in the process. And in Josef's mind it all came together, clicked into place. He was angry at himself for not seeing it sooner. As well as he knows Mick, he should have thought about this.

"Being a vampire's not the issue at all, is it, Mick? You're actually coming to terms with that now, I think."

Mick stilled, and Josef felt the spike of apprehension that shot through the younger vampire. Yep. He was on the right track. Of course, far be it from Mick to make it easy.

Mick opened his mouth to voice what Josef knew would be a denial, seemed to think better of it, and just looked at him, obviously debating. "What are you getting at, Josef?" He finally asked, almost cautiously. Not a denial, but not an admission. Not quite yet.

Josef smiled, sure now that he'd been on the mark. "Yes. I see it now, Mick. All these years you've moaned and groaned and pitied yourself for being a 'monster'. Because you'd been given no choice before being turned. But now that you've been turned back willingly, by your own decision- even forced as it might have been- you no longer have the same pitying ideas about your nature. You've lost the mortality you wanted, but you no longer mind being what you are. Or at least that's the direction you're headed. Am I right?"

Mick didn't reply, and looked anywhere but at Josef, and Josef nodded and gave a little smile. "I'm right," he answered himself smugly. "It _is _me you have a problem with, isn't it? Not that I turned you back, but because now that I'm your sire, you're dependant on me. Not near as much as a truly new turn, it's true, but much more than you've ever been since your newborn days with Coraline. And since you broke away from her as early as you could possibly manage, you've been self-sufficient all these years. You're actually mourning what you percieve as the loss of your independence."

Mick's jaw tightened, but he no longer tried to deny it. " I remember those days, Josef, and I don't want them back. It's not as bad now as it was then. No bloodlust and I'm already familiar with my heightened senses, so that was no problem. I don't feel the need to cling to you every minute, like I did Coraline at first and I don't need your blood like I did hers. But there's so much more here now. I don't want our friendship to change in that way, Josef. I don't want to have to need you like that."

Josef felt for him, he really did, but they had to face reality. "But you do, Mick. I

didn't choose it that way and niether did you, but that's how it is and we have to face it. We can come to terms with it, Mick."

"But, Josef," Mick protested, an almost pleading tone in his voice now, " even as old as you are, you must remember your early days. What it was like. I don't want that back. I don't want a 'master', Josef."

"And I'm not, Mick. I'm your friend, your brother. But now I'm also your Sire, and that's not going to go away. Did you even stop to think that I'm dealing with the same strong instincts? I've been suppressing part of my nature and you know that's not like me. But I was doing it for you, Mick, because I know you've been having a hard time with this and I didn't want to push you. But I realize now that that was a mistake; my mistake. I can see you headed down a whole new self-destructive path of your own design, and I can't let that happen."

Josef saw Mick flinch a little, knowing that the younger 'man' was aware of his rising anger. But Josef was done coddling him. It was time to lay it on the line and see what happens. They couldn't continue this way.

" I know that you've been resisting the urge to come see me, and for no better reason that that you don't like the idea that you _need_ it. But it's affecting you. That's why you haven't slept, and don't try to deny it. Have you even fed recently? The urge to gain comfort in the security of a sire's presence is as crucial as feeding to a fledgeling. And yes, before you say it, I know you're not a newborn, but you have the urges, which means you're at that stage where it's necessary."

Mick stared at him for a moment, his new instincts pushing him toward Josef, but his own natural reticence and stubbornness pulling him away. Then he sighed with unneeded breath- an old habit- and said despondantly, " I still wish things could stay the same."

Josef nodded in agreement, and sensed that they were over this particular crisis. Hopefully. "C'mon," he said lightly, smiling. " It won't be that bad. Think of it this way; your standing in the community has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"You've traded up, Mick."

"Your levels of narcissistic behavior never cease to amaze me, Josef."

"No offense, buddy, but you've got to admit it. You're a young vampire by any stantards, and until now you were an 'orphan'. You and I both know that a vampire's place in the Community owes a large part as to who your sire is, until you make a name for yourself. And your resistance of our very nature didn't do you any favors, you know. No matter how they think of you, you did okay at holding your own, but a big part of that is because the fact that you're my friend is well known. No body wants to piss of the Community Elder."

"Wow, Josef. Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Josef was glad to see Mick regainging some of his usual humor. "You're welcome. Until now, you've been hanging around on the fringes of the Community, and spending more time with the humans than your own kind. But now that you belong to-" and here Josef caught himself just in time- or maybe not, judging by the glare Mick was shooting him. Josef cleared his throat. "I mean," he doggedly continued, " Now that I'm your Sire, you'll be respected. You'll have more status. But," and now Josef hesitated, not sure if he should continue this now, but deciding to bite the bullet, so to speak, " as the childe of the Community Elder, you- both of us really- have appearances to keep up. Responsibility to set an example. There are a few things that ...need to be done differently now, Mick."

Mick narrowed his eyes. "And what things would that be, Josef?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to spend a little more time within the Community. Whether you like it or not, vampires need each other. Eternity is a long time to be at odds with your own kind. Just come to more of the meetings and gatherings. It's going to be expected now. And try not to be so embroiled in the afffairs of the mortals."

Mick gave a little shake of his head. "Don't do this, Josef. Don't try to change me to fit what you think I should be."

"I'm not trying to change you, Mick. I'm trying to enrich you. You've never let yourself be free, to feel the joy of embracing your true nature. And I'm not saying I want you to disregard your friends or break away from your precious humans. Just keep it in moderation, even if it's just for a little while."

"Fine. I'll spend more time among the community, show my face. If that's what you want. I'll even play nice. But I'm not going to stop seeing Beth. You can't ask me to do that."

"And I'm not. I'm not blind, Mick. I know you care for her more than you let on. But I would like you to put forth a little more effort into keeping her out of the affairs of our kind. She already knows too much, and that's dangerous for both of you."

Knowing that was an undisputable truth, Mick didn't even try to protest. "Fair enough," he agreed.

"Good," Josef answered. "Another thing, Mick," - Josef knew this one was going to go over about as well as a spoonful of silver- " I want you back on tap."

The expected response was immediate. "No," Mick shook his head emphatically. "No way, Josef. I can't do that. You know how I feel about feeding from humans. I may be coming to terms with what I am, but I'm still holding on to my principles."

Josef's irritation was mounting. " It's for your own safety, Mick. For one thing, it's unhealthy. You can't get the proper nutrition needed without fresh blood, even if it's only every so often. I've told you that before, and it's still true. You're young enough that you need it still. Even in your youth, you should have developed a few skills by now that you don't have. Your power is weaker than it should be and you don't even realize it."

"I don't care about that, Josef. Maybe later I will, but right now I'm still-"

"Also," Josef interrupted Mick and silenced him with a glare (knowing that probably wouldn't have worked as well before the turning), "there's the matter of security. Now that I'm your sire"-he was becoming much more comfortable saying it- " my enemies are your enemies. If anyone wants to get to me, they could easily use you. Or maybe just go after you as a matter of principle. You could be a target now, and right now your an easy one. It would be much harder for that to happen if you stay strong."

"I can take care of myself."

Great. Back to that. "Didn't we just go through this?"

"I can't do it, Josef. I won't."

"This is necessary, Mick. It's not something I'm willing to debate."

"And niether am I. I won't be forced into something I'm against. Even by my best friend."

Josef had to fight the rising tide of anger. His next words were almost a growl. "Patience is a virtue, Mick, but not one of mine. And you're doing a good job of draining whatever I had in reserve."

Mick's eyes were flashing angrily and his voice reflected the emotion. "I won't do it. You can't make me do this."

Josef lifted his chin, but he didn't say anything. He didn't need to. They both knew that if it came to that, he _could_ make him. He had the right and he had the power and that was all he needed.

But he got his point across. Josef felt a pang as he watched Mick's eyes go flat, and when Mick spoke, his voice was cold and devoid of inflection.

"So. That's how it's gonna be. You issue your decrees and I blindly follow your commands. I guess if that's how you want it, I have no choice. But don't expect me to just fall into line and accept it unconditionally. Now if we're finished here, I have to meet a client."

The dismissal was evident. In seconds, Josef went through a myriad of emotions. Indignation at being dismissed like an underling, annoyance at Mick deliberately taking it the wrong way, and a sharp hurt at the coldness in Mick's voice and words. And he was aware that it stemmed from Mick's own hurt at what he percieved to be a betrayal by Josef. But the emotion that ruled him right now was the anger he'd been trying to extinguish for some time and it was almost a relief to let some of it through.

If this was the way Mick wanted to play it, then fine. Josef could play hardball with the best of them.He made his voice cold- easy for him- and he made sure to project his anger at Mick. He wanted him to feel it. "Fine. I'll expect you at my place at least twice a week to feed from a fresh source. There's a city wide Community meeting at my place a week from today, ten pm. Be there."

Mick walked to the door with a stony face. He jerked the door open for Josef and stepped back. "As you wish," he said with sarcasm and derision.

Josef clenched his teeth and fought the urge to put this young upstart in his place, and instead he stalked angrily past Mick and out the door. Mick slammed the door behind him, and Josef heard the bolt on the other side being engaged.

As if the slamming door were a signal, all but one emotion drained from Josef's body. He was filled with regret. He hurt at the thought that he might have just thrown away their long friendship. In a moment of indecision, he raised his hand to knock on the door or force his way back inside, he wasn't sure. But at the last second, instead, he just settled his palm on the surface of the door, wishing for a moment that he'd been able to handle this differently.

He had no idea that on the other side of the thick steel door, his best friend had done the exact same thing, and their hands lay atop each other- palm to palm and fingers to fingers- with only the door to separate them.

Then he turned and walked away. He had a business to run.

On the other side of the door, Mick's forehead was pressed against the steel despondantly, and his hand slid down the door slowly to hang at his side as Josef's presence faded.

TBC

**A/N- I hope I didn't let them get too out of character, but in the show we rarely- if ever- saw them angry at each other( I missed a few of the shows somewhere in the middle- after the writer's strike ended) so I had to guess how they might act and react with each other under such circumstances. Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, friends. Real life rudely intruded, and I have temporarily had no access to the internet,but hopefully I can jump over and around the obstacles smoothly enough to keep the story going on a regular basis.**

**A/N- It was pointed out to me by a wonderful reviewer that in chapter three, the very last scene was almost identical to the Mick/Beth final scene in the finale. My intention was to actually get through the fic without stealing- lol- scenes from any episode, but it must have been in the back of my mind somewhere and popped up when I least expected it.**

**Also, just to address the concerns of a couple readers- This story is not slash.**

**It's possible that later, sex will be alluded to in conversation, but there will be no sex in this story- slash or otherwise.**

**There will possibly be intimate moments between Josef and Mick- but I envision it (and can hopefully write it) as a brotherly or paternal type affection, only with the (fictitious ,of course, lol) more intense emotions that are supposedly natural for vampires. If slash is what you want, I suppose it can be interpreted however you wish. But again, there will be no sex.**

**As always, thank you for the reviews and to the supportive readers. I've become addicted to trying to write for the enjoyment of others, and the support , contructive critism, and kind words is what's keeping it going. Thank you.**

**Mick**

_Where does he get off?_ Mick thought. He angrily snatched his car keys from the table top. _So much for friendship. _He just couldn't let it go. Ever since the bitter argument between Josef and himself yesterday, he'd been feeding a festering anger. He'd actually held onto the anger deliberately, fed it, nourished it. He had to. Because as much as he hated- regretted- the vicious feelings between him and Josef since yesterday's fight, that bitterness was preferable to what would be left if the anger wasn't there to cover it up. Because he knew that much of what Josef had said was right. He didn't want to admit it, but the evidence is right there, a part of him, and it was impossible to deny. At least to himself. _And to Josef,_ the little thought forced it's way through the anger and into his mind. But no, those thoughts aren't allowed to intrude, and he pushed it down as far as he could. Which of course wasn't far enough, but it was the best he could do.

He slammed the car door hard as he got behind the wheel, but didn't start the car just yet, still lost in his inner fumings. _Josef's always liked power, and now he's trying to throw his weight around with me._ _Who does he think he is?_

He started the car with a harsh twist of the ignition key, causing the starter to grind as he twisted the key just a little too hard. He winced at the sound and took a moment to be glad that he hadn't snapped the key- or the ignition- in his anger. He pulled out of his parking space and headed in the direction that would take him to Josef's lavish home._ He _knows_ how I feel about these things. And now, here he is, trying to change me. Friends don't do that._

He was trying to keep himself convinced that he was going to see Josef because that was what Josef wanted. He'd told him as much yesterday- orderd it, in fact. He tried to hold on to the idea that if he had to do it, he might as well do it now and get it over with. And that is how he felt...some. But not really as strong as he was trying to portray to himself. True, he wasn't eager to just go against the morals he'd held for so long by feeding from Josef's humans, but he had to admit -_ again, damn it-_ that Josef's concerns in that area are valid. And Mick harbored no delusions that Josef would not take aggressive action if he failed to comply. Mick had no intention of enduring another visit from Josef under those circumstances, in which he'd very likely escort Mick to his home like a truant schoolboy, or at the very least bring a freshie with him to Mick's apartment and try to force feed him.

So, yes. These were realistic, valid reasons for him to be turning up the drive that led to Josef's large estate. And true reasons as well, in large part. What he was trying his damndest to deny- and not so convincingly, at that- was the reason that he gave in so soon. He'd originally planned to hold out as long as he thought Josef would allow before giving in to his demands. But the truth of the matter is this- he needed it. By the time Josef had come to him yesterday, he'd resisted the pull for five days- two or three days longer than he'd gone up to that point, since the turning- and he had been just about to give in to the need. He'd been nervous and uneasy and, strangely, had felt his self-confidence waning. He'd been unable to sleep after the first three days and had began to feel too agitated to feed or even to use the blood syringes he often depends on. But he'd resisted because he'd been vexed at the knowledge that he needs Josef to feel validated. And then Josef had come, they'd had that so pleasant quality time, and their mutual anger had prevented Mick from taking a fledgleling's comfort from Josef as would normally happen. And it had kept Josef from consciously offering it, as well.

Once Josef had gone, it hadn't taken Mick long to start to feel the first little threads of rebellion trying to set in. And he gave into it, at first. He'd show him. He'd show Josef that he could resist it. He was familiar with these feelings from his first turning. He'd felt this same dependence on Coraline- regardless of her lacking as a Sire. But he's not a newborn anymore, he's stronger that that. So he'd show Josef that it wasn't necessary for him to become the Father to his Childe, and that they could stay best friends without the complications of the stronger instincts that kept trying to intrude and rule them.

Mick's annoyance had known no bounds when daybreak had come and he'd realized it was going to be another sleepless day because he couldn't calm the emotions tornado-ing through him. And it became even worse when he could no longer deny that he had to see Josef. It became a driving need, and he'd had to resist the urge to suffer the daylight to go to him and the comfort he knew would be there. If he'd let it, of course. But he had to, he knew that. He felt...ragged. He didn't know how else to explain it. Like a drug addict without his fix, he had to have it. Of course, he didn't have to let Josef know that.

Of course, Josef probably already knew, but Mick decided it couldn't hurt to hold on to his illusions as long as possible. Most likely, Josef was sitting calmly in his study or home office just waiting for Mick to give in and come to him, knowing he would have to sooner or later. And he would be ready with a sarcastic remark or humorous quip,thinking that it could solve everything, that it could erase his betrayal. _Okay,_ Mick thought to himself. _Maybe _betrayal_ is a little harsh. But still- fifty years of friendship and he has to go and get all demanding on me._ What he wouldn't give for Josef to be the same old mentor he'd always been. Even just three weeks ago, when Josef would criticise Mick's life choices, tell him how he should change and give advice on how he was suppossed to accomplish that. Mick would listen to him, banter back with him, then promptly ignore the unasked for advice. Then they would both go on their merrily way till next time, both secretly satisfied with just the way the other really is. Best friends. That's the way it should be.

Unless of course Josef is still mad at him.

That thought stilled Mick's hand as he reached for the car's door handle. He paused, then he sat back against the seat, thinking. This was the first time the possibility had entered his thoughts, but he should have considered it sooner. What if Josef's still mad at him?

He'd spent all this time focusing on his anger toward the older vampire that he hadn't even considered any possible repercussions for his own part in their argument. Now he felt a whole new anxiety join the rest on his already frayed nerves. He knew Josef could be a force to be reckoned with, and could hold a grudge indefinately. Could Josef possibly be angry enough that he didn't want to see him? Maybe wanted nothing more to do with him? He'd told Mick straight out that he was sapping whatever patience Josef posessed. Maybe Josef had decided to wash his hands of Mick.

Now Mick was torn. He so badly needed- and wanted- to soak himself in Josef's aura, to seek comfort and ease the edginess that was caused by the Sire/fledgling separation, and yet still angry that he needed it. But now he was also anxious, half afraid and half certain that Josef had decided that Mick wasn't worth the trouble and couldn't care less whether he ever saw Mick again.

He bit his lip, thinking. _Josef's expecting me. He's the one that told me to be here. _He couldn't explain the feelings of hope and helplessness under all the other emotions. Mick knew, _knew, _that he didn't want this new expansion of their relationship. And yet, he experienced a wild hope that he was wrong in his assumptions and a desolate depression that maybe he was right. He almost panicked at the thought that maybe Josef didn't want him anymore. And besides all that- when had he began worrying whether anyone _wanted_ him or not? As if he were a posession to be kept or tossed away on the owner's whim.

Well, it didn't matter anyway. He was so close to Josef, he could feel his presence in the large house, two floors up and at the back. The need was becoming too strong and he just wanted relief from this swirling chaos inside of him. Instinct was trying to take over, and the fledgeling wanted his sire. _Now._

Mick threw the car door open and nearly leapt out in his rush. But then he stopped himself, forced himself to take a moment to gather his thoughts and clear his mind. And hold onto the anger. If he lost himself in instincts, he could very well run in there full tilt and make a fool of himself, and that's never good. And besides, whatever else was going on inside him, he still wasn't ready to let Josef off the hook for yesterday. He was still mad.

Holding on to the anger would help him focus.

**Josef**

Josef terminated his business call as quickly as protocol would allow. He'd known Mick was near before he'd been informed of a visitor by his house employee, but it had taken him almost that long to end the business with tact, rather than simply hanging up on that pompous old windbag on the other end of the line like he'd wanted to. Such political incorectness is quite bad for business. And for Josef, when the pompous old windbag is several hundred years older than Josef himself.

He'd been suprised that Mick had given in so soon. He'd actually been prepared to have to force the issue, and _unprepared_ to deal with it at this particular moment. True, instincts are hard to ignore, and Josef had been aware of how hard Mick's were pushing at him- but still... that boy always had been a stubborn cuss. As much as Josef wanted what was best for his friend and fledgeling, and knew Mick needed to give in as soon as possible for his own well-being, he'd been secretly hoping the younger vampire would give him time to recoup from last night's "festivities". Josef had not yet decided how to best proceed. He had his own whole set of instincts pushing at him, but he just wasn't sure that giving in to them quite yet would be the best way to deal with Mick. He'd caused enough damage already by ignoring this whole situation for two and a half weeks, and he was determined to handle it right from here on out.

If only he knew what _was_ right.

Josef did not like not knowing what was best. He _always_ knew what to do. Well, usually. And when he didn't, he was a master at making sure everyone else _thought_ he knew what to do. The older you get, the more confident you have to be so survive in the big boy's game. Did other Sires feel like this when getting used to their fledgeling's? Or was it just because this is a unique situation? Leave it to the two of them to hatch a situation that no vampire has ever before encountered. They seem to be magnets for difficult situations.

He stared at the door, feeling Mick approach, waiting for him to enter. When he did, Josef was struck at the difference in Mick's appearance just since last night.

_He looks like hell._

"You look like hell." Oops. So much for tactful.

Mick just gave a one-shoulder shrug and remainded silent. Rather than seating himself in front of Josef's desk as he normally would have _before, _now he wandered around the spacious office, seemingly interested in the many decorative artifacts and artwork scattered randomly around the room.

Josef simply waited, watching.

Eventually, there was nothing left for Mick to pretend was so interesting about the office he'd seen a hundred times before, and he slowly made his way toward the desk. Josef thought he would take a seat in one of the plush armchairs, but instead he stopped a couple feet away and just...stood.

"Mick."

"Josef..." Mick's eyes, carefully trained on the floor, flicked up to Josef when he said his name, then back down.

Josef frowned. He'd expected Mick to be out of sorts. After all, it had only been twenty-four hours since he'd seen him, and then he'd been angry, upset, defiant. He hadn't expected him to come in here all lollipops and sunshine, but there was a new quality to his demeanor now. There was a hesitancy in him. He seemed almost... scared. Josef could sense that it was more than the fledgling sensing a sire's dominance, because Mick was still fighting that instinct and Josef hadn't pushed the issue yet. No- it was something else.

"I'm suprised to see you," Josef remarked. He'd meant to convey that he hadn't expected Mick to show up so immediately, but apparently it meant something else to Mick because his posture went stiff.

"Mick, are you okay?" Josef asked in concern- and curiosity.

"You... you told me to be here."

Josef was suprised to hear a note of almost pleading desperation in Mick's voice. "I just didn't think you'd give up so easily. You're stubbornness matches mine," Josef joked, trying to lighten the mood.

The sentiment was lost on Mick, though. "I... needed to, Josef. But I can go. I'm sorry."

Mick turned to go, looking despondant, and Josef frowned. Time for the big guns. He sent a little push across their link, trying to get a feel for Mick's emotions. Mick jumped a little and looked up in suprise at the light intrusion in his mind, but Josef continued. Even when Mick's expression began to show an edge of anger at his apparent lack of privacy- even over his own emotions.

Josef spent a couple seconds rooting around under all the other stuff he knew he'd find- the hunger, the sleeplessness and the sharp need of contact the fledgling needed with it's sire- until he found what he had began to suspect. Then he pulled away, letting Mick have his mind to himself once more.

"Don't do that!" Mick snarled.

Josef kept his face blank and ignored Mick's outburst for the false bravado and diversionary tactic that he knew it was. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Forget it, Josef. Never mind, alright? It's okay. I'll come back later if it's... I can come back later." Mick turned to make his escape.

Josef added just a touch of steel to his voice. "Sit down, Mick."

His friend hesitated, then turned back and moved to the chair and seated himself. Josef knew that Mick's compliance had very little- at this moment- to do with their new relationship. Josef is Mick's elder, and the Elder of the community. Even as Josef's best friend, Mick knew when it was smartest to react to Josef's position and the power that comes with age, rather than their friendship. Josef was counting on this, and he'd never had a problem- as Mick knew- using his position and age to his advantage. Even where his younger friend was concerned.

Josef was concerned about the younger vampire. He should have taken a measure of reassurance from just being around Josef. That was the natural way of things for thier kind, a normal reaction between a sire and fledgeling. But Mick was fighting it. Between Mick's strong stubborness and his reticence of this new relationship, he was unconciously blocking the natural give and take that should have existed without effort between the two of them. Any thoughts either of them might have harbored of possibly ignoring this new bond, of trying to go on as if it didn't exist, was made moot by Mick's bad reaction. It was obvious that Mick needed the connection despite his wishes, and if Josef were to be honest about it, he'd have to admit that he himself needed it just as badly. He was just able to control it better.

Josef used their link again, but instead of feeling for Mick's mind like he had seconds ago, this time he sent an influence of calm and reassurance. Just lightly at first, but it didn't seem to get past Mick's wall of tangled chaos, so he sent a second, heavier, push. Mick stiffenned at the first second, realizing that he was being influenced, but then relaxed as his edginess began to calm. After Josef's initial manipulation, the link opened as most of Mick's inner resistance began to crumble. After that, it happened naturally, with no help from Josef. They both stilled as the link fairly _pulled_ from Josef what Mick needed. They could both feel it, Josef's aura flowing across their bond. It was a strange feeling, though not painful. Rather, it was fulfilling. And Josef realized that Mick's resistance had been affecting _him _as well, without his realization. He felt a tension in himself ease, one that he hadn't even recognized was there.

Mick's eyes drifted closed, and Josef smiled as his friend seemed to be savoring the absence of his former turmoil. His body lost the tenseness that had kept him so stiff in his seat and Mick's body just sort of..._melted_...into the the plush cushions of his chair. His muscles relaxed and his posture became almost boneless. His head fell back against the back of the chair and he sighed- an unneeded act, but an old habit- in contentment and the exhaustion that pervaded him.

"Feel better?" Josef asked, his eyebrows raised in mild amusement.

Mick raised his head and looked at Josef, a little embarrassed. "Yeah," he answered. "Thanks. I guess I needed that more than I thought."

Josef resisted the urge- barely- to say 'I told you so'. Instead, he leaned back in his desk chair- he hadn't realized he'd been sitting on the edge of his seat- and steepled his hands on his desk.

"Tired?" Josef asked. He had an ulterior motive for the single word question, an opportunity for a lesson that he couldn't pass up.

Mick seemed to garner that there was more to Josef's inquiry than simple curiosity, and he became alert with a suspicion that showed itself in his voice when he spoke.

"Yeah. A little."

Josef felt a surge of pride at Mick's quick mind, but was careful to squash it before Mick could discern it. Sharp as a blade, that one.

"More than a little, I'd say."

"I guess. Pretty wiped out, actually."

"Good."

Mick frowned. "Good? Why good?"

"Because a lesson isn't learned without consequences."

"What lesson?"

Yep. Sharp as a blade, but so good at playing dumb.

"You can't let yourself get to this point again, Mick. It's more dangerous than you realize."

"It wasn't intentional, Josef."

"But you let it continue. You should have come sooner, Mick."

"I know," Mick answered quietly. "I don't intend to let it happen again." He had the grace to look sheepish.

"Good. I'm gonna hold you to that."

Mick just nodded, knowing there was nothing he could say. Josef never makes idle comments. Mick knew he wouldn't get away with stalling so long again.

"And another thing," Josef continued. Mick sat up a little straighter as Josef's eyes speared him. "I don't care what happens between us, now or ever. Even if I have reason to be angry or at odds with you, even if we're fighting. I will never, _ever, _deny you what you need. Do you understand?"

Eyes wide at realizing he was outed, Mick just nodded. He was just a little taken aback by the stern tone.

Josef gave a little shake of his head. " Uh uh. I wanna hear it, Mick."

"I understand," Mick complied quietly.

"Good," Josef nodded once, and Mick relaxed.

"You let yourself suffer, _prefered_ it, to just coming to terms with something you don't want.

That's not healthy. You're young, Mick,-"

"Oh, god, Josef," Mick interrupted, groaning in frustration, his temporary intimidation gone. He let his head fall back against the seat again. "Not this again. Please!"

"I'm not finished, Mick."

Mick raised his head at the elder vampire's tone, just as Josef had intended. He glared at Mick until the younger looked properly chastened, then continued.

"I know this changes things with us, Mick. A little. But I'm not understanding why you're having such a hard time with this. It's not like it'll be forever-."

Mick raised his eyebrows at Josef- _oh, really?-_ and Josef read the expression clearly.

"I mean," he amended, " we'll always have this bond, as long as we're both still alive. But not always to this intensity, you know that. Right now you're almost like a new turn- Yes, yes! I know, you're not really a new turn- " he impatiently interrupted Mick's oncoming protest, waving him into silence with a flapping hand- " but you have the reactions and instincts of a new turn. May I continue? Thank you." He had to smother a smile at Mick's surly expression and pouting demeanor. "It's intensity will fade in time. But right now, you could damage yourself emotionally and phsychologically by fighting it too hard while it's needed. I've seen it happen, Mick. The problems abandoned or rejected fledgelings acquire, and it's never pretty. And they're usually terminated before their issues cause more problems, dangerous problems. You've always been your own worst enemy, and I'll be _damned _if I'm gonna let you endanger yourself for your own selfish reasons!"

Josef's speech had turned into a tirade, and he punctuated the last word with an angry fist slamming into the top of his desk has he sat tensely forward. His eyes were burning with the intensity.

Mick flinched backward into the chair at Josef's anger, but he stubbornly held his ground. "I know it'll fade some, but that will take years. Josef, I could be bound to you with a fledgeling's needs for a good twenty or twenty-five years. Maybe even longer. I know it doesn't always take that long, but sometimes it does. Or what if, God forbid, it never goes away? This is a new situation. Maybe because this is my second turning, it_ sticks _longer, or something. We just don't know."

"No, we don't," Josef replied, calmer. "But what choice do you have but to deal with it? You talk as if you got the short end of the stick out of this deal, but there are life-long repurcussions for me too, you know. Taking on a fledgeling is a big deal. A sire is responsible for so many things. Thank God you don't have to be socialized. But there's still training,-" Mick frowned at that one, and Josef knew his friend didn't even realize what he'd missed in a good

sire- " protecting, mentoring. Even disciplining and monitoring, because a sire is responsible for the actions of his childe and can be held just as accountable if he's found lacking, based on a turn's behavior. I'm now responsible for your well- being, and whatever that entails. Forever. It's not an easy thing, Mick. And frankly, it can be daunting. I might not always do what's right, but I'll always have your best interest in mind. And there are going to be times in our long future that I only hope you can remember that when it doesn't seem like it to you. Or when I make mistakes."

Mick looked away, then back at Josef. "I'm sorry. I guess I never thought of it like that. It doesn't make me like it any better right now, though. It's alot to take. I'm trying to change- in just day- the thought processes it took me fifty years to form. It's hard. But I'll try, okay? That's all I can promise for now."

"That's all I ask. For now." Josef made sure Mick was aware of the veiled threat that he would force the issue later, if necessary.

There was an akward silence for a moment then Mick looked across at Josef with a sly grin. "So, the mighty Josef Kostan admits he could make a mistake, huh? That's one for the record."

"That's privelaged information. Don't spread it around."

"I won't anytime soon. I'll add it to my 'possible blackmail ammo' list. It could come in handy for future use."

"Remember, I know where you live."

Mick just gave a little smile. His sleepless days had suddenly and unexpectedly caught up with him and Josef watched as his eyes fought to close against Mick's will. Josef stood up and walked around his desk to reach the other man's seat.

"C'mon," he encouraged the exhausted vampire as he pulled him to a standing position. He moved him over to the couch against the wall and let him flop down. By now Mick was more asleep than awake and he made no protest as he lay stomach down on the leather couch. Josef considered taking Mick to his own freezer, but he figured he'd be okay for a few hours on the couch. His hunger would likely wake him before he could sleep as long as he would really need to anyway. Then Josef would supply him with his meal, then let him sleep some more if he wanted. He could move to a freezer then, if he needed to.

Josef stared for a moment at the figure on the couch, wondering how anyone could hold so much stubbornness and will power, and yet lack common sense so much of the time.

He felt a sudden rush of tenderness toward the younger vampire. He reached down and placed his hand lightly on the back of Mick's head.

"Sleep," he whispered quietly.

Then he stood up and exited the room, glad Mick was not aware of Josef's moment of tender weakness. He'd never live it down.

It would probably be added to Mick's 'possible blackmail ammo' list.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short one, folks. Sort of an interlude.**

**Beth**

What is up with those two? Something's going on, that much I'm sure of. Mick just keeps saying it's 'vampire stuff', and that I don't need to worry about it. I may not _work_ as a reporter anymore, but I'll alway be one at heart. And nothing gets a reporter's curiosity up more than being told that something's not her business. 'Her' being me. Mick knows me well enough that he should know better. I mean..._really_.

At first I thought maybe I was imagining it. I mean, it's not like there was anything glaringly obvious. It was mostly just little things, small differences that I started noticing. Taken all together, though, these small nothings became...something. And I simply _have_ to know what it is. Not just for me, of course. For Mick, too. Of course.

It has him all wound up. Mood swings worse than any woman during her 'special' time. No joke. One minute, he's agitated and nervous, then when I see him again later or the next day, he's just fine. Calm, relaxed. And bouts of depression off and on. And besides his sudden moodiness, there's something else. He seems to be having periods of sleeplessness and he's hinted at an occassional lapse of appetite. A bi-polar vampire? I think not. If he were human, that stuff wouldn't be a big deal, but I've learned a few things about vampires by now. And a vampire that has no appetite for blood is definately not normal. So I feel that as his friend and his possible 'something more', it's my duty to do what I can to help him. Right? And if I happen to satisfy my own curiosity at the same time, then so much the better. Right?

At one point, when he became worse than ever, when it lasted five or six days, I really started to worry. He wasn't sleeping or feeding, as far as I could gather, and he actually started to look kind of bad. And that moodiness? Wow. Off the charts. I know vampires suppossedly aren't susceptible to illnesses, but I was starting to wonder. I tried asking him, but he about took my head off. He apologized later, but it was still totally unlike him. And during the bad time, he seemed to be trying to avoid me. Wouldn't take calls or answer the door. And he didn't come to see me, either. I just 'happened' to be hanging around his apartment at one point when he left and then returned, and that's when I saw how bad he suddenly looked. And I was _not_ staking out his place as he is convinced I was. Just hanging out. Near his building. And of course once I followed him up to his place after revealing myself- uh, I mean running into him- he did the gentlemanly thing and let me inside. I can be quite persistant. Unfortunately, he's just as stubborn, and he revealed nothing.

I finally broke down and went to see Josef. I wanted to know what _he_ knew. And if he _didn't _know anything about it, I figured he should. I thought that at the very least he could help Mick where I couldn't. They have a lot of history.

Of course, he denied knowing that anything was going on with Mick and promised to look into it. I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not, you never know with Josef. That man is cool as ice. But as I said, I'm persistant. I never got him to admit to anything, but after enough pestering he assurred me that he knew Mick was fine, or would be soon. And I'll be damned, but the next day Mick was back to normal. So yeah, he knows something. Then he told me to leave him alone and mind my own business. Since my common sense can occassionally override my tenacity, I left. I have no delusions about my importance to Josef. I know he only tolerates me because he cares about Mick.

Then I sat down with my thoughts. I tried to recollect everything I'd seen or noticed in the past couple weeks. At first, I came to the tentative conclusion that maybe there were problems between Mick and Josef. That would definately affect Mick, close as they are. I did make a connection between Mick's mood swings and his visits to Josef. I'd noticed that he'd been seeing Josef alot more often than he usually made a habit of. Maybe he was busy trying to work things out.

But after thinking about it a little harder, I realized I had the timeline backwards. Mick's moodiness always happenned _before_ his visits to Josef. It was _after_ the visits that Mick seemed to feel better for two or three days. And there was something different, just a little, about the way they interacted with each other now. It was something I'd noticed the few times I'd been with Mick and Josef had appeared or the couple times I'd accompanied Mick to Josef's home or office. But now that I'm consciously thinking about it, I just can't quite put my finger on what it was exactly that I'd seen that was different. What I needed was a chance to observe them together again. That was going to be difficult, though, because after that last bad period Mick had, he'd suddenly become reluctant to let me come with him when he visits Josef. Maybe Josef said something to Mick about my little visit, but if so, Mick hadn't mentioned it. It's like he's trying to keep those two parts of his life separate. The vampire part and then the part that includes me. Like he doesn't want the two halves to collide.

So I really only have one option, right? Ambush Mick and force it out of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mick**

He had to admit, he's felt much better since that night at Josef's a little over two weeks ago. The night he'd fallen asleep in his office. He'd awakened in a better frame of mind than when he'd first arrived, and the two of them had been able to have their first conflict-free conversation in a while. And somewhere during that conversation, Josef had extracted a promise from Mick that they would get together no less than every three nights, though every two was preferable. He'd actually fallen into the schedule with much less problem than he'd thought he would, sometimes not even skipping a night between visits. And it wasn't really rigid. It was not necessary for Mick to always go to Josef's home. Sometimes he accompanied Josef to his work office, and several times Josef came to Mick's apartment. They'd learned that it was only necessary for them to be together for a few hours for Mick to get what he needed, though he sometimes opted to stay the whole night if he didn't have anything else to do, and it required no effort on either of their parts. Mick just had to be around his Sire, with Josef offering whatever contact he felt Mick might need. They'd both begun to enjoy the companionable time spent together, much more so than even thier friendship filled times of the past.

The only downside was the fresh feeding Josef was insisting on. He'd only made it mandatory twice a week, and Mick had to admit that he felt better for it. Stronger. But he just couldn't get past the feelings of guilt and self-disgust that pervaded him after each feeding. He'd tried re-negotiating with Josef about it, using the fact that it was against his principles as the basis for his argument, but the older vampire had been non- receptive. Mick had decided that for the sake of their newfound accord, that could be a battle for later. For now, everything was as close to normal as it was going to get, certainly the closest thing to normal since the turning. They both valianltly ignored the undercurrent of something not finished, an expectant feeling of waiting for something more that had to happen. There was a slight tension there that both vampires could feel, but it was easily ignored and neither of them ever mentioned it.

The tension that Mick _couldn't_ ignore was Beth. She was adding a whole new stress that Mick was finding hard to deal with while also dealing with these new changes in his life. And he felt guilty for thinking like that. He still liked spending time with her, cared for her more than he'd ever admitted, and they spent time together a few times a week- precious time that Mick cherished. It's just that- she's so damn _persistant!_ And that made it all the harder, having to keep things from her. But Josef had been right when he'd said Beth's knowledge of vampires could be dangerous for her. All it would take is the wrong person- vampire- finding out how much she knows, and Mick would not be able to protect her.

She already knows what she knows, so there's no changing that. The biggest problem is coming from Mick trying to keep her from any further involvement. The woman is _pushy_, to say the least. But she's _his_ beautiful, pushy woman, and he was determined to discourage her in some way. But that was becoming harder now that she's noticing the changes in him. He didn't want to involve her in all that. Obviously, she knew he'd been turned again, and by Josef, but apparently she doesn't know enough to know what that means for the two men. And since he's had such a hard time with it, Mick didn't _want_ her to know. He knew she would feel guilt that it had happened so he could rescue her, and he didn't want her to feel any worse about that than he knew she already does. But she'd been pestering him to death about what was wrong with him, and his 'vampire business' explanation had only worked so long before she'd lost patience with it. And for some strange reason, she'd also been bugging him about coming with him when he visits Josef, which he'd been refusing to allow. After Josef's 'request' that he keep Beth out of vampire affairs, he decided that keeping her off Josef's radar was a good first step. Unfortunately, _she_ didn't agree. Not that she knew exactly that's what he was doing, but she knew something was up, and she was giving him no peace about it.

In fact, that's what tonight's argument had been about, their worst disagreement yet. And in a roundabout way, the reason he was on his way to Josef right now, even though he'd originally had no plans on visiting tonight. The evening was supposed to be a nice romantic evening with Beth. They were going to relax, drink wine, talk. Maybe a little more. But she'd just _had_ to start in again with her questions. He'd lost his patience and snapped a time or two, she'd gotten angry and snapped back. Somehow the argument took several different turns and by the end, it wasn't even about what had started it in the first place. Funny how that happens. They'd both said things that he, for one, was now extremely sorry for but had been left unresolved as she'd stormed out and slammed the door.

Hence the desire to be near Josef. Mick had gotten used to the driving need to take comfort from the other vampire on a regular basis, so he'd barely had to think about it when he'd headed out his door for Josef's home, just because he was feeling upset and discouraged. It had happened almost on auto-pilot. His mind had already started making the Pavlovian connection- when he's upset, relief can be found with Josef.

When Mick entered the room he knew Josef to be in, the other man was just donning his suit jacket.

"Hey, Mick. I didn't think you'd be by tonight. Didn't you have some big thing planned with your reporter?"

"Yeah, I did. She's not a reporter anymore, remember?"

"Once a reporter, always a reporter. Nosiness is born, not learned." Josef fastidiously adjusted the sleeves of his jacket over his shirt cuffs, then stilled for a moment and looked up at Mick with a falcon-like gaze. "What's wrong?" he asked the younger vampire.

Mick was suprised. He hadn't realized Josef would sense anything so quickly, but apparently he'd immediately picked up on Mick's downtrodden emotions through thier link. He'd kind of been hoping maybe he could get out of this without having to mention the problems he and Beth were having, but deep down he'd known that was impossible.

To his relief, Josef didn't ask anything about it, just acknowledged that he knew Mick needed him. "Do you want to go to the office with me?"

"Yeah," Mick nodded, grateful for what he knew was only a temporary respite. "For a little while, at least. If it's okay?."

Josef gave him a reproachful look. "Of course it's okay. You should know better than to even ask."

Mick grimaced at the mild chiding. "I know. Sorry."

Josef gave his head an amused little shake and said, "C'mon. I'll drive."

The ride to Josef's office building was quiet, Mick lost in his thoughts and Josef concentrating on the traffic. Suppossedly. But every so often, Mick caught a side-long glance or corner-eyed look that Josef threw in his direction, and he knew Josef would only hold off his curiosity so long. Mick was suprised- and touched- to feel concern mixed in with that curiosity. Josef knew that although Mick's power in this area- feeling the other's emotions across their bond- were not as strong as his own, he knew it was there. So Mick figured that since Josef wasn't hiding his concern from him- a trick he himself had still yet to master- that meant his friend wanted him to know it was there. He couldn't help thinking back to the night he'd felt a rush of tenderness from Josef just as he'd been falling asleep on Josef's couch, followed by a gentle hand on the back of his head. He'd gotten the sense that Josef thought that moment had been confidential, so he'd never mentioned it- he'd even resisted the urge to use it for teasing entertainment- but he'd been touched by the gesture and suprised at the depth of caring coming from his friend, and for that quick moment he'd felt a security unlike any he'd ever known. He wondered if his mentor had always felt like that toward him, or if it was the result of their new...developments.

By the time they'd made it to the building, then through it and up to Josef's office, Mick was just waiting. It was almost funny, actually. Well, it would have been if he hadn't felt so...down. Josef was by no means a shy or timid man, and he'd _never_ had trouble speaking what was on his mind. Especially where Mick was concerned. Yet here Josef was, trying to be...patient. Mick could almost laugh. But then he felt a little apprehensive, realizing that Josef was just feeling his way along. He could sense that Josef was mostly indecisive about how to handle the situation as a whole, how best to deal with specific circumstances that come up. Mick suddenly recognized this, but he pushed down the sudden and unexplainable sense of unease he felt at this new knowledge. For some reason, the idea that Josef wasn't as totally in control as he usually was- or at least made it seem like he was- made Mick feel very insecure.

He seated himself on Josef's office sofa while Josef made himself busy for a few minutes at his desk. Mick ignored the little puttering noises of the computer being turned on and Josef speaking to an employee over his desk intercom. He sat forward on the couch and put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in his upturned hands. He couldn't get his mind off Beth. He wanted to make things right with her. If only she could just let the whole vampire thing go. Why couldn't she just be satisfied knowing what he is without trying to insinuate herself into that dangerous part of his life? It would make things so much easier, for her and him, and they could be happy like that. Josef's been telling him for months that a relationship between a vampire and a human just couldn't work. Mick was startled to realize that he was wondering if maybe Josef was right. But, no. He won't give up Beth. He won't! He'd work this out somehow. He had to, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Hopefully he could figure this out without having to indulge Josef's curiosity too much. Mick now felt the need to be a little more careful about the Beth-related topics when talking to Josef than he used to be, ever since Josef's 'request' that he keep Beth out of vampire business. He was trying, dammit!

He'd been so immersed in his brooding that he was startled when Josef settled himself next to Mick, but on the arm of the sofa rather than on the other side of him on the cushions. He hadn't heard- or felt- Josef approach. Josef's chosen perch put him a little higher that Mick's position, and Mick lifted his chin a litte to look up at his friend.

"Well?" Josef prodded. "Are you going to tell me what has you so bent out of shape tonight?"

"Nothing, really. Just a bad night."

"You know, I can't help but notice that for all the planning you put into this big night with Blondie, it seems to have ended at a rather unnaturally early hour."

"You know her name, Josef."

"You mean it's _not _Blondie?"

When Mick just glared, Josef momentarily put his hands up, palms forward, in apology. "Okay, okay," he gave in, " all jokes aside, Mick. What's up? I can feel how upset you are, I know something's happened. _Is_ it Beth?"

"She's just so...so..." Mick threw his hands up in frustration, unable to find the right word.

"A woman?" Josef supplied.

"Sometimes I just don't get her."

"You never will. Let me tell you a secret, my friend. Women are not _meant_ to be understood by men. Even when you get to be my age, the understanding of the female phsyche will still be firmly out of your reach. It's just meant to be. Even if you kept the _same_ woman for four-hundred years- Beth for example- you would probably know her very well, but you would _still_ have no hope of understanding the mystery that is Woman."

"Sometimes I just don't know what she wants, what she expects of me."

"Of course not, Mick. It's against their code-" he reached over and laid one had at the base of his dejected friend's neck and massaged the muscles there. That had become their usual practice for the few times Josef had felt Mick needed contact as well as his presence to draw what he needed. "They can't make it easy for us, you know."

"Their _code? _Their _women's_ code, Josef?" Mick asked in some amusement at Josef's humor.

"Sure," Josef reiterated. He massaged a little harder and included the curve of one shoulder- right where it curves into the neck-in his treatment. He smothered a smile as Mick let his head drop forward at the calming contact he'd needed and the pleasure of the gentle massage. "Women don't want us to know this, but it's like a club, and they're inducted at puberty. I wouldn't be suprised if they have a secret handshake and everything."

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Mick accused, his voice a little muffled. He'd leaned his forehead into his hands, which were again braced on his knees by his elbows, as he'd succumbed to the elder vampire's ministrations.

"You think so?" Josef asked cryptically.

"If it's such a hopeless case, then why do men even bother?"

"You'll know the answer to that when you can tell yourself why _you're_ even bothering. Women have the power, and they know it."

"Sometimes I'm not completely sure it's worth it."

Josef stilled for a moment, then asked "Is that _really_ how you feel?"

Mick moaned in frustration. "No."

"I didn't think so. Listen, Mick, I know I've given you a hard time about the whole 'Beth' thing, and I still don't believe a relationship with a human can work. You two will have to work that part out eventually. But if you care about her as much as I think you do, then let me tell you... it's worth it. Okay? All the crap that we have to deal with just because we want to be with someone... it's all worth it if you love her. Remember that."

Mick lifted his head and looked up at Josef. "Is that how you felt about Sarah?" Josef's jaw clenched and for a moment Mick thought maybe he'd overstepped his bounds, but then his friend's face softened.

"Yes," he answered softly. "It's how I _still_ feel about her. I'm just not sure she'd agree, at this point."

"I'm sorry," Mick apologized. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It was a fair question."

"But still..."

"Mick," Josef looked at him with a little smile on his lips, but pain in his eyes. "It's okay. Forget it."

Micked just glanced away. He regretted dredging up his friends sorrows and didn't know what else he could say.

Josef sensed his discomfiture. "Feel better?" Josef asked Mick, diverting his attention back to himself.

"A little," Mick answered, just a little doubtfully.

Josef aborted his massaging motions and gave the back of Mick's neck a reassuring squeeze before removing his hand. "I've got news for ya, buddy. That's about as good as it's gonna get, even with my help. No force in the world can save a man against the complications of a woman. And a word of warning from the experience of a long life; the more in love you are, the more_ doomed_ you are."

"Great. Something to look forward to."

Josef chuckled. "It'll be a little while before the conference call I'm waiting on. How 'bout a game of Chess?"

"Sure. I don't know why I bother. You always win."

"Hence, the lessons. In good time, Grasshopper."

"Whatever you say, old man."

"You're a sore loser."

"Only because you're a sore winner."

"Spoiled brat."

"Crotchety old man."

"Set up the board. Are you going to call Beth tomorrow and try to fix whatever you did wrong?"

"I never said I did anything _wrong," _Mick clarified as he set the chess board on Josef's desk and started moving the pieces around to the correct positions. "Black or white?"

"Black. Of course you did something wrong. Haven't you been listening? Even if you don't know what it was, _she_ does, and before it's over and done with, _you'll _be the one apologizing."

"How can I apologize If don't know what it is I'm supposed to have done wrong?"

"Oh, she'll let you know what it was, don't doubt that."

"Board's ready," Mick informed, and took his seat in the chair in front of Josef's desk and scooted it closer so he could reach the game board comfortably. Josef walked around the desk and seated himself in his desk chair in front of the black half of the board.

"How about dinner? I planned on ordering in."

Mick froze for a moment, thinking furiously. "I fed before I left my place. Are you gonna move or not?"

"You know white goes first. If you did feed, it wasn't enough. I can tell. And anyway, that packaged crap? I don't see how you stomach it. You'll feel better after something fresh."

That was Josef's standard statement everytime. 'You'll feel better.' But Mick never did. Physically, sure. But emotionally? Nope. Just as bad every time, and tonight Mick just couldn't bear the thought of dealing with that emotional baggage on top of his Beth-issues. "Not tonight, Josef. I can't, okay? Not tonight."

"Twice a week, Mick," Josef reminded him, not giving an inch. "Remember? Your last freshie was Monday, and now it's Friday. It's time."

"I'll come back tomorrow night and feed then, okay? I promise. Just not tonight." Josef didn't look convinced, so Mick pulled out all the stops. "Please, Josef." He tried to look as pathetic as he could, which right now didn't feel like such a stretch.

Josef glanced away, then back at Mick. "You really _are_ a spoiled brat, aren't you?"

Relief flooded through Mick. He knew he'd won this round, and was glad it hadn't turned into a fight.

"Tomorrow night, Mick. You be there."

"I will. Promise." Mick was quick to assure him. He moved his first piece.

"If you try to skip out, I'm coming to get you."

"Got it. I'll be there, Josef."

"You'd think I was asking you to swallow silver or something," Josef muttered in irritation as he studied the board for his first move. "Not just partake in the life-giving sustenance for our kind, which happens to be pleasurable, as well."

Mick stayed silent, knowing better than to respond to the elder's annoyed mutterings. He didn't want to reverse Josef's good will.

Josef made his first move, then looked up from the board. "And remember, Mick. In three days there's another Community gathering at my place. Monday. It's mandatory for every vamp in the city. A couple of new turns are being socialized into the Community, and they're also up for my inspection."

"I know, Josef. How many times are you gonna remind me?" Mick asked half in amusement and half in annoyance. He'd been reminding Mick of the gathering every time he'd seen him for over a week.

"It's important that you be there, Mick."

"I _know, _Josef. You know, I think you might be going senile. In your old age, and all."

"Spoiled brat."

Before Mick was ready to climb into his freezer for the day he tried calling Beth. He'd waited up a while, knowing that she spent her late nights sleeping now that she has a day job, but she was either still sleeping or already at work and too busy to answer her phone. She _wasn't_ ignoring his call. She _wasn't._ He reset his alarm near his freezer to wake him up an hour earlier than he'd planned later that day. Maybe he could call Beth- if she'd answer her phone- and they could talk before he had to meet the potential client he'd set up an appointment for in the afternoon.

Unfortunately, that wasn't to be. Still half asleep- it was an early hour for him- he'd called her home phone- knowing she was still probably at work- and her cell phone enough times to be arrested as a stalker and still go no answer. He'd finally had to abandon Operation Beth in favor of his approaching appointment with a pontential client. He promised himself that he'd resume his attempts to reach Beth at the nearest opportunity after his meeting.

His new client turned out to be a distraught father trying to find his daughter, whom he believed to have run away. Mick had to explain to the man that his daughter was not considered a runaway because she is nineteen- no longer a minor. But Mick accepted the job anyway. He made it clear to the thankful father that he would locate the girl and inform the man of her whereabouts, but he would not physically bring her to him. She was a consenting adult, and Mick had no legal right to force her to do anything she didn't want to. It would be up to the man to convince his daughter to come home.

Mick was almost excited about having something to do. He hadn't taken on a job since before the re-turning, having been too occupied trying to deal with the aftermath. But now he thought maybe that had been a mistake. He liked the idea of having something to keep him busy again, something to occupy his mind. And of course he could always use the pay. He wasn't exactly in dire straits, but eternity is a long time. The finances he already has socked away will keep him comfortable for a long time, but it won't last forever unless he keeps it growing.

His new case was intriguing, but nothing too out of the ordinary. It's possible the young woman simply ran off with her boyfriend. It seems the man she'd been seeing had recently quit his job and abruptly left town. That would be the first lead he'd follow up on.

As soon as he'd finished a couple of preliminary phone calls for his case, he decided he'd forced himself to wait long enough to call Beth. Just as he was about to push redial, the phone in his hand rang. He looked at the caller ID.

_Speak of the devil._

Relief flooded through him at seeing Beth's name on the screen.

"Beth?" he answered.

"I saw that you called. Alot. I figured I'd better call you back before you burn up the wires in my phone."

"I was worried..."

She seemed to know what he was trying to say. "I was in meetings all day. I had my phone turned off."

"Oh." He was more relieved than he could say. She _hadn't_ been ignoring his calls. But he also felt a little embarrassed that he'd shown his desperation with so many calls on her caller ID.

"Do you think...we could try it again? We never did get to finish our night last night."  
"I'd like to, Mick. I'd like to say yes. But I can't help this feeling...that you don't trust me. And I don't know if I can deal with that."

"What do you mean? Of course I trust you. I never said anything about not trusting you."

"It's not necessarily what you say, Mick. It's just the way you act sometimes. There's a whole part of your life that you won't let me into."

"Because it's a very dangerous part, Beth. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"I can take care of myself just fine."

"Beth, there's more to it than the little you know about. It's just the way it has to be. Please understand."

Beth was quit for a moment on the other side of the phone, and Mick wondered if she was going to hang up.

"I'll try, Mick. I want to know _all_ of you, not just part of you. But if you're not ready for that yet I'll try to be patient."

Mick was aware that she hadn't promised to give it up for good.

"But it's not just that, Mick. I feel like you're not letting me in. I know something's up with you lately. I'm worried about you, I want to help you. But you won't let me in. You won't talk to me about anything personal. You won't let me help when you're going through bad times. I'm just not quite sure where I fit in."

Mick was about to protest that his personal problems stemmed from 'vampire business',or that she couldn't really help him when he had 'bad times'. But before he spoke, his mind flashed back to the conversation he'd had with Josef last night.

"I'm sorry," he said instead.

"You are?" She sounded suprised.

"Yes. I'm sorry I made you feel like that and I'll try to do better. Okay?"

"Well...okay." she said, sounding happier.

Apparrently, Josef really knew his stuff.

"Sooo...are we good?"

"Yeah, Mick. We're good." She gave a little laugh.

"Do you want to get together? Maybe give last night another try? Whatever you want, Beth."

"I _do _want to. But unfortunately it's gonna have to wait. I have to go out of town for a couple days for work. But when I get back..."

"Yeah. When you get back... I'll be here."

o


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I definately do not own Moonlight.**

**As always, please review. Pleeeaaaassse!**

**Mick**

The next afternoon, Mick woke early enough that he had time before his vistit to Josef to make a few more phone calls concerning his new case. He'd only stayed at Josef's long enough the night before to drink from the freshie and talk to Josef for awhile. About an hour after dawn, Josef had called and informed Mick that he had something he wanted to speak to him about and he would expect him at the mansion that evening.

Mick was extremely curious, but Josef had refused to discuss whatever it was over the phone. That made him a little apprehensive, as well.

In the file, the girl's father had given him a list of his daughter's friends and even some known acquaintances of the girl's boyfriend. As it turned out, he made quite a bit of headway. This was the earliest into a case he'd ever made this much progress so quickly. But most of the people he'd spoken to were eager to help however they could. _It seems maybe Dana didn't leave willingly after all,_ he deduced after hearing several accounts from the girl's friends and the boy's co-workers. Apparently, there had been suspicions of abuse, and it was testified that the young man had a volatile and unpredictable temper.

After following up on a couple leads from Dana's friends, Mick thought he'd found her already. A young man and young woman fitting thier descriptions had checked into a seedy motel in San Diego. But if they had, they'd done it under false names. One of those 'don't ask, don't tell' places, he figured. He would have to see them to make sure it was them, and besides, if she was there unwillingly, she might need help getting away from him. But he didn't think it could wait. It seems they'd been moving around quite frequently, and if he put it off he might lose the lead. They could move on and he'd have to begin searching again. If she was being abused and forced to stay with him, that was unacceptable. He thought of the girl's worried father, who'd known something wasn't right with his daughter. He knew what he had to do.

_Josef's not gonna be happy about this, _Mick thought to himself.

--

**Josef**

Just as Josef was starting to think he was going to have to call Mick and remind him that he was expecting him, he felt his friend arrive. Moments later he was informed of Mick's arrival by his house employee. Josef could feel Mick's nervousness as he entered the room. At first he put it off as anxiety over the reason he'd asked him to come, but he sensed that wasn't the issue. And Mick had been with Josef for the past two nights, so he knew it was too soon for him to need that kind of attention. Anyway, it didn't feel like that kind of unease. Josef can always tell.

It was something else.

"Mick," Josef greeted.

"Hey, Josef," Mick answered with a nervous little smile.

"I was starting to wonder if I was gonna have to send out a search party."

"Nope. I'm here."

"Good. There's something I want to talk to you about before the Community gathering tomorrow night."

Mick slowly sat in the chair next to Josef's and crossed one ankle over the opposite knee. The casualness he was trying to pull of with this pose was betrayed when his ankle began to jiggle nervously. He seemed oblivious to this tell.

"Okay," Mick agreed. "But there's something I need to talk to you about, too."

Well. Apparently he wouldn't have to wait to find out what had Mick so wound up.

"Okay," Josef said curiously. " You first. Shoot."

Mick licked his lips nervously and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"I could use dinner," he announced abruptly. "Have any good choices waiting for a call?"

Josef wasn't sure what he'd been expecting Mick to say, but it wasn't that. "Wait a minute. Not that I'm going to knock any instant progress, but you_ want_ a freshie? Without me practically forcing you?"

"Sure," Mick shrugged one shoulder. "Why not?"

Josef's curiosity drifted into suspicion. _What's this all about?_

"Not hungry? That's fine. How about a chess game? The lessons are getting interesting." Mick's tone was nervous and eager.

Josef suddenly came to the conclusion that Mick was _playing_ him. Or trying to. He was using tactics he'd thought would appease Josef, to soften whatever blow he was about to deliver.

Yep. His young friend was up to something.

Josef settled himself more comfortably against the back of his seat. He settled his elbows on the arms of the plush chair and intertwined the fingers of one hand with the other and rested both hands casually across his stomach. He let put a stony expression on his face, and he saw Mick swallow nervously. The younger vampire knew the game was up.

Josef was a master at intimidation.

"Spill it, Mick."

"I picked up a case."

"Okay..."

"Well...I'm gonna have to go out of town. To San Diego."

Josef frowned. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Mick."

"I should only be gone two or three days."

Is this what he'd been worried about? Telling him he had to go out of town? San Diego's not too far, it could be workable. "I guess you should be fine if you spend the evening before you leave here with me, and come to me immediately on your return. San Diego's not too far. If you think you'll need to stay longer, you could always come back for a night and then return the next evening to do whatever it is you do on a case. But remember, Mick. We don't want a repeat of what happened to you a couple weeks ago."

Josef had had passing worries about what would happen when Mick felt the need to regain as much independence as he could. Mick was not a completely new turn. He'd already had a life in place and his own career before he'd been re-turned. Josef knew they'd have to come to some kind of compromise. If Mick had been a true infant, he would not be allowed out of Josef's supervision for a good while, but thank goodness that's not the case. They both knew now that Mick was strongly dependant on Josef now for an indeterminate amount of time, but neither of them wanted Mick to have to give up his lifestyle just because it.

Mick nodded eagerly. "I know, Josef. I'll be careful."

But Josef still heard nervousness in Mick's voice. There was more.

He waited a moment to see if Mick would offer the rest willingly, but he didn't seem so inclined. "When will you be leaving?"

Mick hesitated, then... "Soon."

Josef now had an idea where this was going. He narrowed his eyes and speared Mick with a glare. "How soon?"

Mick squirmed a little under the intense gaze, then said, "I planned on going tonight, but I'd never get there before dawn. I'm leaving early tomorrow evening."

Josef's glare turned sterner. "No. You're not."

"Josef, I have to. It's my job, people are depending on me."

"People are depending on you around here, too, Mick. Are you forgetting about the Community meeting tomorrow night?"

"I haven't forgotten, but... is it really so important that I be here?"

"You really have the nerve to ask me that?"

"What do you expect me to do? My client's counting on me. I promised to find his daughter for him, she might be in a bad situation."

"You've known me for a long time, Mick. You know by now that I don't _care_ about the plight of humans. I'll tell you what I expect you to do. I expect you to either forget it altogether or put it off until after tomorrow night, but you're not going anywhere until after the meeting."

"Why are you being such a hard ass about this, Josef? It's not that big a deal!"

"I'll tell you why. The reason I wanted to talk to you tonight. Some elders- and not just yours, Mick, _my _elders too- have become interested in our... situation. They're going to be here tomorrow night and they want to meet you."

"I don't care about them."

"Well you'd better. These aren't the kind of people to ignore. You don't want to be on their bad sides, and I'm certainly not going to let you put yourself there so you can run off and play hero."

"Well they can be interested in our situation without me here! Turn on the charm, Josef, you'll keep them entertained enough for both of us."

Josef ignored the sarcastic barb and stood up gracefully from his seat. Out of an instinctive sense of self-preservation, Mick hastily exited his own seat and retreated a couple steps from Josef, then stopped.

Josef laughed to himself. Seems the boy has some common sense, after all. He stopped a couple feet from Mick and stared at him until he looked away. When he next spoke it was with false calm. "You are going to be here, Mick. You're going to make yourself presentable and appear for their inspection like a good little vampire. Just like I am. You are not leaving town."

Mick threw up his hands and heaved a frustrated sigh. "Josef! You can't just...Dammit! Do you see?! Do you see _now_ why I'm having a hard time with this? I don't need someone monitoring my every move! And I don't need someone else that takes heat if I do something wrong! I just want things back to normal. It's not fair!"

"There's no such thing as fair, Mick. It is what it is. And this is _our_ normal now. Get used to it." As much as Josef cared about the younger vampire- and those feelings had multiplied a hundredfold since he'd turned him back- he was tired of coddling him. He was going to have to face reality sooner or later.

Mick stared at Josef for a second, looked away, then back. A little calmer. "I'm not so sure I can, Josef."

Josef's heart gave a sympathetic tug for his friend as he heard the almost plaintive tone in his voice.

"I mean, think about it, Josef. Think about it happening to you. Imagine being bound to someone all over again, but without losing your age, experience or power. It's even more restricting than the first time, because age-wise, I need it less. It's like...like... like an adult being made a child all over again, while still being an adult on the inside. You've got to give me some leeway here."

"Leeway I don't have a problem with, Mick. But you have to make concessions, too, you know. Even before the turning I would have expected you to be at an important meeting, and you would have had no problem doing as I ask. It's the change in our relationship you're fighting. You admitted as much yourself _last _time we had this discussion. It's just when you don't get your way that you suddenly have problems with it. Well, Mick, the circumstances under which things have changed are unique, but the _nature_ of the change is not, and you know it. It's in our nature, and part of vampire society. Being your sire dictates that regardless of how good or bad our relationship, there will be times you'll have to answer to me or that I have to make decisions that are best for you, or on your behalf. And there will be times you'll _seek me out_ for answers, as well. It's a give and take relationship. You've always called me your mentor, Mick. This is just a few steps higher in that direction."

Josef paused in his winded speech to see if Mick had anything to respond with. Mick just glared, no response forthcoming, so Josef hardened his face and his voice and continued.

"But all that aside, Mick. We've talked those issues to death, and it's an argument for another time. You're acting like a pouting teenager because you can't have your way. You have to be at the meeting tomorrow night. We both do. That's all there is to it."

Silence. Mick just stared. Then, through gritted teeth, he growled out, "Fine."

Mick spun on his heel and headed for the door.

"I mean it, Mick," Josef called out to his friend's retreating back. He felt that, given Mick's usual stubbornness, the younger vampire had given up much too easily. "If I find out you try to go anywhere, you'll never get past the city limits before I bring you back."

Mick just waved a backward hand at him before he disappeared into the hall, but Josef didn't know if it was in angry dismissal or acknowledgement of his threat.

Now alone, Josef let himself flop down and sprawl back in one of the room's comfortable chairs. He felt wrung out, these little battles with Mick took a lot out of him.

_Great, _he thought. _Another crisis in the Mick St. John saga._

He shook his head, wondering if he was just going about this all wrong. He wondered if Mick was testing him in some way. Only Mick could make him doubt himself.

"Kids," Josef Kostan muttered in frustration.

--

**Mick**

Mick was right. Josef _hadn't_ been happy. But now neither was Mick. He didn't like the idea of possibly losing the lead on his case by waiting two days before doing anything about it, but it looked like he didn't have much choice. Josef _always _followed through on his threats and probably already had someone keeping an eye on Mick by now. Mick knew Josef really would have him brought back. And as much backbone as Mick usually has standing up to Josef when he felt the need to, _that _was not an encounter he would care to experience.

But what bothered him even more than that is the fact that much of what Josef said had struck a nerve. Lately, that's kind of how he'd felt whe he was around Josef. Like a teenager waiting for approval from an admired adult. And Mick knew that some of that was their new bond, but he didn't have to like it. And as much as he'd like to blame Josef for their arguments, Mick was aware that they usually started with himself. But if Josef would just _stop_ treating him like a newborn fledgeling, then Mick wouldn't have a problem.

He tried to push down the creeping thought that he really knew Josef was doing his best balance it all out.

No. Mick was going to have to get it across to Josef somehow. Obviously, talking- or fighting- doesn't work. It was time for a little more...aggression.

Another disturbing thought- he really was starting to sound like a pouting teenager. _No, _he told himself._ Don't go there. Focus. How to show Josef how I really feel? And maybe get him back in the process._

Let's see. What would bother Josef the most? For Mick to stay away would surely affect him. But no. It would affect Mick, too, in a bad way, and anyway, he wasn't looking for something that would damage their relationship. Just something that would make Josef uncomfortable, make him take notice. What kinds of things does Josef care about? Appearances, for sure. His reputation.

Perfect.

And tomorrow night's vamp gathering at Josef's place would be the perfect time, too. It's mandatory for every vampire in the Community to be there, and there will also be the Elders Josef was talking about. Mick let a small, excited smile cross his face as he pulled up in front of his building. This could be fun.

He wasn't quite sure yet what he was going to do, but the obvious first start would be with Mick himself. Now that he's Josef's fledgeling, his actions reflect back upon the older vampire.

The tiny little thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea tried to push it's way forward, but he shoved it as far back as he could and continued planning.

Oh, yeah. This could _really_ be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned Moonlight, I would have much more time on my hands for fanfic. But I don't.**

**Please, please review! And a hearty thank you to those who do, especially the regulars. I so look forward to hearing from all of you, and I'm always ready to hear from someone new, too!**

**Mick**

_Let the games begin, _Mick thought as he pulled up to Josef's mansion at the appointed time. He was the first guest to arrive, if you could even call Mick a guest, but Josef had left a message on Mick's voicemail 'requesting' that he be there at a specified time before anyone else was due to arrive. He got a strange look from the security man that opened the door when Mick stashed the duffel bag he was carrying in a back corner of the room, but he just smiled at the man and headed upstairs on his own. Josef's staff knew him well enough by now to know he was eccentric, but a friend, and no danger to their employer. As if Josef needed protection, anyway.

Mick didn't have a concrete plan in mind, but he had a few good ideas. Some of it was going to depend on how the evening went. He would just play it by ear. He chuckled to himself in anticipation, then he wondered if this was how Josef felt when planning someone's demise. Somehow, added to the wish to do something simple to show Josef how angry he was, there was now a childish sense of mischief. He just had to remember to play it cool. If he let's his nerves get ahead of him Josef will know, and that will put an end to the fun before it even begins. And that will never do.

Mick followed his 'Josef-sense' until he found the room the other man was in. He gave a little tap on the door and walked in, giving a little nod as Josef turned from the window to face him.

He knew he was there for inspection. Josef is a clothes-hound, and is forever critiqueing Mick's choices of apparrel. Mick had known that for such an occassion, Josef would want to approve- or at least see- what he had chosen to wear. It wasn't quite as formal as Josef's _extremely_ expensive suit, but Mick's slacks, shirt and blazer-type jacket should pass.

Mick stood still as Josef eyed him critically and nodded in approval of his choice. But then Josef frowned a little and gave a long-suffering shake of his head and strode forward.

"Honestly, Mick. Do you sleep in your clothes?"

Mick was used to this familiar routine and just rolled his eyes a little as Josef proceeded in his task. He adjusted Mick's collar and straightened his lapels. Then he brushed the shoulders and ran his hands down the sleeves of the blazer smoothing imaginary wrinkles, giving each cuff a tug before he stepped back, satisfied. And just like every time, Mick had an instant flashback of his own mother performing the very same ritual when he was a child. Every Sunday morning before church. He smirked a little but quickly made it disappear as Josef glanced up at him. He didn't think Josef would appreciate the comparison.

"What's funny?" Josef asked curiously, having sensed Mick's humor.

"Nothing," Mick answered quickly. "Just a passing thought. Private joke."

"Glad to see you're in better humor than you were last night."

"I have a whole new outlook tonight. Don't they say 'life is what you make it' ? I have a feeling tonight's gonna be better than I thought."

Josef stepped back and looked at Mick appraisingly, then nodded slowly. "Wow. I'm impressed, Mick."

Mick just blinked at Josef in suprise. This was unexpected. "Impressed?"

"Yes." Josef laid a hand on Mick's shoulder and gave a little squeeze. "And for what it's worth, I'm proud of you."

"You are?" Damn. Any other time Mick would bask in the glow of hearing Josef say something like that to him, but given his current plans, it just made him feel the first little niggles of guilt.

"Sure. This is a complete turnaround. It says to me that you're trying. I can't ask for more than that."

Great. There was no way he could follow through on his little game now. Josef said he was impressed. He was _proud_ of him. Why does he do this to him? The thought of doing something that would disappoint Josef now was unthinkable. Mick let the idea of the night's fun disintegrate. And strangely, he had no problem with it. The moment he no longer had a reason to feel guilty, that coveted glow of pleasure at having given Josef a reason to be proud of him arrived. Mick stood up a little straighter in pride.

"Thanks, Josef. That means alot." He valiantly put out of his head the knowledge that it hadn't been honestly earned.

"You're welcome. And I mean it. I knew it wouldn't take long if you just took the time to think about what I said."

Think about what he...? What?! "What do you mean?"

"I was worried when you went off in a huff. I thought you might let your anger get in the way of taking sound advice. Especially _my_ sound advice. You weren't too receptive last night, you know."

"I was mad," Mick excused lamely in distraction. _What is Josef trying to say here?_

"That's okay, Mick. Like I said before, we won't always agree on what's best. But it'll all work out fine when you understand that I only want what's best for you."

"Sooo...as long I listen to you, everything'll be okay." Mick clarified flatly. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

Josef smile broadly, his serious moment gone. "You're a quick learner, Mick."

Mick was aware that this last from Josef was meant to be a joke, maybe even in response to the irritation Josef might be feeling from him- maybe trying to lighten the mood, but Mick didn't care. He didn't like the inference that Josef knew best, Josef was always right, and all happiness could be found if Mick just did what Josef decided was best. _God. Sometimes Josef can be such an arrogant ass._

He also wasn't comfortable with this new sense of bitterness and worried about where it might be coming from, but in his present frame of mind he decided it didn't matter right now. Not so much as putting Josef in his place a little, anyway.

Screw guilt. _Game time._

--

**Josef**

Josef didn't like the idea of these Elders being so interested in Mick. It's not that he really thought they were a danger, it was more the _perception_ of danger. They were accorded respect because of their age, power and station, but... they were on _his _turf, in _his_ territory. And he couldn't help that protective, possessive feeling that they might be a threat to something that was _his._ He'd wanted to warn Mick to stay close by, where Josef could see him and keep an eye out on him, but he knew Mick would resist that with everything he was worth. Especially given that surge of anger he'd felt from Mick right before Josef had been informed of his first guests arriving. He was still confused as to where that had come from, what had prompted it. He'd have persued it if they'd had time, but it was time for him to play the gracious host.

He had a feeling the the Elders were more than just interested. He thought they might have been sent to 'inspect' Mick much as Josef would be inspecting the two new fledgelings here tonight. But he didn't really know what they might be looking for. When Josef inspects new vampires in his community, he's making sure they're being socialized and controlled, that they're adjusting okay, and that they seem to have no tendecies torward going feral. But being that Mick's not really new, those concerns don't apply to him.

"Good evening, Mr. Kostan."

Josef turned at the cultured, slightly accented voice that had spoken his name. Speak of the devil...well, devils.

The three attending Elders stood together facing Josef, and he couldn't help but think of a judging panel. "Good evening," Josef replied in kind. "I do hope you're enjoying yourself."

"Yes. Lovely place, by the way," replied the same one that had spoken Josef's name. Josef knew all three, vaguely. He'd had a few encounters with them over his four centuries, but had never had much occasion to get to know them too well. The only one to have spoken thus far was going by the name Nigel. Josef did remember that he'd never cared much for _that_ one. A little on the short side, though just a little shorter than Josef himself, and slightly pudgy, he'd always reminded Josef of a middle-aged business man. He was a little over seven hundred years old, by his own reckoning, and had never said exactly where he'd come from. But he still spoke in a highly stiff English accent, and he carried himself with that 'better-than-you' pompous attitude that one might imagine came from an English butler with delusiouns of grandeur.

The vampire next to him, the one in the middle, Josef knew as Malcolm. He was a powerful vampire, and the oldest among the three at almost a millenium. Josef could feel the power radiating off of him, and he was given plenty of space by all the other guests. He was humorless, with a stern countenance. And his appearance supported that, his tall, lean form, and his shoulder length black hair slicked back and held with a piece of leather at the back. It was his eyes that showed his true soul, though. There was a cruelty there, moreso than anything Josef had ever known. Where Nigel fancied himself better than everyone around him, Malcolm _knew_ it. There was something in his eyes that said he had love for no one, and he saw no being as his equal. His fellow vampires were almost as far under him as their food source, the humans. If there was ever anyone Josef Kostan had ever met that he would admit a fear of, it was this one.

The last of the Elders was tall with shining ebony skin, and dark kinky curls close to his head. Josef knew him only as Rake. He was the second eldest at around nine-hundred years. He had the same powerful aura as Malcolm, due to his age, which was barely under Malcolm's, but he was missing the high level of menace that was present in his counterpart.

"I see you've welcomed two new fledges into your community, Josef. How does it look?" Rake's voice was rich and deep, matching the color of his skin. His tone was less condescending than Nigel's had been, even as he used Josef's first name rather than his last as Nigel had.

"It looks good for the the young lady. She seems to be adjusting well. Time will tell with the other. He has a wife and children he's left behind and he's having trouble adjusting. I promised his sire a little more time to see if she could get him to adjust before a decision is made, so long as he makes no stupid mistakes like trying to contact his family."

"A fair decision," Rake approved.

"A bit too lenient, if you ask me," Nigel huffed. "If they can't let their past go from the beginning, it will never happen. Terminate him now and you will save yourself plenty of trouble later."

Malcom said nothing, simply stared at Josef with a look in his eyes that Josef couldn't decipher, but it was a look he didn't like. It was almost a humorous look, like he found something funny and was laughing to himself but wouldn't deign to share the joke. As Josef met the vampire's eyes, Malolm slid one corner of his mouth up into a smirk. He gave one curt nod of the head and turned, walking away without a word as Josef stared at his back.

"You'll have to forgive our companion," Rake said. "He's a man of few words."

"Hmph. Among other things," Nigel added, but Josef noted that it was said quietly enough to prevent it being heard by Malcolm's retreating form.

Before Josef could respond, another of the guests, Alexander Chisolm, approached Josef from behind and clapped him on the back.

"Well, Kostan, I guess congratulations are in order." Alex grabbed Josef's hand and pumped it in a handshake.

Alex was a vampire close to Josef in age, in fact, he would likely be the Community Elder if Josef hadn't been there, but Josef and he had a bit of a strained relationship for that very fact. Alex was considered second in the community and as such could easily share some of Josef's responsibilities, but Alexander Chisolm doesn't like _second_. If it wasn't for that, they might have very well been friends. Alex had a very open and easy going personality.

And now Josef stared at the other vampire in confusion. "Congratulations?" he asked.

"Sure. But I never thought you'd do it. And it's brave, really. I mean, the girl was one of you freshies. I suppose there's nothing wrong with it, marrying a freshie, but the fact that you want her to stay human is suprising. I'd have figured you'd turn anyone you consider to be wife material."

"What?" Josef could only stare in shock, his usual cool decorum having fled for the moment.

"Listen, I know you didn't want anyone else to know yet, but since I found out I just wanted to extend my congrats. And no one will hear it from me until you're ready to announce it. I'll let you get back to your other guests. Gentlemen." And with that Alex wandered off to another group he spied across the room. He just knew they'd love to hear the suprising news.

"Well. Congratulations, Josef."

"No," Josef answered Rake, still in confusion. "No, there's no congratulations. I'm not getting married."

"No?"

"No. I'm not sure where Alexander got that information, but I intend to find out."

"Hmm. A rumor, perhaps."

"Maybe," Josef answered a little doubtfully. Alex had seemed too confident about the news for it to have been heard as gossip.

"We'll talk some more later, Josef. It would not do for us to monopolize the host."

"Yes," Josef agreed distractedly, and barely noticed when his two elders wandered away.

Josef mingled himself into the crowd, putting that strange encounter to the back of his mind, and played the perfect host, meeting, greeting, conversing and mingling.

But from then on, he had many more strange encounters that he couldn't explain. A couple of the attending Cleaners cornered him and wanted to know what was up with his assumption that they were not doing their jobs well enough to suit him. Several of his business clients accosted him with the worried assumption that he was dismantling his current business, without informing them, and might be ready to make off with the exorbiant about of their own money they'd entrusted him with. He recieved several more congratulations on his mysterious upcoming marriage. He had a tense encounter with Ryder, in which the younger vampire pleaded for Josef to give him one more chance to prove himself useful as a tech before Josef found himself someone else to do the job.

Josef had no answers for any of them, only protests. Where were these people getting all this?

After about an hour of these strange encounters, Josef finally began getting some answers. Well, one answer, really. One that he'd found hard to believe at first. Mick St. John. It seemed Mick had begun his own little rumor mill. Josef was stunned to hear that he'd been the source of these unreputable murmurings, until he remembered some of Mick's recent behavior and some of the vibes he'd gotten from the younger vampire. Seems Mick is on a mission of revenge. _That little demon! Now, where is he?_

During his search of his wayward fledgleing- in which so far Mick had been successful in evading him because Josef had to constantly stop and make nice with his guests-Josef found himself once more approached by the Elders. He was relieved to note that it was only two of them. Malcolm was not among them.

"Josef. We met young Mick," Rake informed him without preamble on their approach.

"Crass young thing, he is," Nigel snorted in derision.

Josef frowned. That didn't sound like Mick at all. True, he's not as polished as Josef, but Mick has no problem being personable when the occassion calls for it. But then again, Mick was quite out of character tonight. _An event that would not be ignored_, Josef vowed.

"Rather disrespectful, really," Nigel continued indignantly. "It's easy to see that fledgeling has had no discipline."

Josef drew himself up straight at the assumption that he was wanting in his job as a sire. "I hope you'll excuse him. We had a bit of a disagreement last night. He seems to be perfecting his own brand of rebellion." It about killed Josef to have to make apologies to this vampire, with his overblown sense of superiority, but he _was_ an elder.

"Rebellion would not exist if the correct discipline were in place. It's easy to see this one needs a heavy hand. Perhaps you were not yet ready to have sired."

Josef said nothing, just clenched his jaw. Nigel just nodded his head knowingly, then said, "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen. I think I'll go see where Malcolm has disappeared to."

Josef and Rake both watched Nigel depart, then Rake turned back to Josef. He couldn't help but think - judging by his expression as he'd watched Nigel walk away- that Rake didn't care much for the English- sounding vampire either.

"So tell me, Josef," Rake began. "Mick is your first?"

Josef thought of Sarah. He certainly couldn't tell Rake about her, and anyway, to be truthful, he'd never experienced the Sire/fledgleling connection with Sarah, thanks to her condition.

"Yes," Josef answered mostly truthfully. "He is."

"This is quite a unique case. No other vampire has ever been turned twice."

Josef did not speak, worried for a moment how much he should say. He didn't want Mick in danger.

But Rake seemed to guess his feelings and smiled a little. "Have no fear, Josef," he assured with a little humor. " The council has been aware of Mick St. John for quite a while now. We are quite gratified of the new circumstances. Coraline did not do him justice as a sire, and it is believed that Mick's self-hatred stemmed from departing from her too soon. Though the fiasco with the temporay 'cure' for vampirism was a bit worrying, we are seeing this as a second chance for young Mr. St. John. And you are to be credited. It is believed that the only reason Mick did not suffer the usual bad effects of an orphan is because you took him under your wing these many years until you turned him again."

Well. That was suprising.

"However," Rake continued, and Josef knew there'd be more. "As tiresome as Nigel can sometimes be, he is correct in one thing. For Mick's own safety, you must get a handle on him."

"It's a little complicated," Josef protested. "Mick a very good friend, and had been before I turned him back. He's resisting the new relationship."

"That is not altogether new, Josef, and no excuse. Many vampires are turned by lovers or friends, as you well know. I myself am the sire of nine, two of whom I had very close relationships with before I turned them."

"I'm just not sure what's right for him. I don't want to make things worse."

"But you are, by not doing what is needed. You are half my age, Josef, but you are old enough to remember how things used to be handled by sires, and still are by the old ones. But today's new turns were brought up in a time when it is believed such discipline is abuse. It is not necessary to do things the old way, Josef. You do not have to be cruel or abusive. You will find your own way. But you must command his respect. Not _demand_ it, but_ command_ it. There is a difference there. To _demand_ his respect, you would simply be forcing him into it, but to _command_ his respect, you would be teaching him that he wants to. It would be a feeling within him, and you would have earned it."

"The biggest issue is that Mick's not a newborn," Josef explained. "He doesn't really need the same kind of care that a new turn requires."

"Ah, but he does, Josef. He does not require the same constant supervision, but he craves the same attention."

"He sure doesn't act like it," Josef responded in slight irritation.  
"And that is _your_ failing," Rake said, not unkindly. "I have been observing him. He needs things he does not even realize. Some of the things he feels, but does not want to admit.He fears this new dependence. It is your job to supply what he needs whether he wants it or not, or thinks he needs it or not. Has his personality changed at all?"

Josef looked up in alarm at the veiled meaning in this question. "A little," Josef admitted hesitantly. Rake nodded at him to continue. "He's become a bit more irritable than usual, less easy going. It doesn't take much to set him off these days."

Rake nodded knowingly. "Under the circumstances, Josef, it is believed that Mick could easily go feral at what might seem to be the rejection by his new sire. I know you are not actively rejecting him, but the fledgeling inside him doesn't realize that. You have been negligent in your duty as a Sire, Josef."

Josef flinched at the proclamation, suddenly realizing the truth. "What can I do to change it?" he asked, bowing to the voice of experience.

"I think you know, Josef. Am I correct in assuming that you have not yet asserted your dominance as his Sire?"

"No," Josef admitted. "Not really. I was afraid that it would damage him more if he wasn't ready."

"He was ready the moment you turned him. _Now_ it is imperative. I suggest, for both your sake's but especially Mick's, that you take that step as quickly as possible. He will fight it, likely, or perhaps try to manipulate you out of it- he is stronger than a new turn- but you_ must_ persevere and follow through. Simply allow your instinct take over and you will know what to do. As will he, when he gives in to his own instincts. All will be well. I am going to guess that Mick has not verbally acknowledged that you are his sire?"

Josef shook his head negatively. Now that he thought about it, they'd discussed it, and he knows Mick knows it intillectually, but Mick had never acknowledged the fact, really. Josef was pretty sure Mick had never even said the word 'sire' in any of their conversations.

"That is one of his coping tactics, Josef. He feels that if he doesn't acknowledge it, maybe it doesn't exist. That should be your first step."

"Thank you, Rake. This has been a valuable conversation." Josef had a new respect for this older vampire, and his wisdom.

"You're welcome." Rake paused, then cocked his head a little, his glance flicking to some distance over Josef's shoulder. "It seems your Mick is rather more dressed down than he was when I encountered him earlier."

Josef turned and gave a double take at the picture Mick presented. In place of his former passable attire, he was now wearing an old pair of jeans- faded, dirty and torn-, a black t-shirt with the logo of some obscure heavy metal band, worn, dirty tennis shoes, and a folded- thin bandanna wrapped around his head ninja-style. What the...?! The complete costume was grossly out of place for such a formal gathering, and Mick was recieving many looks of derision and amusement. And there were just as many fearful glances in Josef's direction in anticipation of his reaction, as well as a few head shakes at the behavior of his childe.

"Excuse me," Josef said tightly to Rake with a last respectful nod.

Josef made a bee-line for Mick's position, vowing that this time nothing would prevent him from reaching his target.

As Rake watched Josef hurry off to save face, he was joined by his two comrades that had been waiting nearby.

"You spoke to him?" Malcolm asked.

"Of course. He recognizes his mistakes. He is young. He will learn."

"We shall see."

"He will do what's right."

"I'm not so sure," Nigel added stuffily as the other two looked at each other in sufferance of their companion. "I don't think he has it in him."

"Josef Kostan is not to be underestimated. Everything will be fine."

"We shall see," Malcolm said again.

--

Mick was having the time of his life. He'd loved watching the reactions of his fellow vampires at the 'rumors' of the very public Josef Kostan. He'd loved even more the look on Josef's face when confronted with these rumors, the couple times he'd risked staying near enough to see it. This was the perfect plan. Maybe it would make Josef sit up and take notice. Maybe it would make Josef think twice next time he felt the need to treat Mick as if he didn't know how to run his own life. The wardrobe change was the coupe de grace.

He'd had a couple moments of panic when he'd realized that Josef had discovered his little game earlier, but he'd managed to keep ahead of him long enough have a little more fun and change his clothes. Oh, he knew he'd have to pay the piper later. He knew he wouldn't get away with this indefinately, but for now the only thing that mattered was 'the lesson'. He'd worry about everything else later.

Even now, as he was speaking with a couple of freshies about the possibility of Josef converting to only packaged blood (not true of course, but their stricken expressions said they believed him) he spied Josef headed his way with single-minded intensity and murder in his eyes.

_Uh oh. Time to skedaddle._ Inevitable or not, he'd much rather deal with the consequences of the night's fun after Josef had a chance to calm down and see the humor in it himself. _Yeah. That'll happen._  
Mick bid the ladies a hasty farewell and headed off, trying to disappear amongst the other guests. He knew Josef could track him easily by using their link, but earlier Josef had been distracted by the other guests and Mick hoped that would work again. In fact, judging by the expression that had been on Josef's face, Mick thought maybe calling it a night would be the best thing. He could leave early and call Josef tomorrow.

Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

He threw a glance behind him to note Josef's progress and was suprised and relieved to discover that he seemed to have lost him. He smiled to himself in satisfaction...

...and then his feet flew out from under him as a harsh grip on the back of his neck stopped his forward momentum just as he entered the foyer.

He landed hard on the flat of his back. He blinked up at the terrifying sight above him.

"Uh... hi, Josef." He gave a weak smile that lasted only a moment before it slid off his face. Josef looked anything but happy.

"Stand up," Josef ordered. Mick's eyes widened a little. The tone of Josef's voice made Mick want to do nothing more than to stay right where he was and sink into the floor, safely out of his friend's reach.

Mick stood up slowly, backing away just a little as Josef remained immovable, refusing to give the younger vampire the personal space he would need to stand up withought colliding with Josef. On the way to his upright position, Mick ran through several possible things he could say to appease the older vampire, but he was not given the chance to voice even one.

The moment he was up, Josef reached out swiftly and again caught the back of Mick's neck in a harsh hold. Mick couldn't help his little grunt of pain. Josef used that hold to pull Mick the rest of the way to his feet, then pulled him close. He pulled Mick's head down a couple inches to accomodate for Josef's shorter stature as he spoke into Mick's ear.

"Having fun?"

"Immensely," Mick responded in an unwise flash anger that was gone before the word had even completely left his mouth.

Josef squeezed just a little harder, and this time Mick's grunt of pain bordered on a whimper, and he immediately wished he'd kept his mouth shut. It would take a vampire much stronger than himself to remain stoic under such force. And besides, this is Josef. Mick had taken on many vampires older and more powerful than himself- even when he should've known better. Sometimes he'd won and sometimes he hadn't. But Mick would never actively fight Josef, he couldn't bring himself to, and instinctively he knew that was one battle he'd be on the losing end of, anyway.

Josef brought his mouth a little closer to Mick's ear. "I think we need to have a little talk, Mick. Why don't you go up to the study and wait for me to excuse myself to my guests."

"It seems to me we've talked enough, Josef." _Damn. _ _Why can't I just learn to keep my mouth shut?_

"You're right, Mick," Josef said thoughtfully. "We have done enough talking. It's time for another approach. Go. Upstairs."

Mick's brow wrinkled and Josef sensed his uncertainty. He tightened his grip yet a little more. Mick groaned just a little in the back of his throat, and tried to shift position subtly to lessen the pain just a little, but Josef's fingers were like iron. "If you insist on making a scene, Mick, I'll drag you up there kicking and screaming. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"No? Does that mean you'd like to hold on to your dignity and walk up there on your own?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Josef."

"Then go now," Josef growled and gave Mick a little shake. "Before I change my mind and drag you up there in front of everyone like a misbehaving child."

Josef dug his fingers into the muscles of Mick's neck to get his point across and Mick stiffenned at the pain in his already abused muscles. When Josef finally let go, Mick almost moaned in relief. He almost thanked him. Instead he spun on his heel and quickly headed for the stairs before Josef did indeed change his mind.

When Mick reached the room Josef had specified, he entered and shut the door behind him. He had the irrational urge to lock it so he only had to deal with Josef from the other side. But of course that wouldn't work. Damn. His neck and shoulders _still _hurt_, _the deep bruises on his muscles not having faded yet. And yet, he knew he'd been fortunate. Josef had been angry, but did not want to hurt him. Not like he would to someone he truly meant harm to. For vampires, with their accelerated healing and superior strength, such treatment is painful, attention getting, but not damaging. Mick had seen many young vampires treated in such a way, and harsher ways, for the sake of discipline. He knew that had been Josef's aim, and he was aware that it could have been worse. There are many ways to cause pain without causing damage, and he would bet Josef knew every one of them. Mick thought maybe he'd let the 'game' get too out of hand. Maybe he'd better just suck it up and apologise when Josef get's up here.

His mind made up, he stood up straight as he felt Josef's approach. Josef entered and, with his back to Mick, shut the door softly. Mick waited for Josef to face him before he said anything, but he had no chance to speak.

When Josef turned to him, it was with a predatory hiss and Mick's eyes widened in more than suprise when he saw that Josef had changed to show his vampire face. Mick was too stunned to even move as Josef flew at him faster than the eye could follow.

--


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**As always, please, please review and a heartfelt thank you to those of you that do.**

**You good people have no idea how much your support and wonderful reviews mean to me. It has already given me a confidence while writing that I did not have when I first began this fic. It is the first thing I've ever written that I've let others read, anonymous or not. And I've found some of the constructive critism and advice a huge help. Thank you all. ;-)**

**A/N: This chapter is just a little intense. Or anyway, it felt like that writing it. A little more emotion that the other chapters. Hope you like it. :-)**

**Also, starting later in this chapter Mick will become just a little out-of-character for a while. I know many readers don't like that(sometimes I don't) but hang in there, it will probably only be the rest of this chapter and the next one. And just for anyone that might have noticed the mispelling of the word child/childe, I am doing that deliberately to give the word a more mystical and ancient meaning to make it unique to the vampire society. Sort of their own definition for the word, so to speak.**

--

**Josef**

Josef flew at Mick, noting with satisfaction the younger vampire's suprise and sudden fear. He pinned Mick hard against the wall and brought his face close to Mick's, growling deep in his throat.

"Get off me! Let go! Josef, let go!" Mick tried removing Josef's hand from their grip, wrapped tightly around the neckline of that noxious t-shirt. But Josef's grip was like a vise and Mick's efforts were in vain.

"Quiet," Josef growled fiercely, pulling him away from the wall just a couple inches then pushing him back, letting him hit the wall just hard enough to get his attention.

Mick obeyed, eyes wide. "Put your hands down," Josef ordered, referring to the grip Mick had around Josef's own fists on his shirt. They weren't really hurting anything, but Josef needed Mick to know exactly who was in charge.

Mick slowly lowered his hands to his sides, letting the palms rest against the wall behind him. Josef let go of some of the power he'd been holding inside for weeks, let some of it leak through his barrier slowly. Not all of it yet, just enough to let Mick know what this was about. What was going to happen.

At the first sense of what Josef was letting through, Mick stiffened and panic filled his eyes. Josef was suprised at the depth of emotion he saw there. Why was Mick so afraid? He had to know Josef wasn't going to really harm him. He'd been through this once before, after all, with Coraline.

"No," Mick gasped. "Not yet."

Ah. So that was it. He just wasn't ready to face the things he'd been trying so hard to deny. Well, Rake had given him some good advice. Far be it from Josef to ignore the experience of an Elder.

"Say it, Mick. You know what I want. I just want the word. All you have to do is say the word."

Josef met Mick's eyes, but Mick was unable to hold the stare, the fledgeling inside already unable to challenge the small bit of dominance Josef was letting through. Mick's eyes shut tightly and he turned his head away and down, so that the left side of his face was against the wall and his chin was tucked into his own shoulder. _Oh, no, you don't, _Josef thought. _You're not getting out of this that easy._

Josef released one of his clenched fists from Mick's shirt and used that hand to grip the other vampire's chin instead. He forcefully pulled Mick's head around to face forward and adjusted his grip so his fingers were holding tight to Mick's jaw from underneath.

"Open your eyes, Mick. Do it!"

Mick opened his eyes at the command but was unable to meet Josef's own eyes. "Good boy," Josef praised. "Now say it. Just the one word, Mick. I have to know you acknowledge it. That you know you belong to me."

"Please, Josef," Mick begged in a hoarse voice. "Not yet. Please. Not yet."

Josef almost, _almost_ gave in to Mick's pleadings. He hated the desperate sound of Mick's voice. He thought maybe he was rushing things...

"Later, okay? Please, Josef. I just need time...please..."

...but then he thought of the rest of Rake's advice.

"Time's up, Mick."

He let loose about half of the concealed power, holding the other half back, but Mick responded anyway, flinching back as much as Josef's grip and the wall behind would allow. Josef readjusted his hold on Mick's jaw.

"Say it," Josef growled softly.

Mick gave a small sob, tearing Josef's heart, but then he gave in to his instinct and the dominance flowing from Josef. "Sire," he said in another sob, voicing the word Josef had demanded.

"Good," Josef said softly, letting go of Mick's jaw and patting the side of his face gently. "Submit." Just as softly.

But Mick needed no more prompting. He let the back of his head fall to rest against the wall behind him and he tilted his head back to present his throat, much as he had when he'd first asked Josef to turn him back.

Josef let loose the rest of what he'd been holding back, feeling it flow from him, and he leaned forward and sank his fangs into Mick's neck.

--

They felt as if they were inside each other, Mick seeing himself with Josef's eyes, and Josef seeing himself with Mick's eyes. Their thoughts, their minds, their hearts wrapped around each other and they became one for that moment in time. Josef felt Mick's fears, needs, and desires, just as Mick felt Josef's. They experienced each other's loves and sorrows. Josef saw how deep Mick's feelings for Beth really ran and his heart quailed at Mick's fear of losing her, and Mick felt the depth of Josef's love for Sarah and he shed tears in Josef's sorrow over what had happened to her and the fear that she would remain that way forever. For that one moment that would soon fade and be forgotten, they relived each other's pasts, Josef's infinitely longer than Mick's, but both almost instantaneously. Josef was Mick, feeling the warmth of his family as a child and his later betrayal at what Coraline had done to him, and everything in between. Mick was Josef, knowing how four centuries can bring such loneliness, and how Mick himself had alleviated much of that with his friendship over the last half century. All this transpired in a matter of seconds, barely half a minute, and yet an eternity. For those seconds, they had no secrets. For that one quick moment, they were each other.

--

**Mick**

That was it. That's what they'd been waiting for, that underlying tension that had been lying in wait. The sense of relief was insurmountable. He'd been fighting it, true, but now that it was done he felt... complete. There was a new feeling in him now, one he'd have to examine later to be able to explain it, even to himself, and his sense of Josef was different now, too. Josef seemed more confident, more commanding. Josef had never had a problem portraying that image to everyone around him, but this aura was a new one to Mick's eyes, and Mick had a feeling that it was just for him, that no one else would see the slight difference.

But he was exhausted. The emotional stress added to the depletion of blood was doing him in. As Josef pulled away and released him, Mick felt his knees buckle. Josef caught him before he ended up in an undignified heap on the floor, and leaned him against the wall, helping Mick brace himself with a steadying hand against his chest.

"You okay?" Josef asked soflty. He'd changed back to his human face.

Mick nodded, then said, "Weak."

Josef placed his hand against the back of Mick's head and brought Mick forward and down to his own neck. "Drink," he said, still cradleing the back of Mick's head with his palm.

Mick let his fangs drop and slid them into Josef's throat, savoring the unique flavor. He brought his hands up and gripped the fabric of Josef's suit jacket on each side of the waist in two tight fists in his intensity. He knew he'd been granted a special privelage. In most Sire/fledgeling relationships, it was customary for the Sire to drink from the fledgeling's jugular, but the fledgeling was usually relegated to partaking from his maker's wrist, just as when the fledgeling is first turned. Allowing anyone to drink from his own throat is usually too submissive a gesture for a Sire to tolerate. Mick felt honored at the gesture.

The intense awareness of each other they'd shared moments ago faded quickly, the largest parts of it already forgotten by both- it had happened too quickly for either of them to retain much of it. But one thing stayed with Mick. He hadn't realised what he'd done to Josef by asking him to turn him back.

Oh, he knew the long term responsibilities and that Josef was now stuck with him permanantly, and all the usual stuff that comes with being a Sire. Josef himself had explained some of that to him during one of their discussions. But until he'd seen it in Josef, Mick hadn't realized that Josef had been terrified the whole time that Mick would suffer some sort of bad effects as Sarah had, or maybe in some other form. Josef had wondered if maybe it was in _him_, that maybe he couldn't sire normally.

And then there was the resentment. And the guilt for that resentment. It wasn't overwhelmingly strong, but it was there, buried so deep Mick doubted that Josef himself even realised it was there. It wasn't resentment against Mick himself- after being a part of Josef, Mick could never again doubt how much his friend- Sire- cared for him. No, the resentment was against the circumstances. Why couldn't it have worked with Sarah? If Mick was okay, then what did he do wrong with her?

And even deeper down Mick found that even as Josef had agreed to turn Mick, he'd done it with the inner certainty that Mick wouldn't wake up. And he'd hated himself, and Mick for asking, until the very moment Mick had opened his eyes. Then continued hating himself for taking the chance.

As Mick replenished himself with Josef's blood, he felt a deep need to make it up to Josef for having put him through all that. He wasn't sure at first how he could. He really had nothing with which to offer the other man. What could Mick possibly give the one person he knew that needed nothing?

As Mick was pulled gently from Josef's neck, it suddenly came to him. There was only one way he could think of to repay Josef for having asked him to turn him back, for the emotional upheaval Josef had endured- was still enduring- because of it. He could become the perfect childe. Well, maybe 'perfect' was pushing it a bit. But he could do his best to change. At least a little. To show his gratitude and remorse at the same time. He could become what Josef would want in a childe, what he deserved.

Mick would be loyal. That one would be easy. Mick had always been loyal to his friend. But he could try harder at the aspects that wouldn't be so easy. He could be more obedient and respectful. Those would be harder, Mick had to admit to himself. It's not that he'd ever been _dis_obedient or _dis_respectful toward Josef, but their interaction had always been more friendship than anything else. Only occasionally had the fact that Josef was Mick's elder and Community Leader intervened. And he could try to be more...submissive...when the situation called for it. That would be the hardest, he figured.

And of course, he had no idea how Josef was going to decide to handle this himself. Would he automatically begin acting differently, treating Mick differently now? Would he suddenly expect different behaviors from Mick? Mick had no way of knowing yet, but he hoped that if that was the case, Josef would give him time to acclimate. And that the change wouldn't be too drastic- at least not any more drastic than the changes Mick was going to try to make in himself.

"Better?" Josef asked as Mick straightened up and uncurled his fingers from thier tight grip on Josef's clothing. Josef held Mick steady by the shoulders, one hand on each.

"Yes," Mick answered. "Thank you."

"Good." Josef smiled. "That was just to alleviate most of the weakness. You'll have to feed. I'll have a freshie come up. No arguments. You'll feel better after."

Mick opened his mouth to voice his usual protest, but remembered his new vow just in time. "Okay, Josef," he said in resignation. He decided, as much as he didn't want to, that _that_ would have to be one of his first changes. Josef had been harping on him for the longest time about Mick's moral avoidance of feeding on humans, willing or no. Nothing would force Mick to feed from an unwilling donor, but he figured he'd have to begin drinking from freshies now on a regular basis. Well, more regular than the 'twice a week' Josef had mandated these past few weeks. Mick had fostered a sneaking suspicion, anyway, that Josef had planned on upping the ante over time until he had Mick feasting fresh regularly. He would just beat him to the punch and do it on his own as part of his recompense. He didn't really like it, but Mick knew that when Josef made his mind up about something, nothing Mick could say or do would change it. Especially now and especially concerning Mick, now that Josef has a vested interest in Mick's well-being. At least this way, they could avoid that future battle over the issue in which Mick knew he would protest and fight it, but still lose to Josef's wishes. At least this way it looks like it's his own decision.

"Good," Josef said again, nodding in approval at Mick's resigned agreement. He walked over to the intercom and asked one of his staff to send up two girls.

"Candy's for you, Mick. You seemed to like her last time."

"Thank you," Mick said sincerely. He was suprised- and yet not- that Josef had noticed.

"So tell me, Mick," Josef asked with some of his previous anger returning as he leaned backward against his desk to wait for their dinner to arrive. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What could have possibly motivated you to come here tonight and do something so stupid as that little game you played?"

Mick shrugged sheepishly. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," he answered.

Josef did _not_ look amused. "I hope you've redefined your definition of 'a good idea'."

Mick uncomfortably remembered Josef's anger as he'd painfully gripped the scruff of his neck. "Definately," Mick said with feeling. "I'm sorry, Josef."

"Do you realize you could have caused irrepairable damage out there?"

"I'm sorry." Mick felt the apology was inadequate, but he didn't know what else he could say. "Nothing like that will ever happen again."

"It damn well better not."

Mick swallowed nervously at the hard words. He had no doubt Josef meant what he said.

"And," Josef continued in a sterner voice than Mick had ever before heard from his friend's mouth- Mick actually had to resist the urge to cower a little in response, "I don't know what you said or did to offend the Elder's, but that's a dangerous game, my friend, and one you should have known better than to play."

Mick felt like nothing more than a teenager being scolded. It made it so much worse knowing that the older vampire was right. Any other time, he'd have had enough sense to know better. What he'd done- especially regarding the Elders- was unacceptable and inescusable, for several reasons. But it had also been dangerous.

There was a light tap at the door. Dinner had arrived. Mick glanced at the closed door in relief at the distraction, then back at Josef, wondering if the old man would take pity on him and belay the rest of the dressing down he seemed so intent on thoroughly delivering. Josef stared at him for a moment silently, stonily, making Mick squirm under the hard look on the deceptively youthful, usually amused face of his friend and Sire.

"We're not finished here," Josef warned. Mick nodded hastily, just glad for the reprieve. "Enter," Josef called out to the girls waiting on the other side of the door.

Mick made sure to feed with gusto, both to honor his new vow and to try to appease Josef. He mused that if it doesn't work with Josef, then maybe it would work with some vampire guardian angel that might be hanging around. Maybe if he showed enough effort, the higher powers would have mercy and strike him dead before Josef decided Mick needed further instruction.

When the deed was done and the girls had departed- a little weaker, but happy- Josef gave Mick an appraising look, then nodded in approval. "You look better."

"I feel better," Mick responded truthfully.

"Except for that awful _costume_," Josef wrinkled his nose in distaste. "And how, exactly, did you even manage a wardrobe change?"

"I brought the clothes in a duffel bag and hid it in the foyer downstairs," Mick admitted shamefacedly. He was hit with a rush of shame and humiliation at his juvenile behavior. He was a grown man, for God's sake! Well...vampire.

"It was ingenious, I have to admit," Josef said with humorous shake of his head and his trademark smirk. But then he seemed to catch himself. "But that doesn't make it okay," he hastily and sternly added.

"No, of course not, Josef," Mick was quick to assure him, quietly glad that Josef's previous anger seemed to be dimming some. Mick thanked those higher powers.

Josef leaned back in the seat he'd taken when he'd fed, and he crossed one ankle over the opposite knees. "You know me well, Mick. You know this isn't the kind of thing I'd normally let go, even for you..."

Well. So much for help from the higher powers. Looked like he was on his own. A knot of dread formed in the pit of Mick's stomach. He'd conveniently kept himself from thinking of this inevitable outcome. He'd known he'd have to face some kind of consequences. Mick knew that whatever Josef decided, it was no more than he had earned and deserved, but he also knew that Josef had a tendency toward harshness and he couldn't help but wonder what his punishment would be. _Well, whatever it is, _Mick decided, _I deserve it and I'll take it like a man._ In his seat across from Josef, Mick sat up straight and squared his shoulders, but he kept his head slightly lowered and his eyes directed to the floor so Josef would understand that Mick was submitting rather than challenging. He waited for Josef's judgement.

"...but under the circumstances, after you've made some much needed apologies to my guests, maybe we can just forget all about that part of it. I know you weren't quite yourself, and that's my fault more than anyone else's."

Mick's head flew up, his eyes scanning Josef's face. Apologies? That's it? And Mick couldn't help feeling guilty that Josef was taking responsibility for Mick's own actions.

"Not that I'm complaining, Josef, but how could any of that be your fault? It was me; I did it, not you." Then a terrible thought occurred to him. "Josef, the Elder's aren't going to hold you responsible for my actions toward them, are they?"

"They don't seem to have that inclination, Mick. At least this not this time. But that's a whole separate matter from the little game you played with my other guests. And when I said it was more my fault than yours, don't think that means you're off the hook. You were fully aware of what you were doing. I just didn't take initiative early enough to prevent such problems, and that's my fault. And I see that little game as a revenge tactic of one friend against another during a time of anger. I'm not happy about it, but as long as you know it's not going to happen again-and set things right- it's water under the bridge. But that dangerous little stunt with the Elders- I can't just let that go, Mick."

"Not that I'm trying to get out of taking responsibility, Josef, but... I'm not sure I see the difference. I was in the same frame of mind all night. How can you forget one offense but still be angry about another when I committed them simultaneously? One was just an extension of the other."

"Maybe you had the same aim all night, Mick, but the difference I see is that while most of the things you ran around all night doing were mostly harmless to you-" Mick silently disagreed, again thinking of Josef's original displeasure- " but then you upped the ante. And I think that's when you let yourself drift over the line from an angry friend to rebellious fledgeling. But my biggest concern is that you didn't care about the danger. Mick, an elder has every right to put a younger in his place for disregarding status with disrespect. Sometimes that could mean death, if the offense is enough, but at the very least you could have been humiliated or beaten. And I would have been expected to allow it. You _know_ all this, Mick. I know Coraline taught you almost nothing that a Sire is responsible for teaching, but you've lived long enough to pick up a lot of these things on your own, especially with me giving you pointers through the years."

Mick just stared at the floor, accepting the chastisement as his due. He knew Josef was right. There's a correct protocol for dealing with Elders, a formal respect that is expected. And the younger you are, the more it's expected, which is ironic, seeing as many of the newest turns are not taught the correct rituals. It's acutally becoming expected that only those from the oldest or finest bloodlines adhere to the few customs of their society.

"I'll apologise to them," he offered.

"Yes, you will. And then we'll have a few lessons on the correct behavior. I know you know this stuff, but I don't want to come to your penthouse some day and find that you've been beheaded because you've offended an Elder," Josef remarked, the last sentence only partly a joke.

"It's time for me to step up, Mick," Josef caught Mick's eyes and held the gaze. When he was sure he had Mick's full attention, he continued solemnly and sincerely. " And I owe you an apology for not doing it before now. I know I've failed you up to now, and I take full responsibility for it. I've done more things wrong than I have right, and I'm sorry for that. I know it's affected you more than I knew. Hell, more than _you_ know. But I promise you that from this point forward, things will be different. I'll teach you the things you need to know, and I'll guide you and protect you the way a Sire is suppossed to. This relationship can only make our friendhip stronger, Mick, but like I said once before... we won't always agree. All I can do is promise you that I'll never deliberately steer you wrong and I'll always, _always,_ try to do what's the very best for you. It's going to take a lot of trust on your part, and I can only hope my mistakes haven't ruined that."

"I've always trusted you, Josef, more than anyone in my life," Mick said softly. There was a lump of emotion in his throat at Josef's heartfelt words and solemn promise. _Don't cry, don't cry, _he begged himself. He'd never live it down if Josef saw even one tear. And Mick decided he'd graciously ignore what looked suspiciously like moisture in Josef's eyes.

"Good," Josef nodded and stood up. holding out his hand for Mick to take. Mick, standing as well and expecting a hand shake, was a little startled when Josef closed his hand around Mick's and used it to pull him forward into a tight hug. Mick squeezed back, but grasped the opportunity as a chance to use his free hand behind Josef's back to reach up and give a quick swipe across his eyes. His _mostly_ dry eyes. Just in case.

They held the position for a few seconds, then both quickly let go and stepped back, both just a little embarrassed at the unmanly moment between them. But both secretly satisfied about it.

Mick cleared his throat a little self-consciously. "Sooo...what now?"

"Now," Josef declared confidently, recovering his decorum much more quickly than his younger friend, " you are going to change back into some decent clothes. Then we're going back downstairs and you're going to set things right with my guests and you're going to set things right with the Elders. But before you do that, I'm going to give you your first lesson- a crash course in the correct formality to apologise to them. I don't want them to decide you still need a lesson in manners. If they know it's being taken care of- and they feel you're properly remorseful- they might just decide not to rip you in half."

"I really am sorry about that."

"Good. But now _they_ need to know it. Now remember, you're apologetic and respectful and _do not get defensive _ifone of them antagonizes you. Remember, you did this to yourself. At least one of them is likely going to try to test you..."

Mick listened raptly to Josef's lesson, determined to do him proud and pull himself out of the hole he'd dug himself into.

--

The three Elders stood together as Josef and Mick re-entered the room. They could see the

difference immediately, just by the body language and chemistry between the two, but they oberved them anyway as the two younger vampires made a circuit of the room, stopping to speak with individuls and groups as they travelled. They wanted to see how they were actually interacting with each other.

"It looks promising," Rake commented at one point. The other two stayed silent.

Eventually, Josef and Mick approached the observing trio and, under Josef's supervision, Mick extended a greeting and a sincere, respect-filled apology to the three Elders he'd offended. When the apology was accepted and the two younger vampires had excused themselves, Malcolm looked at the other two.

"Satisfactory," he said simply.

Rake smiled and gave a little nod. That was high praise from Malcolm.

"Of course," Nigel added. "I knew Josef could do it. I always knew he had it in him. Didn't I tell you?"

--

"Now that wasn't all so bad, was it?" Josef asked as he took a sip of his drink.

The gathering had come to an end- _finally,_ Mick thought- and he and Josef were relaxing in Josef's parlour with drinks in hand, winding down from the emotionally turbulent evening.

"I guess not," Mick answered dubiously.

Josef smiled and just shook his head. He was well aware that Mick didn't care much for the formal or black tie type affairs. He still wasn't happy with the way Mick had passed his time during the gathering, but that was taken care of and over with. He decided that the evening had ended quite satisfactory, and if this newfound peace between he and Mick was the result of their earlier turbulance with each other, then he felt it was fully worth it. There was one thing he was still curious about, though...

"Mick...you never did tell me what you actually said or did to those three that had them so uptight."

"Uh, I...uh" Mick stuttered uncomfortably, not really wanting to open a whole new can of worms.

Josef took pity on him. "Never mind," he waved a hand dismissively. "On second thought, I don't think I really want to know."

Mick nodded in relief. "What did that one guy- uh, Malcolm?- what do you think he meant when he said he'd be seeing us soon? That guy's kinda, I don't know... _scary... _definately not the one person I plan on hunting up for a visit any time soon."

Josef frowned in thought at Mick's question. He'd wondered that himself, to tell the truth. It had been a rather mysterious thing to hear from someoene he'd only seen three or four times in a little over four hundred years. "I don't know, Mick," he answered truthfully. But he had the unwelcome feeling that maybe they hadn't quite seen the last of those three yet. And he didn't like what that might mean.

"Josef?"

Josef looked up at Mick at hearing the uncertainty in the younger's voice. "Yeah? What's up, Mick?" There was a hesitation in Mick's body language.

"About my case..." Mick started, then trailed off.

"Yeah?" Josef prompted curiously. "What about it?"

"Well... I still have to go out of town. If... I mean, if it's okay?"

"Of course it's okay. We talked about this, remember? I just wanted you to be here for tonight's gathering." Mick was asking his permission? Why? Even when Mick had come to him yesterday night about leaving town on a case, it had been to _inform_ Josef that he was leaving not to _ask _him, even knowing Josef wouldn't like it. Of course, it hadn't worked, but Mick had probably expected that deep down before he'd even attempted it. He got an A for effort.

"Okay," Mick said, relaxing. "You're sure?"

"Of course, Mick. Do what you need to do. Just be careful, okay? I'm sure I don't have to remind you what happens when you stay away too long. Try not to stay gone more than two or three days. The minute you start feeling edgy or nervous, you get back here pronto. Capice?"

"I will," Mick promised. "Thanks."

"Sure," Josef replied, a little perplexed at Mick's strange behavior, but he was too tired to persue it at the moment. "Now I don't know about you, but it's been a long night. I'm ready for some freezer time. It's almost dawn. You're welcome to stay the day if you want. You know I had that extra freezer fitted in one of the bedrooms for you, down the hall from me."

Mick declined the offer, wanting to get home so he could call Beth and hopefully reach her before she went off to work, but he remembered how honored he'd felt when Josef had told him last week about the new freezer. He knew Josef had other working freezers on the immense property for visiting vamps- Mick had used them on occasion himself- but Josef had divulged last week that he'd had a freezer for Mick put into one of the nicer guest bedrooms. Josef had made sure Mick understood that the room was meant only for Mick now, it was no longer a guest room but _his_ room, whenever he needed it or wanted it. It had meant a lot to Mick, also, that the privacy- loving older vampire had chosen one of the rooms so close to his own, just on the other side of the same hallway and down a few rooms.

Josef watched as his friend left and wondered if he should worry about this sudden change in his behavior. It wasn't worrying behavior in itself, not irritable, violent or volatile or anything of a similar nature. Rather passive, actually. What was worrying is the fact that it's just not _Mick. _ Maybe it's just a passing phase. Maybe in reaction to Josef's earlier dominance of him. _Anyway_, Josef decided, _whatever it is, I won't be solving it today. I'm almost too tired to think, and if it is a real problem, it'll still be there later. Time to hit the ice._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Or Jane Goodall! (Just in case. lol.)**

**A/N: Just in case anyone has noticed, I have no idea why I write Josef and Mick in third person perspective, but Beth in first person. It just comes out best that way, somehow. I hope it doesn't throw anyone off too badly. I've caught myself switching back and forth a couple times and have had to go back and correct things a time or two, so if I missed anything, I'm terribly sorry and feel free to let me know if you catch it. Enjoy!**

**I know Beth's p.o.v. has been deemed by most to be the least favorite during this fic, but since she's one of the three main characters of the show and a big part of Mick's life ( and part of the secondary plot line) I feel obligated to include her occassionally in more than just passing mentions. Also, to those that have had valid complaints about the issue: I really do like Beth Turner's character in the show and I'm aware that in this fic I'm not portraying her in a very good light. But for some reason, that's just how it seems to happen the minute I begin from her perspective.**

**This is a relatively short chapter, just a little requisit Beth interaction and Mick's dream sequence- mostly for the purpose of setting the stage, so to speak. **

**Thank you, thank you for all the kind reviews. They mean so much to me. The last chapter seemed to be a big hit, I had no idea everyone would like it so much, but I'm glad you did. I hope I can keep the rest of the story up to expectations. I'll sure be trying!**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Beth**

"So how'd it go? Did you find the girl?" I asked Mick as I settled on the couch next to him. He'd been out of town for a couple days on a job, and he'd just called me to let me know he was back. I'd headed straight over, a little suprised at my eagerness to see him. But I'd been out of town myself for a day or two before he'd had to leave, so we hadn't seen each other since that stressful night of our argument, though we had talked on the phone a couple times.

"Yeah," he sighed as he scooched over to give me more room as I settled next to him. "I found her. She was with her boyfriend, like I'd thought, and she was being used as his punching bag, just like I'd been afraid of. But he didn't take her by force, so there wasn't much I could do. She was there willingly. She _wanted _to be with him, even the way he was treating her."

I just shook my head. I could never tolerate letting someone treat me like that. "I just don't understand women like that. Why put up with it?"

"She's more girl than woman. Barely nineteen. Looks a lot younger. Not that you could tell under the bruising on her face."

"Did you let her father know what was going on?"

"Yeah. He beat me there. I informed him before I left of what I suspected and that I thought I knew where she was. He called me a little while before I even got into the city, asking me to meet him at a local fast food place."

"He really cares about her," I said softly. I don't really remember my own father, and that was a relationship I regret missing out on.

"Yeah, he does. I sure hope he can help her, because she had nothing to say to me. I gave the little creep she was with a warning about how to treat a lady, but I don't think he has the sense to listen."

"Well," I said, wanting to change the subject to something more pleasant, "at least _you_

know how to treat a lady." I settled against him comfortably, perilously close to snuggling.

He let his arm fall from the back of the couch to around me and held me close. He was sitting in the corner of the sofa and I was sitting next to him, but half sideways so that I was leaned back against his side and chest. I love sitting like this with him. It always makes me feel safe, the comfortable feeling of Mick at my back and his arm around me. Unfortunately, besides a kiss or two, this is about as intimate as we've ever gotten.

And just like all good things must be, our _us_ time was interrupted. There was a knock on the door, and even as I hoped that Mick would ignore it, he was sqirming out from under me.

"I'd better open it," he explained apologetically. "It's Josef, and if I don't open it, he'll just let himself in."

I sighed in irritation. Josef. Big deal. That guy was way to cocky if you ask me. Vampire or not.

"Hey, Josef," Mick said as he opened the door. He was smiling, seemingly pleased to see the other vampire. I couldn't help being a little miffed that Mick didn't seem to have a problem at the two of us having been interrupted. Not that I had thought anything was going to _happen, _but we haven't had much of a chance lately to just relax and spend time together. Mick seems to always have a reason to run off, usually to see Josef.

But on the upside, my curiosity about what had been going on with Mick is still full force, despite my promise to him. And now here's Josef. Just the chance I've been waiting for to observe them together.

That's me, the Jane Goodallof vampires.

--

**Mick**

As usual, Josef's timing left something to be desired, but other than that, Mick was glad to see him. And he'd actually been expecting him. Mick had known Josef would know he was back in town. He'd been suprised exactly how big Josef's presence was in his mind. He hadn't realised how strong it was until it was barely there, until he'd had to go out of town. The further away Mick got, the dimmer his awareness of the older vampire became. The link was still there, barely humming, but the _awareness _of him being nearby diminished the further away from him Mick got. And suprisingly, he'd missed it. It had felt like a void that penetrated Mick's mind, and he'd felt another emotion that was still hard to explain, but the best description he could come up with was 'homesick', only much more severe. In fact, he'd almost turned back around, but decided that if this is what it was going to be like every time they had any great distance between them, then he'd better get used to it now.

But he'd been glad to get back, and the closer he got the stronger Josef's aura in his mind got, and he'd known the very moment that Josef had felt his return. And now, here he was, just a few hours later, at Mick's door.

"Hey, Josef," Mick said, smiling, glad to see him.

"Mick," Josef greeted in his usual abrupt way, walking through the doorway. He noticed Beth's presence and leaned around Mick to see her on the couch behind him, the looked back at Mick. "I was expecting you to come to me as soon as you got back." The silent _'like we'd agreed' _was present in his tone.

"I just got back, Josef," Mick explained. Josef raised an eyebrow and Mick hastily amended his last statement lest Josef think he was trying to excuse himself with an untruth. "A couple hours ago. I just got back a couple hours ago."

"You've been gone over forty-eight hours. How you holding up?"

Mick glanced over at Beth, curious as to what she might be thinking about this, then back at Josef. "I'm okay, for now, Josef. I was going to head over in a couple of hours."

"You're starting to get a little edgy. I can feel it."

"It's not too bad right now. Really. I'll be over soon."

Josef paused a second, and Mick thought he would insist, or at least decide to stay _here_ for awhile, but then he reluctantly agreed, acknowledging Mick's hints that he'd like some time alone with Beth. Mick smile his thanks at him, knowing that Josef continually worried that Mick would fall back into his old habit of stalling or putting off the time he needed with Josef to calm the fledgeling seperation anxiety. Or begin fighting it again.

"But not too late, Mick, and bring a change of clothes so you can stay the night and tomorrow," Josef named his stipulation, almost daring Mick to protest.

"Okay," Mick promised, knowing better than to push Josef's good graces.

"I'll see you later then. Enjoy," he added with a smirk, and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Josef!" Mick hissed as they moved toward the door. Mick quickly glanced over to make sure Beth hadn't noticed.

Josef just laughed at his friend's indignant protest. "Have a good evening, Miss Turner," Josef called to Beth suavely, then gave Mick another sly smirk as he left.

Mick shook his head at the other vampire's antics as he returned to the couch. "Sorry about that," he apologised to Beth as he reclaimed his seat.

"That's okay," she said, but she sounded irritated. "Josef's bad timing isn't your fault."

Mick settleled back against the couch and put his arm around her as before. He tried to reclaim the position they'd been in before the interruption, but instead of leaning back against him as she had before, Beth turned to face him on the couch, folding one leg up on the cushions indian-style but keeping the other foot on the floor.

"So, what was that all about?" she asked.

"What? Josef? He was just...welcoming me back. He hasn't seen me in a couple days."

"Yeah, but...he seemed upset that you didn't come see him first thing. Isn't that a little wierd? He was never like that before, was he? I mean, not that I ever noticed."

"He was just checking up on me. He does that sometimes. He worries."

"Hmmm," she hummed doubtfully.

"What?"

"Nothing, just...I don't know. You guys seem different, is all. Especially you, and especially when Josef's around. And what's up with him wanting you to stay over at his place for the night?"

"Nothing. Just...vampire stuff," he hedged truthfully. He knew she hated that phrase, but it was the best way to explain away things she had no need to know.

She glared at him, but he did his best to ignore it. "Really, Beth, it's all okay. And you promised you'd give up trying to get stuff out of me. Remember?"

She crossed her arms in a huff and leaned back against the couch. "Fine," she said shortly.

"Beth? Let's not fight," he asked softly and leaned forward and kissed her temple. "Okay?" he reached up and ran a knuckle across her cheek tenderly.

Success! A little smile worked itself loose and she looked up at him and sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry. I did promise. Now, where were we?"

Mick smiled down at her, but he couldn't help but wonder how much longer he could keep her out of that part of his life.

--

It was two days later that the dreams started. Two in particular that kept returning recurringly. In the first dream, he's always doing something ordinary. Taking a walk, driving, out with Beth, hanging out with Josef. Just the normal everyday type stuff he does every night. But there always comes a point when he suddenly knows he's being watched. That heavy feeling of someone's eyes on him. But no matter how hard he searches he can never discover the watcher. And the feeling just gets stronger and stronger as the nightmare progresses, and he peers into shadows and hidden corners and before long the alarm turns into a terror that he cannot control. And now, instead of searching, he's fleeing. Running for his life, for more than his life, an unseen pursuer behind, knowing that if the thing he is so terrified of catches up to him, there will be more than death. The horrors visited upon him will make him _wish _for death.

At the beginning that was always where the nightmare ended, with Mick jolting awake in terror, shaking from fear.

But after the first week, the nightmare changed a little, just the end. He began to see whom he thought to be the terrifying watcher. No matter where he was in the dream when it began, he always ended up in his own home, in his freezer. In the dream, he would awake with the knowledge that some terrible force was nearby. He would open the freezer and climb out. He would cautiously creep from the bedroom and out onto the stairs, down the stairs, and into the living room. He would instinctively turn toward the balcony, shaking with fear but unable to do anything else. The world beyond the glass doors would be dark, regardless of whatever time of day it was suppossed to be. He would move toward the glass, silently begging himself to stop but unable to, until he came to within a few feet of his own reflection. Then he would stop and wait.

And instantly, against the darkness, a form would appear immediately on the other side of the glass, a face, barely an arm's length away from Mick. Perfectly superimposed on the other side of Mick's own reflection, so that he was seeing it through his own face, was the countenance of the powerful Malcolm, his inner cruelty no longer concealed but turning his appearance monstrous. And there was a sickly green glow to the eyes, evidence of everything evil in a soul.

And that was the point at which Mick would awake with a cry. It would always take himself several minutes to calm himself, but the memory of the dream would follow him all night and turn into dread as the night turned into dawn, at the knowledge that he couldn't put sleep off too long. But the worst part, the most disturbing aspect of the nightmare that followed him all through his waking hours, was the fact that he could never quite remember who's eyes were actually,emitting the evil green hue. It always seemed, after he awoke, that the terrifying visage had come from his own reflection rather than Malcolm's countenance behind it.

But as terrifying as that nightmare was, it was the second he began to have that disturbed him the most.

In that dream, he couldn't find Josef. He would search everywhere he knew, feeling a crippling sense of loss, calling his name, searching, searching everywhere. And finally, everytime, he would find himself in the middle of a deep woods, and there would Josef be. But it seemed to be a different Josef than his, with an expression of cruelty on his face stronger than any he had ever worn in life.

Mick's dream-self would be approach, relieved to have found him, only to be stopped by Josef's raised hand.

"I couldn't find you, Josef," he would explain everytime.

And Josef's reply was always the same as well. "Because I didn't want you to. I'm cutting you loose, Mick."

"What do you mean?"

"You're free. I don't want you anymore."

"Can you do that?" was asked with unbearable fear.

"Apparently so," was answered with a cruel twist of Josef's lips.

"But I need you, Josef."

"That's your problem, isn't it?"

"That's not only what I mean. I need _you. _I don't think I could bear eternity without you."

"Well I don't need you, Mick. I was pushed into this, remember? I didn't pick you." Josef turned to leave.

"No! Josef, please don't leave me!"

Josef turned back, crueler than ever. He tskd. "You're so needy. You're completely different than me, Mick. I have standards, you know. Whatever gave you the idea you could ever meet them? I want the perfect childe, and that's certainly not you. You can barely manage to be a decent vampire. I have an image to protect, you know."

"I can change, Josef." Mick's dream-self would plead.

Josef shook his head and sighed in mock regret. "Not possible. And to think I thought I was proud of you. You're such a disappointment, Mick."

"I can do better. I promise. I can be what you want."

Josef would just shake his head. "You could never be what I want." He turned to go.

As always, Mick's dream image intercepted Josef's retreat. He dropped to his knees in supplication. "Please, Josef. You're my best friend. My father, my brother. Sire. Give me another chance. I can be good, I can be whatever you want. Please don't leave me." He was sobbing his pleas now.

Josef just looked down at his kneeling form derisively. He would lean close to Mick's face and speak softly and slowly, but with hate. "I don't want you anymore, Mick."

Then he would straighten up. He would lift one expensively-shod foot and place it against Mick's chest, giving him a hard shove with his foot, knocking Mick into the dirt and leaves before turning and walking away. His image would fade away after a few steps.

It happened exactly the same every time, and whenever Mick woke from this dream he was siezed with a crippling fear that was so totally different from the terror of his other chronic nightmare, but in many ways more powerful. It was an exaggerated version of his real-life inner fears, and he couldn't help but be terrified that it might be a portent of things to come.

Between the two chronically recurring nightmares, Mick began to fear the pull of sleep. He began to seek Josef out almost constantly for the craved feeling of security that he so needed and was always found with the older vampire, but always refusing to tell him what had Mick so insecure. Even during his waking hours, both nightmares- and what they might mean- consumed his thoughts, and the waning of night with it's first light of dawn began to breed a feeling of dread in Mick at the knowledge that soon he would have to give into the need for sleep.

_** For anyone that doesn't know this, Jane Goodall is a primate expert that devoted her life to learning about chimps and apes by trying to live among them and observing them close up.**_

**Please Review! : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!**

Mick was pulled from one of his now daily nightmares. He wasn't sure at first what had awakened him prematurely, but before he opened his eyes he became aware of a thumping immediately above his head. He opened his eyes and had a quick moment of fright at seeing a blurry form through the frost covered lid of his freezer, the nightmare still clearly in his mind.

"Mick!" Josef called impatiently from the other side of the frost. He banged on the glass again. "Rise and shine, buddy."

Mick groaned, then pushed the lid up and peered at Josef in bewilderment. "Josef? What are you doing here? What time is it?" He thought maybe he'd overslept. He'd planned on heading to Josef's as soon as he'd awakened, as had become his custom since those terrible nightmares began almost two weeks ago, but if he'd overslept maybe Josef had become worried and come to check on him. The older vampire's mother-henning sometimes went over the top these days, in Mick's biased opinion.

As Mick sat up, he glanced at the clock. The hour it displayed was a little earlier than he'd planned on awakening. He'd gotten into the habit of succumbing to sleep as late in the day as he could manage to put off the nightmares as long as possible, and as a result he'd been sleeping a little later that he used to. Normally he'd have complained, but he was actually grateful to have been pulled from his nightmare.

"Here," Josef tossed Mick his robe, which hit Mick in the face before he could grab it, "get up and get dressed. We're going out."

"I'm not really in the 'going out' kind of mood, Josef. Can't we stay in and play chess or something?"

"No, we're not staying in. You've been staying too cooped up. We're going out."

Mick sighed, knowing when he was beat, and climbed out of the freezer. He donned the robe over his bare body. "Out where?" he asked curiously, then took a second look when he noticed Josef's attire. "And _what _are you wearing?" he added in unhidden amusement. That was the most dressed down Mick had ever seen Josef, and he gawked at the simple blue-jeans and long-sleeved flannel shirt that the other vampire was wearing. And timberland boots! Mick wondered for a moment if he was still asleep. _Maybe my nightmares have taken a turn for the worse, _he thought to himself. He couldn't help the small laugh that forced it's way from his mouth. Josef looked like a skinny logger!

"Don't laugh. I brought the same thing for you," Josef held up and shook a shopping bag, presumably containing a similar outfit in Mick's size.

"I thought you said we're going out?" Mick questioned. He couldn't imagine Josef willingly appearing in public in such an outfit, and to be honest, Mick wasn't too keen on that particular style himself.

"We are," Josef answered mysteriously. "Trust me, these clothes will be much more suitable than what either of us usually wear. Get dressed." He tossed the bag to Mick.

Mick caught it and pulled out a flannel shirt just like the one Josef was wearing, only a different color. He held it up for inspection and looked at it doubtfully. Where could they possibly be going that would require such a drastic change in their usual preferred styles of dress? "Suitable for _what_?"

"For your next lesson."

Mick groaned and let his head fall forward in dismay. "Not another one, Josef."

"Get used to it. There's gonna be plenty of them."

"But what did I do wrong?" Mick asked. He could think of nothing he'd done to warrant another of _those_.

Josef smiled at Mick's assumption and shook his head. "Nothing, Mick, it's not that kind of lesson. It's just something I think needs a little honing."

Mick remembered his last lessons well. As soon as he'd returned from San Diego two days after the last vampire gathering, Josef had spent a week immediately following through on his threat to provide lessons on protocol and etiquette when interacting with Elders. Josef had been demanding and strict, harder on Mick than he normally would be while teaching him. He'd been determined that Mick would understand that the lessons were more punishment for his behavior than anything else, knowing Mick already knew most of the etiquette he was teaching but had never bothered to implement it. It had been unpleasant, to say the least, and Mick had gotten the point immediately. The young vampire had decided then and there that he would do whatever possible to avoid similar conseqences in the future.

Mick pulled the accompanying pair of jeans and the shoeboxed boots out of the bag, pulling off the price tags. He had no idea why Josef brought him jeans. He already had jeans.

"I've already fed but I brought a freshie for you. She's downstairs. You'll need fresh blood to help strengthen your mental abilities tonight," Josef informed him.

Mick sighed. He really, _really _didn't feel like doing this. To be honest, he never really felt like doing anything these days. The constant nightmares and his limited sleep kept him constantly tired, and with this new strong sense of insecurity he'd been experiencing, he always felt much safer in a controlled enviroment. With Josef of course; that seemed to be his only saving grace. He looked over at the older vampire and with a hint of a plea in his expression and tone asked "Do we really have to do this tonight, Josef? I'm tired. I'd really rather just relax with you at the office while you work or something."

"Suck it up, Mick, and put the face away, it's not gonna work. We're going. I'll wait downstairs while you get dressed, but don't take too long. You still need to feed before we leave and the limo's waiting to take Candy home."

Mick sighed in defeat as Josef left the room and closed the door behind him. Ever since the night Mick had submitted to Josef's dominance, acknowledging him as his sire, Josef had been even more protective, if possible. And he'd often become more commanding as, well, in a way that Mick found it hard to fight. They somehow so far had managed to walk that fine line. They'd managed to maintain thier easy friendship from '_before' _while still maintaining their new realationship, as well, somehow both instinctively knowing how to intertwine the two successfully.

Although Mick had taken to feeding from Josef's freshies on a regular basis, he still held a dislike for it. It wasn't as bad as it used to be, but even though the donors were always willing, there was just something so... animalistic...about the act. He still had to fight the feelings of guilt afterwards for his involuntary enjoyment of the feeding itself. But he knew that any childe of Josef's would be expected to feed fresh, and he didn't want his own behavior to make Josef look bad in front of the Community he was responsible for leading.

As soon as Candy had departed, Mick slipped on his new boots, tied them, and stood up.

"So are you going to tell me what we're going to be doing tonight, or are you going to make me wait in suspense?"

Josef smiled slyly and answered, " You, my young friend, are going hunting."

Mick stopped, stunned. Then panic flooded him. "Uh uh, no way. You promised, Josef! You promised you wouldn't try to make me do something like that."

"Calm down, Mick. Not _that_ kind of hunting. _I_ don't even do that anymore, you know that. It's barely this side of legal these days. At least in the U.S."

When Mick just looked at him in bewilderment, Josef chuckled. "C'mon. I'll explain when we get there."

--

Mick stood, mystified as to what they could do out here, but he now understood the need for their sturdier than usual clothing. He'd had a frightening moment of deja vu when Josef had pulled over in the middle of nowhere after an hour's drive and led Mick into the woods, but he'd forcefully pushed the memory of his 'Josef dream' from his mind.

Now they both stood in the dark woods, the trees above obscuring the moon, but their predatory night vision piercing the darkness effortlessly.

He'd tried a couple more times during the drive to cajole Josef into heading back into the city for a quiet night at one of their homes, but Josef had been adamant. Mick had finally given up when he'd detected that the old vampire was becoming impatient with his efforts.

"You still haven't told me why we're here," Mick reminded his friend.

"You need to develop your link with me, and the only way to do that is to practice."

"But the link is strong. I can feel you all the time. I can follow the link to find you when I want to."

"Yes, but that's basic, and it's an unskilled instinct. Could you find me if I'm actually evading you? Could you use the link to successfully evade me If I'm hunting you? By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be able to sense me through the link so clearly it'll seem visible."

Mick looked at Josef warily, again remembering the last lessons Josef had subjected him to. "If I don't do it right, are you gonna yell at me and smack me on the back of the head like last time?" He asked only half joking.

"I told you, it's not that kind of lesson." Josef tried to hide his amusement and satisfaction. Seems he'd gotten his point across quite well. He had no doubt Mick would think twice before doing something so dangerous and stupid again, if for no other reason than to avoid Josef's ire and another 'lesson'. "We'll start out easy at first with something I already know you can do. I'm going to hide somewhere within these woods, and I want you to find me. Each time you do, the next round will get harder. After the first couple of rounds, I'll start actively evading you and hiding from you. You'll have to follow the moving link to find me, while trying to keep up with me. Each time you get close enough to find me in my hiding spot once I stop moving, you'll have several seconds to pinpoint my exact location. If you don't before your time's up, I'll reveal myself. If that happens, you've lost the round."

"What are the stakes for each round I might lose?" Mick asked. One thing he'd learned from Josef in the past several years- he fully believed that you learned best if there were consequences for failing, whether small or large. More often than not, Josef had instituted that method any time he'd taken on the role of instructor for his younger friend, and Mick had no delusions that he planned on changing any time soon. Especially now that the lessons were more serious in Josef's mind. No longer simple pastimes that Mick had decided he'd like to learn, but the skills every vampire should know as he matured, and now Josef's job to make sure Mick learned them.

"Not yet determined. I'll let you know later."

Mick frowned, not liking that arrangement. That usually meant Josef already had something in mind that he would unexpectedly spring on Mick later.

"Now, close your eyes, " Josef instructed. When Mick complied, he continued. "Now just to warn you ahead of time so it's not a suprise when you feel it, I'm gonna block my end of the link for a few minutes so you can't feel which way I'm going."

Mick's eyes flew open in a panic, and before he'd even registered that he was moving, he'd crossed the few feet seperating the two of them and had a handful of Josef's flannel shirt clutched in a fist, as if he thought Josef would disappear before his very eyes.

"No! Please don't!" That would be way too similar to his nightmare. He didn't think he could handle that right now.

Josef took a step back in suprise at the reaction, Mick still clutching him tightly. "Mick! What's the matter with you?" He pulled his shirt loose from Mick's grip.

Mick took a step back in embarrassment and tried to think of a reason Josef would buy. "Nothing. I just... I don't like it when I can't feel you there."

"That's a natural reaction, Mick, it's okay. It's usually only the reaction of newborns, though. I thought you didn't have that inclination."

"It's new, I guess," Mick tried to diminish it. "Just _please _don't block yourself from me right now, okay?" he pleaded unashamedly. "Okay, Josef?"

"If it bothers you that much... then okay. We'll save that for the more advanced lessons later."

"Thank you."

"Sure," Josef answered Mick's grateful answer with a worried look of his own. He wasn't sure yet what to make of his fledgeling's uncharacteristic behavior, but he was going to have to think about this. "Okay...ready? Close your eyes for a couple minutes." And with that he was gone, using his vampiric speed to try and throw off Mick's sense.

The first couple rounds were easy, as Josef had promised. Mick just had to follow the link to wherever Josef had stopped out in the open and was waiting for him. Mick had done this countless times before without even thinking about it to find him in Josef's large home.

But then Josef made it harder, each round going faster and further, and then hiding himself better and better once he'd stopped.

Several rounds later, the hardest yet, Mick walked slowly, feeling for Josef. He could feel that he was near, Mick knew he had to be almost right on top of his friend, but though he knew he was within a couple yards he just couldn't pinpoint his exact location.

"Time's up," Josef's voice startled him, then Mick was tackled to the ground as Josef dropped from the trees above.

"Aw, man," Mick griped as he sat up and brushed dead leaves from his sleeves. "I didn't even think of looking up."

"Why not?" Josef asked simply, in his 'instructor' voice.

But Mick could think of no good reason. "Uh...well.."

"Because you were relying only on your other senses. That's good in some situations, and we'll be working on that another time. But the objective tonight is to strengthen the link. You followed it to the area you knew me to be in, but then you stopped. Why?"

Mick sighed, knowing the answer to Josef's little quiz. Standing up, he answered, "Because I thought once I got to the area you were hiding in I'd be able to find you by sight or scent. I thought maybe I'd see you or be able to smell exactly where you were."

"Why didn't you sharpen the link to pinpoint my exact spot?"

"Because I don't know how yet. It's hard."

"Exactly. That's why we're here. But you'll never accomplish it if you don't try it. It's like a muscle; it's gets stronger and easier the more you use it, and once you actually get it, it'll get easier the more you do it. But no more trying to take the easy way out. You follow up on the link till you find me, don't just stop when it gets harder."

"Okay," Mick sighed.

"I mean it. I don't want to catch you trying it like that again. It's the lazy way out, and it will do nothing to help develop this skill."

"Yes, Josef," Mick agreed meekly. That had become his standard phrase whenever he thought Josef was upset with him, or when Josef felt the need to turn on the sternness. He figured that, in the interest of his vows to become the childe Josef would want, that was one of the ways he could show his respect. By refraining from arguing or protesting. Most of the time. It wasn't always easy to remember. But the fledgleling inside made it easier sometimes by automatically responding to it's sire's displeasure, and sometimes Mick relied on that to combat his usually argumentive nature.

From there it turned into a glorified version of hide and seek and tackle tag. They took turns evading each other and hiding from each other- all for the benefit of Mick's learning- and before long they were racing and dodging through the woods, bellowing out yells and laughter like small children whenever one was found or tackled, sometimes one racing off with the other close behind, dodging trees and jumping fallen logs, and sometimes making the persuer work for it by making fantastic leaps from tree to tree, high above the ground. Occasionally a tackle would turn into a short wrestling match, in which they would laugh and issue mock threats like young boys.

Childish game it may have seemed, but 'lesson' or not, it was the most fun Mick had had in a very long time, and he reveled in seeing the usually poised Josef letting loose and not having a reason to worry about how he looked to anyone scrutinizing him.

By the time Josef called a halt to the evening so they could get home before the sun rose, Mick was smiling and relaxed, reveling in the fun and the fresh air and the light of the waning moon. He felt almost giddy.

Josef smiled in amusement and pleasure at his childe's wide smile as they reached the parked car on the lonely two-lane highway. "Have fun?"

"The most I've had in a long time," Mick admitted, unable to quell his grin.

"Good," Josef smiled. It felt good to see Mick so happy. It had been his aim to get him out and let him have some fun along with the learning, but it had worked much better than Josef had expected, and he felt a surge of the now familiar tenderness he often felt toward Mick. He knew vampires felt emotions and feelings differently and much stronger than mortals, but he wondered if this was anything like what mortal fatherhood felt like.

The drive back was silent, Mick giving in to his relaxation and his lack of sleep to doze as Josef drove them back to the city.

As usual, the dreams began- this time the Malcolm one- but he was pulled out of it barely after it had begun. When he opened his eyes from sleep and looked around, Josef's hand still on his shoulder, he saw that the car was stopped and they were no longer moving.

"We home already?" He looked around, realizing they were pulled over on the side of the lonely highway, the car turned off. "Where are we? Did the car die?" His mind was still fuzzy with sleep and the memory of the beginning of the nightmare. He turned to Josef for the answer and saw the other vampire looking at him in concern.

"Josef? What's the matter?"

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping? The nightmares?"

Mick gaped at him. "How... how'd you know about...?"

"It's obvious you haven't been sleeping well, Mick. I was actually going to ask you about it if it got much worse. And as for the nightmares...I can feel them. It took me a few days to figure out what was causing me to feel such strong emotions from you every day, but it made sense once I figured it out."

"Oh. Can you...can you actually _see _them?" Mick asked, worried. He was afraid of what Josef would make of the 'Josef dream' if he knew about it.

"No. I can't see what's going on in your mind when you're having a nightmare, but I can feel everything you feel. The terror and despair, and sometimes deep grief."

When Mick said nothing, Josef sighed. "Why didn't you come to me about them?"

"Why? There's nothing that can be done, right? It's nothing for you to bother worrying about."

"You're underestimating our bond, Mick. Maybe I couldn't do anything about it, but there's a couple things we can try that might work. And why wouldn't I worry about it?"

"I just...it's no big deal. I can handle it." Mick actually wanted nothing more than to tell Josef and let him take care of everthing, but he was afraid to bother him with something so trivial. He didn't want Josef to think that Mick would come running to him and bother him with every tiny little thing that went wrong. "It's just bad dreams, Josef."

"Those 'just bad dreams' are affecting you. You don't get enough sleep, you're tired all the time. And anyway, they could possibly be a symptom of something else."

Mick just sighed and turned his head to stare out the passenger side window.

"It might help if you talk about it, Mick."

"I don't want to. I don't even want to think about it."

"Problems don't just go away because you don't feel like dealing with them."

"It's not like there's anything we can do, Josef. Anyway, it's just bad dreams, not some major crisis."

"It feels like more than just bad dreams to me, and I'm getting it second-hand. I know it has to be so much worse for you. I think there's something more to it."

"Can we please just talk about this later? I'm exhausted and anyway, the sun'll be up soon."

Silence for a moment, then, "Turn around and look at me." Josef's words and tone were mild, but Mick knew an order when he heard it. He lifted his head from the headrest of the seat and swiveled his head back in Josef's direction as 'requested'.

Josef just scrutinized him for a second, then said, "Okay. We'll let this rest for now, we need to get home and you look like you could use some sleep. But we're gonna have to talk about this later, Mick. I feel like it's more than just simple nightmares. It's got me worried."

Mick just sighed and turned his head back to the window. He fought sleep the rest of the drive. He was afraid another nightmare would prompt Josef to contiue his prying.

**--**

Two evenings later, just as Mick was drying off from his shower and about to dress for his nightly visit to Josef, he was interrupted by his cell phone. He picked it up, noting that the number the caller ID displayed belonged to his friend.

He pushed the answer button. "Hey, Josef. I was about to head over. What's up?"

"Check your mail," was the only abrubt greeting Mick received back.

"Um...okaay...," Mick answered in confused response, but he was already heading downstairs to do as requested, his towel still around his hips and hair still dripping.

He reached the side table by his front door that he uses for a catch-all and picked up the pile of mail he'd tossed there barely an hour ago. He'd laid it aside earlier, thinking he'd quickly go through it before he left for Josef's, or maybe tomorrow morning before he climbed into his freezer for the day.

"Did you find it?" Josef asked impatiently through the phone held between Mick's ear and shoulder.

"Hold on, hold on. Find what?" Mick muttered as he flipped through the bills and junk mail. Then he stopped, holding one small cream colored envelope in his hand, knowing instantly that was it. His heart sank as he read the name above the return adress. He ripped open the envelope to see a folded piece of rather expensive looking stationary with a short message written in an elegant, flowing script. It looked like the author of the message might have used a caligraphy pen to achieve the victortian style of print.

"Read it out loud," Josef instructed from the other end of the line, somehow knowing Mick had found what he'd been looking for. "I'm sure it says the same thing as mine, but I want to make sure."

Mick cleared his throat, mostly to give himself time to make sure his voice remained steady, then read, " ' To Mr. Michael St. John. You are summoned to make an appearance as a guest of an Elder of the Council. This summons is at the request of the Elder Mr. Malcolm Bershire.' Then it has the night and time to be there. It's in three days! And the location. He's in town, Josef. This is the lounge of that really fancy hotel downtown. That one that caters to all the rich and famous people, like actors and dignitaries."

"Yeah, I know. I've been there a time or two, myself."

"_I _never have. I tried to get in once to check something out for a case, but I couldn't get past the lobby. I had to get to the roof and find another entrance. I even tried to play it off that I was a possible customer. They didn't even care that I have money, though it's probably less than what they're used to catering to. The minute they found out I was a P.I. I couldn't get past their security, unless I'd have been willing to let things get ugly."

"They're used to protecting the privacy of their clients," Josef explained. "They have a state of the art security system and they only hire the best. The minute they perceive a threat, they're all over it. And they're vamp friendly, as long as the vamp can afford it, just like their human clients. Even against other vampires. That's why I go there sometimes. I'm guaranteed my privacy and security when I need a break from the public eye. And they offer some _great _services."

Mick had an idea of what kind of services Josef might be referring to and decided he didn't really want to go there. Besides, he now had other worries on his mind than his sire's unmoral debauchery.

He couldn't completely hide his apprehension when he asked, "What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know, Mick, but I know I don't like it. It might be nothing, but..."

Mick finished Josef's sentence when it trailed off. "...but it might be _something._" Mick thought again of his 'Malcolm nightmare' and fear and dread roiled around in the pit of his stomach. What if the dream was a premonition? What if someone or something was trying to tell him something? Mick's usual after-dream terror hit him full force at the thought that maybe his dream had been no ordinary persistant nightmare, but a harbinger of things to come. It was time to confess to Josef, to clue him in. About the 'Malcolm dream' anyway. Just in case. But Mick decided that at the moment there was no need to mention the 'Josef dream'.

"Josef, listen. There's something I guess I'd better tell you. You remember the nightmares you asked me about? Well, about that..."

**Please Review! : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Unfortunately. Or Mtv, just in case!**

**A/N: Just for those of you that have mentioned what seems like a discrepancy in one particular word: When I use the word ****Elder****, the capitalization is meant to portray the word as a title, such as when that person is being adressed as such. **

**When I use the word ****elder**** (lower-case), it is meant to portray the word as a generic description, such as describing one person as older than another. Now that I've probably just confused everbody...on with the fic!**

**Thank you, thank you for the reviews! I love to hear from you!**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

"I'm not really much of a suit person, Josef."

"I know. That's why I didn't take you with me when I bought it. That would have been more than my patience could endure."

"But I don't _like_ suits. They're really not my style."

"I know. That's why I found one a different cut from mine. I thought you might like this style better."

Mick stared at himself in the full length mirror in his room at Josef's mansion. His new outfit was a dark charcoal gray jacket and slacks, with a vest of the same color covering a very pale blue dress-shirt. True, it was a different cut from Josef's usual business style, though of the same high-end quality, but still...it was a _suit._ It did feel good, though. The material was soft, almost silky, and the tailoring fit him perfectly. And the color combination looked good with his skin tone and brought out the color of his eyes. But again...it was a _suit._

"I still don't see why I couldn't just wear something of my own."

"This is yours."

"You know what I mean. Something I already owned before you decided I needed a makeover."

"It's not a makeover, it's one new outfit, and I don't even have to look in your closet to know you don't have anything suitable."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Mick asked indignantly.

"Nothing's wrong with them. They're just not formal enough for something like this."

"And the shoes?"

"Figured I'd go whole hog. They go just right with the rest of the outfit."

"You're worse than a woman," Mick sighed, then tilted his head at the image he presented in the mirror. "I guess it not _so _bad," he conceded.

"So glad you approve, " Josef replied sarcastically. "Here. Don't forget this."

Mick groaned as he took the offered strip of silk. "Do I _have_ to wear a tie?"

Josef just gave him a look. "Of course."

"Why?"

"Because this suit would look ridiculous without it," Josef explained patiently. He shook his head at his friend's wardrobe ignorance.

"That's okay," Mick added helpfully. "I don't mind changing. I have plenty of clothes at home."

"Ha ha. You're such a riot. Put it on."

"C'mon, Josef. I hate ties. My mom used to make me wear a tie to church, and I hated them then, too. When I was a kid I used to say that when I was all grown up I'd never wear a tie again."

"Well, when your all grown up you can stop."

"Now who's the riot?"

"You _have _to wear the tie, Mick. Put it on."

Mick just looked at Josef with the lost puppy look he'd been trying to perfect, but this time it didn't work. When Josef realised Mick was making no move to do as he'd demanded, he let out a rough sigh of sufferance. "Oh, for Pete's sake. C'mere," he growled in exasperation at Mick's reluctance.

He grabbed Mick by the shoulders and spun him around from the mirror to face him. He reached across to the younger man and roughly flipped up the collar of the shirt underneath the jacket, making it ready for the tie. Then he snatched the tie from Mick's hand and slid it through the upturned collar. "Hush," he admonished Mick's growls of protest.

"But it's too tight, Josef," Mick griped.

"It is not," Josef countered unsympathetically. Then, "Stop that!" Josef smacked Mick's hands down from where they'd reached up and impeded Josef's efforts at the knot.

"But I feel like I can't breathe," Mick griped again in protest, but certainly not in the panic one would imagine of a truly oxygen-deprived being. He was, however, careful to keep his hands down this time.

"You don't need to," Josef reasoned, astounded at Mick's efforts to avoid a simple piece of clothing.

"I know, but I still can't," Mick retorted half-heartedly and sulking, finally realising Josef was sticking to his guns.

Josef half-smiled. "Stop pouting." Josef finished adjusting the knotted tie to his satisfaction. He could just imagine the battle Mrs. St. John must have had on her hands every Sunday wrangling Mick into a suit and tie.

"I'm not pouting," Mick grumbled poutily.

"And quit whining," Josef added, mostly just to tease him this time.

"I do not whine!" Mick protested vehemently, then seeing the amused smirk of his friend and the twinkle in his eyes, he added, "Much."

"There," Josef said in satisfaction as he stood back to get a better view as he inspected the younger vampire. "Not bad at all," he approved. "Who knows, kid. Maybe you'll decide you like dressing like this."

Mick snorted. "Don't get your hopes up, old man."

"Don't be cheeky," Josef admonished jokingly.

Mick turned serious, giving in to his worry over their upcoming engagement. "What do you think's gonna happen tonight?"

"I don't know, Mick. We'll just have to see."

"But don't you wonder why he wants to see us?"

Josef looked at Mick in concern, noting the fear and uneasiness in his fledgeling's tense tone. "Hey," Josef said softly. He reached out and rested a hand on each of Mick's shoulders, squeezing reassuringly. "Calm down. It'll be okay. Just play it cool, and we'll get through the night."

"But what if those dreams mean something?"

"They might not."

"But what if they _do?" _ Mick knew he sounded childish, clinging to Josef's words for reassurance, but he couldn't help it.

"Then we'll just have to wait and see. Don't worry yourself sick over it until you know there's something to worry about. Okay?"

"Easier said than done."

"Just do the best you can."

"If you say so."

"I do. Ready? The limo's waiting, and we don't want to show disrespect by arriving late."

"You always say it's fashionable to arrive to a party late. That a confident person doesn't want to look too eager," Mick said, following Josef down the stairs.

"So you _do _listen to me on occassion! But it's out of context, Mick. This is not a party, and you _don't _arrive late when you're summoned by a powerful Elder. Especially a Council Elder. It's in bad taste, and it insinuates disrespect."

Mick nodded his head knowingly as they settled themselves into the comfortable limo seats as the driver shut the door. He'd seen how others in the LA Community promptly answer a summons from Josef, not wishing to risk his anger. Very few people in the Community would do anything that could be construed as disrespect toward the Community Elder. Even Josef's own employees, his house employees as well as his office employees, seem to feel honored to be handpicked by Josef. And yet, at the same time, very careful to show the proper respect. Josef is known as a generous employer, but not very tolerant. Especially by those of the fanged variety.

"I just hope you're not planning any sudden wardrobe changes," Josef joked, hoping to lessen Mick's tension.

If Mick had been human he'd have blushed at the reminder of his little prank a couple weeks ago. "No. You definately don't have to worry about that," he said with feeling at the memory of Josef anger at the time. "On the other hand," he continued in fake thoughtfulness, "I might accidentally lose my tie somewhere. Just by accident, mind you."

--

Josef wasn't as unconcerned about this summons as he'd been trying to lead Mick to believe. It just didn't sit right with him. For one thing, there was just something about Malcolm that made him uneasy. Josef could think of several reasons a Council Elder might want to see _him_. It's not uncommon for a Community Elder to be checked up on, or even invited to a gathering catering only to Community leaders. Sometimes they're called together for their input on a community problem or to be told of new laws. Sometimes for something so mundane as to pass news to each other from Community to Community.

But Josef could think of no good reason for a powerful Council Elder to summon Mick. At Mick's young age, he would escape the notice of most elders unless he were doing something to bring attention to himself. Most older vampires look at those so much younger than themselves as unworthy of their attention. Similar to the way a group of adults would pay no attention to the toddlers around their feet. Until one of them misbehaved.

And because of that very fact, that insinuated that the summons was actually for Mick, and not himself as Josef had first assumed. Josef had most likely been included only as a courtesy owing to the fact that he's Mick's sire, and in regard to Mick's young age. If Mick had been a couple hundred years old, rather than the scant fifty-five he'd been a vampire, Josef would likely not have been included. Mick considers himself a matured vampire due to the fact that he has not lived under a sire for a long time, but in reality, by their society's eternal standards, he's closer to that of an adolescent. Though not quite an infant, neither is he yet mature.

And just like when the three Elders showed up at the gathering a couple weeks ago, Josef did not like the idea of so much interest being shown toward Mick by someone who should have been above noticing a youth. And then of course there was that very _freaky _dream Mick had told him about. Who knows what that could mean, if anything.

But of course, he did not share these concerns with Mick. Maybe he should have. Mick may not be completely matured as a vampire, but he is a grown man. And they'd never made a point of keeping things from each other before; their friendship had always been an equal partnerhsip. Well, as equal as it could be with the differences in their ages and stations. But Mick was already tense and worried, and Josef didn't want to add to it if he could keep from it. In truth, he'd become quite worried about the younger vampire. It seems he'd finally gotten to the bottom of this nightmare and sleeplessness business, but... there was something more.

The fact that Mick had become very insecure had not escaped Josef's notice. How could it? Mick sought him out every night without fail, seeming content to simply follow Josef around and be near him, regardless of what else was going on. As far as Josef could tell, he didn't even think Mick had spent much time with his little blonde that he's so fond of. Mick had mentioned a time or two seeing Beth for an hour or two a couple times this week, but Mick had always been sure to keep those visits short so he could spend most of the night in Josef's presence. And Josef knew for sure that Mick hadn't taken a job since the San Diego one. It's not that he minded having Mick around so much more. He usually enjoyed it, in fact. It's just... it seems like a big enough change in his behavior that he should be worried about it.

And Mick had become very uncertain, as well. Josef recognised that as a common side effect in new turns in reaction to dominance, but he'd figured, what with their familiarity with each other and all, that Mick would snap out of that phase rather quickly. From Josef's perspective, it seemed that maybe Mick was uncertain about what Josef expected from him. He'd often wait for permission or approval from Josef before making some decisions. He behaves as if he's not entirely sure about whether what he's doing would be accepted or rejected. Josef thought maybe a simple conversation between the two of them might clear up this particular matter.

Then there was Mick's compliancy. Josef recognized it for what it was and he wondered if he should even bother worrying about it. Mick was obviously trying to change some of the ways he interacted with Josef, trying to be more agreeable. He made a point of being more respectful than he used to be, as well as more obedient. Sometimes. But he doesn't go overboard with that in the general sense- in fact, except during Mick's more insecure moments, much of their former friendship interaction is still present- and Josef thought it might do more damage than good to try changing that particular turn of events. It was expected for a sire to hold some command over his fledgelings, and even if neither of them had wanted it that way, their instincts wouldn't allow it to change, would at the very least have made it very hard to fight. Josef himself had changed slightly in the way he interacted with the other vampire. He's become more confident in dealing with Mick as his fledgleing at times rather that just his younger friend, and he carries that air of _expecting_ to be obeyed and respected as his due. And Mick responds to that in the expected way. And unlike the idiosyncrasies of Mick's other, more worrying behaviors, this one doesn't carry the flavor of a possible identity crisis.

No. It was the clinginess that had Josef the most worried. His mind drifted back to the little incident in the woods three nights ago. Mick had absolutely _panicked_ at the thought that Josef would block his end of the link, even for just a couple of minutes. Mick had tried to play it off, but Josef wasn't easy to fool. And that is far from usual behavior for Mick, and frankly, it kind of gave him the creeps. Josef had the benefit of fifty years of friendship with Mick, and he knew the other vampire well. There was something there. Something that Josef needed to notice, needed to pay attention to.

_But first we need to get through tonight_, he thought to himself as their limousine pulled up to the front of the elegant hotel.

They were met by a young vampire that had been dispatched to act as their escort. He seemed to be of Asian descent and he introduced himself as Jackson.

"Relax," Josef leaned over and whispered at Mick as they followed their guide. Mick's anxiety was practically rolling off him. Mick just shot a glance at Josef at the directive, staying silent.

They entered one of the hotel's private lounges, the young vampire leading them to a seating area with several plush armchairs and a couple comfortable looking couches. There were five other figures already seated in wait.

Josef was suprised to see other vampires in attendance. He'd been under the impression they would be in attendance with Malcolm alone. Josef was glad to note that Rake was one of the attendees; for some reason that made him feel a little better about this whole mysterious meeting. Unfortunately, Nigel was there as well. Great. A whole evening listening to his superior attitude and tiring opinions in that nasal, stiff accent. That could make for a very long night. Apparently the extra guests had suprised Mick as well, because he faltered for a moment, then shot a sharp glance at Josef.

At their approach, Malcolm stood from his seat and greeted them.

"Forgive us if we've kept you waiting," Josef said in a mild tone.

"Think nothing of it, you're perfectly on time." Malcolm's voice was smooth, and as cool as his eyes. He spoke with almost no inflection, no emotion. "You've just met my fledgeling Jackson. He is in training under me to become a member of the Council some day. Come. I'll introduce you to the other guests." That was the most Josef had ever heard the vampire say.

Of course, they already knew Rake and Nigel. In addition, the met Sylvia and Gerod, both Elders as well, and both over six centuries in age.

"Josef, Mick. It's good to see you again," Rake greeted the two sincerely.

"And you as well," Josef returned formally, but with genuine warmth. There was something about Rake he couldn't help liking.

"I'm honored to make your aquaintance again, Elder," Mick added, the most formal. He knew he'd need to redeem himself in front of those he'd offended before. Josef smiled a little in satisfaction at Mick wisely remembering to follow the precise protocol.

"Well, I see you've followed my advice, Mr. Kostan. An improvement over our last meeting, is it not, Mr. St. John?" Nigel asked. He sneered at Mick condescendingly, his lips curling up in satisfaction at the thought that he'd had a hand in setting this young one right.

Mick clenched his jaw, but he answered only with the proper response rather than what he most likely wanted to say. Josef wondered idly if Mick would have done the same if Josef hadn't been sitting next to him.

After a few more greetings and a moment of small talk, Malcolm finally adressed the very subject that had Josef and Mick so curious.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've summoned you."

"The thought did cross our minds," Mick retorted. He winced a little and shot a quick glance at Josef to make sure he had no objection to Mick speaking out. Josef said nothing, thereby letting Mick know he'd done nothing wrong. Josef decided he was really going to have to initiate a heart to heart with Mick later. He didn't want Mick to become so uncertain of Josef and their new bond that he was afraid to be himself, but that was certainly the way it looked to be heading.

"We have a proposal for you," Sylvia spoke in a soft voice. Her appearance was as deceptive as Josef's usually was. She appeared to be a young woman of perhaps nineteen or twenty. She had that girl-next-door appearance about her with wide innocent looking brown eyes and light, curly hair. That cute harmless appearance, and the voice to go with it, hid a very powerful six-hundred and ten year old Elder. Mick noted that she spoke in a more formal manner that he knew to be a commonality of some of the oldest vampires that had limited exposure in the public eye of humanity.

"What kind of proposal?" Josef asked.

Rake and Malcolm glanced at each other in a way that did not settle Josef's nerves in the least. Josef narrowed his eyes in his patented look of suspicion.

Rake was the one who spoke. "We would like Mick to come back to Germany with us."

Josef sat stunned for a moment, unusually speechless, and next to him, Mick stiffened.

"You would come as well, Josef," Gerod quickly added. He'd been turned late in life, and his face and gray hair showed more age than the typical vampire, though of course nothing close to his actual near- seven centuries. As with Syvia- or any vampire, for that matter- his appearance would give no indication to mortals of the true power and strength he posessed. "For Mick's sake, and yours. He is still dependant on you, too dependant for him to go without you."

"Why?" Josef asked simply, recovering his usual decorum. Mick had been about to speak but Josef beat him to it. At Josef's question, Mick cut off his own query and looked at the Elders for their answer.

"That does not matter," Nigel informed them. "Perhaps you should simply take into account those that this proposal is coming from."

Josef glared at Nigel for the inference that they should simply do as the Elders wanted for no other reason than because of who they were.

Apparently, though, Nigel had spoken out of turn judging by the glares he received from the other Elders. Including Jackson, though the young one had not as yet spoken. Josef wondered if Jackson had remained quiet because he had no say in the meeting due to his position as 'trainee', or if he was just intimidated by a roomful of elder vampires. Josef sensed that he was near Mick's age, making him one of the two youngest in the room. But Jackson's glare at an Elder suggested he wasn't too easily intimidated, and Josef doubted Malcolm was one to tolerate too passive a personality in one of his own fledgelings. This young vampire seemed to have more depth to him than Josef had first thought.

"We are interested in Mick's circumstances. No other vampire has ever been turned twice. And your input, Josef, would be valuable as well," Syliva said into the silence in an obvious attempt to smooth over the Nigel-ruffled feathers. Josef got the impression that Nigel's fellow Elder's were accustomed to covering up or fixing his faux pas.

"I understand your interest, but why is there a need for us to leave the country? Surely you can satisfy your curiosity here."

"You are being very obstinate," Nigel accussed.

"I am being very logical," Josef countered in a cold voice, then, as a matter of propriety, he added, "Elder." He tried to infuse at least a _little _respect into the last word, but he knew he'd been unsuccessful when Nigel stiffened in offense and glared an him menacingly. Josef didn't care.

"I'm not going to Germany," Mick informed them firmly.

Nigel simply glanced at Mick, then turned his attention back to Josef. "What is your opinion of our proposal?"

"You heard him."

"The decision rests with you," Malcolm intoned. "You are his sire. Even if he were to resist your decision, he is dependent enough at this stage that he must do as you wish."

"Of course," Nigel added, looking at Mick assessingly, "that would only be necessary if you have not taken my advice on discipline."

Mick straightened in indignation and Nigel looked at him with a dare in his eyes. Josef knew what Nigel was attempting to do and he knew this could turn sour quickly. Just as Mick was gearing up for a protest, Josef reached over and laid a hand lightly on his arm. When Mick glanced at him, Josef shook his head minutely, and thankfully, Mick took the hint. He just sat back tensley and stayed silent. Nigel looked almost disappointed.

"Mick can speak for himself. He knows what he wants, and it's not to go to Germany with you. And I can't say I'm disappointed. I'm comfortable here for now. I have a business and my home, and I'm responsible for leading this Community."

"You well know it is nothing to begin a new life somewhere else, Josef, you've moved on many times in your years," Gerod said reasonably. "And a replacement as Elder of the LA Community would be easily found."

"However," Rake interrupted quickly, shooting Gerod a look, "none of that would be necessary, Josef. It would be for a short while only. Nothing long-term."

Josef looked at them suspiciously. "All this simply for the purpose of discussing our situation? I'm sorry gentlemen- and lady- but I'm not buying it. There's something else going on here. Perhaps we should try a little honesty."

Again, several exchanged meaningful glances between the five Elders. Then Malcolm spoke in his cool voice. "We have reason to believe Mick might be in danger."

Josef stilled, then asked, "What kind of danger?"

"That is not something we can divulge." Nigel. Of course.

"But we feel that the best way to protect him is to take him to... a very safe place we know of," Sylvia explained, and it was obvious she'd quickly stopped herself from naming the specific location.

"And of course, Josef, by extension-"

"- and invitation," Sylvia was quick to add to Gerod's statement.

"Yes," Gerod amemded. "And by invitation, you would go as well."

"Let me get this straight," Josef's tone was back to his usual humorous sarcasm. "You want the two of us to leave the country out-numbered by five powerful and influential Elders, allow you to take us somewhere- though we're not allowed to know where, to avoid a mysterious danger that you won't tell us about. Does that about cover it?"

"That about covers it," Rake confirmed. Unlike the other's, he actually seemed amused by Josef's candor.

Josef turned to Mick. In a sarcastic, fake, overly cheerful tone for the Elders' benefit, he asked his friend, "How about it, Mick? What do you think of the generous offer?" Of course, he already knew what the answer would be.

"Hell no," Mick stated firmly and emphatically.

Josef turned back to Malcolm with a sly smirk on his face. "Well, there you have it," he informed the powerful vampire.

"But you must!" Sylvia spoke with what could only be described as desperation tinging her quick words. Josef looked at her sharply. He wasn't getting the whole story here.

"That decision could very well be a grave mistake, gentlemen," Nigel informed them. Though he was calmer than the female vampire, his tone was tense.

"Why are you so interested in our welfare, anyway?" Mick asked suspiciously. "I can't speak for Josef, but I don't know who any of you people are. Why are you so suddenly determined to help someone you've never met?"

"Would it not suffice if we were to say it was simply because you are one of us?" Rake asked.

"So this perceived danger is from an outside source?" Josef ventured in an effort at more information. "A human, perhaps?"

"I did not say that."

"That's true. You've said nothing. So why should we believe you?"

"Because much is at stake if you do not."

Mick interrupted Josef and Rake's back and forth conversation. "Why do you think you can protect us? And why do you want to?"

"It is just _you _that need the protection, Mr. St. John," Nigel corrected. "Your sire must come along for your sake. And as for why... well, Sylvia was truthful when she said that we are a bit interested in your situation, and you would be safer with us. We can't let anything to happen to the one vampire that can satisfy our curiosity, now can we?"

"Of course not," Josef answered dryly at Nigel's condescending answer. "How very selfless of you. However, I think we've chosen to take our chances on our own." Josef stood up, Mick following his example, and looked at each vampire before finally settling his gaze on Malcolm. "So unless you've decided to take us by force, against our will, then I believe we'll be going, gentlemen. And madam." Josef stared into Malcolm cold eyes, half expecting him to give the order to prevent them from leaving. Instead, Josef recieved the tiniest nod of the head from the old vampire- so tiny he half wondered if he'd imagined it. Then, after the barest of moments, when no move had been made to prevent their departure, Josef and Mick turned from the gathered Elders, crossed the lounge, and disappeared from sight through the door. Crossing that twenty feet of floor with Malcolm at his back was one of the longest walks Josef had ever endured, and he had the humbling urge to tuck tail and run once they hit the hallway of the hotel. Fortunately, he was able to resist the urge and keep his dignity intact.

The two friends stayed silent until they stood in front of the hotel waiting for valet to arrive with their limo. They'd both felt the instinctive urgency to save conversation until they'd put a little space between themselves and the jilted Elders. They both knew they were no better off out here than they were inside if they were indeed in danger, but they both felt better being out of the hotel, in the open fresh air of the night.

Mick was the first to speak. "That was pretty wierd."

"Yeah," was Josef's simple reply.

"What do you make of what they said? I got the feeling we weren't getting the whole truth."

"I agree. There's more to it, I can feel it. Besides the obvious omission of information, of course. I'd like to know more about this possible danger we might have to deal with."

"Not us, Josef. Me. If what they say is true, _I'm _the one in danger. Maybe you should keep a low profile. No sense in putting yourself in danger with me if it can be helped."

Josef turned to Mick, suprised at the supposition, and just a little angry at Mick's suggestion. "Are you crazy? What's the matter with you? You know that's not gonna happen."

Mick's voice was soft. "I just don't want to pull you down with me, Josef. We don't know what we're dealing with here. I don't want you to be put in danger by association."

"We've been friends for a long time, buddy, I'd think you'd know how this works by now. We're in this together. You'd say the same if our positions were reversed, hell, you _have._ So you listen to me, Mick St. John. No matter what happens, or what we have to face, we'll do it together, the way we do everything. Got it?"

Mick smiled softly. "Yeah, Josef. Got it."

"Good. Cause that's how we roll."

"Have you been watching M tv again?" Mick asked, snickering at Josef's attempt at the local teen lingo.

Before Josef could reply with one of his usually sarcastic remarks, both vampires simultaneously sensed the nearby presence of another vampire. Together, they quickly spun around to face the possible threat. Sylvia was standing behind them, the door to the hotel lobby behind her still slowly swinging closed from her exit.

"Forgive me if I've startled you."

Josef and Mick were standing deceptively casual, non-threatening but ready to defend themselves if necessary. Their fellow predator recognized the hidden readiness.

"I am here to warn you," she announced urgently.

Mick frowned. "To warn us against our refusing the offer of Germany?"

"No," she clarified. "To warn you to be careful. It's true there is danger for you, Mick St. John. But there are some that fear it comes from within our own ranks."

"Other vampires?" Josef queried. That wouldn't be completely unthinkable. Vampires are as susceptible to hate, anger, jealousy and greed as humans are. It is not unheard of for vampires to garner enemies of their own kind.

"Much closer to home," Sylvia answered. "It is believed that some of the very Elders you spoke to tonight mean you harm."

"But _why?_" Mick asked. "I've never had personal dealings with any of them until now. I've never done anything to any of them. What reason could any of them have to come after me?"

"Does it matter?" she answered cryptically. "Just know that you should be careful. The most powerful among us is the most dangerous."

"Malcolm." Mick stated the name flatly, and Josef knew his friend was remembering his terrifying dream and the fear it generated. They both ignored their limo pulling up beside them, not willing to be distracted at the moment.

Sylvia raised her head and glanced around warily. "I've said enough. But for your own sake, heed me. I wish you well."

She turned toward the hotel door but stopped suddenly and froze. She stared for a moment, then hastily turned and headed off, apparently choosing not to re-enter the hotel.

Through the glass doors of the hotel, Josef could easily see the reason for Sylvia's sudden change in destination. There in the middle of the lobby, under the bright lights and with other hotel patrons and employees skirting around his still form, Malcom stared at them. The powerful elder vampire made no attempt to hide himself or to appear to be doing anything other than what he was doing. Watching. He stared at Mick and Josef, meeting Josef's eyes for a moment. Then Malcolm turned slowly and entered the elevator. Just before the elevator doors closed, he met Josef's eyes once more and let his lips curl up into a little smile. Josef shuddered as the doors finally slid closed, shutting him off from that cold gaze that had seemed to freeze into him. No wonder the dream had scared Mick so badly. Josef couldn't imagine meeting the menace that emanated from that vampire every day during sleep.

"Want to come to my place?" Josef asked Mick as they turned to enter the limousine. "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink."

TBC

**Please Review!! ; )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**Thank you for all the great reviews! Please keep 'em comin'!**

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in posting, reader friends. I've had the unexpected intrusion of visiting family, and the unwelcome intrusion of complications due to a chronic illness I have. (Probably brought on by the stress of the visiting family. LOL.)**

**This fic has taken an unexpected turn. I seem to have involved an additional, slightly suspenseful plotline. But unexpected or not, I'm having fun with it and plan on continuing it. I hope it meets expectations.**

Over the next few days Mick started to... well, the only way he could describe it is... _seeing _things. Not _things, _really, but...vampires. The Elders to be exact. They never approached him, and it's possible that the few times he'd caught glimpses had been accidental on their part, though he doubted it. Even with his own skills, if he didn't want someone to see him he could usually prevent it, and they were much more powerful and skilled than he was. A predator knows how to become one with the shadows.

At first he'd thought he was imagining it. He'd be out on the street- walking with Beth or driving to Josef's, whatever- and he'd catch a quick glimpse of a familiar figure. He'd take a hasty second look, and the figure would be gone. But he could still feel the eyes on him. Just like in his dream, only this real-life watcher wasn't always Malcolm. When it began to happen too often, with a couple too many views of the mysterious vampires, Mick came to the conclusion that it was really happening and not in his head as he'd first thought- and hoped. Hoped, because he couldn't suppress the feeling that they were _not _ there solely for his well-being. There was something that felt wrong in the way they barely made their presence known, but wouldn't even acknowledge him or allow interaction. A couple times he'd tried to confront Jackson when the watcher was the young one, but Malcolm's fledgleing had been trained well, and by the time Mick reached the position in which he'd barely seen the Council trainee watching from he'd already disappeared into the shadows.

They never actually left when Mick spotted them, even the few times he'd tried to initiate interaction. They just...disappeared somewhere. He could always still feel their presence nearby, occasionally even more than one, he just couldn't _find _them.

He'd wondered if this was their plan B in the protection they'd claimed he needed, but it didn't feel friendly. It felt sinister. It was enough to put him on edge.

Especially when, after four days of this, he came downstairs in early evening after a day of sleep. He looked around his home cautiously, feeling a foreign vampire presence. It was the first time he'd felt any of their presences near his building- at least while he was inside. Like most vampires, Mick had done what he could to make his home intruder-proof, against vampire and human alike. But he knew that it wan't completely full-proof if the vampire that wanted in was determined enough or powerful enough. His own best friend was proof of that. Mick had yet to figure out how Josef gets in with seemingly no effort.

As he looked around his penthouse, trying to locate the hidden intruder, his mind went instantly back to his 'Malcolm dream'. His fear caused his inner vamp to make itself known, and he was white-eyed and fanged when he turned to face the glass doors leading to his balcony. And there the watcher stood. It startled him no less for the fact that it wasn't Malcolm, but he did feel an undeniable sense of relief under the instant fright.

It was Sylvia. And this time she didn't disappear.

--

Across town, at the same time Mick's non-beating heart jumped into his throat and he snarled in fright, Josef recieved a visitor of his own.

"Your security is top-notch, Josef. I'm impressed," the visitor complimented. Josef's head home-security man had just left the room and shut the door after escorting the visitor to Josef's study per his orders.

"Yes, they are. And I must thank you for allowing them to do their jobs rather than making yourself known more suprisingly." Josef acknowledged that the visitor could have easily completed the task of entering Josef's highly guarded home in a more intrusive and less official manner if he'd so chosen.

"You're welcome. It's not my wish to alienate you."

"Then what is your wish? Why are you here?" Josef asked, to the point. He didn't like the idea of bringing this whole matter into his haven, his home.

The visitor smiled at Josef's abrupt question. Good. He wanted to get right down to business. He sobered and looked at Josef steadily before he spoke.

"I am here to warn you."

"Is that so." A statement, not a question.

"It is believed that the betrayer is among the Elders."

"Yes. I know. I've been informed." Josef couldn't help but feel a small thrill of satisfaction at the small look of suprise that crossed the other vampire's face.

"By whom?"

"I think it would be best if I didn't say. I have no intention of getting myself in the middle of your Council politics."

The visitor smile again, this time in approval. He nodded his head twice. "A good policy, and a wise decision."

"Thank you. And thank you for the warning. Will that be all? I mean no disrespect, but I must get to my office soon. I'll be recieving a very important call from a very valuable client."

"That will be all. Just know this... all is not as it appears and many things are different than what they seem. Trust no one."

"I don't trust easily," Josef informed truthfully. "Of the five Elders I've met recently, I believe _you're_ the only one I might trust. One day I would be honored to count you among my friends." Again, Josef spoke the truth, and he was slightly suprised at his own admission. It wasn't like him to lay his cards on the table so readily. Too much truth, or trust, gave others an advantage over you.

"A foolish choice, Josef Kostan," the Elder spoke insistently. "Trust _no one._ I'll see myself out. I wish you and your childe well."

And with that mixed warning and blessing, Rake left the room without a backward glance.

Josef couldn't help but wonder if there was another, more un-obvious hint under the Elder's other warning. He knew what it _sounded _like. He hoped not. He still couldn't help liking Rake. He would hate to have to kill him. Or, more likely in a confrontation between the two, be killed _by_ him.

--

Mick walked back into his living room with two glasses of O positive for himself and his guest. He handed Sylvia one of the glasses, then took a seat across from her in one of the living room chairs.

"Thank you."

"Welcome," he answered distractedly. "So tell me again- why another warning? You already did that once, if you recall."

"Things will be coming to a head soon."

"_What _things? No one has told us anything definite."

"I'm afraid that's still not an option."

"I'm not understanding any of this. How the hell are we suppossed to protect ourselves against an unknown threat?" Mick fumed, then remembered who he was talking to. "If you'll excuse my frustration, Elder. None of this makes any sense to me."

"I understand how you must feel. And please, you may call me Sylvia."

Mick nodded, and smiled a little. "Sylvia. Okay. Just don't tell Josef," he tried to joke, but it fell flat.

She looked slightly bemused at his personal inside joke, but she ignored it. "You must be careful," she said instead.

"You said that before," he reminded her.

"And it's still true," she insisted. "But even moreso, now."

"Why? What's different now than it was three nights ago?"

"There are some things that have been in waiting that will soon be revealed."

"What things?! This makes no sense."

"It will all make sense in the end."

"Would you please stop talking in riddles and just give me a straight answer?" He tried not to sound desperate, but this was really enough to drive any sane vampire to insanity.

She did not answer, and Mick just sighed, giving up on that particular line of questioning. He was nothing if not adaptable. That's one of the things that made him a good P.I.

"Could you at least tell me why you- and the others- have been following me around?"

Sylvia registered shock for a moment. "I...-" she faltered, then seemed to regain her power of speech. "I was not aware of anyone else keeping an eye on you. It could very well be the traitor. I cannot speak for anyone else, but I just wanted to make sure you were careful. There's something unique about you, Mick St. John. I believe the vampire society would suffer a great loss if something were to happen to you."

Mick sat back, almost in shock. Sylvia's voice had changed for the last two sentences. He recognized that tone that every woman was capable of. Was she...was she _flirting _with him?!

He certainly had no wish to offend a woman as powerful as her- every man's worst nightmare- but he felt no attraction toward her. For all her attractive looks, her power was too apparent to his vampire senses. And the feeling he got when he was around her was more akin to the way he'd felt as a child when in the company of his mom's spinster aunt. She was much older, much more powerful, and he couldn't imagine that she saw him as an equal to herself.

Besides. There was Beth. No woman could compare to the way he felt about her.

He decided the best defense right now was to feign ignorance. Instead of acknowledging her flirtatious attempt, he continued on with his line of thought.

"You say you don't want anything to happen to me, but I could protect myself much better if I knew who or what I needed protecting from."

"You could let me protect you, Mick. We don't even have to let the other Elders know, or Josef. I'm very powerful. Not many would dare to cross me. And we don't have to go to Gemany. I know of a safehouse here in the states. I _can't_ let anything happen to you!"

Mick was suprised at her determined persistance. She sounded desperate, and that just piqued his curiosity.

"Why?" he asked her. "Why would you risk angering the other Elders just to help me?"

She turned her head, staring in thought. She seemed to come to some decision and turned to look at him. When she spoke, her tone was urgent with no hint of the previous coyness. "I will tell you, but it is a big risk. You must not tell anyone, not even your sire. It could be my life and yours if they find out. I was sent by others of the Council. I was sent by them to protect you from the betrayers. I don't know why, so don't ask. I simply do as I'm assigned. If I fail the cost is great. Aside from losing you which they so obviously do not want, my life would be forfiet as well, as pushishment for my failure."

Mick shook his head in bemusement. He couldn't imagine he was that important to anyone. "I don't like the idea of keeping secrets from Josef. We're kind of feeling our way along here with this new stuff between us. Deceit would just make it harder." He did his best to not think about the dream he still kept from Josef.

"You must _not _tell him," Sylvia insisted. "I wasn't supposed to mention this to you yet, but the Council questions Josef's loyalty." Mick sat back in suprise and a little anger, but Sylvia continued before he could voice his defense. "Not against the Council or the Community, Mick. He is in no danger. They question his loyalty to you."

"That's ridiculous!" Mick denied heatedly. Just the _thought_ of Josef betraying him was impossible. Ridiculous. There was no way! "Josef has been my best friend for a long time, my whole vampire life, and our feelings for each other are stronger than ever since he turned me back. He would never betray me!"

"It is not necessarily that we feel he will _betray _you. We just worry that he is not as loyal to you as he should be." It was not lost on Mick that the previous 'they' had now become 'we' and he wondered just exactly what her standing in the matter really was.

"Your situation is well known by now, Mick, and it is no secret that he turned you because you asked. You must admit, you and Josef Kostan are polar opposites. Josef is as fierce and brutal as any vampire of his age and standing could be expected to be, and he takes no shame in what he is. But you, Mick... you resist your nature and try to suppress your instincts. You do everything in your power to deny what you are, with no regard as to the futility of it. Be honest with yourself, Mick St. John. Friends you may be, but do you really believe that if it had been Josef's own decision to sire, you would have been his first choice?"

Mick was stunned, shocked into silence. Too many thoughts were whirling around in his head for him to be able to grasp any one to follow through on. Their situation is well known? How? Do they know about the cure? How much should he say, if anything? They seemed to know him well. Have they been watching him longer than he'd known? How do they know of his feelings about being a vampire? And worst of all, could what she'd said possibly be true? Just because they believed Josef to be unloyal to him didn't mean it was true, and he didn't believe it for a minute. But Sylvia had voiced Mick's own fears about how Josef might feel about having become his sire, and she'd chillingly brought back the feelings that surfaced every time he had the "Josef dream".

Mick stood up abruptly from the couch and took a few steps, stopping with his back to the older vampire. He needed to put distance between her and him, needed the space to recompose himself. He didn't want to show his emotions so clearly to this stranger. She was an unknown quantity and still not to be trusted despite her seeming goodwill in warning him.

He heard Sylvia rise from her chair and felt her approach from behind, but she respected his space by stopping before quite reaching him. When he felt he had himself under better control, he turned to face her, making sure to keep all emotion from his face. When in doubt, remain stoic.

"I know this comes as a shock, Mick," Sylvia said softly when he faced her. "The connection between a fledgeling and his sire is the strongest and most heartfelt of any relationship a vampire will ever experience. And sometimes that makes it the most complicated, as well-" Mick thought about Coraline as Sylvia stated this "- and I do not wish to alienate you from your new sire. I just felt it would be fair for you to realize what you're up against. Once this business with the traitor to the Council is taken care of, there has been talk of removing you from Josef's influence. For his good as well as yours. That is not the usual way things are done, but it is felt among many of the ruling Elders that Josef was pushed into something he would not choose on his own, and that you have been returned to a state that you despised for so long, and at Josef's hands. It is believed that it would be the best for both of you, for only hate and anger can come from such a situation. Perhaps you should prepare yourself by distancing yourself from Josef little by little. It will be hard, but it would help in the end."

Mick was blown over by the ego of these people. Could they do that?

"Listen, lady. I don't know what it is you people have planned, but I'm not going anywhere. My relationship with Josef is no one else's business and has nothing to do with anyone but me and Josef. We'll work out any problems on our own. It's not up to anyone else to decide what's best for me. Who do you people think you are?"

"It's okay, Mick. I fully agree. I just thought you'd fare better with a warning."

"You agree?" Mick asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I'd like to help you. When it comes to that, you'll need friends. Maybe you'd accept me as your sponsor to state your case- and your objection- to the Council?"

"You'd do that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Sylvia sighed, looking away then back. "Because I like you, Mick. It wasn't my intention to tell you all this, it's supposed to be some supreme secret. They want to catch you unaware. But there's something about you. The more I've sat and talked to you, gotten to know you a little better, I just feel that... well, you deserve to know what might be in store for you later. I wanted to give you a fighting chance to make it turn out the way you'd prefer."

Mick was taken aback by her admission, and he wasn't sure what to say- or what she expected him to say. "Well...thank you for the head's up. If it comes to that, maybe it would be a good idea to have a friend in high places."

She smiled. "You're welcome. But before we have to worry about that, we'd better worry about the traitor and whatever he has planned for you. Just be careful, Mick. Please. That's what I really came here for. Especially now. I had no idea others were watching you, but that worries me. Are you sure you won't consent to being protected in our custody? I'd feel much better if you were in a controlled situation."

Mick smiled back at her. He decided maybe she wasn't so bad, after all. "Thanks, but no. And thank you for the warning. Again."

"You never can be too cautious, Mick St. John, remember that. I'll be seeing you."

Mick nodded once, and watched as she departed the same way she'd arrived- by way of the balcony. He picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial number one. He had a lot to tell Josef.

**Please Review! Thank You! ; )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews.**

**Just a small warning, in this chapter Mick is out of character, but this will be the last chapter that he is portrayed so ooc. He will soon be returned to his former lovable and witty self- or as much as possible while still portraying his and Josef's difference in relationship for this fic. **

**This Chapter takes place immediately after the last one. Those relatives I mentioned managed to get into my laptop when I was at work and mistakenly messed up some of my chapters. This one was supposed to be part of the last one, but it was moved without me realizing it, but it turned out okay.**

**Happy Reading!**

**--**

**Josef**

"So what're we gonna do about this?" Mick asked.

Josef sat back in his chair and looked at his younger friend, considering the question. Mick had told him about his very interesting visit with Sylvia, and Josef wondered if Sylvia and Rake had been working in tandem or if their simultaneous visits had simply been coincidence. He wasn't sure which he'd prefer. He'd begun to trust Rake, despite his own usually cautious nature, and if Sylvia was working with Rake, that could mean she was an ally. But on the other side of the coin, Josef didn't know Sylvia well enough to trust her or not trust her, which means she shouldn't be trusted, just to be cautious. And if she couldn't be trusted but is indeed working with Rake, that could mean Josef's confidence in Rake is misplaced, making both elder vampires possible enemies.

However, if they were not working together and the dual visits were indeed coincidental, that could very possibly mean that one of them is friend and one of them is foe. Or both friends or both foes. Great.

Josef sighed. This attempt at trying to reason this out just put him right where he was at the beginning, uncertain about who to trust and who not. Only now he had a headache to go with it.

And he'd been disturbed to learn that Mick had been under watch from the elder vampires. Josef didn't like that one bit. Nothing good could come from that. Mick had shared his theory that maybe it was their way of protecting him after he'd refused their protective custody, but Josef wasn't so sure, and Mick didn't really believe that either. And Sylvia had apparently denied that she'd known anything about her fellow Elders participating in the same watchfulness that she'd been. It seemed unlikely that she could watch Mick so closely yet be unaware of the presences of other vamps watching him, but if it was true then that meant several of them were working against each other rather than together. Josef didn't even want to guess what that could mean.

And then there was the whole business about Josef's supposed disloyalty. He'd been angry and defensive at first, but had finally been gratified when Mick had repeatedly assured him that he didn't believe it and knew that Josef would never turn from him. Mick had relayed most of the consversation, but Josef had a feeling that there was something bothering Mick that he hadn't spoken of, and Josef knew that whatever it was, it had something to do with the very same conversation. Josef decided he might just have to get with Sylvia and get to the bottom of all this, especially all that business about 'removing Mick from Josef's influence'. Mick had been extremely worried that there would be an attempt to do just that, but he had claimed to know nothing of the reason they might want to do that, and Josef knew in his gut that it had something to do with whatever Mick wasn't saying. But rather than try to force Mick to talk about something he obviously didn't want to right now- which Mick's stubborness would surely just turn into an argument anyway, unless Josef asserted dominance-Josef had felt a more urgent need to reassure Mick that nothing, _nothing, _would be able to make Josef leave Mick against the will of either of them.

And now, as Mick waited expectantly for Josef's opinion on what they could do, Josef had no clear answer. So much depended on unknown variables, and that was never good. And Josef felt he'd fare much better if it was only himself in danger, he was used to having enemies. But he couldn't tolerate the idea of someone out to harm Mick. Josef had always felt protective toward his much younger friend, but being Mick's sire now gave some emotions a whole new dimension, and his urge to protect Mick was off the charts now; sometimes to Mick's dismay, Josef knew, but that was niether here nor there.

But even now, Josef couldn't resist the desire to keep Mick close to him so he could satisfy himself of his friend's safety. He considered asking Mick- demanding it if necessary- about staying in Josef's home until this situation became controllable, but Josef wanted to respect Mick's self-reliance as much as he possibly could, given the younger vampire's difficulty in adjusting to that particular matter.

Mick apparently became impatient with Josef's silent musings, because Josef was pulled from his thoughts by an interruption from Mick. "Well? Any ideas?"

"No. Not really," Josef admitted. "We don't know who to trust, which means we should trust nobody. I don't like it that they're watching you, but on the other hand, nothing has really happened yet. Maybe it's just a bluff, or an attempt at intimidation."

"Yeah," Mick agreed dubiously. "I thought of that. But you don't believe it any more than I do."

Josef smiled at Mick's accurate observation and gave a slight nod. "You're right, I don't. I think we need to be extremely careful. How would you feel about staying at my place until this is all taken care of?"

"I'd feel like you were babysitting me and didn't trust me to take care of myself," Mick admitted bluntly.

Josef nodded, appreciating the honest truth. He'd thought as much. Once again, he allowed himself to fleetingly consider simply forcing Mick for his own safety, but he knew Mick would resist if he didn't want to do it. Josef knew his new position gave him the ability- and the right, by vampire society standards- to make demands of Mick with the expectation of obedience, but he knew that could easily drive a wedge between them if Mick felt that was becoming the basis of their relationship. And Josef wanted to keep thier former friendship relationship as normal and intact as possible in light of the changes between the two of them. He abandoned the idea of coercion- he lived by the idea of picking your battles, and he knew the future with a stubborn Mick would present many more necessary and more worthy causes to focus his energies on.

"Okay," Josef said, accepting Mick's statement, and Mick relaxed. He'd tensed up a tiny bit in preparation of an argument, and Josef enjoyed the slight suprise Mick couldn't quite hide at not needing to make that argument. "But you need to be very careful, Mick. Take precautions. Assume they're all against you, that's the only way to be safe. And don't forget that I'm here. The first second something seems off, call me. Okay?"

"Of course. Who else would I call?"

"Good. Now as for what we should do... maybe the best action at this point is passive defense. Staying sharp, careful and watchful but making no agressive moves until they show their hand and we know more. Don't look so shocked, I do occassionally have the ability to do things with finesse, you know."

Mick smiled at Josef's remark in response to his unbelieveing expression. "I've just never seen you so passive before. You usually opt for the 'kick-ass, don't mess with me' way of doing things."

Josef let the intense anger at these other vampires fill him, then replaced it with his protectiveness torward Mick, which was no less intense. "Make no mistake, Mick," Josef said with both emotions filling his voice as Mick looked to the floor and shifted in his seat uncomfortably at the intensity he felt across their bond, "I have no intention of being passive. Anyone that tries to harm you will pay dearly, no matter what their power or standing in the Community. You're _mine _now, and whoever messes with you, messes with me."

Mick just looked at him with a little shock showing on his face, and Josef suddenly realized he'd let himself vamp out in response to the strong emotions and he was quite suprised himself. Josef usually had better control that that; he hadn't changed involuntarily since he'd been quite young, as that's a crucial skill for fledgelings to learn early as a matter of survival. Apparently there's a few things _he_ needed to learn as a new sire. It had apparently made unforeseen changes in him as well as Mick. He'd been so focused on Mick's problems, insecurities and reactions that Josef had spent very little time analyzing himself, but as he changed his face back, he decided he'd better remedy that as soon as he could so that he had a better handle on himself. As Mick's sire, it was his job to teach, support, protect, command and care for him. He'd been very suprised at how strong the sire-related emotions were, but he knew he wouldn't be worth squat to Mick if he couldn't even handle himself. He briefly wondered how some vampires were able to handle more than one childe. Mick took all his energy and attention, and he's not even brand new! He remembered Rake mentioning that he had _nine _fledgelings, and he shuddered. Josef decided right then and there that he would wait a very long time before he considered bringing across a second fledgeling.

As Josef calmed himself, he felt Mick relax. Josef's emotions would always affect Mick in some way, it was natural for their kind, but Josef reminded himself to teach Mick how to block some of it, for his own comfort. Being Mick's sire, Josef would always have the ability to penetrate Mick's defenses if he felt the need to, but if Mick learned to block him he would be secure from most of Josef's strong emotions unless Josef actually penetrated Mick's blocks deliberately.

"You okay now?" Mick asked in slight concern at Josef's obvious momentary lack of control. He'd never seen Josef quite like that, not without an obvious direct threat. And besides, biologically and emotionally, regardless of what kind of confidence Mick has in himself on his own and as a separate man, Mick's inner flegdeling feeds off of Josef, and his instinct screams that if his sire is insecure, all is not well. It's not the perception of direct danger, more like an uncomfortable, uneasy feeling. Similar to the way a natural predator in a jungle might take his cues from his fellow pack or pride. When one senses danger or becomes uneasy, all are aware and cautious. Only for the vampires, this instinct is biologically born of blood from sire to childe, and when necessary they can allow their common sense and ability to reason -something animals lack- to override instinct.

"Yeah," Josef assured, "It's all good. Just lost myself for a minute. I'm okay." Just so Mick would get rid of that worried frown, Josef sent a slight push of calm toward him across their link, reassuring Mick that he was fine. Josef was gratified to see that Mick didn't fight it, but accepted it and let himself relax. It had actually been a while since Mick had seemed to have a problem with what he called 'influencing' him but you just never know with Mick. Could be he's just getting used to it; it's almost a regular occurrence now, since it plays a big part in the reason Mick still has to come to Josef most nights.

"Good," Mick said simply, then brought the conversation back to their previous subject. "I think I'm gonna investigate them."

"Are you crazy? No." Josef's tone was startled, but determined.

"What do mean no?" Mick asked indignantly.

"I mean," Josef clarified slowly and surely, "no."

"I'm an investigator, Josef, that's what I do. And you know I'm good at it."

"Yes, you are. But this isn't some lecherous human screwing around on his wife that you've been hired to follow around, Mick..."

"I've handled my share of vampire cases too, Josef," Mick interrupted.

"Yes, you have," Josef acknowledged. "And you've taken on vampires older and stronger than you for the sake of your job that usually by all rights could have caused your untimely death, but you've been lucky."

"It's not just luck, Josef, it's skill. I've been doing it for a long time."

"These aren't the vampires to mess with, Mick. Theyr'e out of your league. They're out of _my _league. Going up against them is only worth it if it's in defense. It very possibly might come to that sooner or later, but until then, we don't want to do anything to make them more agressive in whatever they're planning. I want to be able to figure them out, and the way to do that is make sure they think we're no threat If they find out you're investigating them, they'll realize we're onto them, and that could make things worse. Not to mention that it's just flat out dangerous for you. Forget it, Mick, and don't bother trying the argument I can see you gearing up for, because it won't work."

"Josef, you can't just tell me..." Mick began to protest, but trailed off when Josef's eyes flashed silver. He didn't want Josef to feel the need to assert dominance. That was an instinct Mick had no hope of overiding, and he'd never win under such a circumstance.

"Let's not go there, Mick."

Mick clenched his jaw for a moment in anger, then he took a deep breath and relaxed. He met Josef's eyes squarely. Josef was expecting Mick to argue harder despite Josef's warning at the futility of it- he was as stubborn as they come- but when Mick next spoke, his tone was no longer contrary, but was mild and reasonable instead.

"I'll be careful, Josef." He promised, knowing Josef was mostly worried about his safety.

That tone almost did Josef in, and he wondered for a second if it was simply a new strategy of Mick's to get him to agree to something, but when he explored across their link he found that Mick was sincere rather than manipulative. He almost gave in, but...no- it was too dangerous.

"I don't like arguing with you, Mick, and you can be mad at me or hate me if you want. But under the circumstances, that's a risk I'll have to take. It's a much lower price than the possible alternative."

"But I can do it. I know how to be discreet. I'd never make a living as a P.I. if I couldn't."

"Forget it."

"But it might be the only way to figure out what's going on with some of them."

"I said no, Mick." Josef reiterated, more impatient now.

Mick opened his mouth for another argument, then paused. "Okay," he said, and Josef gaped at Mick in astonishment at him having given up so easily.

Mick just gave Josef a one-shouldered shrug and a sheepish smile.

"Okay? Just okay? No more arguing?" Josef had finally found his voice, but he couldn't hide his suspicion.

"Sure. You said no, so it's no."

"What're you up to, Mick? What are you planning?"

"What do you mean? I'm not planning anything."

Josef just gazed at him suspiciously, and with that look that says 'I know you better than that'.

"What?" Mick asked after a few seconds of Josef's look.

"You're acting really wierd, Mick. Not quite like..._you_. What's going on with you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Josef."

Josef scowled at Mick's matter of fact but slightly humorous tone. "Yes you do. You know exactly what I mean."

"Why are you upset? I was just agreeing with you. Would you rather we fought about it? Because I really don't want to, if you don't mind."

By the smug look on Mick's face and the humor still in his voice, Josef knew Mick was having entirely too much fun. Normally, Josef would just play along or enjoy Mick's humor, but there was something about it that disturbed him. The way Mick had just given up so quickly wasn't like him, it had been too abrupt a mood change. Mick didn't _seem _upset or overly stressed, but there was something...off...about him.

"You're kind of starting to freak me out, Mick. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Jeez, Josef, did your last freshie have espresso in her blood? Maybe you should switch to decaf."

"Knock it off!" Josef demanded in irritation, but he grew concerned when Mick's face lost it's humor and his expression fell. He felt along their link to discover that Mick was crestfallen. He also noted traces of guilt, fear and failure. What is going _on_ with him?

"I'm sorry. I thought that's what you wanted..." Mick cut off his sentence abruptly, and Josef realized his friend had been about to say something that he hadn't meant to. Josef somehow suddenly knew this was about the things he'd sensed Mick hiding, and maybe the root of his strange mood and personality changes. He decided it was finally time to get to the bottom of all this once and for all.

"You thought _what_ was what I wanted?"

"Nothing," Mick declared nervously and stood up from his chair. "I'd better go. I promised Beth we could do something tonight. I'll call you tomorrow, Josef."

"No!" Josef stood up hastily from his seat behind his desk. He was settling this tonight. "Mick, wait."

Mick stopped and turned back to him, glancing at the office door longingly.

"Don't go, Mick. I think maybe there's something we should talk about. Don't you?" Josef was careful to keep his tone soft, non-confrontational. He didn't want Mick to get defensive.

Mick licked his lips and Josef could feel the younger vampire's nervousness. But he could also feel that Mick was resigning himself to giving in. Josef's urgency calmed. Battle won.

Josef moved around the desk and approached Mick, making eye contact with his friend as he stopped directly in front of him. "I've been worried about you, Mick. I know something's been going on with you, something you haven't wanted to talk about. But I think it's something that could be taken care of if we talk. Am I right?"

Mick glanced away, unable to keep eye contact. When he spoke, it was less than a whisper, but easily heard by Josef with his vampiric superior hearing.

"You'll hate me."

--

**Mick**

Josef's face registered suprise at Mick's quiet statement. "I don't hate you, Mick. I could never hate you."

Mick knew that Josef probably didn't hate him _now_, but once he told him about the dream and his fears, Josef would realize the truth of it. He would see it then, see what is probably already there, but buried. Mick really had no desire to bring it to the surface, but it was inevitable, really. It was going to happen sooner or later, and frankly, Mick was tired. Tired of worrying about it, tired of dreaming it, tired of hiding it. It was time to let it out, and if Josef chose to turn Mick away and dissolve their friendship as the consequence of Mick having selfishly asked him to turn him back, well, there was nothing Mick could do about it. And in the long run, maybe sooner was better than later. It would give him time to try to adjust. He was trying to be practical about it, but his heart shriveled at the thought of living for eternity without Josef. The one that had been there as his best friend for Mick's entire vampiric life, the one that was now his sire and would leave a void if he wasn't there to fill it.

"Why don't we have a seat and make ourselves comfortable. Okay?"

Mick just nodded and followed Josef to the stuffed leather chairs and couch in a corner of the office. Josef took a seat in one of the armchairs, and Mick chose the end of the sofa nearest Josef.

Mick knew Josef was waiting for him to speak, but when it became obvious that Mick would not be the one to initiate the conversation, Josef spoke first.

"What did you mean a minute ago? You were about to say you were just doing what you thought I wanted. What did you mean? What is it you think I want?"

Mick hesitated, not sure where to start. Josef must have taken the hesitation as a refusal to speak, though, judging by his next words, a plea.

"C'mon, Mick. This is me. No more secrets, okay? Please."

"I don't know, Josef. I _don't_ know what you want, what you expect. I try to figure it out on an everyday basis. When I said that earlier, I just... I had realized you weren't happy with me arguing with you, and that I was being...disrespectful. So I stopped. But then you got upset, and I had just thought I was doing what you might want. I was trying to be less like...me."

"But why?"

"I don't know! I just feel like... you're my sire now, but you turned me because I begged you to. It wasn't really completely your decision. I figured I could pay you back for doing that for me by being what you would want me to be. The kind of vampire you would have chosen on your own."

"I _did _choose you, Mick. And it _was_ my own decision. Yes, you asked me, but have you ever known me to do something I didn't want to do? If I really hadn't wanted to turn you, I wouldn't have. I'm ashamed, Mick. Not of you, but of myself. I made you a promise that I would do my best for you, but apparently I've failed."

"What do you mean?" Mick was stunned. This was turning out all wrong. _He_ was the failure, not Josef, and now he had Josef feeling bad for Mick's own hang-ups.

"You said it yourself. You don't know what I want from you, or what I expect. I thought we understood each other, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry. Mick, I just want you to be you. I don't expect you to try to become someone else for me. What did I do to give you the idea that you were doing something wrong?"

"Nothing! Josef, you didn't do anything. It started with... well, with a dream." Mick finally admitted. For the next ten minutes Josef listened raptly as Mick described the dream in detail and the emotions he experiences during and after it. He confessed his fears that he wasn't meeting Josef's hight standards, and that Josef would decide he no longer wanted Mick.

When Mick's spoken version of his daily dream came to an end, Josef shook his head in sympathy. "Sounds like you've had a hell of a time, buddy. But you have to know that's not how I feel, don't you? It's just a dream."

"But it makes sense, Josef. You and I are completely different. If you'd decided to sire without pressure from me, there's no way you'd have picked someone like me. You'd want someone that would make a good vampire, and I have all my 'issues'. So I tried to become what I figured you'd want. And I kind of figured you might be old school when it comes to something like that, so I tried to change the way I act toward you. I know you like respect and you expect others to obey. I just had trouble remembering sometimes that we aren't just friends now. I tried to be someone that would do you proud, but I couldn't even manage that."

Mick was tense, waiting for Josef to declare that Mick was right after all, that he couldn't be what Josef wanted.

Josef sat forward and reached out with a quick hand. He twined his fingers into a fistful of Mick's hair at the back of his head and pulled him forward. Mick was startled enough to give a token resistance before simply allowing himself to move forward with the motion. He was pulled forward off the couch and he fell heavily on his knees, but remained upright. He came to a stop with his own face inches from Josef's. Josef remained seated in his own chair, but sat tensely forward on the edge, and Mick's position on the floor put them at almost eye level with the way Josef was leaning forward to invade Mick's space. When Josef snarled, Mick tried to instinctively move back, but Josef's arm held it's positon like iron. The grip on Mick's hair was not enough to really be painful, but it was firmly immovable, holding him still with no effort.

_This is it, _Mick thought. _This is where he tells me he wants nothing to do with me. The dream was a sign._ He felt twisted inside, and a fine, barely noticeable tremble had settled in his body. He stayed still- not that he had a choice under Josef's strength- and waited for the declaration from Josef. Mick decided that unlike in his dream, he would take it with dignity, sparing himself and Josef the spectacle. Well, as much dignity as a man...vampire...could show on his knees.

"Are you actually trying to _convince _me to turn you away? Because that's what it sounds like."

"No, Josef," Mick answered softly. "I just want you to know I understand why you feel this way."

"You listen to me, Mick St. John," Mick winced as the fist in the back of his hair gave his head a small shake. Josef's words were almost growled rather than spoken. "I want nothing from you except what you are. Yes, you have issues. So do I, so does everybody. They just make you who you are. I don't know how many ways I can say this to get you to believe it- I..will..never..turn..you..away. You are mine now. It was my decision alone to turn you back, and I haven't regretted that decision once. Do you understand? I am as proud to be your sire as I am to be your friend and nothing will ever change that. I'm not going anywhere. It was a dream, Mick. Not a sign, but a dream brought on by your own fears and insecurities. Nothing that I said or did in that dream will ever become reality. Okay?"

"Okay," Mick agreed, relieved beyond belief. But just in case..."Promise?"

Josef sat back and his face smoothed out. He relaxed his hand so that it was no longer gripping Mick's hair. He let it rest lightly on the same spot for just a quick second then removed his hand. "You have my word," he assured, meeting Mick's eyes. "You know I never break a promise."

Mick relaxed and the unbearable weight he'd been carrying for so long finally lifted. He was almost euphoric at the relief. His mind was clearer now than it had been for a very long time and that too familiar trepidation was instantly gone. He knew they still had a little more to talk about, but now he knew he could. He was assured of his place in Josef's eyes.

"May I get up?" he requested softly. He was pretty sure they were finished with this part, but his fledgeling instincts were still reeling from the minor show of dominace. That particular instinct was almost impossible to supress, and besides, even common sense dictated that it was best to make sure Josef was finished and had his instincts under control before making his own assumption that would result in a faux pas.

"Have I made my point?" Josef asked.

"Yes."

"Then please do," Josef answered with his usual snark, but his eyes were soft, holding none of the sarcasm that his tone contained. "I'm sorry I had to do that."

Mick paused from brushing the carpet lint from the knees of his jeans. "Don't be sorry. I deserved it. And I needed it. It pulled me from all that emotional pitying crap I've been dealing with. Besides, you have every right."

"You mistake me, Mick. I'm not sorry I did it. I _do_ have every right and it's my job. And you did need it. You're so damn stubborn that sometime's talking to you just doesn't work, and sometimes the instincts are as strong in me as they are in you, and just as hard to resist. I'm not sorry I did it. I'm sorry I _had_ to do it. I can't help but feel that maybe if I'd done something better or different, you wouldn't be having such problems. This has all been hell on you, and I can't help but feel that some of it's my fault somehow."

Mick reclaimed his former seat on the sofa and looked at Josef earnestly. "Please don't feel like that. It's not your fault, Josef. You've been as patient and understanding as I could have hoped for. I know I haven't made this easy for you."

"Nothing with you is easy, Mick," Josef joked, trying to lighten the serious moment.

Mick cocked a half smile in acknowledgement, but decided now was the time to get the rest of the weight off his chest. "I felt like you were disappointed with me."

"You haven't done anything to cause me to be disappointed in you."

"Not _in_ me, _with_ me. In general. I thought you were disappointed with what you got when you turned me. I thought if I could change into what you wanted, you would have no reason to regret turning me back. And I felt bad for asking you to turn me back, once I realized what it must have put you through. I felt like I needed to make it up to you for that, and the only thing I have to give is me."

"I noticed you're using past tense. I take it these issues are resolved?"

"Yes. Thanks to you. So please don't feel like any of this could be your fault. You know what needs to be done and when."

"Mick, I want you to understand. I don't want these changes to affect our friendship. I want things to be as normal as they can be between us. But there will be _some_ differences, some things we just won't be able to help. It's a part of us, now. I don't want you to act toward me any way that you don't feel comfortable. Do what feels right. But there will times when our instincts take over, and I think you know me well enough to know I won't hesitate to pull rank if I feel like I need to."

"It's been a long time since I've had to deal with this kind of stuff, Josef. How am I supposed to know when you're being my friend and when you're being my sire? Do you expect me to just guess?"

"Oh, you'll know, Mick. Don't you worry about that. It's all instinct. Any time you're unsure, and that won't be often once we learn to read each other better, just let go. Let instinct take over, and you'll react according to what you feel. Besides the fact that you'll feel it through or bond, it's also a biological thing. Your body chemistry will react with mine to prompt the proper responses. Just like it did a few minutes ago. I know it's been awhile, but this is stuff you already know. It won't take long for you to get used to it again, to fall into the habit of automatically reading me. It takes no effort, it's all instinctual."

"I know. I guess I've just been trying too hard and second guessing myself."

"Well, now you can stop."

"Yeah. Josef, about what we were talking about earlier... Don't get mad, but I really think it could help if I investigate the Elders. I know you're worried about my safety, but I'll be careful."

"Damn it, Mick. I already told you how I feel about that."

"I won't go against your wishes, Josef, I have more respect for you than that. But I'm asking. Please let me do this. I have to feel like I'm doing something besides just sitting around waiting for them to decide my fate." Mick was telling the truth. He no longer felt the sense of failure and disappointment he'd been dealing with these past weeks, but his respect and devotion for Josef had gone up a couple notches, though he would have thought it impossible. He had finally embraced their full relationship and all it encompasses, and he was at peace with it. If Josef told him he didn't want him to do this, he wouldn't. But he felt a desperate need to try to control as much of this Elder situation as he could. Even as he decided he'd do as Josef wished, he was silently pleading. _Please, please, please, _he thought to himself, silently trying to will Josef to agree.

"You really wouldn't do it just because I say no?"

"You told me to behave the way I'm most comfortable. That's how I feel."

Josef looked at Mick, then away, thinking. "You'll be careful?"

"I promise."

Josef looked back at Mick, spearing him with his eyes.

"I want to know what you're doing every step of the way. I want to know every thing you find out as soon as you discover it."

"Okay."

"And you don't make a move with the information without my say-so first. I want to know _everything._ Got it?"

Mick frowned, a little hurt. "You don't trust me?"

"You know better than that. I don't think this is the best idea, but if I'm going to agree to it I have to know you're safe. That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

Satisfied that trust wasn't the issue, Mick hastily said, "Take it," before Josef could change his mind. "Thank you."

"Be careful, Mick. Don't make me regret it."

"You won't. And you'll know everthing the minute I do."

"Didn't you say you had plans with Beth?"

"Yeah. I guess I'd better go, I'm already late. I'm suprised she hasn't called me yet." Mick stood up from the couch and headed toward the door. "I'll stop by the house tomorrow night, you look like you've got a lot of work to catch up on." He waved a hand at the top of Josef's paperwork- littered desk.

"Okay. But if it's after nine I'll be here. Have fun with Blondie."

Mick stopped at the door and turned back to look at Josef. Josef was just looking at him quizzically, no doubt wondering why Mick was looking at him strangely.

Mick was suddenly filled with many emotions, all of them good for a change, but so sudden and strong as to be overwhelming. He was suddenly peaceful, but he felt overriding senses of relief, gratefulness and a devotion to Josef for just being there for him. He strode back back over to Josef an enveloped him in a quick but tight embrace.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, then let go. A little embarrassed, he turned and hurried for the door and into the hallway as Josef stood stunned and speechless.

Mick took the elevator to the ground floor. They still had to worry about the Elders and whatever they might be up to, and Mick was still unsure about how best to juggle Beth and his life without letting them interfere with each other. But somehow, everything felt right, and he knew that in the long run everthing would be okay.

**--**

**Please Review! : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. **

**Okay, guys! You've worn me down with the Beth requests. Here she is! I think she'll make the fic feel fuller. It just doesn't seem right to have so much Mick with so little Beth.**

**I almost ended the fic with this chapter. My plan was to do a sequel with the rest that I have planned, including tying up some loose ends from this one, but I changed my mind, so on with the story! I hope you guys don't mind a longer story in favor of a direct sequel!**

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

--

"Okay. Ready?" Josef asked.

"Exactly how am I supposed to get through these woods with a blindfold on without falling on a limb and staking myself?"

"Don't worry, I won't be far. I plan on staying close enough to see you, at least at the beginning. I just want you to be able to sharpen your sense of me without relying on your sight. You did good last time. You finally got to the point where you could ignore your other senses in favor of the link, but you still try to rely on sight too much when you think you're close enough to see me."

"I can't help it. Once I get so close, I just feel you all around. It's hard to pinpoint your exact location when you're hiding."

"And that's exactly why we're doing this. Think of it like a beam. Or a laser. You can follow the sense up to the point that you feel it at it's strongest, but then you get confused. If you can't see me, you'll learn to sharpen that 'all-around' feeling into a sharp point, like an arrow, that you'll learn to follow like a visible trail."

"Okay. I'm ready, I guess. But do you really think this is a necessary skill?"

"You never know what'll be good to know, Mick, and I found it useful quite a few times with my own sire." Josef reached up and slid the blindfold across Mick's eyes, then tied it behind his head.

"Really? Like how?" Hearing Josef say that made Mick remember when his own father had given Mick a pocket watch when he'd turned eighteen. His father had told him that the heirloom had been passed down from father to son for generations, and now it was Mick's turn. Mick had that same sense of solidarity at hearing Josef mention passing down skills from his own sire. He tried to picture Josef as an unskilled young vampire, but the picture just wouldn't come.

"I'll tell you the stories sometime."

Mick decided he'd have to remember to remind Josef about that later. Too bad he couldn't find someone Josef would have known those centuries ago. He'd give anything to hear tales of his friend's early days from a source other than Josef himself. Josef would no doubt gloss over any embarrassing or undignified events, which of course make the best stories. And ammution.

They spent the first couple hours honing Mick's skill at pinpointing a hidden Josef. This would make the fifth such lesson since the first, and Mick had to admit, it was getting easier. Even with the blindfold, it was coming easier and easier as the night wore on. He was able to catch on quicker than he had at the beginning. And it was a good distraction, keeping his mind on other things than his own worries. None of the sessions since that first one had devolved into the same free for all play, but they weren't an unpleasant way to spend his time, and he enjoyed the variety that saved him from some of the boredom that he'd begun to feel some nights in Josef's company when the other vampire was too busy with his work at the office to spend time entertaining Mick.

With all the previous learning session, the only downside had been the woods. He'd always liked being outdoors, especially since becoming a vampire. There was something about nature that his predatory side identified with, being in the fresh air and moonlight, hearing and scenting the animal life around him. But since the 'Josef dream', being in these woods had only served to remind him of his fears. Fears that had become stronger after Sylvia's first visit, when she'd pointed out the differences between Mick and Josef. She'd visited several times in the couple weeks since the first suprise visit, but she'd never again brought up that particular matter. She did continue to warn him to be careful, but usually now they just talked. He'd begun to let his guard down with her more than anyone he'd ever met, except Josef. Despite her age, she was easy to talk to, and he'd found that they have a few things in common.

But since that same night of Sylvia's visit, when Mick and Josef had finally had that intense conversation, Mick no longer felt the same fear. Even despite the other things they had to worry about, Mick had felt more peace in these last couple of weeks than he had his whole vampire life. He still had to go to Josef at least every couple of days to counter the fledgleling anxiety that crops up at too long a seperation, but he was becoming used to that. It was now a normal part of their relationship. Mick was back to his usual self-assured self, and he hadn't realized how much he'd missed it.

Even Beth had noticed it. She'd commented several times on his change of attitude, and Mick had found himself telling her a little bit about what was going on. Once he'd started confiding in her, she'd become even more curious, but she curbed her questioning nature as much as possible out of respect for Mick's feelings. Mick hadn't realized how much pressure she'd been putting on him until most of it was removed, and he was grateful to her for seeing it. He would have hated himself if he'd pulled away from her because of all the stuff he'd been dealing with.

Mick breathed in the scent of the night woods surrounding him and smiled. It was much stronger with the blindfold on.

"What?" Josef asked at Mick's smile.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the woods, the night. Everything."

"It's been a long time since I've seen you like this."

"It's been a long time since I've felt like this."

"It looks good on you. You did great tonight, Mick. Go ahead and take the blindfold off and take a break for a minute. I think it's time for the next level."

Mick reached up and pulled the blindfold off, blinking his sensitive eyes as they adjusted to the moonlight. "What's the next level? It's still early." He glanced at his watch. "Not even ten, yet. Are we staying here?"

Josef just smiled mysteriously. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed, still smiling. Mick could hear one faint ring on the other end before it was picked up, but no one voiced an answer.

"C'mon in. We're in the clearing. If you get lost, call." Then he hung up.

"What are you up to?" Mick asked him. Josef looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"You'll see."

"Do I want to?" Mick asked, just a little worried. Josef had something up his sleeve, and with him you never knew whether it would be good or bad.

"I think you'll be pleasantly suprised."

"As long as it's _pleasantly_-" He cut himself off as he suddenly felt the familiar presences of other vampires. It felt like two, and though he didn't know which two, he knew they were two of his now-usual watchers. They hadn't let up on thier surveillance activity, but they hadn't yet made any negative moves either, so it had become easy to ignore them. It didn't feel like Sylvia, though. He'd been spending a little more time around her, enough to get a sense of what she felt like

"Josef!" He exclaimed in warning, but Josef replied before Mick could say any more.

"I know," Josef's voice was terse. "I feel them."

They both scanned the trees and surrounding plantlife, their sharp eyes penetrating the shadows, but after a couple minutes the foreign presences faded. They both cast out with all thier senses, but niether could feel any trace of the intruders.

"This is the first time they've ever come so close while I've been with you. Usually I'm alone or with Beth."

"They're upping the ante, trying harder to intimidate. I don't think we'll have to wait much longer to see what they have planned."

"Should we hunt them? Maybe they're still here."

"No. They're gone. I can cast out further than you. They're nowhere near."

Mick was about to reply, but he became alert at another approaching presence, this time human. He spun to face the direction it was coming from just in time to hear someone crunching and moving steadily nearer through the trees and bushes, feet crunching on the fallen leaves. Even if he hadn't sensed the presence as human, it would be obvious by the ungraceful noises that this newcomer was no predator. But humans aren't always harmless to his kind. Mick barely suppressed a snarl as a figure pushed through the nearest trees and into their clearing.

"Damn, Josef! You could've at least left me a clear trail!"

"Beth!" Mick exclaimed in suprise, then looked over at Josef, who wore a smug smile. Mick looked back at Beth. He was suprised that he hadn't sensed it was her, but he knew it was probably because he'd been so tense and on guard just moments ago.

She was beautiful under the moonlight, messed up twiggy hair and all."What are you doing here?"

" Well, hello to you too, Hungry Jack," she retorted, eyeing his denim jeans and flannel shirt they both used for their nights in the woods. "Josef asked me to come. I've been waiting in my car for him to call. I used the time to catch up on work on my laptop."

"Josef? What is this?"

"Think of it as a reward for doing so well. I figured she could help with the next level.""What is the next level?" Mick moved over to Beth and took her hand, glad to see her. He was suprised that Josef had done this. A big part of the reason that Mick was trying so hard to keep her from the vampire part of his life was because of Josef. Josef had made several comments about Mick being too enamored with humans and Beth in particular, and Mick had promised Josef that he would do his best to keep Beth out of vampire affairs, of which she was entirely too curious about. And in Mick's opinion, the first step to that was to keep her away from Josef. He figured that would keep Josef from harping on him about it. Out of sight, out of mind, so to speak.

"The next level is basically the same thing we've been doing, only now with a distraction. And who best to distract you than Miss Turner, here?"

"But.." Mick glanced at Beth, wondering if he should bring this up with her there, but he decided to go for broke. "What about all that stuff you said? And I promised that-"

"We'll talk about that later," Josef interrupted with his own glance at Beth.

"Yeah, cause it's not like I'm right here or anything," Beth toned in sarcastically but with humor.

Mick looked back at her with a smile and squeezed her hand. "Sorry."

"Ah, to be young again," Josef fake-sighed with a grimace at thier little moment. He clapped his hands twice in a business-like manner. "Okay, kiddies. Playtime's over. We're here for a reason. Ready?"

--

Hours later, Mick pulled onto the highway in the direction of home, Beth's headlights in his rear view mirror. He'd almost wished Josef had driven them tonight so he could have ridden back with Beth, but she was headed straight home anyway- night owl she might be, but the night life is not as natural for her as it is for the vampires and she was ready for bed. Besides, this would give Mick and Josef a chance to talk.

"I get rewards?" Mick asked in a joking manner, thus beginning the conversation.

"How else to motivate you? You did very well. I told you it would get easier the more you do it."

"What made you decide to ask Beth to come?"

"You seemed to be happy with it. Was I wrong?"

"No. I enjoyed myself. Thank you, it was a good idea. But what made you do it?"

"I told you. It was a reward, and I needed a human volunteer for the next part."

"I know what you told me. But what's the real reason?"

Mick glanced over at Josef and saw his friend looking at him appraisingly. "What?" he asked Josef, then put his eyes back on he road.

"Nothing. Just...when was the last time you've really spent any time with Beth?"

Mick threw another quick glance at Josef. It wasn't like him to be so interested in his dealings with Beth. Sure, he'd make lewd jokes or listen as Mick vented. Even give advice. But Josef had never cared about the specifics, like what they do when they're together or how often they spend time with each other.

"Why?" Mick asked, mystified.

"I've just noticed you haven't seemed to spend much time with her lately. You haven't said anything about problems between the two of you, so I know that's not it. You still talk about conversations you have over the phone, so you're still talking. And I know how you still feel for her. So I was wondering if there's something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Everything's fine."

"Talk to me, Mick. I have an idea what this is about, but I want to hear you say it before I say what I think."

Josef was no fool, Mick knew. Mick had figured Josef would see it sooner or later and put two and two together. The only question had been whether or not Josef would bring it up when he figured it out. Well, now Mick had his answer. He should have known. Josef wasn't one to let something slip by.

Mick really didn't want to get into all that, but he was the one that had brought it up, in a roundabout way. "I promised I'd try to keep her out of Community business, Josef. It just got harder and harder to spend time with her when she knows enough to be curious. And then there was that whole business with invesigating the Elders."

"Right," Josef confirmed. "Which turned out to be a bust. I didn't figure you'd find anything on them. Council members take secrecy to the highest level."

"Right. So of course that took up a little time until I gave up." He didn't dare tell Josef he hadn't _quite _given up. "I've been trying my hardest to keep her out of vampire stuff. That's what you asked me to do, and I promised. I also promised I'd spend more time with the Community and less time with humans."

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do that."

Mick almost swerved into the wrong lane out of suprise. He looked over at Josef, not sure if he'd really heard him say what he thought he'd heard. Josef raised his eyebrows at Mick and Mick looked quickly back at the road.

"You heard me," Josef confirmed, knowing what Mick was thinking. "And I don't make a habit of admitting I might have been wrong, so I won't say this a second time. You'd better listen up. Are you listenting? Watch the road!"

Mick tore his eyes from Josef again, this time just in time to jerk the car back into their own lane and out of the path of an oncoming vehicle that blared it's horn as it passed. "I'm listening."

"Keep your eyes on the road. I have no intention of dying a fiery death. I know how you feel about Beth. I know you've been dealing with a lot and that maybe some of it has interfered between the two of you. Some of that has nothing to do with me, it's something you need to figure out how to handle and whether it'll be with her or without her. But I also know you've been pulling away from her a little because of what I said and the promises I made you commit to. I didn't mean for that to happen, and I'm sorry."

"Josef-"

"Let me finish. You know how I feel about a relationship with a human, and I still feel that it's in your best interest to take a bigger part in the Community. But I also know that she's good for you, for some reason. How you handle her incessant chatter, I'll never know, but I digress. I know you've been keeping alot from her, again because of me. But she knows too much about you for you to be able to keep these things secret from her. If you want to keep her, anyway. You two need to talk."

"But I promised you."

"Well now I'm rescinding that promise. It's now null and void."

"Are you sure? You wouldn't have a problem with it?"

"Didn't I just say that? Now don't get me wrong, Mick. This doesn't mean she has to be in my face every where I turn, but I don't mind if you invite her over on some of the nights you're at my place. My office is off limits to her, and so are your future lessons unless I okay it first. But you can bring her to the house sometimes, and I think maybe you should spend a little more time with her if that's what you really want to do. I can't believe I'm saying that, but there it is. Just make sure you don't confuse my acceptance of her for the acceptance of the Community as a whole. You still need to keep her out of that stuff. Not everyone will be as gracious as me."

"I'll do my best. Thanks, Josef."

"You're welcome. You can clear the air with her and have that talk when you take her to dinne tonight."

Mick's brow wrinkled in confusion as he shot another quick look at Josef. "Beth and I don't have plans tonight."

Josef smiled in self-satisfaction. "Sure you do. Later this morning at nine a.m., Beth will recieve a delivery of two dozen roses with an invitation to accompany you to the Rose Room tonight. You have reservations for eight o'clock. The reservation is under your name, but they're instructed to charge it to me."

Mick gaped at Josef. The Rose Room was one of the most exclusive restaraunts in Los Angeles. It often took weeks just to get a reservation, and usually you had to _be_ someone just to be permitted a reservation in the first place.

Josef smiled at Mick's speechless-ness, guessing what he was thinking. "Being me can have it's advantages. Also, they're vamp-friendly, so the two of you will be escorted to the back dining room that caters to our kind and their guests, which is even more exclusive, if you can believe it. Beth will recieve the same exemplary service, but you'll recieve a special menu with quite a few great choices, if I do say so myself."

"Josef-" Mick started, but Josef interrupted.

"With the roses, Beth will also recieve a package. It'll contain a dress in her size that I expect she'll look exsquisite in. This afternoon you'll recieve a package also, with an outfit suitable for the evening. Don't worry, it's not a suit."

"Josef, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't. I want to."

"I...wow. Josef, this in incredible. How can I thank you?"

"Not necessary."

"At least let me pay you back."

"Absolutely not. It's a gift, from me to you. I considered sending a limo, but I know you prefer to drive. Also, with your clothes that will be delivered later today, you'll recieve a charge card in my name. After dinner, take Beth somewhere else to have fun, anywhere she wants to go. Dancing, to the movies, for ice cream, whatever. Don't worry about the cost."

"Josef, that's too much."

"Don't argue. Like I said, it's a gift. I want you to get things straight with Beth. And if I find out you pay for any of this stuff yourself instead of using the card I'm sending you, I might just choose to be offended. So just say thank you, then shut up."

Mick smiled. "Thank you, Josef," he said. Then he shut up.

--

Later that morning, Mick was awakened by his ringing cell phone. He pushed the lid of his freezer up and reached over the side for the device, grumpily wondering why he'd set it to ring so loud. It was a bit of a stretch to reach the table it was setting on, but after a couple of fumbles and two more rings he had it firmly in his grasp. He didn't bother looking at the caller ID when he pushed the talk button. As he brought the phone to his ear he let himself flop back down into the freezer on his back, but he left the lid up.

"Hello?" he answered, his voice raspy with sleep. He'd only been asleep for a couple hours. He was still tired.

"Oh, God, Mick. They're beautiful. Thank you."

"Beth?"

"Of course! Who else did you send twenty-four gorgeous roses to?"

Mick chuckled, finally getting his wits about him as his mind woke up a little. "Absolutely no one."

"I've never been to the Rose Room before. I've always wanted to, but I'd never get a reservation, and besides, it's way out of my budget."

"I've never been there either, but I have it on good authority that it's excellent."

"Thank you for the dress, it's beautiful. And it fits perfectly, it's just the right size."

"I can't wait to see you in it," Mick responded, careful to give no hint that he had no idea what it looked like. He wondered how Josef had known what size to get, then decided maybe he didn't really want to know. Sometimes Josef's hidden talents were best left hidden. "And be thinking about what else you want to do after dinner. Tonight's for you, and the sky's the limit. Just let me know if it'll require a wardrobe change so I can be sure to be prepared."

"Any suggestions?"

"Anything you want."

"I'll be thinking about it. How do you feel about dancing?"

"I love it. Is that what you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, think about it. You've got all day."

"I can't wait, Mick. I've missed spending time with you."

"So have I. With you, I mean."

"You seem to have gotten over whatever's been bothering you for forever."

Mick smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "I guess you could say that." She had no idea how right she was.

"I'm glad. I missed you. The real you. So everything's okay?"

Mick hesitated before making the commitment, but Josef's words from last night floated through his head. He didn't want to lose her, and if they ever decided to fully act on their feelings for each other, he wanted there to be as few secrets between each other as possible. And he knew everything there was to know about her, from the age of four, in fact. It was only right she knew more about him, now that they were both admitting how they felt about each other. Turnabout is fair play.

"I'll tell you everything at dinner."

When they'd both said their goodbyes, Mick fell asleep with a smile on his face and no regrets.

--

Mick could hear Beth inside as he knocked on her apartment door, and he waited patiently for her to do whatever it is women do in those last few seconds before opening the door. And when she finally pulled the door open and stood before him, he was glad he had no need to breathe. He would have surely caught his breath hard enough to lose consciousness at the sight he beheld. She was gorgeous. He'd always thought her beautiful, but now she was..._sexy._ He didn't like thinking that word, it sounded so base, but he could think of no other description as accurate. She looked like a sexy angel.

Her blonde hair was piled on her head in some no-doubt complicated style, but it wasn't a severe look. It was piled softly with a few long tendrils hanging loose and gracing her neck and bare shoulders, which were glittering faintly with some kind of sublte glitter she'd sprayed lightly.

And the dress... oh man, that dress. It was black sequined so that it glittered under the lights with each breath. There were patterns of roses and vines coiling around the dress in darker maroon sequins, so dark they were almost missed against the black, but standing out just enough to catch the eye. Her shoulders and back were left bare, one thin but sturdy sequined strap going up behind her neck.

But what really got his attention was the way the dress lay against her. The length went to just below her knees, and it literally clung to her, defining her form. It moved with her like a second skin, obviously comfortable, but it looked like it had been painted on, every beautiful curve and dip and swell of her body so obviously accentuated, yet modestly covered. It was- again, that word- sexy, and a touch revealing, but without being unclassy. The outfit was completed with very sheer, almost invisible pantyhose with heels of the same dark maroon as the sequin roses. She had a small handbag of the same matching maroon, sequined as well, and when she turned to grab it off a table near the door, Mick was treated to the sight of her bare back. The back of the dress dipped to mid-spine, clinging smoothly to her waste and lower back- and lower, but he quickly raised his eyes after a too long glance- just as smoothly as it did the front and hips.

Josef was right. She was exsquisite.

"Mick? You ready?"

He blinked his eyes, realizing he'd been staring as she'd been waiting for him to step away from the door so she could exit. He cleared his throat, a little self-conscious, and took a backward step. "Uh, yeah. Yeah. I'm ready. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You clean up pretty nice yourself. Thank God you're not wearing your Paul Bunyun outfit like you were last night," she joked, refering to his jeans and flannel for the woods.

He glanced down at his simple but formal attire. Josef had picked something closer to Mick's own style this time, and he had to admit it looked pretty good. But he wondered if he was going to have to have a talk with Josef about this new obsession of supplying Mick with clothing. He was starting to feel like an oversized barbie doll.

The drive to the Rose Room was passed with small talk while Mick watched the traffic. He listened as Beth talked about how much she liked her new job working for Talbot and he answered a few of her curious questions about the lesson she'd helped with last night. Apparently Josef hadn't told her much about it, and Mick had no problem with further explaining what they'd been doing and why.

As he drove, he held her hand between the seats. At the restaraunt, he put his hand lightly against her bare back as they walked from the valet curb, up the walkway and into the entry way. At their table, he took the waiter's place behind her chair to pull it out for her and as she sat he let his fingers trail along her shoulder. When she looked up to thank him for the chair, he brushed a thumb lightly against her cheekbone.

He couldn't stop touching her. As well as he had to fill his eyes with the sight of her, his nose with the scent of her, his ears with the sound of her voice and laugh, he also had to let his hands touch her. He'd missed her, more than he'd even known. How could he have ever thought that those small, strained visits that had become their norm would ever be enough? There was nothing in the world like the feeling of being with her and knowing everything was okay between them. It was feeling he'd been sorely lacking most of his life.

These past two weeks he'd experienced the closest thing to inner peace he'd ever had. If anyone were to ask him, he would have said that despite all the recent changes in his life- or maybe because of them, who knows?- he was finally content. He'd been experiencing a sense of completement. His new relationship with Josef was under control and offered a fufillment he'd needed but lacked. In spite of a couple of his own issues, he was beginning to come to terms with his nature. And now he was making things right with Beth.

True, he still had a couple things to worry about- like what the Elder's have planned. But life is full of problems to be taken care of, and he's going to have a very long life, so he might as well get used to that. But despite that small complication, everything else in his life is now good and right.

Is it possible that he, Mick St. John, is...happy?

--

**Please Review! : D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**This chapter is a direct continuation of the last one, beginning where that one left off.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**--**

"So this is the vampire room, huh?" Beth asked nervously, looking around at the beautifully elegant room and the other patrons occupying it.

Mick gave a little laugh. "Yeah, but don't worry. They have plenty of menu choices, and you're not one of them."

"What if one of them decides they don't want it in a glass?"

Mick laughed again and recieved a _look_ for his trouble- one of those looks only a scandalised and exasperated woman can manage to the one that tests her patience.

"Sorry," Mick apologized, stifleing another laugh. "Don't worry. You're not the only human in here. See? Look around, you'll see a few others eating from plates. Besides, the menu offers fresh choices, too."

Beth did look around, this time actually taking the time to notice small details like that. She looked back at Mick, satisfied that she was safe, and asked, "I thought very few people know about vampires?"

"Well, I'm sure there are more people than we know about that know of vampires, people that don't advertise their knowledge, like you for instance. And then there are freshies, of course. But there are usually some precautions taken to find those that will be loyal to their employers, during and after their employment, and that means keeping quiet. And occassionally there are business colleagues or partners that will be trusted with the secret. And of course, a yet to be turned man or woman that's fallen in love with a vampire."

That last statement- he'd said it before thinking - brought a flustered flush to Beth's face. They just looked at each other akwardly for a moment, then Mick cleared his throat. He struggled for words to break the embarrassed silence between them.

"That's too many mortals by some vampire's standards, but very few compared to the population of the several billion people in the world." Lame, but it broke the tension that was beginning to build.

Beth stayed silent for another moment, then bravely continued the conversation. "So that's expected? To be turned when you fall in love with a vampire. It's considered the usual?"

"Wellll," Mick hedged, wondering what he'd let himself walk into. He remembered the shower when she'd been on the Black Crystal, when she'd begged him to turn her. "It's a mutual decision between both, really. It's a big step. But it's usually expected that the human be turned if there's going a serious relationship between them. It doesn't really turn out well, otherwise. Have you decided what you'd like to order?"

Beth gave him a look that clearly said she knew this as an attempt to change the subject, but she let it go and instead perused her menu as the waiter approached. To give her time, Mick gave his order, specifying a preferred blood-type and that he wanted packaged rather than fresh. He'd been thinking about changing back to Josef's previously mandated twice-a-week feedings rather than the almost daily fresh feedings he'd been partaking in. He knew Josef would be disappointed, but he didn't think he'd mind too much. At least if Mick promised to stick to the two-a-week deal. It had been Mick's decision to increase the feedings in the first place, after all.

Mick was gratified to see that Beth didn't go through that whole drama of indecision and then ordering one of the cheapest items on the menu. He'd always liked decisive women, of which Beth certainly was, and he liked that she was comfortable and secure enough with him and their relationship that she had no problem ordering what she actually wanted rather than what would be considered polite in a lesser relationship.

When the waiter had taken their orders and departed, Mick sipped the wine that had been poured. "Have you thought about what you'd like to do after dinner?" he questioned her.

"Yep."

Mick waited a moment, then smiled and asked, "Are you gonna tell me or are you gonna make me guess?"

"I don't want to tell you yet. I'll tell you when we get there."

"I've always liked suprises. But tonight's for you, Beth."

"It's for both of us. Besides, I think you'll like it. I hope. And I like seeing you happy."

"Not as much as I like seeing _you_ happy."

"I'm glad you did this, Mick. We really needed it."

"I'm glad too. But I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"It was Josef."

"What was Josef?"

"_This._ It was Josef's idea and he's footing the bill. I just thought you should know. I don't want you to think I was misleading you."

Beth went still for a moment and Mick felt his stomach drop. She was mad. She was mad and he couldn't blame her. Here was a beautiful, deserving woman that just found out the special evening she was being treated to hadn't been her date's idea and was even being paid for by a third party. She _should_ be mad. God, he was an idiot! Maybe he shouldn't have told her. Maybe he should have let her believe it was all him. But he didn't want to lie to her, either. It would serve him right if she just got up right now and caught a taxi home, leaving him alone to drink his wine and ponder his own stupidity.

"Josef's paying for all this?"

"He insisted. It's a gift."

"Well," she began, then left him in suspense as she picked up her wine glass and took a sip. She set her glass down and met Mick's eyes. "Remind me to thank him. How do you feel about taking a lear jet to Paris for the weekend?"

Mick blinked in suprise, expecting harsher words. The he laughed loudly in relief that she'd made a joke instead. How lucky was he to have found such a woman?

--

Across the room, sitting at a corner table shrouded in shadows, a trio of vampires watched Mick and Beth as they enjoyed their evening.

"So he can't tell we're here?" Jackson asked his sire and Rake, the vampire equivalent of his uncle.

"If he were to try sensing just us, perhaps he could. But he's not, and in a room full of other vampires, which he is also sensing, we blend in," Rake explained.

"You did well in learning of this evening St. John had planned, Jackson. I am pleased."

"Thank you, Sire," Jackson sat up straighter in pleasure at the unexpected praise. Malcolm did not hand out compliments easily.

Malcolm turned his attention to Rake, his vampire brother. "Sylvia has planted the seeds of warning in St. John's mind. That is not good."

"I've visited with Josef. He trusts me. That will make things easier."

"It does not counteract the possible problems she may have created. She has been spending time with him, making routine visits. You know what must be done."

"I know. It's hard, but it'll be taken care of."

"It is never easy disciplining one's childe, especially if the punishment must be death. But Sylvia has strayed from our purpose. If she is allowed to continue, our plans could be ruined."

"I know, Malcolm," Rake said with a touch of uncharacteristic bitterness. "If our sire taught us anything, it was intolerance for betrayal."

"I'm sorry, brother. I know it is hard. I know Sylvia was your first. Your eldest and your favorite. I'd have believed her always loyal, regardless of our cause."

Jackson let his attention wander for a moment from the conversation between his sire and his sire's vampire brother. He had to admit, Beth Turner was a beautiful woman. He watched as a waiter brought the mortal her meal and Mick's glass of preferred type. Graceful, as well. It was easy to see what Mick saw in her to attract him. It was also easy to see that his feelings for her went beyond simple attraction. He wondered if there were any plans to turn her, and he thought she might make a perfect vampire. Better even than Mick, if the things Jackson had heard were accurate.

Who could not want to be a vampire? Once you became one, the strength and invincibility were irresistable. And the power, which just grows as you age. Jackson envied the elders, couldn't wait until he was old enough to experience such power. Just the idea was intoxicating. But he reveled in the here and now, as well. He knew these early days, once passed, would be gone forever. He wasn't quite as eager to be done with these days and nights that he spent in the company of his sire, and he knew he'd miss them when they were gone. It would happen eventually, as all things do.

Jackson wondered what Mick's relationship with Josef was like. Josef Kostan was a powerful vampire. Not as powerful as the two residing at the table with Jackson at the present moment, to be sure, but not a figure to be taken lightly, either. He had a reputation for being fierce and intolerant, even to those far outside of the Community he leads. His reputation precedes him. Jackson would surely think twice about going up against him, but of course there was a huge difference between their ages. It can be hard to have a sire like that, Jackson knows from experience. Never once had Jackson regretted that Malcolm was the one that had turned him, but it hadn't always been easy.

Jackson's thoughts came to a halt as he observed Mick and his human stand to depart. Apparentlly, they'd finished their meals and conversation and were ready to leave. He turned to Malcolm, who was still deep in conversation with Rake. He didn't dare interrupt- Malcolm held to old fashioned values- but Malcolm felt his agitation and stopped speaking to Rake mid-sentence.

When Jackson knew he had Malcolm's attention, he spoke. "Sire, they're leaving. Should I follow?"

"Yes. But no interaction and stay far enough away that it would be very hard for him to sense you. Watch only."

"Yes, sir." He would be very careful to follow that directive. When Malcolm had found out that Jackson had made himself known to Mick on two seperate occassions, he hadn't been happy at all. Jackson had no desire for a repeat of the consequences.

When the youngest vampire had departed on his mission, Rake looked at Malcolm. "You should be proud of him," he complimented. "He does well for one so young."

"Yes," Malcolm acknowlegded. "He is doing well in his training. He will make an acceptable Council member."

Rake just smiled fondly, knowing his 'brother' well enought to recognize the depth of emotion he was so good at hiding. Malcolm cared for his youngling deeply, and he was proud of his accomplishments.

But he quickly lost his smile, remembering his own childe and what must be done with her.

--

"So you're still not gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Not yet," Beth said from the driver's seat of Mick's car. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride." She'd managed to talk him into letting her drive so she could continue the suspense as long as possible. She knew he'd figure it out before they got there just by observing the surrounding area, but that was okay. He'd never guess until then. He'd told her the sky's the limit, so he probably figured she was going to pick something out of the ordinary that she'd never get to do otherwise. If that's what he thought, then he was in for a shock. She just hoped he'd like it as much as she thought he would. And that he still kept that blanket in his trunk in case he ever got caught out under the sun too long.

About twenty minutes later, she saw him sit up and look around. She smiled at his bewildered look, but he said nothing. A few minutes more and she pulled off the two lane highway and into a sandy parking area.

"We're at the beach," Mick stated the obvious.

"Yep," she confirmed.

"Are you sure this is where you want to go?"

"I drove us here, didn't I? Did you have something else in mind?" She was a little worried now, thinking maybe she'd been mistaken.

"No, of course not. I thought you might, though. We're not exactly dressed for the beach, you know."

"That's okay. I like it here. Besides, we had some great times here for that little bit of time you were human. But now you're a vampire again and can't come here during the day. I remember you mentioning once that you can feel the moonlight the way I can feel the sunlight. I figured maybe you'd like it just as much under the moon as you did with the sun. And I wanted you to know that I can enjoy your world, too. I have no problem coming to the beach at night. It's a whole new world."

Beth got out of the car and he followed her example. She was gratified to see that the blanket was still in the trunk, once she'd found the right key for it.

"You're right," she heard from behind her. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

She slammed the trunk and turned, blanket under her arm, and came to stand next to him. They stared out at the darkness of the ocean, the moonlight and stars glittering above and the sound of the surf in their ears. Beth could smell the salt, and the breeze coming off the ocean was cool. She reached up with her free hand and pulled a couple crucial pins from her hair and let it fall loosely around her shoulders and back, destroying in half a second the style it had taken her hours to accomplish. She sighed. Much better. The breeze lifted her loose hair and swirled it around messily.

She looked to her left where Mick was standing beside her and caught him staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It looks like a halo. Your hair, I mean. The way it's blowing around with the moon behind you. You look like an angel."

Well. What was there to say to that? "I'm gonna go out onto the sand and spread the blanket." She reached down to take off her heels and headed out onto the beach, blanket still under one arm and shoes dangling from the other hand. _Spread the blanket? _she thought to herself in disgust. _That was the best I could come up with after he calls me an angel? I'm gonna spread the blanket? You're an idiot, Beth Turner! _ She could hear his footsteps on the sand as he followed her.

She found a spot near the water, far enough away to avoid the waves. After spreading the blanket on the sand, she flopped down, dropping her shoes next to her, then pulled her pantyhose off. She spread her toes into the sand, enjoying the grainy coolness.

Mick sat next to her and took his shoes and socks off as well, sliding his feet up next to hers in the sand. "This is nice," he said.

"It is," she agreed. "It sure feels good on my feet. Be glad you never have to wear high heels. It couldn't have been a woman that invented those torture devices."

Mick scooted around so that they were facing opposite directions, though still immediately next to each other. "Here," he said. Lay down."

Beth looked at him questioningly, but did as he asked and lay back on the blanket and stared up at the stars. She felt his hands around her ankles, then he pulled her feet over into his lap, where he now sat cross-legged. He began a firm massage on one foot, rubbing the soreness from it, beginning in the middle of the arch, then down to the heel, then all the way up to the toes. Then he would repeat the process, varying the stroking pattern from circles, to up and down, then back again. Beth sighed.

"Feel good?" Mick asked.

"Mmm. Sure does. You could make a living with this. _I'd _pay for it."

"You wouldn't have to."

"Well now you'll never get rid of me. Free foot rubs? Who can resist that?"

"Now I know your weakness." He let go of her foot and moved his attentions to the other one.

"This breeze feels good, too. So you can really feel the moon?"

"Yes. It's not quite like what the sun feels like. It's not warmth. It's more...I don't know how to explain it. It's soothing."

Beth sat up, pulling her foot from Mick's hands. "You know what I want to do?" she asked abruptly. "I want to go swimming."

"Are you sure? It's pretty dark out there."

"Is the big, bad vampire scared of a little dark?"

Mick smiled at her teasing. "Of course not. I can see perfectly. I was thinking of you."

"Well, you said we could do anything I want to tonight. That's what I want to do."

"We're not dressed for swimming." He gestured at her shimmering dress.

"So? We're two adults, and there's no one else around. Who says we have to be dressed?" She almost laughed out loud at his expression.

"Um...I don't think that'd be the best idea, Beth."

"You've never been skinny dipping?"

"Sure. But... just trust me. It's not a good idea."

Beth couldn't keep a smug smile from forming. She knew what he was hinting at. "Okay," she gave in, deciding to have mercy on him and belay the teasing. "How about not-so-skinny- dipping?" She stood up and wiggled quickly out the dress, dropping it on the blanket at her feet. Mick stared up at her with an unidentifiable expression.

"C'mon, Mick," she gestured at her bra and panties. "These cover more than most bikinis." She felt so free, feeling the breeze on her mostly bare body. She let out a laugh and took off running across the sand, then splashed into the surf.

She let out a yell of shock. "It's cold!" Then she looked back the way she'd come. She could just make out Mick's dark form under the moon, standing now instead of sitting. "If you don't want me to drown out here in the dark you'd better come with me!" she called to him. She was gratified to see some movement. He was removing his shirt and pants, dropping them carelessly to the blanket. She watched as he jogged toward her. Hmm. He was a boxer man. She'd have figured him for tightie whities. Beth laughed at herself. What was wrong with her tonight? She felt so happy, so free. Something about Mick just made her feel complete abandon, like she could do anything. She liked that feeling.

Mick splashed out into the surf to join her, sending up sparkling droplets. "To you if feels cold. To me it feels good." He was hit face first by a wave. He sputtered and shook his head briskly, shaking water from his face and hair. Beth just laughed.

"When I was a kid, I used to like to ride the waves. Have you ever done that?" she asked him.

"No. I didn't get to the beach much. We came a few times, though."

"Here comes a good one," she said excitedly. She waited until the wave was almost on top of her, then she jumped, riding the wave to the shore where it dumped her in the sand. She laughed as she waded out back to Mick, who was braced against the waves to stay standing. "It's much better when you're out deeper, but it's still fun. Try it. Ready? Here comes one! Jump!"

They jumped together, Mick being careful not to use his superior strength to jump beyond human standards. "Woooohoooo!" Beth yelled as they rode the wave again to the shore and landed in the sand, both laughing hard.

"You're right. It is fun," Mick agreed.

They spent the next twenty minutes playing in the waves and swimming a little, until Beth's teeth began to chatter.

They walked back to the blanket dripping wet, the sand clinging to their feet, and tired. Well, Beth knew _she _was tired. Mick looked like the exhausting water activity hadn't affected him at all.

Mick reached down and grabbed an end of the blanket and pulled it up, dumping their clothes and shoes into the sand. "Here," he said, and wrapped the blanket around Beth.

"Thanks." She wrapped the blanket closer around her as they both sat in the sand. Neither of them cared that they were grainy with sand that would get _everywhere_. Beth scooted closer to Mick, leaning against him, and he put an arm around her and hugged her close to his side. She let her head rest against his bare shoulder.

"Getting warm yet?" he asked her.

"Mm hm."

"Good."

Beth stretched her legs out from where they'd been pulled up near her chest. She yawned widely, then lay back and stretched out on the sand, still holding the blanket close to her. Mick lay back next to her, and they both turned onto their side so that they were facing each other, propping their heads up.

"So, Josef is your sire now, and not Coraline." Beth mentioned, referring to the things Mick had told her at dinner. She was intrigued at these new turn of events, and she hadn't had the chance to ask quesions. She'd simply listened as Mick had talked about the things going on the last couple of months.

"Yep," he confirmed, waiting. He knew she was about to start the inquisition, but he felt he owed it to her help her understand.

"Is that wierd for you?"

"It was at first. Now...not really."

"Was it hard to switch from one to the other?"

"No. Not in that sense. You know my past with Coraline. She was my wife, and I loved her at one time. But I'd felt betrayed by her, and she never did give me what I needed from a sire. I was missing out on more that I knew."

"And Josef gives you that?"

"Yes, he does."

"It just seems like it would be hard to get used to. I mean, he's always been your best friend, and now he's...well. Like your father or something?"

"It's not that definitve, but I guess something like that. But not quite. He's still my best friend, but now there's this whole new context to our relationship. It's hard to explain vampire relations to someone that has never experienced it."

"There's something I want to ask you, but it's pretty personal. If you don't want to answer just tell me and I'll leave it alone."

"Okay. Shoot."

"You once told me that a large part of vampire turnings are lovers or spouses because of the strong emotions a vampire and his or her sire feel for each other."

"That's right."

"Well," Beth could feel a blush rise to her cheeks, but she had to know. "Did Josef becoming your sire put those feelings in you? Have the two of you become lovers?"

Mick smiled at the question, seeing her embarrassed blush. "No. We're not lovers. We are very close, though. Much closer than ever before. I wish I could explain it to you better, but there are literally no words that can describe the way vampires feel about each other when they're bound by blood. It's true many become lovers, but not all. No one knows what the difference is. It might have something to do with the relationship a sire and his or her turn had before the turning. Josef and I have been best friends for a long time, but we've never had romantic feelings for each other. That might have something to do with it. And before you ask, it has nothing to do with whether or not the vampires were heterosexual or homosexual before their turning. I suspect Josef has been with men before, though I don't know that for sure. Vampires don't live by the same standards as humans."

Beth was relieved. She didn't know how she would feel if she'd thought she might have to compete with Josef, but now she knew she didn't have to. Not in that way, at least. "I just wondered because the few times I've seen you two together since then I can see a difference. You're more physical with him, casually, I mean. And there's this...chemistry between you. Or something. I don't know, I can just tell there's a difference."

"You're right, there is. Vampires are defensive predators, so we don't initiate contact or close quarters with each other on general purpose. But we're also very sensual, and we crave contact with those we are bonded to in some way. But sensual doesn't always mean sexual, Beth. And even those that are sexual with each other, it doesn't always automatically make them lovers. Sometimes a sire will use sex as a tool. Either as reward or punishment in some way, or even as a method of teaching or controlling. But Josef and I don't have that kind of relationship."

"But you want him near you alot. I can tell. You spend a lot of time with him." Beth meant to sound matter-of-fact, but she cringed at the note of jealousy that was present in her tone.

"Yes, I do. I told you about some of that at the restaraunt, about the anxiety I get if I'm seperated from him too long, and i'ts likely to be that way for a long time. But it's more than that. I _want_ to be near him, to spend time with him. You know... I think I might be a different person all together if Josef had been my sire from the beginning instead of Coraline. I'm learning a lot from him, and he's felt the need to take up the slack that he feels Coraline created by not doing her job. At first I resented it, the whole idea of it, and there are still wrinkles every now and then. But I think we're gonna be okay."

Beth sat up, letting the blanket fall around her waist and lap. She looked at Mick speculatively. "You love him," she concluded softly.

Mick sat up as well and crossed his legs, fancing her. "Yes. I guess I do. But not in the way you asked about a minute ago. More like a father-figure, a brother. I've always cared about him as my best friend, or as a mentor, but now it's so much stronger. I don't even know if love is the right word, but I don't know a stronger one that would describe it."

Beth thought for a moment. Mick seemed happy, happier than he'd been since she'd known him. If Josef was the one that brought it on, who was she to resent him? And anyway, Mick had given up the mortality he'd so wanted just to save her, and Josef had made that happen. She didn't owe thanks to just Mick, but to Josef as well, if she wanted to be technical about it.

"That's good, Mick," she finally said in acceptance. "Everyone needs a family. How about we go put an ice cream cone on dad's charge card?"

Mick smiled at the small joke, glad they'd finally had this conversation. He was glad to get things out of the way that might come between..._them._

--

An hour after Mick had dropped her off at home, Beth had finished her shower and put her hair up in a simple ponytail. It was when she was emptying the small sequined handbag of the few necessities she'd taken with her that she discovered her cell phone was missing.

--

**Please Review! ; )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**A/N: This story was originally supposed to be concluded by now, but since I decided to make Beth a main character late in the game, I will be adding some to the story that wasn't originally planned. Mostly with the purpose of showing their developing relationships between the three, now that Beth is more part of the mix. But don't worry, the main plotline is still in effect and I will be adding bits and pieces to keep it interesting as we go along. It won't be much longer now!**

**--**

"It is very close to sunrise, Jackson. I was about to worry."

"I'm sorry, Sire. I didn't mean to worry you."

"How did it go?"

"Everything was fine. But there was another there."

"Sylvia?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did she know you were there?"

"No, sir. She didn't sense me. I took precautions, and she was only there a short time. She watched them for a few minutes, then she took something from Mick St. John's car."

"Do you know what it was?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You did exactly as you were supposed to. It would have been disastorous if she'd know you were there. You are no match for her in a fair fight."

"St. John was perilously unguarded, Sire. He sensed nothing amiss, though there were two vampire's watching him and his human. Does he not know of the danger?"

"He has been made aware of a possible danger, but he does not know the nature of it. It has been a little while, also, and he has become complacent. He has come to believe that maybe there is no danger."

"But does his sire not teach him to be careful? Josef Kostan is very security-conscious. Why does he not train Mick in the same practice?"

"It is not your place to judge the teachings of a sire to his childe."

Jackson grimaced at the light scolding. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I know you are just concerned. I'm aware that you have taken a liking to St. John. I hope you will not let that get in the way of your job."

"No, Sire. Of course not."

"Good. You are tired. Why don't you get some sleep." Malcolm stood from his seat and moved forward to where Jackson was still standing before him. He put one hand on the back of Jackson's head and drew him forward a couple inches, then leaned forward to place a fond kiss in the middle of Jackson's forehead. "You may go."

"Sleep well," Jackson said as he left the room.

Malcolm frowned in thought once he was alone. It seemed things were closing in.

**--**

**Mick**

"Josef?" Mick knocked twice on the doorjamb as he entered Josef's study, where he was seated at his desk. "Hey."

"Hey, Mick. I wasn't expecting you tonight. I figured you'd do something with Beth."

"I am. We're gonna do something later. I just wanted to stop by for a little bit, if you're not too busy."

"Of course not. You know you're always welcome."

Mick smiled and flopped down into one of the chairs across from Josef's desk. "I know."

"So? You gonna tell me how it went with Beth? Don't keep me in suspense."

"It was good. Great, actually. We had a lot of fun and we talked about things, cleared things up. Things are much better now between us."

"That's it? No juicy details?" Josef joked.

"There are no juicy details, Josef. Besides, you know I don't kiss and tell."

"Ah, so there are. You just don't want to say."

Mick just shook his head and laughed at Josef's antics.

"Seriously, Mick. I'm glad things are good between you two again."

"Well, thanks for pushing me into it. Why is it these days you seem to know what I need more than I do?"

"That's not it. It's just that you're too stubborn to let go of an idea once you have it."

"You call _me_ stubborn? You're the most stubborn person I've ever met, Josef."

"Wait till you get another century or two on ya. You'll find that stubborness is what gets you that far."

"Beth's going to stop by soon. Is that okay? She wants to thank you for last night, so she decided she'd just meet me here. She should be here anytime."

"Of course it's okay. I told you it was. Tell me you didn't actually tell her last night was my idea." Before Mick answered, Josef pressed a button on his intercom instructing an employee to escort one Beth Turner upstairs to the study on her arrival. No sense making her go through the whole security thing if he already knows she's coming.

Mick sighed and answered Josef's previous question, continuing their conversation. "I had to. I didn't feel right about misleading her. I told her you were paying for it, too."

"Have I taught you nothing? How'd she take it?"

"Very well, actually. I had to talk her out of maxing out your card," he teased.

"Did you enjoy the Rose Room?"

"Very much. Beth was a little nervous at first, being around other vampires."

"What else did you do?"

"We went to the beach."

"The beach?"

"Yeah. Don't look at me like that. I told her she could do anything she wanted and that's what she decided."

Josef just shook his head.

"We went swimming."

"Swimming? Please tell me you didn't swim in those clothes. Do you have _no _respect for fine tailoring?"

"Down boy. We didn't. And Beth loved the dress, by the way. So did I. I can't thank you enough for that dress."

"Didn't I tell you? So back to the swimming, which you so cleverly changed the subject from. If you didn't swim in your clothes, did you take something to change into?"

Mick shook his head at Josef's wicked grin, and resigned himself to the teasing. "Nope."

"Skinnydipping? I didn't think you had it in you, Mick. Hell, I didn't think she had it in her."

"Well, she does. It was actually her idea. But it wasn't quite skinnydipping. We kept our...underclothes...on."

"Didn't anyone ever explain the birds and the bees to you? I guess I have more to teach you than I thought."

"Very funny."

"So what do the two of you have planned for tonight?"

"Don't know yet. We might just hang out. Maybe she'll want to go to the movies or something."

"Movies? The _movies?_ Are you seventeen? You gonna give her your letter jacket and go steady?"

"You're just full of jokes tonight, aren't you? Not all adult relationships require one to abandon all morals, you know."

"Just the best ones."

"Are you gonna behave when she comes by, or are you going to do what you can to embarrass me?"

"Whatever mood strikes me."

"Should I be worried?"

"Possibly. You hungry? How about dinner?"

"I had dinner before I left the house, but I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

"About feeding from your freshies."

"You ready to take the next step? Great! I knew you'd get there, Mick. I have some great contacts. You let me handle everything and I'll have you a couple of good freshies of your own by next weekend."

Mick almost changed his mind about telling Josef after seeing how excited he was, but if he didn't do it now, he knew he never would. "Actually, Josef, that's not quite was I was going to say. I think I'd like to go back to not feeding fresh so often. Do you mind?"

Josef sat back in his chair and sighed. Mick winced at his friend's downtrodden expression. "I should've known it was too good to last long," Josef lamented. "If that's what you want, okay, I guess. But I still expect you to stick to the twice a week deal we has before."

"Of course," Mick agreed. He almost reminded Josef that it hadn't been a deal so much as an order, but he decided there was no reason to push his luck.

"What does this mean, Mick? You're not falling into your old pattern, are you?" Josef asked worriedly.

"No, don't worry, Josef, everything's good. It's just that...well, after we talked I had a lot to think about. Still do, really. But we both know that some of the things I was doing was because of the flawed way I was thinking. We settled that when we talked, but I decided that if I was going to get rid of that way of thinking, I had to get rid of _all _of it. And we both know how I feel about drinking from live donors. I was making myself do it because I thought that's what you wanted."

"Well, at least you're back to normal."

"Does that bother you? I hope you don't think this means I have any less respect for you, or for what you want for me,Josef."

"Of course not. It doesn't bother me and I know how you feel about me. I can feel it, remember? Yes, I am just a little disappointed, you knew I would be, but I'm not disappointed _in you. _It would take much more than something like this. I'm just glad to see you being _you _again."

"So, no plans to trade me in for a better model?" Mick joked, but lost his smile when he realized that Josef didn't find the joke funny. "Sorry," he muttered, knowing by the look on his friend's face that the guilty apology wouldn't forestall a lecture. "It was just a joke, Josef."

"Not a funny one. I don't like jokes like that, Mick. Not after the problems you had about all that stuff."

"I said I was sorry," Mick repeated, but though his words could convey posssible irritation, he kept his tone mild and neutral. Josef's eyes had taken on an intense directness and his face and tone were stern. He had morphed, in seconds, from Mick's best friend into his sire and Mick could feel the difference along thier bond. As Josef had promised Mick before, Mick's intincts were reacting to it. It was a combination of fledgleling instinct and common sense. He could try to fight it if he chose, though it wouldn't be easy, but he had no desire to do so. He'd finally learned to accept the changes between them and all it might mean.

"I didn't know it bothered you so much, Josef. I'll remember not to do it again," Mick promised contritely.

Though Josef was just displeased about a minor issue rather than outright angry, Mick wanted to avoid any cause Josef might feel to let loose with dominant energy rather than just slightly asserting dominance as he was now. Mick didn't like the feelings he experienced when Josef let loose the energy as he had the night Mick had submitted. There was something comforting and right about it, but at the same time it made him feel...small...with the knowledge that Josef was unhappy with him enough to resort to such methods. It gave him a sense of failure, of inadequacy. Mick knew this was actually common, and much more normal than the identity crisis type senses of guilt and failure he'd finally beat, but he still didn't like it. Or the way Josef just stared at him rather than speaking, when he wanted to get his point across without making a major issue of something small.

Like the way he was staring at him now, with eyes that could bore a hole through him. Mick kept his head slightly lowered and his eyes on the floor, but he could feel the older vampire's stare and he couldn't help squirming uncomfortably under the gaze.

They both sensed Beth's approach seconds before they heard her, Mick could feel Josef's awareness of her through the link, though niether moved. Mick noted Beth's hesitation before entering the room, but then she took a couple steps through the doorway before coming to a perplexed halt. Mick began to turn to greet her, but he felt something along their link from Josef. It wasn't anything Mick could put into words, but he knew what it meant. Josef had sent his intensity up just a bare notch and Mick instantly realized his almost- mistake. Josef hadn't yet released him, and Mick felt that this was a test. He'd felt like that quite often lately, actually. Mick had gotten the sense that Josef had been giving him small tests, then guaging his actions and reactions, no doubt to determine what he might need to incorporate into later teachings.

So Mick held still under Josef's eyes until he felt Josef pull back a little, and he wondered if he'd passed or failed this particular test. Mick could have easily ignored the small nudge he'd felt from Josef if he'd wished, it hadn't been any stronger an influence than spoken words would have been, but instead he'd acknowledged it and reacted correctly. But on the other hand, it had taken that nudge for Mick to realize he'd almost made a mistake by turning from Josef prematurely.

When he felt Josef pull back, Mick raised his eyes to Josef in a silent question, recieving one nod of approval in return. Mick's muscles lost their stiffness and he smiled, returning to his usual casual and relaxed posture. He turned to face Beth.

"Hey, Beth," he greeted her in welcome and reached out for one of her hands. "I was just telling Josef you'd be here anytime."

--

**Beth**

When Beth found the room the security-man had pointed out after he'd escorted her upstairs, she had been alarmed when she'd first glanced through the doorway. She'd hesitated to enter, then stepped forward through the door before coming to a stop. At first glance it had seemed that there was a problem between Josef and Mick, and she wondered if they'd been fighting, then quieted down because she was there. She had noticed that they'd both been aware of her presence, though she couldn't say how she knew, seeing as niether of them had made a move or sent so much as a glance her way when she'd first appeared.

But then she realized that if they'd been fighting she would have heard them from down the hallway, long before she'd arrived at Josef's study. And anyway, they didn't seem angry, either of them. There was a tenseness in the air, but it didn't really have a negative feel, despite the way Josef was staring so intently at Mick, and the way Mick stood, just looking at the floor. Mick's body was stiff, but not tense. Seconds after Beth had entered the room, Mick had turned his head to look at her with the beginning of a smile, and began to turn her way, but he'd quickly stiffened again and returned back to his original position. Josef just kept staring.

Beth realized she'd intruded into something, and she wondered if it was some mysterious vampire ritual or something. If it was, she wondered how many humans had ever been allowed to observe such a thing, and decided to take her chance while she could. She was no longer worried about Mick's safety. There was no animosity in the air.

After a few moments, scant seconds really, through some obviously hidden signal that she couldn't discern, both vampires relaxed minutely. She saw Mick glance up at Josef and Josef nod once- it curiosly seemed as if he was bestowing permission for something, though she couldn't be sure- then the strange moments she'd observed were gone. Both men relaxed, instantly restoring themselves to their usual postures as Mick turned to her with a smile and greeted her as he grabbed her hand.

Beth now realized that she'd observed an example of some of the things Mick had told her about at dinner last night. It had been very hard for Mick to find the words to explain some of these things to her, much of it is beyond mortal understanding without the ability to experience it. But he had described to her that with these changes between Mick and Josef, it was as if each vampire had two personalities. They each had their 'Best Friend' personalities, and then they had their Sire/fledgeling personalities, and that they were learning to combine the two without letting them clash.

It was fascinating, really. Mick had described it accurately. When she'd walked in, there had obviously been some kind of power-play going on, though she'd sensed that it was more posturing than anything. Mick had taken on the air of a subordinate to her eyes, though it was in contrast to his usually self-confindent, outspoken ways. And Josef...well, she didn't really know him well enough to make assumptions, but the few times she'd been around him, he'd always carried himself with _over_-confidence. An almost arrogant, aristocratic demeanor, yet with the underlying sense of danger that his nature provides. But just now, there had been something else, something hard to describe, but he'd been...commanding. Even though he'd uttered not one word, he had seemed to be completely in charge of the mood, of the atmosphere in the room. She sensed with certainty that Josef could have easily turned that moment of command into one of intimidation with barely more than a change in expression or posture. That idea scared her just a little, and she had the feeling that being a little scared of Josef was probably the smartest thing.

She was simply amazed that two men- and male tetosterone-charged vampires, at that- could experience such a tense moment between each other, and yet feel no anger, animosity or or competition toward each other. She decided that Mick had been telling the truth when he'd told her that there was more to vampire relationships than a mortal could understand, or that could be verbally explained. Because she _had _gotten the sense that this interaction she'd witnessed had not been emotion-free.

She didn't know how she could tell. Maybe it was just the charged atmosphere or something. But she'd been able to almost _feel_ acceptance from both vampires, and she'd somehow been aware of how strongly each cared for the other.

Last night, when Mick had tried to explain some of these things to her, she'd actually felt concern for his well-being. Just the idea that someone seemed to have such seeemingly control over him- and Josef Kostan, at that- had scared her. She couldn't even imagine such a thing for herself and could understand the problems Mick had had getting used to it. What she _hadn't_ been able to understand was his final acceptance of it, even as he'd tried to convince her of it. But now, after what she'd witnessed and the sense of calm and fondness she'd somehow felt from them, she no longer worried about Josef's influence over Mick or possible intentions to try and use that influence for anything negative.

It had only taken Beth a few seconds for all this to rocket through her mind and process in her thoughts, but the tiny hesitation had nonetheless been noticed by both vampires. Mick just looked down at her questionlingly, but from Josef she recieved a small smile- in her mind, a knowing smile, and she wondered if he'd somehow known what she'd been thinking.

She smiled up at Mick and curled her fingers around his in response to his greeting. "Hey," she said softly. "Not late, am I?"

"Of course not."

"Miss Turner," Josef greeted, stepping forward and giving her a small nod. "Nice to see you again."

She actually believed he meant it. "Josef. Mick tells me last night was on you. Thank you, I had a great time. It was very generous."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Between the two of us, maybe we can keep Mick from stagnating in his apartment all by his lonesome."

"Well, it's a big job, but maybe we can manage it if we work together."

"Funny. Very funny," Mick shook his head at thier teasing. "Have you decided what you want to do yet?"

"I was thinking a movie, if we can agree on one-" she saw Mick shoot Josef what seemed like a warning glare and Josef smirked back. She wondered what that was about, but dismissed it as a guy thing. "We're kind of in between movie times, but I was thinking we could go back to your place for an hour or so until we're ready to leave. It's closer to downtown than my apartment. Plus, you never did tell me if you found anything new on this investigation of yours." Beth had been very worried when Mick had told her as much as he could about all this mysterious business with this vampire council or whatever they're called. He'd been reluctant to mention it, but had explained that since they were re-establishing thier 'friendship' and would be spending more time around each other again, he wanted her to be aware of all possible dangers and such. He didn't think she had anything to worry about, but he wanted her to be careful. It made her feel a little better that he was doing what he could to find out as much about them as he could, and she'd made him promise to be careful.

"I've been waiting on pins and needles to hear if you'v found anything on this guy Mal-"

"Beth!"

She jumped violently at Mick's loud and sudden outburst of her name, looking at him half quizzically and have annoyed. He looked alarmed, shooting quick glances between her and Josef. His hand squeezed hers, not painfully, but uncomfortable enough.

"What-?" She started to question, but he quickly headed for the door, still holding her hand but also propelling her forward with his other hand on her lower back.

"C'mon, Beth. If we don't leave now, we'll be late. See ya later, Josef!"

"What?" Beth asked in confusion at Mick's seemingly leave of senses. "Late for _what?_ I told you the movies don't start for-"

"_C'mon_, Beth," Mick urged, interrupting her into silence. She quieted, but glanced back into the room at Josef just before she turned into the doorway, wondering if he knew what sudden strange urgency had hit Mick. She wasn't quite sure what had just taken place, but Josef didn't look too happy. He was watching their retreat with narrowed eyes, angry and suspicios looking. Mick pointedly did _not _look back at Josef and she just let him lead her quickly downstairs.

As they left, Josef walked back around his desk and sat in his wheeled chair. He opened a drawer on the right hand side and withdrew a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and reread it once again. He'd recieved the message a little over a week ago with no name or return address.

Your childe increases his danger.

He pries into business that is not his.

Do not let him continue with the investigation of the Council members.

The next warning will be his. There will not be a third.

Josef had given Mick ample time and opportunity to come clean. He had suspected even before recieving the anonymous message that Mick wasn't quite keeping up his end of the deal, but the short letter had confirmed it. He'd wanted to give his friend the benefit of a doubt, not wanting to believe that he'd simply disregard Josef's wishes. Even earlier tonight, Josef had made a pointed comment about not being disappointed with Mick without a serious cause, hoping Mick would initiate a confession. He believed Mick when he said that he respects him more than that, Josef can sense it in him, but just because Mick didn't always use his common sense didn't mean he didn't need to learn when a behavior was unacceptable. Josef had been prepared to go somewhat easy on Mick if he'd come clean on his own, though there would still have been consequences.

But Josef decided he'd waited long enough, judging by Mick's sudden reaction after Beth's little slip earlier. Josef hadn't been aware that the blonde had known anything about it, but he should have figured. But it was obvious that Mick had no intention of saying anything to Josef about the continuing investigation, despite having agreed to Josef's ultimatums, and Josef wasn't willing to take the chance of Mick getting hurt if the Elders lost patience with his prying. He was positive their relationship was now strong enough to handle issues like this when Josef had to forego being Mick's friend in favor of acting as his sire, but that didn't mean he had to like it. But it was his job, his duty. His responsibility. And he was a little hurt and yes, disappointed, that Mick hadn't followed through on his promises. Besides, Josef doesn't tolerate being lied to by _anyone. _ He half thought he'd chase Mick down now, before he could leave, and confront him about it, but he decided to wait. For one thing, he didn't want an audience; meaning Beth, of course. Besides, he decided it would be more effective if he made Mick come to him rather than the other way around.

--

"Mick!" Beth exclaimed at him as he hustled her out to the car. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

She had fussed, sputtered and questioned him all the way down the hall, down the stairs and through the expansive home, but he'd declined answering until he had her ensconsed in the car. As he opened the driver door to get in, he slid into his seat and glanced at her irritated face from the passenger seat where he'd already deposited her. He sighed, knowing he'd have to explain. He started the car, shifted into drive, and drove down the driveway and into the street. He looked back over at her, and she lifted her eyebrows in question. "Well?" she asked in impatience. "What was that all about?"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I forgot to tell you last night not to mention this investigation stuff to Josef."

"He doesn't know about it?"

"Well, he did, at the beginning, but he thinks I've given it up. He didn't like the idea from the start, and it took some doing to convince him to let me do it in the first place. He was totally against it, and I had to make some promises or he would've done what he could to keep me from doing it."

"What kind of promises?"

"Mostly he was just worried for my safety. I had to promise that I'd be careful, and he wanted to know what was going on every step of the way."

"I guess that sounds reasonable, but why does he think you've given up on the investigation, and why haven't you told him you're still working on it?"

"I started out doing exactly as he'd wanted, and it was my intention to keep it up. But I actually did give up the investigation. I hit a dead end for about the fifth time and finally told Josef I was finished. But then, a contact came through with some info I'd given him to check out for me several days beforehand. I finally had something to work with two weeks into the investigation, but Josef had gone out of town for two days. I knew he wouldn't be gone longer than that, because I hadn't gone with him and he knew I'd need him after a couple days. But I also knew he'd be busy with meetings and clients and stuff. So I decided that instead of calling him and bothering him, I'd wait till he got back. But by then, I'd found out a couple other things. Vampires are known for their secrecy, Beth, especially those on the Council. I have no idea how me or my contact managed to get the little bit we did, but I knew it could be dangerous if they knew I was prying. But by then I was so intrigued, I was determined to find out more. But I knew Josef wouldn't like it and I thought he might try to stop me, so I didn't say anything to him."

"He didn't look happy when we left, Mick."

"Yeah," Mick sighed. "I know. I think the jig is up. I should've come clean before we left, but I panicked. I was just thinking about getting out of there," he laughed. He knew it wasn't really funny, but he could just imagine how he'd looked to the two of them. It had to have been a funny picture. He decided that tomorrow night he would get with Josef and confess. Josef was no fool, and Mick knew he had to have realized what was going on, with Beth's slip and Mick hustling out of there. He figured it would be best to 'fess up. Mick was grateful that Josef hadn't made an issue of it with Beth there, but it was possible that his friend was giving him a chance to come clean before he had to call him on it. If he was lucky, maybe he could talk Josef down before he had to face him. He wasn't looking forward to that.

Beth laughed with him. "You should have seen your face, Mick. And you scared the crap outta me when you yelled my name. I think I jumped a mile!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Mick said, still chuckling. "Don't know what I was thinking, by then it was already too late, but I guess I just had to follow it through."

Beth's laughter slowed and she looked over at him more seriously. "Sorry I opened my big mouth. I don't want to cause trouble between you and Josef."

"It's not your fault, Beth. Don't worry about it. And there's not a problem between me and Josef. We'll do our thing, it'll be handled, then it'll be done with."

"If you say so, but what do you mean when you say you'll 'do your thing'?"

"It's vampire stuff," he said in a teasing tone as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. He knew she hated that phrase, and she confirmed it with a punch on his arm. He laughed. "Don't worry. It'll be okay." He was trying to make himself believe it. He was trying to hold off his own misgivings about it with his joking and laughing with Beth but it was mostly false bravado. He could already feel the little flutters of anxiety in his stomach, wondering what Josef would have to say to him.

"Okay," she said, but she didn't sound convinced. Mick looked over at her when she bent forward in her seat and began feeling around on the floor of the car.

"What are you doing?" he asked, half-amused and half-bewildered.

"I'm looking for my phone. Did you find it, by any chance? I left my purse right here on the seat when we were at the beach last night, but when I got home I realized my cell phone was missing out of it."

"No, I didn't find it, but I didn't look for it. Maybe it fell out?"

"That's what I was thinking, that's why I'm looking down here." She straightened up and sat back against the seat. "I'll look a little better when we get to your place and I can get out. Maybe it slid under the seat or something."

"Here. Use my phone to call yours. If it's in the car, we'll hear it ringing."

"Good idea," she said, taking his offered cell phone. He waited while she dialed her number and put the phone to her ear. After a few seconds she frowned and shook her head, clicked the phone off and handed it back to him. "Wherever it is, it must've gone dead. It went straight to voicemail. Damn it! I had all my contacts in that phone. One of these days I'll learn to keep an address and phone book for all my numbers. Instead, I just keep them in my phone, and I don't really know most of the numbers by memory."

They drove in silence the last few minutes, with Beth silently fuming in the passenger seat over the loss of her cell phone. After Mick parked in his parking space, and after an additional and more thorough search didn't turn up the missing phone, they headed for the building and the elevator that would take them up to Mick's penthouse.

When they got to within a few feet of his door, he felt the presences of vampires. It felt like two, and they were in his apartment. He stopped Beth with a hand on her arm. "Hold on," he said when she looked up at him questioningly. He pulled her back down the hallway and pushed her into a corner. It wouldn't fool any hunting vampire, but if those in his apartment were unfriendlies, they were there for him, not her. Most likely, she would be ignored if she stayed still and quiet. Besides, he had no idea how they'd gotten in, but it was most likely from another entrance than the front door and they'd probably go out the same way. He thought about letting her take his car to safety since she'd left hers at Josef's so they could ride together, but he wasn't sure if the two in his apartment were the only two around.

"Stay here," he ordered. "I mean it this time, Beth. Don't come out unless I call you." He hoped she would listen. He'd never had much luck with that before.

"Mick, what's going on?" she asked in a whisper.

"Just stay here." He left her in the dark corner, behind a large potted plant, and stealthily headed back up the hallway, approaching his door quietly. He listened for a moment, but heard nothing, and neither could he catch a good scent. He'd been correct in his assumption that they hadn't entered from this door. He was really going to have to reassess his securtiy. Maybe Josef would have some tips.

There was really no quiet way to do this. His door was a heavy steel alloy, bust-in proof-even for vampiric strength-and anyway, they'd likely already sensed him by now and were waiting. There was really nothing for him to do but punch in his security code to open his door. He did, however, stand to the side when he pushed his door open just in case anyone was waiting with a stake or a silver-bulleted gun.

He stepped inside, and was suprised to see that he'd been mistaken when he'd thought there were two vampires waiting. He'd been wrong. There were three. He realized that he'd probably missed Jackson because of the power of age radiating from the other two, he had been focused on that.

"Good evening, Mick. So sorry to intrude, but I think we have something to discuss," Malcolm said smoothly. "Don't you?"

--

**Please Review! : )**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. **

**I am so, so sorry for the long wait, folks! Real Life is kicking my butt in so many ways, but I thought I could take a little time out to give you something for 1) your patience in waiting for this next chapter, or 2) the curses you might be flinging my way. Enjoy, and if you guys can manage forgiveness, please review!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Something like what?" Mick asked, knowing full well what that something was.

Malcolm smiled at him knowingly. "You're very intelligent. I'm sure you know."

Mick just lifted his chin stubbornly and refused to speak.

"It will go very hard for you if you persist with this attitude," Gerod warned. "If you cooperate, your punishment will not last long."

"What a comfort," Mick retorted with brave sarcasm, but his mind wasn't as calm as he was pretending. _Please stay where you are, Beth. Please, _Mick begged inwardly. He knew that if Malcolm decided his human friend was expendable, there would be little Mick could do to protect her.

"You're young, Mick, but you been a vampire quite long enough to understand how these things work. Surely you didn't believe you'd be allowed to pry into the business of Council Elders. Tonight you will learn the error of your ways. Jackson."

Apparently, the voicing of the name was an order for Malcolm's fledgeling, because he immediately strode forward. Mick braced himself for the attack. He knew he and Jackson were almost exact in age, though the asian vampire looked younger, having been turned in his early twenties. Mick knew he had a fair chance of winning a confrontation with Jackson, but he also knew it would be foolish of him to hope that the other two vampires would let it rest at that. If that were the plan, they wouldn't be there at all.

But he sure wasn't going down without a fight. So he braced himself for Jackson's attack, widening his stance and feeling a low growl rumbling in his throat. But it didn't come. As Jackson neared Mick's position, he detoured around Mick and headed for the front door just behind him. And Mick knew instantly who Jackson's real target was. Mick spun around, intending to grab or tackle the other vampire- anything to prevent him from reaching the hallway outside of the still open door. But Mick never got close. Jackson continued into the hallway unimpeded as Mick was grabbed from behind and slammed down hard onto the floor, landing on his back.

Mick heard a shriek from the hallway, obviously Beth's. He jumped, startled and panicked, ready to fight his way to her aid. But as he sat up with vampiric speed, he was stopped with a crushing blow to his chest that pushed him back down to the floor. Gerod had used his foot to halt Mick's progress.

Quicker than Mick's eye could follow, Gerod had reached over his own shoulder to a previously unseen scabbard and pulled something from it with a smooth swishing sound. Mick froze as a shiny sword was laid against his throat. It was laying lightly against his flesh, but the weapon was more that razor-sharp and Mick felt the pain of splitting skin. He could feel and smell his own blood as a small rivulet trickled down the side of his neck.

He stiffened, waiting, but the sword stayed in place. His mind was working furiously. Would the the people who'd insistently offered him protection just weeks ago now harm him? Kill him? They might if these were the traitors of the group, and he could easily believe that of Malcolm. Mick could still feel the burn of his slightly sliced neck. The fact that it hadn't healed yet, and that there was a burning senstation beyond the small wound itself, suggested that either the sword itself was made purely of silver or that it was silver plated or laced within it's metal.

All this had happened in less than several seconds, having been acted out with both vampire's superior speed and reflexes. As Mick lay still, he heard another yell from Beth, and this time he was rational enough to register that it had been a cry of outrage rather than one of pain. His relief was palpable.

As he heard the struggle approach from the hallway, Mick risked turning his head and craning his neck to get a good view of the door. The movement earned him another burning slice across his neck for his trouble, but he ignored it and kept his eyes on the open door.

Jackson entered with Beth struggling at the end of his reach as he held her upper arm. It really wasn't much of a struggle against his much superior strength, but she did her best. She pulled against his bruising grip, kicking, slapping and punching at him. She became even more infuriated when Jackson completely ignored her attempts, her strength less than nothing to him. Once she even tried to reach around and bite his gripping hand, but he gave her one rough shake that left her wobbling on her feet and being held up only by him. When she regained her equilibrium, she decided that it probably wasn't a very good idea to try biting a vampire anyway.

Jackson continued into the apartment with the struggling Beth and quickly shut and locked the door behind him. He pulled her along across the room, sparing a glance toward the sword-restrained Mick on the floor, and came to a stop before Malcolm. Jackson then pulled Beth around in front of himself, facing her forward and holding onto her from behind by her upper arms. He pushed her forward slightly.

"Sire," he said to Malcolm, presenting Beth to him.

"No," Mick whispered, more to himself than to any of the others in the room.

Malcolm reached up and moved a strand of Beth's hair behind her ear, then slid his knuckles slowly down her cheek. Mick was staring up at them from his position on his back, and he could see that Beth was stiff, in an almost trance-like state, frozen in terror at the aura of power and intimidation that even a mortal could feel from him. Malcolm had that effect on most of his fellow vampire's, it was too much to expect a human to fare any better. Malcolm Bershire was the thing of most mortal's nightmares.

Malcolm looked down at Mick with a mocking smirk. "You have great taste, Mick . She's pretty. Beautiful, in fact. And she is scared, but I can feel her inner bravery. Rare in a mortal."

"Don't you hurt her," Mick demanded, then realized the elder vampire might very well take that as a challenge or a dare. "Please," he amended in a softer voice. "Please don't hurt her."

His tone still mocking, Malcolm answered. "But why? She is only a human, our food. Her death would mean nothing to us, Mick, and she would be barely missed among the humans. They would remember her for a short time, then she would be forgotten, as all are. Or would she? Do you care for her, Mick? Do you _love _her? Would your world stop turning if this jewel no longer graced the earth, Mick? Would you be the _one _being to remember her for all eternity?"

Mick understood now. He understood with the dread in the pit of his stomach. It hit him with a sudden clarity. Apparently they were here to teach him a lesson for what they saw as a transgression, but they planned to use Beth to do it. _No, _he thought. _Not Beth. Please not Beth. Maybe he'll be willing to trade my life for hers. Unless they plan on taking both._

Mick had a sudden and urgent longing for Josef. He just knew that if Josef would come, despite the odds, everything would be okay. Josef would take care of everything. Mick wasn't sure if it was simply the desperation of his situation that brought out this wanting of his friend, or if it was some fledgleling instinct in the face of danger. Probably a little of both, but he didn't really care where it was coming from. He just knew that he wanted Josef- his friend, his sire- right now. But Josef wasn't here, and he'd have to do this alone. He couldn't let them hurt his Beth.

Before Mick could make whatever response that would have fought it's way past his lips, he was startled by the ringing of his cell phone. He jumped as it vibrated on his hip and only Gerod's quick reflexes kept Mick from slicing his own throat at the move. That would have been bad. The silver in the weapon would have prevented the wound from healing fast enough and he would have likely bled to death. Even a wound or injury caused without the sword now would not heal as fast as usual. He'd already lost a small amount of blood and had suffered the trauma of silver, minor though it was. To heal from any injury properly, he would need to replenish himself with blood or suffer the pain until he could.

He wondered why Gerod had been so quick to prevent a possibly fatal injury. They obviously had no problem causing him pain, but perhaps this little 'lesson' was not meant to include his death. Or maybe Gerod was not one of the traitors and didn't really want to have to hurt him? Or maybe they just wanted to make it slow by torturing him- and Beth- first. Beth's pain would be more traumatizing to him than his own, and he was pretty sure they knew it. He prayed that if he and Beth were both to die tonight, that he would be given the mercy of going first. Witnessing his Beth's death would be more than he could stand.

The phone rang a second time.

"Jackson," Malcolm ordered. As Jackson released Beth's arms, Malcolm cupped his hand under her chin and gripped her jaw. It was a solid grip, and Mick prayed Beth didn't get any notions in her head of picking this moment to try to fight or flee. If she tried, she would accomplish nothing more that snapping her own neck.

As Jackson stepped over to Mick and reached down for the phone, Gerod place a foot against Mick's chest in warning to stay put on the floor, though the sword had been replaced against his neck. Gerod's new position made for a bad sword-wielding stance, but with the fatal silver and thin-edged sharpness, his stance hardly mattered. The weapon was being held by Gerod's strength alone and one slip would have Mick beheaded or bleeding to death from a sliced carotid. Mick wasn't quite sure which he was actually being threatened with, but he figured he'd be just as dead with either one, so it didn't really matter.

Jackson pulled the cell phone from the holder clipped to Mick's hip and looked at the caller ID. "Josef," he informed his sire.

"As expected," Malcolm intoned. "He no doubt senses his childe's distress."

Jackson reclaimed his hold on Beth as Malcolm walked slowly over to Mick and squatted down beside him. "But don't get too excited, Mick," he was warned as Malcolm shut the phone off in the middle of another ring.

Malcolm made a waving motion with his hand and Gerod removed his foot from Mick's chest and the sword from his neck. Malcolm reached down with one hand and curled his fingers around Mick's throat. He used the grip to pull Mick up to an uncomfortable half sitting positon, then squeezed hard. With a grip that would have already killed a human, Malcolm crushed Mick's throat until Mick could feel the veins popping and the bones and cartlidge caving in, his larnyx crushing. Involuntary tears of pressure and pain leaked from his tightly closed eyelids. He wrapped both hands around Malcolm's wrist in a vain attempt at freedom, no longer with the mental ability to rationalize a better defense. This vampire's strength far outdistanced anything he had ever known, and Mick could sense that it was just a fraction of the strenght Malcolm posessed. The hand tightened another degree. Mick was in agony.

Malcolm brought his face close Mick's. "Josef won't be running to your rescue. He will be conveniently detained. It's just you and me."

The older vampire tightened his grip still more- Mick wouldn't have thought it possible- then slammed Mick back down into the floor before letting go and standing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josef knew the moment Mick was in trouble. He could feel it, their bond literally vibrated with it, it _thrummed._ He stiffened in his seat, becoming still as he felt along the link. He could feel it so strongly, but it was a mess of emotions, nothing clear. He stood from his seat, knowing he had to find Mick, to help him, but hesitant in his panic.

Where had Beth said they were going? The movies, but which theatre? No, not the movies. Mick's place first. That would be the obvious place to start. But had they made it there? What if something had happened on the way? Could it be a car accident, maybe a fiery wreck? No. Nothing as simple as that, tragic as it could be. Beth would have much less chance of survival in an accident than Mick, and that would certainly put a panic in his younger friend. But there were other feelings that didn't coincide with something like that. It had started as stealth. Then fear, pain, despair, anger. Yes. Lots of anger. And suprisingly, Josef discovered, a longing for himself.

_Stop!_ Josef commanded himself. He knew that these strong emotions from Mick had panicked him and were clouding his mind. They had caught him by suprise, and he was vexed and irritated at himself that he'd allowed a momentary leave of common sense. He dampened the feelings from Mick along their link, and he was suddenly clear minded. He'd follow their link to find him. It was a skill that Josef was well versed in, and the only sensible thing to do under such circumstances. Josef knew Mick would never let him live it down if he ever found out about his little moment of indecision, not after all the training he'd been giving Mick in this very same skill. Josef was never going to let _himself _live it down.

Set now on a course of action, Josef was through the large home and at his front door with vampiric speed. His first instinct had been to leap through the nearest window, but he thought he might need a car to make transporting Mick more effecient, should he need to, and he'd been about to head to the office. Just before he'd been bombarded with Mick's feelings, he'd ordered a car to be brought to the front of the house. It should be waiting.

He yanked the heavy door open with no effort, then....stopped. In suprise, his face changed in seconds and he bared his fangs with a growl at the two vampires blocking his exit onto the porch. He knew instantly why they were there.

"Is that any way to greet your guests?" Rake asked. Josef bridled at the amusement in the older vampire's tone.

"You betrayed us!" Josef accused. He'd really hoped that Rake wouldn't be one of the traitors, but he was obviously there to prevent Josef going to Mick's aid.

"Have I?" Rake asked calmly.

Josef let his eyes flick toward the other vampire, the woman- Sylvia, he remembered- then back to Rake. "I trusted you."

"And I warned you not to."

"What's being done to Mick?"

"What is being done, must be done."

Sylvia spoke for the first time, her tone neutral. "He is being taught a vital lesson."

Josef ignored her, keeping his attention on Rake. "I won't let them hurt him."

"You have no choice but to allow this, Josef."

_Not gonna happen! _ Josef thought to himself. He let out a fearsome growl and launched himself at Rake, but he never reached his target. Josef fell to the stone porch as his muscles siezed, fiery pain radiating from his shoulder where a short wooden stake protruded. He cursed himself inwardly for letting his anger get the best of him in his attack, for not being prepared. He'd ignored Sylvia. He'd been focused only on attack, with no thought for defense, and now he had no chance at all.

Rake squatted down, directly above Josef, shaking his head. Josef thought he might have detected a trace of sympathy in Rake's eyes, but then decided he'd imagined it.

"I had hoped to avoid this, Josef. I really did, but you left us no choice. It's necessary that you be kept from running to Mick's side as I know you so desperately want to do. This is his ordeal to face alone. Now. We can do this one of two ways. If you can remember the proper way to treat guests, I will remove the stake now and we can all go inside like civilized vampires. If you choose not to behave, I will have no choice but to leave you like this- uncomfortable, angry and in pain- until it's time for me to leave. Which will it be?"

Josef tried his damndest to snarl, curse, anything, but his paralysis was complete. He had no choice. If he had any hope of helping Mick, he'd have to cooporate. And if necessary, he'd run rather than fight. That thought galled him. Josef Kostan is _not _a runner! But for Mick he would. For Mick, Josef knew he could suck up his pride and take his chances when and where they came.

Josef had no way of voicing his decision, but Rake must have recognized the sheen of defeat in his eyes. The older vampire nodded his head with a little smile.

"I knew you were intelligent, Josef."

Rake reached over and, with a tight grip on the wood, yanked hard. The stake came loose with a quick gush of blood and several exclamations of not so nice words from Josef's lips at the pain.

Rake stood, then offered a hand to Josef. Josef glared at Rake and, ignoring the offering hand-up, he fluidly stood on his own. Other than residual soreness in the muscle, the wound was already closed. But he growled in irritation when he felt a draft through the tear in his shirt. _Damn it! This shirt is made of imported silk. _

"Come, Josef," Rake said as he laid a deceptively light hand on Josef's shoulder to prevent a possible attempt at escape. "Invite your guest's inside, and we'll sit and talk." Josef recieved a small push against his shoulder as a hint to proceed through the doorway.

"Yes," Josef said sarcastically as he preceded the two older vampire's into the entryway. "Why don't we all go in and _relax._" Behind him, Rake chuckled at Josef's resigned sarcasm.

Rake lightly propelled Josef into the first doorway, which happened to be a living- room-type parlour, where all three vampires seated themselves. Rake and Sylvia sat near each other on the couch while Josef sat alone across from them on the shorter loveseat. A low glass coffee table separated them.

"I want to know what's happening to Mick," Josef demanded. He tried to make the words sound friendlier, but he was pretty sure he hadn't succeeded.

"He has pried into the business of Elders. You know he cannot get away with that," Sylvia intoned. Josef just curled his lip at her, respect be damned. He'd known she couldn't be trusted ever since Mick had first mentioned her little visits.

Rake glanced at a gold watch on his wrist, then at his centuries-old fledgeling. "Syliva, isn't there somewhere you must be soon?"

The woman vampire glanced from her sire to Josef, then back. "I'm where I must be, Rake."

The black vampire's face turned hard. "Go."

Josef watched the interplay with interest as Sylvia's jaw clenched. But she just said, "Yes, Sire." She shot Josef a dark look as she rose and left the room. Moments later, he heard his heavy front door slam.

Rake shook his head and looked at Josef with some humor. "You will be opening yourself up to a whole new experience, Josef, if you ever choose to sire a woman."

Josef's thoughts flashed to Sara, but he quickly pushed the thought down. This wasn't the time for such thoughts. "What's happening with Mick?" he asked icily.

Rake smiled. "Have no fear, Josef. What is being done must be done. But your friend is not truly in danger. He is simply being taught a lesson, as Sylvia said."

"It doesn't feel like a simple lesson, Rake," Josef said angrily. "I can feel his fear and anger. I can feel his pain."

"The lesson must be memorable. And everything is not what it seems."

"Why should I believe you?"

"What choice do you have?"

Josef didn't answer, knowing it for the truth. But not a truth he liked. Josef was not used to being helpless. He was used to controlling any situation. He didn't like this at all.

"What has Mick done that merits punishment? At least tell me that."

"Don't you know? No, I don't suppose you do. He has delved into the pasts and the secrets of the Elders. It isn't certain that he's learned anything, but it's best that he's not given the chance. He's very tenacious, that Mick."

"Yes," Josef said, anger tinging his voice. "He is." That little _shit!_ The anger and disappointment at Mick for lying rushed back full force. As well as anger at himself. He'd given Mick time to come clean and 'fess up, but apparently it had been too much time. The warning he'd been given was being carried out, and Josef might have been able to prevent it if he'd confronted Mick about it earlier.

Josef probed along his link, opening it, feeling for Mick. Still the fear and anger and pain, but smaller now, more subtle. It was fading.

Josef looked at Rake. "I suppose you were right," he admitted grudgingly. "He doesn't seem to be harmed. Yet."

Ignoring Josef's statement, Rake tilted his head in an appraising gaze. "So you _did _know what Mick was up to."

"At first. I gave him conditions to follow, and he promised to uphold his end. But he's misled me to believe that he was finished."

"But?" Rake's voice was kind, and there was something in it that made Josef want to talk to him. Maybe it was the fact that Rake knew how Josef felt. Rake was someone that Josef could talk to that might have been through some of the same things and could give valuable advice.

"A week ago I recieved a message warning me to keep Mick from persuing his investigation of the Council. Up until then, I'd thought he'd abandoned it. He lied to me. Lied. To me! And now this. He brought it on himself, and yet I allowed it. I was trying to preserve both halves of our relationship. But I messed up. And he messed up. We're both just messed up."

Rake smiled. "Josef, no deep relationship is simple. The more complicated a relationship, the deeper and more meaningful it usually proves to be. You will work it out in the end, but you will have many trials before that will happen. And Josef, close friends you may be, brothers, even....but you must learn when to seperate the two halves of your relationship. You will not always be able to be his friend."

Josef nodded, knowing it for the truth. He'd come to the same conclusion himself, he'd just not yet discovered a way to successfully implement it. He looked up at Rake. "I don't know why I can't keep myself from trusting you, but....you give your word that Mick won't be harmed?"

"Mick will not be _seriously _harmed."

Josef nodded, not sure why he believed this vampire, but he did. But he noted the stress on the word 'seriously'.

Rake cocked his head a little and stared off, as if listening for a hard to hear sound, then focused again on Josef. "It's time for me to leave. I've done my duty here and you're free to come or go as you like." Rake stood, preparing to leave, then looked down at Josef where the younger vampire still sat. "I wish you luck with the trials ahead, Josef. But let me give you a piece of advice that has helped me many times. Try to rid yourself of anger before any confrontation with Mick. It will help you think clearer and possibly prevent irrepairable damages. Good evening." And with that, Rake was gone.

Josef sat in his seat, mulling over Rake's words. It was sound advice, but it wasn't helping in the slightest to temper the anger that was boiling in Josef's veins and what he saw as a betrayal by his best friend. Or was that the wrong way to be thinking of it? Perhaps it should be....disobedience by his fledgeling.

Josef stood up abruptly and moved quickly to the bar. He fixed himself a drink, the larger portion the blood that would calm him. He sat at the bar with his drink, his thought wandering.

He ran one hand across the finished wood of the bartop, taking a sip of his drink, then setting it down. He and Mick had had countless friend moments at this bar. Plenty of joking and bantering, advice given, solemn talks, even arguments and the later peacemaking of arguments. Josef knew there would be a bump in their relationship very soon- like tonight- and he hoped their friendship was strong enough to get through it. He hoped there would be many years to come of more friend-moments at this bar.

But first they must get over this next hurdle. Josef reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mick slammed back into the floor, choking and gasping, his crushed throat healing much slower than it would without the trace amounts of silver in his blood. The slow healing was causing as much pain as the injury itself as the bones and cartiledge- and his larnyx- shifted and moved in it's slow attempt at recovery. If he were a human, he'd be dead.

As Mick watche through pain-hazed eyes, Malcolm returned to Beth. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, then stepped behind her.

Even frozen in the predator-stance as she was, her eyes were anguushed and streaming tears. Now facing the right direction, her eyes moved to Mick and fixed on him. She was completely aware of what was going on.

Mick met her eyes and tried to convey assurance to her, an assurance he didn't feel.

Beth's lips trembled as, behind her, Malcolm lowered his head to place his mouth lightly against the side of her throat. He kept his eyes on Mick at all times, a cruel and mocking gaze watching for a reaction.

And Mick could do nothing but watch.

Malcolm lifted his lips and flicked out a tongue, tasting her skin. He closed his eyes, as if to savor her flavor, then reared his head back with a snarl, letting his fangs extend.

_No, _Mick mouthed, but the inner scream was silent in his injuries.

Malcolm smiled at Mick, and lowered his head again to Beth's neck, burying his nose against her throat. He sniffed her scent slowly, from her throat and up her neck, up under her ear, his eyes on Mick the whole time.

A hand came up and tangled in Beth's hair, pulling cruelly until her head was tilted far back, her throat exposed vulnerably.

Malcolm leaned forward, his fangs against Beth's sensitive throat, and scraped up lightly, leaving two thin trails of welling blood that ran slowly down her throat and onto her chest and the neckline of her blouse. Beth was shaking.

Mick shook his head, pleading with his eyes. He no longer had any thoughts of dignity or stoicism. He would do anything to keep Malcolm from harming Beth. He would even beg.

Malcolm's tongue flicked out, slowly licking up the welling blood. He let his head fall back as he savored the flavor, then locked his eyes on Mick.

"Now I see why you keep her around, Mick. Very tasty, a rare vintage. But don't let it age too long. Unlike a fine wine, she will not get better with age."

Then he let go of Beth and pushed her aside roughly. She landed hard, with a grunt, but the look of anger in her eyes assured Mick as nothing else could. She was still his Beth.

Malcom squatted down to be more level with Mick, and pulled the younger vampire up by the front of his shirt. Mick's hands curled around Malcolm's hand in an attempt to steady himself.

"Remember this, Mick. Remember what could have happened. Stay out of business that is not yours, or next time I won't be so forgiving." Malcolm shot a look in Beth's direction, then looked back at Mick with a smile. "It wouldn't be hard to acquire a craving for your beautiful morsel over there. And I don't make a habit of denying myself what I want. Remember that."

Malcom stood, again slamming Mick into the floor, then in an almost inaudible _swoosh, _Malcolm, Gerod and Jackson were gone. The drapes at the balcony sliding door fluttered, the only sign of their recent passing.

There was a moment of stillnes and silence, then Beth jumped to her feet and ran to where she knew Mick's stash of blood to be. She returned with three bags, holding them one at a time to Mick's mouth as she sat on her knees next to him. He drank them down greedily, eager for the healing properties and relief of pain they would provide.

After a few minutes, Mick looked into Beth's anxious eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice a little hoarse still.

Beth opened her mouth to speak, then closed it and shook her head.

"Beth?"

She threw herself on him in a tight hug. He held her trembling form tightly.

"Are _you _okay?" she asked into his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Good." She sat up and slapped his face hard, the resounding crack filling the room. Mick's jaw dropped in suprise, his cheek stinging for a quick second.

"You knew they were here!" she accused. "You _knew, _and you still came in. Damn you, Mick! They could've killed you!"

"But they didn't," he said, reaching for her to pull her into an embrace. He carefully refrained from mentioning that she'd been in danger as well, and much more vulnerable.

But she pushed away from him when he tried to envelop her. He could have easily overpowered her, of course, but that wouldn't have endeared him to her at all.

She pushed against him, then slapped his chest. "Damn you! Why'd you come in? Huh, Mick? You could've run, you could've left. You didn't have to walk into the lion's den!"

Mick sat back, his hands holding him up. It was obvious to him that there would be no comforting her until she calmed down.

"I didn't have a choice, Beth. If I hadn't faced them now, it would've been later. They wouldn't have just given up. And I didn't want...."

"What? What, Mick?"

"They knew I was here, Beth. Things could've gotten very agressive if I'd tried to run. I had you stashed out in the hallway. I didn't want to risk getting you caught in the crossfire."

Beth's face stilled, then calmed. She nodded slowly. "Okay," she said. "Okay." Mick was grateful that she didn't mention that she'd gotten pulled into the middle anyway. Or that she didn't insist, as she so often did, that she could take care of herself.

She leaned forward, against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

They sat there on the floor, in their entwined positions, for several minutes, not speaking, just taking comfort in each other and that they were both okay.

They didn't move until they both heard Mick's cell phone trilling. They separated, looking around, and Beth spied it a few feet away on the floor where Malcolm must have tossed it. She crawled the few feet to the phone, not bothering to stand, then returned the same way and handed it to Mick. He answered it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"You're okay?" Josef asked flatly.

There was something about his tone that Mick didn't like. He hestitated, then, "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Good. Stay put. I'm coming over."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now. We need to talk."

"Uh...maybe we should talk later. Tomorrow, maybe."

"I'll be over soon. And get rid of Blondilocks."

"Josef..." Mick tried, but all he heard was dead air. Josef had disconnected.

Mick shook his head. Great. There were going to be fireworks tonight. He turned to Beth.

"I think maybe you'd better go. I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

"What? Now? Why?"

"Just trust me on this one, Beth. I need you to go. Please."

Beth opened her mouth, but closed it on what Mick knew would have been another protest. Finally, she just said, "You'll be okay?"

"Of course. Don't you know by now that I'm indestructable?" he joked.

"Yeah, well, let's not put it to the test, okay?" She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his lips, then turned and headed for the door. But then she turned back.

"Mick? My car's at Josef's. I rode with you, remember?"

Mick dug his key from his pocket, then tossed them to her. She caught them with no effort. "Take my car. I'll get it tomorrow. Beth....be careful, okay?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "You too. See you tomorrow."

When Beth had gone, Mick locked his door in a futile gesture and flopped down on his couch. What a night. And it wasn't over. Now he had to deal with Josef.

At the thought of his friend, Mick felt a sharp poke of remorse for misleading him and lying to him. Their relationship was going through enough changes already without the added measure of Mick's admittedly juvenile behaviour. And Josef hadn't sounded too happy, either.

"Maybe if I hunt down Malcolm, he'll put me out of my misery before Josef gets here," Mick said softly to himself in a groan.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please Review! ; D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

Mick knew Josef was there before he even heard the firm knock on the heavy door, but even after his friend made his arrival known, Mick stayed on the couch. He wasn't ignoring Josef; no, he knew that wouldn't work. He was just gathering the energy to open the door and begin what he knew would be an unpleasant vistit.

When Josef pounded again, more insisintly this time, Mick knew his time was up. Josef wasn't very patient even at the best of times.

Even as Mick rose from the couch, Josef's angry voice came through the door. "Open the door, Mick."

Mick winced a little at the curtness in his friend's tone. Mick approached the door, but stopped a few feet away. Just in case. Josef Kostan wasn't to be underestimated.

"I'll open the door, Josef, but I think you need to calm down first," Mick bargained. He felt a spike of anger from the other side of the door and he could hear Josef's growl.

"Look, I know you're mad, and I don't blame you. I'm mad too, at myself. I know all this happened because of me. I'm sorry, okay? I know we should talk about it, but I think we should be calmer first." Mick tensed after his little speech, waiting for a response. Of course, they both knew who Mick meant when he said '_we'._

The door thundered again. "Open up this _damn door! Now!" _

Mick took an instinctive step back, startled. He shook his head. Maybe he should just open the door. It didn't seem like Josef was going to calm down any time soon. In fact, Mick's reluctance to face an angry Josef just seemed to be making the situation worse. But still.....

"You need to calm down first, Josef. We don't want anything to happen that'll be regretted later."

"_You _don't want me to do anything I'll regret. I say, the more regrettable the better. Open up. Now."

"Now, Josef...would you _please _just calm down, okay? I told you I was sorry. You're being irrational."

Silence.

"Josef?"

"You should've opened the door, Mick."

Mick jumped violently, then spun around to face the voice behind him. He hadn't even felt Josef leave or slip in behind him.

"Shit! Josef!" Mick exclaimed in startlement and a veneer of anger, but he was hiding his actual fear. Josef was pissed, Mick knew he was, and he'd made it his life's mission to _not_ deal with a pissed-off Josef. Especially if Mick was the one that had pissed him off. Mick knew that was the main reason that he'd survived as Josef's best friend for so long. Survived at all, in fact.

Mick considered questioning how Josef had gotten in, but then he decided he didn't really need to know. He had more important things to worry about than Josef's methods of breaking and entering. Like the burning anger in Josef's narrow-eyed glare. And was that a hint of betrayal under the stony expression on Josef's face?

Mick sighed as Josef just stared at him with burning eyes, but he was unable to meet Josef's gaze.

Mick's memory did a quick flash to when he was seventeen and he'd come home drunk. He'd stood there, just like this, with the same guilt and sense of wrongdoing, as his father had stared at him just like _that._ With a mixture of anger, betrayal and vindication.

Mick mentally shook the image from his mind, wondering what Josef would think if he knew Mick sometimes couldn't help the comparison between Josef and Mick's father. It popped up at the oddest moments, usually brought on by certain emotions in Mick. Mick smirked unconsciously, imagining how Josef would react to that revelation.

"I'm glad you think this is a joke, Mick. You have no idea what could've happened."

Mick's little smirk disappeared immediately and he shook his head. "I don't think it's a joke, Josef. I just....listen, I know you're upset . I don't blame you. I realize I got in over my head. I should've listened to you."

Any other time, Josef would have been elated to hear Mick admit that he regretted not listening to him. Normally, Josef would have taken any opportunity to make a joke or rub it in, teasing Mick about the admission. The fact that Josef ignored the opportunity just impressed upon Mick how extremely not-happy Josef was at that moment.

"Yes," Josef said flatly. "You should have."

Mick waited, but that seemed to be all Josef was inclined to say at the moment. Mick fidgeted, unable to keep up his usual pretenses of coolness with Josef, the only one that could see through him. Josef was a very deliberate person. Mick knew that he did very little without already knowing what he desired from it; everything Josef did was calculated.

So Mick knew Josef wasn't going to make this easy on him. He was going to make him feel as bad as possible, and he knew that he'd be unable to combat it. Mick resigned himself to just playing the game by Josef's rules. What else could he do, after all? And it would get them through it quicker.

Mick made a vague, nervous gesture toward the seating area. "Why don't we just sit down. We can talk about it."

Josef stared at him for a few moments with an intensity that only an angry Josef Kostan could manage. Mick waited for Josef to make the first move, following him with obvious relief when Josef turned and headed to the chair he always sat in when he was in Mick's home.

Mick reflected that it had been a very long time since he'd felt like this. Nervous and expectant, knowing _he'd _been the wrong one in a situation and guiltiy wanting to make up for it. He had an uneasy but undeniable urge to make Josef happy with him again.

Josef sat and Mick hesitated, then took a seat on the end of the couch. Josef's eyes had followed him each inch like the predators they both were, and Mick had almost expected to be ordered to remain standing, even in his own home. And he would have.

Mick wasn't sure if it was the fact that he _himself _knew he was wrong, or if Josef was exuding some of his new dominance over Mick- maybe both- but Mick knew that, right now, he would unfailingly do as Josef commanded. It was a very surreal feeling, and Mick wondered if he'd ever get used to it.

Mick sat, still unable to look straight at Josef but with strumming nerves under Josef's glare. Mick waited for his friend to speak, the silence growing thick and heavy between them, Josef seeming content to let the silence rest even as it felt smothering to Mick.

Finally, Mick could take it no longer.

"Listen," he started, pausing almost with the expectation of a silencing motion from Josef. When it didn't come, he continued. "Josef, I'm sorry. I know you're upset. I know this caused all kinds of problems." Mick paused, waiting for a response, but there was only that glare.

"I take full responsibility," Mick offered into the void. "You didn't want me to do it in the first place and I should've listened to you. You were right, Josef. I was wrong." Mick thought that, for sure, would get a reaction. But no. Josef was a stone, with the same unmatchable, burning eyes. Mick sighed in frustration. He wasn't sure what else he could say. He'd already said so many things that, though true, were uncharacteristic of him, and they'd all failed to get a reaction out of Josef.

Mick suddenly had a terrible thought, and he sat up in alarm, staring at Josef. "Josef, did they....did they come to you, too? Did they do something to you? Hurt you?" Mick's alarm had an edge that would easily turn to rage if he'd let it. If they'd hurt Josef....

"Hurt me?" Josef finally spoke, still staring at Mick fiercely. Josef leaned forward, and Mick leaned back a little, not quite comfortable at the moment being within easy reach of his friend. "_Hurt _me?" Josef repeated, this time with something in his voice that said Mick should know, that it was obvious. Josef threw his arms wide, holding them apart.

"Look at this!" he exclaimed.

Mick stared at Josef in bewilderment, scanning his friend's body for lingering injuries. Seeing nothing, he let his eyes rest on Josef's face, shaking his head a little, waiting for a hint.

"This!" Josef yelled in indignation, one hand plucking at his shirt.

Mick looked closer. "Your shirt?" he asked unsurely.

"_Yes, _my shirt! Are you blind? It's torn!"

"You're mad about a torn shirt? Josef, come on."

"This shirt is made of imported silk, Mick. That's hard to get and expensive as hell."

"I'm sorry about your shirt. Okay?"

"No, not okay!" the older vampire yelled back in full voice. He stood up and looked down at Mick.

"This happened because of _you!_ _You, _Mick! Because you don't think about anything going on but what you want, my shirt's torn. With a wooden _stake, _no less!"

Mick's guilt and shame was overpowered by sudden anger. All the stuff they've got to get straight between them, and Josef's taking issue over a torn shirt?

Mick shot up from his seat, squaring off with his smaller but more powerful friend. Characteristically, Josef refused to back down, and the result brought them inches away from each other, face to face.

"So _what _about the damn shirt, Josef!" Mick's shouted words matched Josef's in volume and anger. Josef didn't even blink as the words were shouted inches from his face. "Screw the damn shirt!"

"It was an _expensive _shirt!!" Josef shouted even louder, stepping forward the few inches separating them, forcing Mick to take a backward step.

"So WHAT!!" Mick practically screamed, stepping forward and regaining his lost ground. Josef was reluctant to give it up, so they were now almost chest to chest. "You could by a hundred more! You probably _have _a hundred more!"

"That's not the point! The point is, it's your fault! You caused it, so you should pay for it!!"

"FINE!! I'll pay for the damn shirt! I'll pay for _ten _more! Happy?!"

"NO! Forget the damn shirt! The shirt doesn't matter, because that's not the issue!"

"I know that! The issue is because I _lied!_ Okay? I caused all this because I lied to you!"

Mick's face held the angry scowl that had been there since the yelling match began, but as he waited for Josef's next angry retort, he was suprised to see his friend's face soften as he gave a little nod at Mick's screamed admission.

Josef stepped back a little, ending the confrontation, and softly said, "You lied. You lied to _me, _Mick. To _me._"

The anger slid from Mick's face and his heart as he came to the realization that _that _was the real issue, at least to Josef. Of all the reason's in the whole situation that Mick could admit to a guilt of, Josef was the most upset about the fact that Mick had lied to him. It almost sounded as if Josef were more hurt than angry about the fact.

Mick's angry tenseness faded and his shoulders slumped a little, the guilt and shame once more returning, replacing the anger.

"I know," Mick said softly, and he let himself drop to the couch, slouching and resting his head against the back with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry. That's never really happened before, has it? Not like this."

The cushion next to Mick shifted, and Mick felt Josef sit next to him. Mick took a peek and saw that Josef had mirrored Mick's exact position, head back, eyes closed and all. Mick closed his eyes again.

"We can't keep doing this," Josef said. "It's like a dance on a never-ending loop. We just keep going back and forth and we never get where we're going."

"I know. It's hard, isn't it? I hadn't thought what it might be like from your end. I really am sorry about all this, Josef. Just so you know, when we talked about it and I promised that I wouldn't do it if you didn't want me to, and I made the promises I made..... when I told you I respected you too much for that....I really meant it, Josef. I didn't say those things deceptively or set out from the beginning to mislead you. It just kind of happened. It didn't feel like such a big issue while I was doing it."

"You told me you gave up the investigation of the Elders, Mick. That was a flat out lie."

"Actually, I just said I'd come to a dead end. I actually _had _given up the investigation at that point, but I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you that." Mick felt Josef stiffen just a little next to him. He didn't have to look to know that this wasn't the right time to split hairs over the semantics.

"I wasn't lying, Josef," Mick continued quickly, wanting to avoid another agressive confrontation. He'd expected Josef to exert his power over him at some point, but it hadn't happened so far and Mick wanted to try to keep it that way. "It's just that...well, after I told you that, I got a breakthrough from a contact that I'd forgotten about. At first, I just didn't say anything because I didn't think it would actually come to anything useful. Then....well, I was gonna tell you at some point, but it just kind of snowballed from there. I'm sorry."

"You said that already."

"I'll say it ten more times if that's what it takes."

"You could say it a hundred times, Mick, and it doesn't mean squat it you don't _mean _it."

Mick lifted his head from the couch and looked over at Josef. "You don't think I mean it?" There was no animosity in the question, just true curiosity and more than a little hurt. Mick tried reading Josef's feelings, but the older vampire was shielding himself. Mick couldn't get anything from him.

Josef lifted his head, too, and met Mick's eyes. Mick had to force himself to maintain the eye contact, the fledgling inside wanting to avert his gaze. That was something Mick had gotten used to struggling with.

"I think you mean it _now, _Mick. But what about later, when something else comes up, and you decide that what's going on takes a higher priority than your friends and loyalties? Than me?"

Mick was about to protest, but suddenly thought better of it. Josef was right. "I do tend to let myself get overly-obsessed about things, don't I? I never realize it at the time, but I always regret it later."

"It's not a bad thing, Mick. It just means you're passionate about whatever's on your mind at the time. But you're going to have to learn to control it, keep your priorities in mind. When you get on the bandwagon of some new obsession, you let it control you, run your life. It's the only thing you think about, any decisions you make are based only on that obsession- of- the- moment. Nothing else matters at those times. That's gonna have to change."

Mick just nodded. The tone of the statement hadn't been lost on him. Though Josef had said it solemnly, it almost sounded like a mandate. Mick knew Josef would give him no peace about such things in the future. He knew that he could look forward to many instances of having his judgement and truthfulness questioned in the future until he'd earned his friend's trust back. And Mick found himself _wanting_ to earn Josef's trust back. Josef was one of very few people in his life that he cared about having the trust and respect of, and certainly one of the most important of two.

"Beth knew," was said softly from beside him.

Mick opened his eyes and lifted his head from the back of the couch to look at Josef. Was that....jealousy?

"What?" Mick asked, sure he heard right but wanting to make sure.

"You told Beth about the investigation, everything that was going on, what you found on the Council. But you couldn't tell me? When did that happen to us?"

Mick tried to read Josef's face, but his friend wouldn't look at him, just stared straight ahead. Mick began to realize just what kind of damage might have been caused by such a seemingly small, thoughtless act. Would he ever be able to fix this?

"What can I do to make this right?" Mick asked, his voice tight with emotion.

"I don't know," Josef responded so softly that even Mick's vampiric hearing had trouble discerning it. No human would have detected that Josef had spoken.

Josef rose from the couch fluidly and headed for the front door. Mick stood quickly and followed a few steps.

"Josef. Josef, don't leave like this. We should talk about it."

Josef just unlocked the heavy door and pulled it open. He turned to look at Mick silently for a few minutes, then stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

Mick stood there, stunned, shocked. He was shattered. He'd known Josef was upset, though he'd been shielding his emotions from Mick, but this..... Mick had never seen Josef like this.

What had he done? _How _could he have done it? This was Josef, _Josef. _His best friend, the one that had practically taken him under his wing when Mick had left Coraline and had shown him so much of what he'd needed to know. The only constant in his life since he'd become a vampire, the only one that had always been there. The one that had hurdled his own fears to change Mick back when Mick had begged for it, then taken on that huge responsibility even in the face of Mick's angers and resentments.

Mick owed him so much, and he'd done the one thing that Josef had always seen as a betrayal. Mick couldn't imagine how Josef must be feeling right now, but he knew he had to make it right.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**A/N: Okay, guys, here's the next one. This one is relatively short, and the next one might be, too, because I decided to make one chapter into two. Also, I thought my fellow Josef-lovers would like a long overdue Josef p.o.v. , so here it is. I thought it would be nice to have Josef's thoughts on the previous conversation. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Josef**

_That was almost too easy, _Josef thought to himself, smirking, as he drove away from Mick's building. His young friend's overblown sense of self-condemnation had literally played into Josef's hands.

Josef felt a small twinge of.....something; Could it be guilt? But he pushed it down, telling himself that it had been for the greater good. For _Mick's _own good.

Josef hadn't confronted Mick with that idea in mind. On the contrary, actually; Josef had worked himself up into a temper by the time he'd arrived at Mick's door, and Mick's initial reluctance to face him had only made Josef that much angrier. Mick was the only being in existence that could make Josef feel that way. That 'angry enough to kill, but not really wanting to hurt him' feeling. Well, maybe that blonde chatter-box of Mick's, too. She could be quite annoying, in Josef's opinion, but when she started her Nancy Drew stuff that usually made Josef want to kill _himself, _not her.

Josef hadn't downplayed his own feelings in any way. He'd truly been hurt and slightly betrayed, and....yes, okay, maybe just a _little _jealoous that Mick had confided in Beth and not him. When had things changed between them?

Josef hadn't lied in the least about how he'd felt. Still felt. It was later that the idea had come to him, after the argument. He'd been furiously trying to figure out just what would get it through his friend's thick skull how dangerous his actions could've been. Mick had the alarming habit of disregarding things that even Josef wouldn't, and Josef addmittedly wasn't in the habit of letting things intimidate him.

Josef's initial instinct had been to grab Mick and toss him across the room in his anger. Not many that oppose Josef Kostan would get off that lightly, to be sure, and the instincts of dominance hadn't helped him to curb the anger at all. And Mick had sensed it, he could tell. All the better. But then, Josef had fleetingly wondered how long that would keep Mick from doing something similar in the future. And that fleeting thought had quickly become more solid and taken hold.

You don't live over four-hundred years without learning a little something about how to read people, especially a best friend that you've known for a little over fifty years.

Mick was a tenacious vampire. And stubborn, too. A stubborness that matched Josefs, having many times made Josef wonder if he should begin to believe in Karma. Josef knew that if Mick couldn't fight back physically, he would do it in another way. Say....with rebellion, for instance, or with a mindset to do something stupid as a way to prove that he could hold his own. Like he had with those little pranks at the Gathering awhile back.

And Josef didn't want that. He didn't want this to turn into a battle of wills. He wanted Mick to understand that he had to begin respecting limits. That was something his friend, as a loner, had never understood, but things were different now. In the old days, when Josef was a fledgling and young vampire under the rule of his _own _sire, such a thing would have been unthinkable. Consequences for transgressions were quick to take place and were severe, and maybe some still did things that way. But Josef couldn't, not to Mick.

The small, and maybe occassional larger, displays of dominance or anger were one thing and to be expected. Mick had apparently decided to accept such moments in favor of keeping thier relationship, and it was totally natural among thier kind. But as harshly as Josef often dealt with those that opposed him, he had no desire to treat his friend in the same manner as _he'd _been treated by his own sire. And frankly, Josef was sure Mick wouldn't just sit back and take such abuse.

So Josef had asked himself. What would make Mick sit up and take notice? What would make Mick feel _true _remorse for his actions?

And that had been easy to answer.

The one thing that would cut into Mick the deepest would be the thought that he'd caused pain to someone else.

So Josef had decided to use that. He knew Mick was sorry. But it was the kind of sorry that you say to someone for some small thing, then shrug your shoulders and go on, because after all, your'e best friends, right?

But Josef didn't want Mick to take this that lightly this time. Yeah, sure, it had all ended up okay in the end, but what about next time? Mick's next foolish crusade might have much harsher and more permanent consequences for him or those he cared about. So, in the interest of Mick's future well-being, and maybe just a _little _revenge for feeling that he'd been played a fool, Josef had decided to take it up a notch. Not faking it; he really did feel the way he'd told Mick he felt. He'd just decided to exploit it, drama-queen it a little. Just a little.

And he'd had to block himself from Mick's probing. The boy was learning quick, and the first time, Josef had just barely managed to block it in time. Mick might very well have sensed Josef's intention, and that wouldn't do at all. It might have diminished the effect if Mick felt that it had been all exaggeration, which it hadn't been. In fact, Josef had been just a little put-off to realize how close to the surface the feelings of hurt and betrayal had been, once the anger had begun to fade. But it had helped his cause, so 'no harm, no foul', so to speak.

And it had taken everything in Josef's arsenal of will power to walk out the door when he'd felt Mick's emotions spike across the bond. If he'd been asked, Josef wouldn't have even been able to begin to describe it. And when he'd turned to look back- _only for effect, _Josef kept trying to tell himself- he almost handn't crossed the threshold, pulled as he was to the destroyed expression on Mick's face. But it had actually been that look that had helped propel Josef out into the hallway that much quicker, unable to withstand the look _and _Mick's voice trying to call him back.

So yes, Josef finally admitted to himself that maybe he felt a little guitly. Not a common thing for him. But he steadfastly maintained that what he'd done had been justified, necessary and right, and of course, still for Mick's own good. Josef told himself that it was much better than resorting to the brutality of centuries past, though he did regret not using just a little dominant force, in case it would take just a little more.

But when Josef pulled up his long drive and around to the protected garage he used for his beloved cars, he saw Mick in the circular driveway in front of the immense house. He was next to Beth's car, which she'd apparently left, and he was pretending to be occupied with something while he obviously waited for Josef to park his baby and approach. Mick had somehow made it to Josef's home before him, even without a vehicle. Josef thought of making him sweat by stalling, or maybe even entereing the house another way, thereby leaving Mick waiting out front. But Josef couldn't deny a burning curiosity, and anyway, one look at Mick's face was enough to tell him that it was working.

Mick's gut-eating sense of guilt was working overtime, and he obviously had an urge to talk to Josef and set it right. Good. _Good to know, _Josef thought to himself. He decided that this tactic would be stored in his mental arsenal in the box labeled '_how to deal with Mick St. John and all his bull without snapping his neck even though that would be much easier.' _

Easier, maybe, but this was apparently much more effective.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review! ;)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**A/N: As always, sorry for the delay! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mick**

Mick spotted Josef's sleek beaty of a car pull around and out of sight.

He knew Josef had seen him. Mick was in plain sight right below the front steps of the mansion. Besides, he'd felt Josef's stare. Mick had pretended to be looking for the right key on Beth's keyring, for her car, but Mick knew he hadn't fooled Josef.

Mick had hoped for a little time to gather his thoughts and perhaps rehearse what he'd planned to say to Josef. But he'd actually arrived scant seconds before Josef's car had pulled through the gates and up the long drive. Mick had used more speed and energy than he'd known he posessed in his effort to arrive in time to intercept the older vampire, and Mick thought wryly that if he'd been any less supernatural than he was, he'd be doubled over in pain and exhaustion, unable to breathe. As it was, he felt fatigued from his wild blur of a running, leaping marathon- a testimonial to the energy he'd expended- and Mick knew that he'd have to top off with a pint or two as soon as he got the chance.

Mick was nervous. He wasn't scared of Josef, per se, just worried about Josef's reaction. Josef felt that in some small way, Mick's actions had been a betrayal. How do you respond to that?

But Mick knew he couldn't just leave things the way they were. Josef had been so angry and hurt. Mick had to fix it. Josef had always said that Mick was the stubbornest person he knew. Time to live up to the reputation and put that stubborness to use.

And judging by the expression on Josef's face as he came around the house and into view, it wasn't going to be easy.

Josef stopped several feet from Mick and on the other side of Beth's parked car. Mick sent a small, timid push, trying to feel his friend's mood, but he was being blocked. He knew he was nowhere near strong enough to penetrate Josef's defenses if Josef didn't want him to, so Mick didn't bother to try again.

Mick looked at Josef across the top of Beth's car, but he was unable to hold Josef's gaze, unable to meet the anger there. He could swear his guilt was being reflected back at him. Instead he stared at the tear in Josef's shirt, ignoring the quick surge of fear at the the realization that it could have been something much more tragic than the demise of an expensive article of clothing. And it would have been Mick's fault.

"We should talk," Mick ventured. He was suprised at the note of uncertainty in his voice. He knew what he was here for, he just wasn't sure about how to accomplish it. He knew he wouldn't get a third chance. He couldn't mess this up.

"Should we?" Josef said flatly. "Seems to me I said everything I needed to say."

"But I didn't."

"Well, I suppose that's more your problem than mine. Isn't it?"

Josef turned from Mick and headed for the ornate from steps of the mansion.

"Josef," Mick called, misery in his voice, then, when Josef didn't respond, "Josef, c'mon. Wait!"

With the last of his sapped energy, Mick was swiftly around the car, up the steps, and had come to a halt directly in front of Josef. Much closer than anyone else would ever dare, in an attempt to confront or stop the older vampire.

Josef stopped short, barely preventing an undignified collision with Mick, and growled under his breath.

But Mick was undeterred, and he held his place.  
"Josef, please. I know you're mad and you're hurt, and it's because of me. But please....can't you just listen?"

Josef bared his teeth and leaned forward, inches from Mick's face, a hiss in his throat and a low growl in his chest. "I've listened enough, Mick. Get out of my way."

Mick took a small step back. Something seemed to have changed in Josef, just in that second. His response had been....chilling. The words had been simple enough, but the way he'd said it; He hadn't been Mick's best friend, or his sire, in that moment. Not even an _angry _best friend or sire.

He'd spoken in a way that Mick had never heard directed at him before, not by Josef. But he'd heard Josef use such a tone with others. Others that hadn't existed long after. Mick began to wonder if there was more than just anger there.

Unsure, Mick stepped to the side, removing himself from Josef's chosen path. Josef skirted past him and opened the door. Just before he shut it behind him, leaving Mick on the outside, Mick stepped forward.

"You said you'd never do this, Josef," he called to Josef's back. Josef stopped in the doorway, but he didn't turn around. He stood there with his back to Mick. Listening.

"Remember?" Mick continued, his words loud in the cool night air, the only sound. "You promised, Josef, and you never break a promise. You promised you'd never give up on me and you swore that you'd never turn me away from what I need, even if you were angry. Well, I need this. I need to fix this, Josef. Don't shut me out." His words echoed a little off the cavernous porch. His tone was pleading. He knew this was his last chance. He felt the last little bit of his energy drain. He felt weak and exhausted. Almost shaky. The adrenaline was long gone.

Josef turned to face him, staring at him but saying nothing. Mick waited tensely, not speaking for fear of saying something that might make it worse. After what seemed like an eternity, that sense of malice that had been recently present in Josef seemed to disappear, and Mick's old Josef was back. Whether he was Josef the friend or Josef the sire, Mick wasn't sure, but he didn't care. At this point he'd take either or both.

Josef gave a nod, then tipped his head to the side, a signal to follow him into the house. Mick did so gratefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Josef**

Something had shifted. Josef had began this little excercise with the intent of teaching Mick a lesson, and apparently it was working. But somewhere along the line, Josef realized, he'd let it take over. He'd let himself fall into the deeper anger he'd been portraying to Mick. He didn't know how it had happened. One minute, he'd been ready to let Mick stew for awhile, and the next, he couldn't look at his friend's face without an overpowering sense of derision for the feelings of betrayal he'd caused. It was a surreal feeling, like he'd stepped outside of himself and watched his shell take over, the shell that was filled with the stronger version of the emotions Josef had tried so hard to downplay. _That's been happening alot lately, _Josef thought distractedly.

But when he'd turned from Mick and Mick had reminded Josef of his promise in that tone that could only be described as desperate....that had snapped things back into perspective. Mick had almost sounded betrayed, himself, when he'd pleaded not to be shut out.

Josef headed into the house, Mick's presence behind him the whole way. Josef paused at the entrance to the living room, then continued on until he reached the wet bar he'd sat at previously.

He needed a drink. That had been happening a lot lately, too, in his quest to better understand Mick and their new relationship.

Josef gestured toward the high barstools at the counter, and as Mick took a seat, Josef fixed each of them a drink.

All this had taken place in silence, and when Josef turned to face Mick as he put his drink on the bar in front of him, he was speared with a stab of concern. Mick looked wan and worn out, paler than he should've been.

Josef knew he should have noticed it sooner, but his anger had gotten in the way, he hadn't seen or felt anything but his own strong emotions.

"Are you injured?" Josef asked crisply, breaking the silence. It had occurred to him that maybe Mick had lied about his well-being earlier. Josef knew he could usually tell when his friend was being untruthful with him, but you just never know.

Mick, who had been staring into his drink, looked up at Josef. "What? No, of course not."

"Are you sure?" Josef asked, but he'd already felt that Mick was telling the truth. He was paying attention this time. He was sure that Mick wasn't physically injured, but he could feel the exhaustion coming from him in waves.

"I'm fine," Mick insisted.

"You look like crap. How'd you get here so fast?"

Mick gave a small half-smile and in a tone that said everything but _'duh',_ asked, "How do you think?"

Josef shook his head and gave a long-suffering sigh that wasn't all act. "You seem to have the least sense of self-interest of anyone I know, Mick."

"Some things just take higher priority," Mick hinted, his voice heavy with things unsaid, his lighter mood gone.

"Only to you. You just don't seem to think about how that might affect those that care about you."

"And so we've come full circle," Mick responded wryly.

Josef nodded in acknowledgement. He knew that, regardless of how upset he was at the idea that Mick hadn't been honest with him, he was more upset that Mick had put himself in danger. That seemed to be a costant bone of contention between the two of them, and usually hidden beneath other petty disagreements. Josef marvelled that, for beings that he saw as superior, they couldn't hide their flaws. He'd been alive for four hundred years, for heaven's sake! He should have mastered the art of conversation and confrontation by now. But for some reason, when he and Mick disagreed, they never could manage to adress the real issue head on; they always had to take the roundabout way of getting there.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Mick asked. Josef wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not. "I mean, I could say I'd change, but I'd be lying. I couldn't make that promise and keep it."

"I know," Josef nodded. "And I don't want you to _change_, Mick. We've been over that, and anyway, you wouldn't be _you _if you changed. I just....I wish you'd be more careful, Mick."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Mick asked increduously.

"Maybe," Josef smirked with a quick thought of some of their past escapades, "but when I do something that I know is risky, it's usually my last recourse. And I always....fine, _usually_" he amended at Mick's look "-I _usually _think it through before I proceed. I usually have a plan, or at least a fairly sure idea of what I'm doing and that I can come out of it in one piece. But Mick, you don't seem to even _think_! You just jump right in, risk be damned."

"Well..." here Mick paused, seemingly unsure of what to say, then went with lighthearted as Josef had thought he would. "....it's worked so far." At least he had the grace to look sheepish.

"You're the only best friend I have, Mick," Josef said seriously, in a moment of weakness forgetting that he didn't do sentimental. But then he remembered himself. "Do you know how much trouble it would be to find another one if something happens to you? I'm much too busy for that. It'd be much easier to just keep you."

Mick huffed a quiet chuckle, obviously relieved that Josef hadn't turned this litltle tete e' tete into a Hallmark moment. "I guess it wouldn't be out of the realm of reality to promise that I can try to be more careful in the future," Mick offered tentatively.

Josef nodded. He knew that was the best his friend could honestly offer. Anything more would be a false promise. "At least stop and think of your friends before you make some of these risky decisions," Josef suggested. _Decisions _was stretching it a bit, he thought to himself, knowing that Mick usually didn't think when he was set on a course of action. Best not to mention that again, though. "If the idea of putting yourself in danger so regularly doesn't bother _you_, then think what it would do to your friends if something were to happen to you. How do you think Beth would feel?" Josef felt the need to add that last part as another mush deterrent.

Mick nodded, but said nothing. Josef hoped what he was saying was making an impact, because he didn't want to have to go through it again. He was seriously starting to sound like a parent giving a lecture, and that wasn't good for his image.

"If nothing else," Josef continued with an intense glare, deciding one last 'suggestion' was in order, "think of having to _face _your friends. Because I know of a couple that might not be so easy to deal with the next time they have to worry about your safety just because _you _didn't."

Mick nodded, his expression a combination of sheepish, amused and slightly worried, and Josef knew he understood the veiled threat. Josef had no doubt he could recruit Beth onto his side in this matter, should he need a reinforcement.

At that moment Mick's cell phone trilled.

"Beth must've found her phone," Mick said in suprise after looking at the ID screen. Josef just shook his head in an attitude of long-suffering at Mick's almost excited smile as he answered the phone. _You'd think the guy was sixteen instead of over eighty,_ Josef thought.

Josef sat back to sip his drink as Mick answered. He knew he wouldn't have his young friend's attention for awhile.

"Beth," Mick greeted, his smile evident in his voice.

But seconds later, "Who is this?"

Josef sat up straight, his attention caught by the flat, angry tone of Mick's voice. He focused his hearing to listen in.

_"I have her"_ answered a male voice on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want with her?" Mick asked fiercely. There was no question who 'her' was, and neither did Mick waste time with pointless queries or threats. His eyes were blazing and his jaw was set, and he'd asked the obvious question without preamble.

_"We want nothing with her," _the voice answered calmly, seemingly unconcerned about Mick's obvious anger. "_It's _you _we want, St. John. Surely that doesn't suprise you. _She _is simply the means to an end. If you want her back, come and get her. Kostan has the location. We'll be waiting. But don't take too long. I might get hungry."_

The call was ended and both heard dead air. Mick pressed the 'off' button on his phone. He lifted his head, his eyes accusing and a snarl on his lips, and stared at Josef.

Josef took a startled step backward as Mick advanced. "Where is she," Mick demanded, a growl building in his chest. "Where's Beth!"

______________________________________________________________________________

**Please Review! : D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: If I owned Moonlight, do you think I'd be wasting my time writing about them wistfully? I didn't think so.**

**A short little chapter to appease those waiting patiently- or impatiently- for the next installment.**

**And much thanks and gratefulness and applause and sparkles to my new beta Ceci for her help. Without her, the finetuning on the chaps would remain disgracefully....uh...finetuned, and she makes them infinitely better. Thanks, Ceci!**

Great, Beth thought as she tried to peer through the thick darkness. Taken hostage again!  
The dusty quality of the air made her cough and she twisted her wrists around in the tight ropes, testing the strength of her bonds. She was rewarded with a sharp burn as she discovered that the ropes were more than tight enough. Her shoulders ached, pulled back sharply as they were to accommodate her wrists being joined together behind the very hard chair. Each ankle was tied to a chair leg, as well, but she couldn't help but try pulling against those bonds, either. To no effect, as she'd expected.  
Beth knew she'd been snatched, once again, by vampires. Their strength had attested to that, though she hadn't been given much of a chance even to see who'd grabbed her. But her close relationship with one of their kind had taught her to recognize the subtle signs differentiating them, the supernatural beings, from humans, though many times these clues were subconscious for her by this point.  
She'd been grateful when her blindfold was removed, then immediately frustrated that the darkness around her was so complete that she might as well have still been wearing it. She was glad, though, that she was still alone. Boredom be damned; Beth knew that things could have become quite unpleasant if her hosts had felt the need to entertain her. Or be entertained. She'd rather just sit there by her lonesome and wait for rescue, thank you very much.  
That was when she realized that, though she understood the danger she might be in, she really should be much more worried.  
After all, she'd been kidnapped by blood sucking vampires- vampires!- that were likely much less gentlemanly than her- well, whatever Mick was to her; that hadn't been officially established yet.  
Beth realized what the problem was. She had allowed this to become a matter of routine. Beth gets kidnapped- by vampire or otherwise- Mick rescues Beth. Usually with Josef's help, but of course Josef wouldn't be there if Mick wasn't.  
One could almost start to take it for granted.  
And that, Beth knew, was where the biggest danger lay. She'd come to rely on Mick to simply rescue her, as if she were nothing more than a damsel in distress. And she knew he would; she knew he always would. But when did it become expected that she would simply sit there and wait for it? She would welcome rescue, of course. If Mick were to burst into the room right at that moment, Beth certainly wouldn't object. But she wasn't a distressed damsel- or a damsel of any kind, as far as she was concerned.  
And regardless of her confidence in another 'Mick Rescue', who was to say he'd come at a convenient time? He seemed to always come in the nick of time, just before some dire event or consequence. But who was to say it would always happen that way?  
Beth had no desire to stoically suffer any form of torture, pain or fear if her shining knight arrived even a few seconds later than he should for an incidentless rescue.  
What if it took him longer than usual to realize that she'd been taken? What if there were things going on she knew nothing about- people trying to prevent his finding her, for instance?  
What if something comically mundane delayed him? How laughable would it be if he was pulled over or hit too many red lights? The immortal at the mercy of traffic laws.  
No, Beth decided, not this time. It was time for her to take her complacence, wad it up and get rid of it. She was tired of simply sitting around and waiting for rescue. If this was going to become a regular part of having a relationship with Mick, and all signs pointed in that direction, then she was going to have to pitch in a little. After all, relationships take compromise, right? And no intelligent, sane woman should ever get into the habit of depending on the good timing of a man; that plan had to backfire sooner or later.  
So she was going to have to do her part in rescuing herself. Somehow. Or at least make decent headway so that when she was rescued, it was obvious that she hadn't just sat there waiting, once again.  
Besides..... she was sitting bound in a pitch dark room with nothing else to do, no company, only her thoughts to keep her occupied. She was bored.  
Of course, how she would escape while tied hand and foot to a sturdy chair was going to require some thought- and hard work.  
And she was seriously going to have to have a talk with Mr. when they were reunited. It had suddenly occurred to her that, since her very first kidnapping at the age of four, Mick had somehow been embroiled, though indirectly, in the cause each time.  
She wondered idly how much Josef would enjoy seeing his friend get his ass kicked by a weak human female.


	23. Chapter 23

**Special thanks to Ceci, my beta! Thanks, Ceci!**

**And thank you all for the wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Moonlight!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The call was ended and both heard dead air. Mick pressed the 'off' button on his phone. He lifted his head, his eyes accusing and a snarl on his lips, and stared at Josef.

Josef took a startled step backward as Mick advanced. "Where is she," Mick demanded, a growl building in his chest. "Where's Beth?!"

**Josef**

Josef took a step back, startled at the accusation and the sudden change in Mick's demeanor, and it caused the predator in Mick to surge forth.

Mick growled, but even in his rage it was weak; he was exhausted and he needed blood. Josef knew his earlier injuries with the silver, combined with his energy-eating marathon across the city, had depleted his reserves.

But that didn't matter to Mick. That wasn't part of his reality.

"Where is she, Josef? Tell me!" Mick's fangs dropped as he completed the change.

"Calm down, Mick," Josef advised. He wouldn't retreat again but neither could he summon the will to be angry at the accusation. Mick was obviously not himself. "I don't know where she is. How could I?"

"You do. You know. He said you knew," Mick spat out hoarsely.

"You're not yourself, Mick. Calm down and we'll figure it out. Don't worry, buddy. We'll get her back."

"You betrayed me!" Mick yelled and launched himself at Josef.

_Oh, no you don't! _Josef thought. He surged from his spot, meeting Mick in mid-air. In a balletic flurry of motions, Josef had Mick pinned face down on the wooden bar.

Mick roared, struggling to break free, but Josef held him firm with one arm across the back of his neck and the other holding both wrists behind his back.

Josef was taken aback at how easily he'd brought Mick down, and he was quite alarmed at his friend's weak struggles. Josef realized he might very well have underestimated Mick's condition. Though Josef doubted that Mick would stand a chance against him in the event of any real fight, the younger vampire would still present a challenge, to say the least. Mick could hold his own easily in a fair fight.

But that was clearly not the case now. Mick was mentally stressed, his energy depleted. He was obviously in no condition to defend himself against friend or foe.

"Calm down, buddy," Josef advised. He'd softened his voice and was attempting a soothing tone, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at himself. If this kept up, he'd ruin his reputation.

Despite Josef's effort, however, Mick continued to struggle. In vain, of course. Josef was almost amused at how easy it was to restrain him.

Josef shook his head in a manner of long suffering; he even indulged in a sigh, since Mick was in no condition to point out that Josef continually ridiculed him for often doing the same. The situation just seemed to call for one, though.

Then Josef leaned across Mick's back with a restraining weight so he could safely use one hand to grab one of his special bottled blends-- only part of it wine, of course.

"Yes, yes, I know," Josef responded to Mick's snarled, angry threats with offhanded amusement. "Do you think you have time for refreshment before you relieve me of my head?"

With his teeth, Josef quickly released the cork from the mostly full bottle, spitting the cork across the room. Then, quicker than even some vampire eyes would follow, Josef's grip went from pressing Mick down into the bartop to holding him up by a handful of thick hair.

"Drink," Josef commanded, thrusting the bottle between Mick's lips and upending it-- and not so gently, either.

Josef had known exactly what he was doing, and it all happened so fast that Mick tasted the badly needed blood before his mind could even register to attack, and as the first small drop sloshed onto his tongue, he became ravenous. He tore the wine bottle from Josef's hand, his head went back and his throat convulsed. He was almost sucking the blood-wine concoction from the bottle; in his sudden greed for it, even pouring it down his throat was too slow.

Josef was a bit piqued that Mick had let himself get this way. Again. After all, keeping oneself nourished was instinctual; how could Mick continually fall short of this automatic function of his nature? It was akin to a human deliberately starving himself to death. And in Josef's limited knowledge of human physiology, only one with a disorder of some sort did such things. Could Mick have some sort of vampire eating disorder? Vampires didn't really take to illnesses, but stranger things had happened...

_No, _Josef decided as he watched his friend slowly come back to his senses. _Mick's only disorder is his warped conscience._

**Mick**

Mick felt like he was waking from a restless sleep. His muddled mind was clearing, and those strange feelings of moments ago beginning to fade. In their place was the sharp memory of accusing Josef of betrayal, of trying to _attack _Josef-- _how am I even still alive?--_ and Josef holding him immobile with such ease, as if he were nothing more than a distraction to be dealt with.

Embarrassment flooded through him, along with a little shame. He knew Josef would never betray him; what had he been thinking?

Mick realized he was still holding the empty wine bottle and set it down. Then, to clear the last of the haziness from his mind, he gave his head a shake.

"Feel better?" he heard.

"Yeah," he answered Josef's query. He looked over at his friend self-consciously. "I don't really know what happened. I'm sorry, Josef, you know I'd never--"

"Forget it," Josef cut him off curtly with a wave of his hand. "I know."

Mick knew he did, so he didn't press the issue. "The only time I've ever felt like that was when I needed blood to heal an injury, or when I've been in the sun too long. Things like that."

"Preaching to the choir, Mick. You know I've been there. I'd guess every vamp has."

"I'm not injured," Mick pointed out.

"But you're exhausted. You're under a lot of stress, and you used more energy than you had to get here as quickly as you did."

"I had to," Mick started, but left the rest unsaid. Josef knew why Mick felt he'd had to, and that was behind them now. Not for the first time, Mick was grateful they had a friendship that didn't always require words. Anyway, they had more important things to worry about. "Josef, I have to find Beth," he said urgently.

"_We _have to find her, Mick," Josef interrupted, and Mick felt a swell of gratitude toward his friend. This friend who always had his back.

Of course, he knew better than to say anything along those lines to Josef, who could probably sense it in him anyway; the words would just make both of them uncomfortable. Instead Mick just nodded once in acknowledgement. "He said the location was around here somewhere. Do you have any idea what he meant?"

Josef's brow furrowed in thought, then his lips thinned and he shook his head negatively. "Not off the top of my head. He obviously expects us to either know what he means, or to find it. My private files on my computer list several properties, but no one could hack them without me knowing."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should check, Josef."

Josef shook his head again. "My personal files have more security than Fort Knox, Mick. If someone tries to hack me, I'm alerted instantly with a phone call. Besides, it seems unlikely someone would go to that effort to hide a location he wants us to find anyway."

"What if someone didn't hack in? What if someone got in and accessed your files from your own computer?" Mick felt desperate. He was used to tearing off to solve any problem that cropped up and he didn't like this not-knowing one bit. There was nothing at all he could do until he found out where Beth was being held, and the delay was killing him. Besides that, the voice had hinted that time was of the essence for Beth's survival.

"Still impossible. I have a heavy password, and it's required that several security questions are answered before access is granted, even for me. You know me better than anyone, Mick, and I doubt even you could get through the access protocol. I've made sure the questions were things nobody, and I mean _nobody_, knows about me."

"Then somebody left something here, Josef."

"No way," Josef scoffed. "No one's been here that wasn't supposed to be...." Josef's protest trailed off and his face went slack in realization.

"What? Josef, what?"

"That bastard," Josef raged, his face not hiding his emotion. "Rake. Rake was here. And Sylvia."

An icy knot formed in the pit of Mick's stomach. The Elders. Of course. He'd trusted Sylvia and Josef had trusted Rake, but if they'd been here together.....it had to be them. That possibility had been the first to run through his mind, but he'd dismissed it, because they could have easily taken her earlier, at his place. Why wait until now? The thought of Beth being at the mercy of Malcolm-- again, and this time without Mick-- was unbearable. But how would they get her back? Even together, Mick knew that he and Josef would stand very little chance against even one or two of the Elders; going against all five of them was impossible. Unthinkable. It'd be suicide, and that wouldn't help Beth at all.

"I can't wait to get my hands on him," Josef seethed, his eyes turning frosty.

_Then again, _Mick thought as he witnessed Josef's anger, _maybe we _can _do it and make it out alive._

"So if they were here they must have left the location for us to find," Mick rationalized aloud. "It could take us hours, Josef. This place is huge."

"No," Josef countered, calming a little as he was reminded of their present task. "They were with me the whole time and we never went further than the parlor."

In record time, they had the sitting room turned upside down in their efforts to find the slightest clue, the smallest thing to give them the answer to Beth's location.

Finding nothing at all, they stood among the debris that had been a very elegant room, watching one last piece of fluff from one of the couch pillows flutter slowly to the floor.

"I just don't understand their game," Mick said despondently. He was struggling not to give in to despair. "She's obviously meant as bait for me. They _want _me to come looking for her. So why the hide and seek? I don't get it."

"Maybe it's to give them a little more time or something. Personally, though, I think they're just messing with your head, Mick. It's a psych-out, a drain on your confidence. Trust me on this, buddy; I know what I'm talkin' about here."

Mick nodded. He knew Josef was probably right. He didn't bother to ask Josef _how _he knew so much about messing with someone's head. Josef could be quite sinister when the situation called for it, and Mick didn't want to know all the things his friend had done.

"Where else could it be if it's not here?" he asked instead.

"Well, this is the only room they were in," Josef said slowly, "unless they were inside before I got home. But I don't think so, I would have sensed it."

"Damn," Mick whispered to himself. What now? Then he had a thought. Some private investigator he was; he was letting his emotions rule his thoughts. "Which room did they enter the house from, Josef? An upstairs window? The cellar? Maybe one of the chimneys?" He hoped they hadn't left the note in a chimney; he'd never get Josef in a chimney to help him find it.

"Actually, the front door."

"Oh." Mick expected something a little more dramatic from the Elders. After all, they'd been harboring that sense of mystery since Mick had become aware of them. The front door seemed a little tame.

Mick's meaning was clear, though, and both headed to the front entryway. "They came _and _left this way?" Mick clarified as he scanned the walls for any telltale clue.

"Positive." Josef had opened the door and was closely inspecting each side. The only thing occupying the foyer was a small padded bench and a small side table with a potted plant on it.

And that was where Josef hit the jackpot moments later. They had each begun inspecting one of the two pieces of furniture, and while Mick was checking the back of the little bench he heard Josef call his name.

"Hmm," Mick answered distractedly.

"Mick," Josef said again, and this time his tone of voice caught Mick's attention.

Mick looked over to see Josef crouched down where he'd been feeling around the underside of the table. He was holding up an envelope that was adorned with tape along its edges.

"Bingo," Josef said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remind me to report my car stolen later, Mick," Josef whispered as the two of them pushed open a steel door. It squeaked loudly despite their attempt at stealth. "That cop was behind us long enough to run my tags before I lost him."

"Sure," Mick agreed, looking behind them cautiously. They'd come to the back alley entrance, and he didn't want some homeless person following them inside and having to be rescued. He wasn't too worried about their _enemies _hearing them; despite their caution, the Elders probably already knew they were there. "But I told you to slow down."

"And I told _you _I could lose him. You said to get here fast."

"Yeah, but I told you I saw that cop up ahead. You couldn't have slowed just to pass him?"

"I got you here, didn't I?" Josef asked as they carefully scanned the interior of the dark building. "I still say we should've parked the car a little closer."

Mick knew that was just Josef's love for his 'baby' overriding his common sense. They had to be cautious. "You have insurance, right?" At Mick's insistence, they'd ditched the car a couple miles back so as not to advertise that they were coming. Mick knew this wasn't the best neighborhood, and he'd never hear the end of it if Josef's car was vandalized.

The first one through the door, Mick inhaled deeply for the scent of anyone nearby, vampire or otherwise. Josef did the same as he followed behind him.

"Of course I have insurance. They're here somewhere, but not nearby."

Mick nodded, having realized the same thing. It was a large building, an old, condemned hotel that boasted five stories. It had been empty for ages, Mick knew, and he'd seen on recent news casts that it was slated for demolition in a week's time. It smelled of damp, dust and general neglect, and it had been made use of at one time or another by homeless people and various critters. It was just at the edge of the city in a dying warehouse and business district; the streets around it were mostly empty, with the exception of a few questionable characters.

"I smell Beth, but it's faint." Mick observed.

"But it's her, not her blood."

_Thank God,_ Mick thought after his friend's statement.

"So how do you wanna handle this?" Josef asked.

"I'm going to find Beth before I do anything," Mick insisted firmly. "I've got to make sure she's okay."

Josef nodded once, then smiled in feral anticipation. "Catch up to me when you can. I'm sure I'll be partying hardy with the Elders by then. Be careful." And he was gone with just a small disturbance of dust.

Mick turned his attention to the dark, cavernous room with determination, inhaled another deep lungful of scent, and set off along Beth's faint trail.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far above Beth, two vampires were comfortable in their perches as they watched her struggle.

"What were they thinking, bringing a human into it?" one asked the other.

"I suspect they _weren't _thinking. Fools. This was supposed to be about St. John. I could see Kostan being pulled into it, but involving a human was careless. Unless she's supposed to be a snack."

"They really have no idea what they're doing. And they really are going up against the wrong people."

"Yes. And for the wrong reason. They've picked something that the Council feels very strongly about."

"As I said. Fools. Not that I'll tell them so, of course."

"So how long before she escapes, do you think?"

A gravelly laugh. "Not long. She's figured out that the chair is old and weak. It's probably been here for years."

"They _would _pick a wooden chair, wouldn't they? I agree with you. Fools."

"This is actually rather entertaining. I can almost see her thinking. She's very clever, for a human."

"Aren't the blondes supposed to be less intelligent or something?"

The blonde vampire simply shot an an amused glare at the other.

"It was just a joke. Look! She pulled one of the arms of the chair off. But it's still tied to her."

"It won't be long. She won't hang around once she's loose. Do we follow her?"

"I suppose we'd better. I imagine the same instructions apply in the rest of the building as they do here. It'll just be harder to do our job with her being mobile. Unless we do it here, make sure she doesn't leave this cellar."

"Also foolish of them to leave her unwatched."

"_We're _watching."

"You know what I mean."

Down below, a cracking thud was heard, drawing the companions' attention. The human, still mostly bound to the chair, now lay on her back. She'd tipped the chair.

"A shame to hear such words coming from the mouth of one so pretty," one of the vampires commented.

"Things are different now than they were when we were human. Even women have no problem using such language now."

"She's extremely good at it, too."

"Hmm....that's one I've never heard before. Smell that? She's bleeding."

"Yes, I think she hit her head when she fell. But it helped her. The chair's coming apart."

"I wonder if she did it deliberately?"

"She might have hit her head harder than it looks. It seems her logic is skewed. She's cursing St. John now, instead of the chair. I don't know much about human head trauma, but doesn't that seem like an illogical jump?"

A shrug, then a nod down at the human. "Won't be long now. Get ready."

**Please Review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Moonlight.**

**Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! We're closing in on the end. Turns out there was this subplot besides just the effects of the returning on the guys. Who knew? It just happened! I think there will be another chapter after this one, maybe two.**

**As always, thank you so much for your help with this, Ceci!**

**A/N: This was the first fic I ever posted, and I learned alot from writing things I knew other people would be reading, and I still have lots more to learn. With the help of my beta, Ceci, the early chapters are going to be cleaned up and eventually reposted, for anyone that is interested. It will still be the exact same story, nothing will be changed, it will just be minus the inconsistancies in tense and so forth. And again, thank you all for reading and the wonderful and helpful reviews. Writing is one of my biggest joys, but I still have so much to learn, and I hope I get better from her on out. I know I've learned alot that I hope to use for future writing projects. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Beth**

"Damn!" Beth cursed again as she tripped over some unseen obstacle, then she winced at her own loud voice and the clattering of whatever had tripped her. _Like it matters, _she thought then._ They probably heard me the minute I knocked the chair over._ Sometimes, knowing as much as she did about vampires wasn't such a comfort. She gripped her wooden stake tighter, feeling like one of those dumb women that she always berated while watching low-budget horror movies. That had been a blessing in disguise, the chair falling over. She hadn't planned it that way, just gotten a bit too zealous in her attempt to pull a piece of the chair loose, but it had done the job. Partly, anyway, breaking some of the chair away and loosening some of the more stubborn pieces. The crack on the back of her head was a small price to pay, but Beth couldn't help a small amount of embarrassment that she'd gotten free mostly by accident.

The stake in her hand would do her no good, she knew; she wasn't fast enough or strong enough to get the upper hand against any one of her captors. The stake hadn't actually been planned. She hadn't been able to untie that particular piece of chair from her wrist, and it _did _make her feel a little safer. Besides, holding the short piece of wood was better than letting it dangle awkwardly from her wrist by the tight rope that was still chafing her skin.

She stumbled again, this time over her own feet, but she managed to hold her tongue this time. It didn't hurt to at least _try _to be quiet. She was in the middle of an escape, after all.

Beth was free of her chair, but the complete darkness imprisoned her almost as if she were still tied down. The blackness was uninterrupted by any source of light, and as far as Beth could figure, she'd simply stumbled around for ten minutes in the same room.

_How big is this place, anyway? _she wondered to herself in frustration. She'd begun her search for a way out, but after wandering in circles for several minutes, she'd changed tactics. Finally choosing one direction and sticking with it, Beth was now shuffling slowly, eyes wide open but unseeing in the pitch dark, and her arms held straight out before her in search of a door or a wall or _anything_. She didn't know for sure that she was heading straight forward, having tripped a few times, but it was the best she could do. She prayed she hadn't turned herself around when she tripped over the obstacles. She was trying to be a little more cautious, now; her shins and knees were sore from the collisions and the resultant falls, and she'd scraped her hands a little, too.

Beth shuddered as chills ran down her spine, and these chills had nothing to do with the temperature in the building. The absolute darkness was daunting. It reminded her of when she was a child and she'd been afraid to sleep with her closet door open. She'd had the feeling that monsters peered out at her from the darkness there, able to see her when she couldn't see them.

That was how she felt now, but this time she knew her monsters were real. She tried hard to concentrate only on staying on her feet and finding a way out, but she was straining her ears, in dread of catching some sound. Beth had no idea why they'd taken her, though she was sure it involved Mick, or what they planned on doing with her, but she assumed they'd come back at some point, and when they did...

_They could be here right now, toying with me, _Beth thought, fighting off another chill. She knew their abilities. They could be two feet away from her face and she would never hear them or, in this darkness, see them. They'd see her as if it were daylight, though. She kept half expecting to feel a hand reach out and grab her.

When she finally felt a wall graze her fingertips, Beth jumped backward a step and had to stifle a startled yelp. She'd begun to expect that she'd simply wander in the dark forever, devoid of sound or light, only the floor under her feet. Then she lunged forward in realization that she'd found a boundary to the room. Just in time, too; she'd been tempted to lower herself to her hands and knees and crawl through the darkness to avoid any more falls. That was a very undignified way to orchestrate one's own escape, and Beth was sure she'd never seen a movie heroine escape on hands and knees.

Spared the indignity though, Beth followed along the wall slowly, running her hands across it and up and down, searching for a way out. Just as she was beginning to despair that she'd have to follow the room corner to corner all the way around, her fingertips brushed a vertical ridge, and further exploring proved this to be just what she was looking for. A door.

"Finally," she muttered to herself, false bravado even without an audience. Now she could get this whole business of escaping under way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mick**

The longer Mick followed Beth's scent, the stronger her scent became. And the fresher Beth's trail became, the more encouraged Mick was. It was fresh enough to indicate that she had been that way not long ago, and the lack of blood in her scent was a relief.

Of course, that didn't mean her captors weren't going to pay.

Mick's urgency was focused on finding Beth and making sure she was okay, but he couldn't help wondering how Josef was faring on his end. Mick knew his friend would need his help, but he had to get Beth to safety first.

Mick's speed increased as he sensed he was closing in on her, his eagerness to find her barely held in control as he remembered the need to watch for potential attack.

After all, Beth was the bait, which meant he was headed full force into the trap.

_Maybe Josef and I should've stuck together for this, _Mick thought as he stopped long enough to scent the air for other vampires. It would be hard to protect Beth if he became engaged in his own fight to stay alive. He belatedly realized he could have used Josef at his back. But then, Josef was on his own quest to find the Elders. If they were waiting for Mick at the end of Beth's trail, then perhaps Josef would track them there and they'd meet up.

Mick's progress had taken him through the halls of the hotel, through the lobby and then the large kitchen that he assumed had been used to prepare room service orders during the hotel's operating days. When he came to a heavy door, Beth's scent seeping through the cracks, Mick became cautious. He sensed he was nearing where an attack might take place.

The heavy door was sealed by time and rust, but a strong pull dislodged it from its hinges.

All the little particles that made up the scent of his Beth wafted up the filthy stairs, stronger now than before. But Mick tensed. _Now _he could smell her blood, and the presence of two of his kind, though unfamiliar.

_No, _Mick thought as he descended the stairs slowly, _what _had _been their presence. They're not here now._

But still he was careful. He knew Beth was close, her scent was fresher than ever, and the smell of her blood disturbed him, but he knew an attack could still come at any time. He didn't sense the presence of Elders or the two unfamiliar vamps but he didn't underestimate the abilities or sneakiness of Elders. One didn't live long enough to become Elder by being stupid.

Mick continually scanned his surroundings with all of his senses as he descended into the bowels of the cellar. It was dark down there, no light at all, but his nocturnal eyes saw everything clearly, and by the time he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, he could see the broken chair and discarded ropes for what they were.

It was obvious to Mick by now that no attack would be forthcoming, not yet. He wasn't sure what they were waiting for, but he could sense that there were no Elders sharing the cellar with him.

Mick hurried to the splintered wood and crouched, inspecting the ropes of Beth's previous captivity. There was blood on the floor, _her_ blood, but Mick was relieved to see how little it was. Nowhere near life-threatening.

So Beth wasn't there. But had she somehow escaped and left on her own? Or had her captors moved her themselves? It could be more of their mind games, but the wreckage of the wooden chair indicated that it probably had been an unsanctioned release.

So where was she?

_Damn it, Beth. Where are you? Why couldn't you just wait for me?_

Mick wondered if maybe Beth had known something he didn't that had urged her to escape on her own, and the thought sharpened his fear for her. Had there been a threat to her that he was unaware of? Had she known that he wouldn't get to her in time, causing her to struggle to free herself in desperation?

Mick stood. This wasn't the end of Beth's trail, simply a turning point, and he still had to find her. But she had been in this room recently, and that gave him hope that she was still alive.

The presence of her still fresh blood gave Mick the ability to sense, through smell, what had recently happened. He took full advantage of it and received a flash of Beth lying on the floor, still partly bound to the chair, struggling with the ropes.

She'd freed herself. For that Mick was relieved, and he felt a surge of pride for her resourcefulness, but unless she'd found an exit from the hotel, she was still wandering in an abandoned building occupied by the vampires that had kidnapped her in the first place. Mick hoped she'd gotten out, but... there was no way for him to know, so back to work.

Time to get back on the trail. His Beth was still missing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Josef**

Josef was nervous. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. He had to keep up that ever-present reputation, and he kept trying to convince himself that he was simply wary. But there was no way to deny it: Josef was very nervous.

Not scared, of course. He continually reminded himself that Josef Kostan put fear in others, not the other way around. And it was usually true.

But this was such a not-good situation. Too many unknowns, for one thing. And the things that _were _known weren't encouraging.

Josef hadn't come by his reputation dishonestly. True, he'd mellowed a bit to fit the standards of modern American law. As far as the law was aware, anyway. But he was fully capable and willing to back up his reputation if need be. He often had, in fact, and enjoyed it.

But this situation was one he'd have stayed clear of with everything he was worth if Mick weren't involved. He couldn't let Mick face this alone, but no good ever came from challenging Elders. They were stronger and more powerful, sometimes even with abilities rarely seen that came from their very advanced ages. And if they had the support of the Council, there was no hope for their victims.

Josef had no illusions that if he went up against the five Elders on his own that he'd come out of it alive. He and Mick _together _probably wouldn't come out of it alive, if he were honest with himself. But Josef wasn't going to go down without a fight, and he might even take some of them with him. In a strange, twisted way, Josef was almost looking forward to a good challenging fight. Even at that thought, he felt a growl of predatory anticipation rumbling in his chest.

He didn't sense any of them immediately near, but he'd followed their scents on a meandering course. Josef had finally had to settle on one in particular to stay a straight course. The one he wanted to face personally. Rake.

Despite his better judgement, Josef had let himself trust that vampire, and trust wasn't something that came easily to him. He'd cautiously begun to wonder if Rake would one day be counted among his few friends.

But what came harder to Josef than trust was acceptance of betrayal. Rake hadn't been Josef's friend, they both knew that, and had certainly owed Josef no loyalties. Josef's perception of camaraderie with Rake had been Josef's alone, but Rake had willingly harbored it, obviously for his own uses. Josef could identify with the action - even respect it, maybe- because he had done the same to others in his day. But he didn't care. Rake now effectively fit into the category of traitor.

But strangely, the idea that he might soon be facing unbeatable odds was not the thing that bothered Josef the most.

What bothered him the most was that he was actually worried about Beth.

And it wasn't his worry about her safety that had Josef so bothered, but that he was worried at all.

He hadn't worried about the fate of a human for a good long time. If ever, really. He didn't think Sara counted, because she was, in essence, a vampire now.

But Josef had to admit, he liked Beth. He would swallow deadly silver before ever admitting it to her, but there it was. There was something about her; a liveliness that was hard to hate. She could be annoying as hell, that was for sure, but she'd grown on him. She could take his barbs like a pro and return a few of her own with a spunk that Josef admired. And she wasn't really afraid of him. Beth had a healthy wariness for his nature, but she'd shown an obvious lack of true fear of him, despite his reputation. Maybe in spite of it. That was something he could respect.

And she was good for Mick. She was feisty and clever, and she called Mick out on his issues. Mick listened to Beth in a way that he often wouldn't to Josef. Around Beth, Mick seemed lighter, enjoying a happiness that Josef didn't think he had felt for the longest time. Maybe even the duration of their mutual friendship, the whole of Mick's vampiric existence.

Josef knew without a doubt that if anything happened to Beth, Mick would never be the same. And Josef just wasn't sure if he could deal with an even more depressed and haunted Mick.

When Josef came upon another scent crossing Rake's, a familiar one, he almost thought it was a manifestation of his recent thoughts. But no, the scent was too strong, too fresh, too _close_.

Josef stopped dead in his tracks and smirked. Speak of the Devil. He could smell Beth's fear in her scent as she got closer, and she was right to be afraid. She was in a terrible position, wandering a dark, abandoned hotel infested with vampires. The makings of a horror movie. Josef leaned against the wall to wait for her, crossing one ankle over the other, the picture of relaxation as he listened to her approach. He was at the end of his hallway and had been about to turn down the other, the one Beth was coming up now. She wouldn't see him around his corner but Josef wasn't going to let her miss him. He couldn't pass up this opportunity.

He wondered absently how she'd slipped her captors and evaded recapture. She was like a little mouse in maze that had a hungry cat around every corner. Maybe Mick had found her but they'd become separated somehow? He hoped not. Josef knew Mick wouldn't have let Beth out of his sight once he found her unless something had forced the issue, and that could be any number of terrible things, beginning with Mick's capture or death.

Josef shook that thought off, and the fear that came with it, as Beth passed him without a glance on her way past his hallway. When she'd progressed with slow, cautious steps a few feet ahead of his position, Josef pushed himself from his wall and stepped directly behind her.

"Hey, Blondie- whoa! Easy!" Josef caught her wrist, the splintered piece of wood inches from his chest. Not exactly near his heart, but it would have paralyzed him just the same, and hurt like hell. Her blood curdling scream had been satisfying, though.

"Damn you!" Beth screamed at him. Josef let her pull her wrist from his grip. Her heart was beating triple time, and she was shaking.

Josef suddenly hoped she didn't tell Mick he'd scared the life out of her. He didn't think Mick would find it was as funny as he had. Josef's eye caught the rope tightly knotted around Beth's wrist. He made a gesture that Beth understood; when she proffered her wrist, he snapped the thick rope with one pull between his fingers.

"Thanks," she said, rubbing the chafed skin.

"Welcome. So. What are you doing wandering around all by your lonesome?" Josef asked her flippantly. He made his tone soothing, though, and was glad to see it was helping her calm down some. His kind didn't have the ability to hypnotize as portrayed in so many of the movies, TV shows and books, but they did have the ability to soothe a victim or to terrify, just by their predatory nature.

"Escaping," Beth explained simply. Josef wondered at the sheepish- or was it embarassed?- expression that flashed across her face.

"Ah. I see. How's that going?"

"Could be better. Where's Mick?"

"Oh, he's uh.....rescuing you."

"Oh."

"I guess he's not doing so well at that, either," Josef joked wryly.

"Well, I didn't want to wait."

"Yes. I've heard his stories. You won't wait in the car, you won't wait at his place... and apparently you won't wait to be rescued. Mick's sensitive, you know. He might have a problem with a damsel that doesn't need him." Josef smirked at her expression.

"I'm not a damsel," Beth protested hotly, "and as for Mick St John, he and I have a few things to talk-"

"Hush!" Josef interrupted her urgently, his attention caught by his senses.

Beth blinked at him in surprise, then, "Excuse me?"

Josef speared her with an intense glare and hissed, "Shut. Up."

Beth's mouth snapped shut, and Josef was gratified to see that she knew when not to push him.

"Show yourself!" Josef demanded. He could sense the presence of other vampires, but they didn't exude the power of the Elders. In fact, they felt younger than Josef himself.

Beth looked around quizzically, then jumped with a startled gasp as two forms detached themselves from the shadows and stepped around the corner. Josef stepped between Beth and the newcomers, putting Beth at his back. Beth was in his care now, and it would take more than these two to get through Josef to the fragile human behind him.

Josef was fully vamped when his hand shot forward, grabbing the closest intruder by the throat and pulling him closer.

"Wait! Mr. Kostan, wait!"

Josef didn't bother to ask how the second vampire, the one that had spoken on behalf of his friend, had known who he was. Josef was the Elder in Los Angeles; all vamps in the city knew him, if not personally then by sight or reputation.

"We weren't going to hurt her, Mr. Kostan," rushed the vamp in his grip. "I swear!"

Josef growled. These two were young and were no threat him, but Beth would have had no chance against them. "You were following her," he hissed.

"On orders!" the first vampire explained. "Only on orders. We weren't going to hurt her."

"Then why were you following her? Whose orders?"

"We were charged to protect her only," the vamp in Josef's grip explained. "We were to make sure she got out safely without exposing ourselves."

"Whose.....Orders!" Josef wanted to know. This was important. It meant someone was on their side and whoever it was could determine the outcome of the whole fiasco.

"Our sire!"

"Who is?"

Josef never heard the answer, if there was one. He did hear Beth's scream, but before he could turn around, he felt a sharp pressure at his back and a searing pain in his chest. Josef looked down to see the point of a sharpened wooden stake sticking out of his chest. Unable to move, Josef's stiff body fell forward, landing hard on the floor of the hallway, the stake protruding gruesomely from his back. _Twice in one day, dammit, _he thought illogically, groaning at the pain. He couldn't move his eyelids or close his eyes, but in his limited field of vision, Josef saw one of the younger vampires, the one he'd held, lying on his back a few feet away, a silver-handled throwing knife embedded in his heart to the hilt. There was no doubt that he was dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review!! Thank you!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**A/N: For those of you that noticed the light/dark issue with Beth, hopefully the small reference to it explained it away, lol.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mick**

Mick stiffened in alarm, scanning his surroundings cautiously. He couldn't explain, even to himself, what the problem was, he just knew something wasn't right. It was nothing he could detect with his senses- he didn't see, smell, or hear anything other than what he had for the past half hour, and he didn't sense the presence of other nearby life forms- or unlife forms, for that matter. It was something else, something he'd never really felt before, but he had a powerful feeling that something was wrong.

_Weird, _he thought to himself, unable to shake the sensation.

He didn't like these hallways. Whomever had been responsible for picking this particular building for its current purpose had likely known the psychological effect it would have; it was nerve-wracking to creep down these hallways, waiting for an attack, with the never ending doors lining either side, rooms that could be hiding any number of attackers, or even Beth. Only his superior sense of smell and his literal sixth sense for others of his kind informed him that the myriad hotel rooms were empty, but that didn't keep Mick from wanting to look over his shoulder after each closed door he passed. If it was affecting him this way, he couldn't imagine how Beth was dealing with it, being unable to sense danger in the same way that he and Josef could.

Mick didn't worry too much about Josef, though; he was probably spoiling for the adventure of a fight, if Mick knew his friend as well as he thought he did.

_He'd probably make fun of me for being nervous, _Mick mused with a suspicious look at a door to his immediate right. He decided not to mention it to him later.

_If there is a later._

Mick angrily pushed that thought from his mind – _where the hell did that come from?- _and deliberately resisted a look back at the most recent door he had passed, just to prove that he could. He had to think positively; he'd never had a problem with that before, even in similar situations, so why would he now? Mick always started a case with a determined attitude and the confidence that he would succeed in the end, no matter what it took.

_But this isn't a case, _he reminded himself. _This is Beth. They have Beth._

That was true, but it wasn't the first time he'd had to rescue her, so why did he have such a bad feeling about it?

_Third time's a charm, _intoned the voice in his head.

Mick stopped cold at the thought. Was that it? Was her luck running out? He'd rescued Beth successfully when she was four, then again not long ago....maybe fate or some higher power was determined to have her this time, despite Mick's recurring interference.

He discarded that thought quickly and resumed his cautious progress to the end of the hall. He hadn't believed in a 'higher power' for a good long while. Around fifty-five years, in fact. And he had no intention of surrendering Beth to some unknown force. Or to the vampires that had kidnapped her, for that matter.

Again, Mick stopped suddenly, this time sensing something a little more definite than his previous strange sensation. Another vampire was nearby, an old one. Just as Mick realized that whoever it was wasn't in one of the rooms, a figure stepped into the shadows at the end of the hallway several feet ahead of him. She had emerged from the alcove of a non-functioning elevator.

"Sylvia," Mick greeted coldly.

"What? No hello?" Sylvia didn't try to pretend she was anything other than what she was. Both vampires knew the cards were now on the table; she was not Mick's friend.

The quality of his surroundings shifted as Mick changed, his already hyper-sensitive senses becoming even sharper still, and he hissed his aggression at Sylvia.

Sylvia hissed in response even as she changed mere seconds after Mick, her eyes turning frosty and her face even paler. Mick growled as her fangs descended and his muscles bunched in preparation for a leap of attack or defense, the fifteen feet that separated them not a concern.

"Where's Beth," Mick demanded, his voice emerging with the hoarse rumble caused by his alternate nature.

"She is not harmed. Yet." Sylvia smiled slyly, seemingly unconcerned by Mick's aggression.

"She'd better not be," Mick warned. "Take me to her!"

"Oh, Mick," Sylvia chuckled, her voice deep and throaty. "Always the knight in shining armor. Do you really care for this girl? Wouldn't you rather have someone a little more....mature?"

Sylvia began to approach him slowly, swaying seductively, and Mick growled again but said nothing. Sylvia knew where Beth was; he might need her to find Beth, or at the very least, to make sure Beth wasn't harmed.

Mick held his position as Sylvia came to a stop directly in front of him and looked up into his eyes, faking adoration. "Or does our shining knight just like to be the one to come running to the rescue?" She reached up and ran a finger slowly down the side of his face. Mick's eyes narrowed dangerously, but he kept still. "Then perhaps you should stick with the young ones, the weak humans; those of us of the higher caliber need no protection."

Mick could take no more. He reached up and grabbed Sylvia's wrist, squeezing it tightly as he spoke. "What is it you people want from me? Why all these games? I have nothing you want. Just take me to Beth; she has no part in this."

Sylvia's eyes flashed and she lost her gentle demeanor. "She is a part of this as long as she is a part of _you,_ Mick St John."

Before Mick even knew the other vampire had moved, she'd pulled her wrist free and had him by the throat. Her power was amazing, and he might have admired it under other circumstances. Try as he might, Mick was unable to break her grip, and she lifted him several inches so that his toes barely scraped the floor. His altercation with Malcolm was too recent and too fresh in his mind for him to have already forgotten the power of the Elders, but he was surprised all the same.

"For now, she has served our purposes of getting you here without a fight and without alerting allies. What is to be done with her later remains to be seen. She knows too much for a human. But you won't be around to worry about that, _darling_. Now here's what we're going to do. You're going to come with me, and whether you are conscious or unconscious makes no difference to me and it is completely up to you. But, as I'm sure you've figured, we have Beth, and if you fight or refuse, your little wisp of a girl will not see morning."

She lowered Mick back to the floor, almost gently, and released him. Mick had to fight the urge to suck in a deep, unnecessary breath. He glared at Sylvia angrily, but she just smiled. She had him right where she wanted him and they both knew it.

"If you're going to kill her anyway, what's to keep me from fighting? Why bother to threaten me with her death now if she's to die later?" Mick wondered if lowering Beth's value as leverage would put her in more immediate peril or give him a chance to rescue her later. Because he _knew_ there'd be a later. There had to be, even if just for Beth.

But Sylvia was on to him. He knew it by the way she smirked knowingly at him.

"As I said, Mick....you are a knight in shining armor, and I learned from all of our friendly little chats how much you care for her-" Mick winced at the reminder of how he'd trusted her with his confidences, "-and I know you will stubbornly hold on to the hope that you will get your chance. You cannot fight me and win, Mick. I'm much too strong for you. But even if, by some chance you managed to take me, there are others here that would make sure you never leave this building. And Beth would be dead long before you reached her, I promise you this." She paused pointedly. "We have Kostan in our custody, as well....are you prepared to risk both their lives?"

Mick had been unprepared to learn that Josef had been captured and his spirits sank. He might have a slim chance of finding one of them, provided he were to evade the enemy vampires long enough, but he'd never find both of them before the Elders exacted their justice on the one that remained. Of course, Josef stood a much better chance of fighting them off or escaping on his own than Beth did, being the least helpless of the two, and logic would dictate that Mick find Beth, but....as much as he loved her, could he really choose between the two most important people in his life?

"Fine," Mick said flatly. "It seems I have no choice. For now." He would have to cooperate and take his chance where he could. He knew there was more to this than Sylvia was letting on, and he wanted to find out all he could. It might help him later. If they'd just wanted to kill him, Sylvia could have done that easily moments ago, and Malcolm had certainly been in the position to do so when he'd overpowered Mick earlier. And the fact that they'd taken Beth indicated that they were going to force his cooperation for something; that wouldn't have been necessary if their only goal was to kill him.

And why all the theatrics, anyway? Malcolm had had Mick at his mercy in Mick's apartment just hours ago. Why hadn't he taken him then, or tried to torture whatever it was they wanted out of him at that time? They'd had Beth then, too, and they had to know that Mick would have caved if they'd threatened her to get whatever they wanted. Why wait until now? Why let them go, simply to kidnap Beth an hour later for the purposes of regaining control of Mick? Control they'd already had and relinquished.

None of this made any sense at all to Mick's logical mind.

Mick stayed silent as he walked ahead of Sylvia, changing course only when she ordered it, a wooden stake pressed against his back the whole time. _"Just a failsafe," _she'd said, and Mick believed her. He knew she wasn't afraid of him. She had no reason to be, with the superior power that was due to her age. She could have easily staked him into paralysis and carried him. She'd made sure he understood that being allowed to walk on his own was just that- an _allowance_.

Mick wondered if he could use Sylvia's lack of fear to his advantage. He'd have to be careful; she wasn't stupid. But if they were all going to die anyway, there was nothing to lose by trying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beth**

Beth didn't bother struggling this time. She was much too frustrated. She'd worked so hard earlier to escape, and she'd succeeded, only to be caught again. They were taking no chances this time, though, so struggling would have done no good anyway. Instead of ropes, both of her wrists bore handcuffs, the chain threaded over the underpipes of an industrial sink. The floor under her butt and the wall at her back were cold, sending the chill through her clothing. It was obvious to Beth that she was in the large hotel kitchen. It was gray with dim light and had the mustiness of abandonment that was present in the rest of the building, but Beth was just grateful that she hadn't been put back in the all-consuming blackness of the cellar she'd escaped earlier. That had been unbearable and she had been overjoyed to emerge to the upper level to find the dusty dimness that took its place.

And eventually Josef, of course, though he'd frightened the soul out of her. But it had been nice to have company, brief as it had been, and to finally see a friendly face. _How funny,_ Beth mused, _that I just thought of Josef as a 'friendly face'. Until now, he's been the most frightening of the vampires that I know, the oldest and strongest, until I met Malcolm. _But she couldn't deny that she counted him as a friend. Sort of. For Mick's sake, anyway. Though she doubted Josef would see her, in his sense of superiority, as an equal enough to be a friend of his.

But regardless, she couldn't help but be grateful that he was there with Mick to help rescue her. Or was he just there with Mick, period? It didn't matter, really, because even if he didn't care about her welfare, she couldn't hold a grudge if he was there for Mick's sake. She'd come to realize recently that they were closer than she could fathom, and Beth liked knowing that Mick had someone at his back, no matter what he was doing, and with Josef, he probably always would. That thought brought more comfort than she would have ever thought, and she was suddenly struck by the enormity of the word _eternity_. If one was to live forever, how would that be bearable without one constant through it all? And from the things Mick had said, that was only part of what Josef was to him. And Beth somehow knew that Josef felt the same way about Mick, that he needed Mick just as much, despite the older vampire's casual attitude about such things. Beth had been devastated when Mo was murdered, then later, Josh, and she'd only known either of them for such a short, human span of time. What if she'd known either of them for fifty years, or sixty, or a hundred, instead of the two or three? Beth couldn't imagine the grief she'd felt being any worse, yet how could it not be under such circumstances? She remembered Mick's confession when he'd thought Josef was dead: _"I don't know if I even know how to grieve for him."_

She had to fight back a pang of fear at Josef's well-being. He'd been staked, right in front of her eyes. She knew wood wasn't deadly unless it stayed in long enough to allow the vampire to bleed to death, but still; Josef hadn't looked good when he'd fallen, and he'd been dragged away ominously while another took charge of her. The other two vampires had been left where they'd fallen, and she was pretty sure they were dead.

Regardless of her feelings for Josef or Josef's for her, she didn't want Mick to lose him.

Yes, Beth decided, she didn't even care if Josef was there for Mick's well-being and not hers. She was grateful to him for it anyway, even if just for Mick's sake, that he had someone that not only would always be there for him, but would always _want_ to be there for him. Because at the going rate, she wasn't going to last forever.

But it would be oh, so convenient if they'd rescue her again, and she didn't even care which one.

Beth sighed and settled back against the dirty wall and pulled her knees up to her chest to fight the chill of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review! ; )**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight or anything related.**

**Here's the next chapter, folk. So sorry it took so long.**

**Real life has no sympathy for creativity.**

**As always, special thanks to my beta, Ceci.**

**And to my friend, Jami, who loves to discuss everything Moonlight with me (among other things), which brings inspiration.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 26**

"It's about time," Josef quipped when Mick entered the room, but his eyes slid past his friend and settled on the older female vampire that followed so closely behind. "But you'll forgive me for the mess. I wasn't expecting Mick to bring company."

Mick wondered how dire a circumstance had to be to make Josef lose his wit. Obviously, being chained to a wall and held for an unknown reason by psychopath enemy vampires wasn't quite dire enough.

Oh, well. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

"Sorry," Mick responded. "I should've called first."

"So, Mick," Josef began conversationally and with a head-nod at Sylvia. "What's with your girlfriend? She didn't take the break up too well?"

"They never do," Mick answered, feigning regret. _What the hell, _he thought to himself. _Gotta find the humor in life somewhere._

"Joke now, if you wish," Sylvia said, nonplussed. A firm hand planted in the middle of Mick's back propelled him to the wall next to Josef and a tight grip on his shoulder spun him so his back was to the wall. "You will not be joking so much later."

Mick stared at her, his faux humor gone. He'd known Josef was in the dank, cement wine cellar; he'd sensed him before they'd reached the room. He'd hoped, however, that Beth's missing scent was a mistake, unlikely as that was, somehow covered by the muskiness of the mold that covered the walls.

Now that he was in the room, however, Mick knew there was no mistake. Beth wasn't there. Everything in him said attack. The vampire within wanted to fight back, wanted to defend itself, wanted to launch its body at the enemy and sink its fangs into her throat.....

But he couldn't. Mick knew that. He was relieved to see that Josef had come to no harm, but Beth was the vulnerable one, and if he was going to get a chance to find her, he had no choice but to play it by ear.

Mick's instincts screamed against allowing Sylvia to snap the heavy iron shackles around his wrists, but he stood still. Mick's instincts raged when Sylvia snapped heavier iron shackles around his ankles, but he didn't fight.

Everything in him wanted to pull and shriek until he was loose, but Mick forcibly calmed himself as Sylvia stood back and admired her two prizes with a smirk. Mick didn't know how he'd find Beth, shackled as he was, but it gave him better odds than if he were dead. Which he figured he surely would be if he'd tried to fight back. There was a time and a place for that, and it wasn't right then, right there.

"I wouldn't try to pull loose if I were you," Sylvia suggested. She reached out and ran a finger around one of Mick's shackles as seductively as if she were caressing a lover. "These are specially made for situations just.....like.....this. The chains are made to hold ships to their moorings, and they are beyond even the strength of one much stronger than either of you, and the chains are held by spikes that are sunk three feet into the cement walls. I believe only an act of God could pull them loose. And if you're wondering about the shackles....well, they are not quite pure iron. The makers have generously laced silver throughout them. In the unlikely event that one of you is strong enough to break one.....well, you can imagine the agony of the silver burning into your skin, entering your blood before your abrasions heal....."

"Yeah, yeah, we get the point," Josef interrupted with his trademark snark. "Inescapable, blah, blah, blah."

Sylvia stopped speaking, but her gaze traveled slowly to Josef. It was a slow, lazy glance that traveled from top to bottom and up again, taking in the sight of Josef as if he were a long-awaited treat.

"You know," she said slowly, licking her lips, "it would have been enough to have just Mick here. But you.....you are the bonus. The cherry on the sundae. To be the one to have bested the infamous Josef Kostan......"

"I'm not bested yet," Josef pointed out, his humor waning but still in evidence.

"Just wait," Sylvia said, somehow still making every move, every word, seem seductive. She turned and sashayed away slowly, and Mick wondered if she'd added extra wiggle to her walk, or if he'd simply never noticed it before.

"Now I see why you were attracted to her," Josef said from beside Mick.

Mick turned his head in Josef's direction to see his friend's head tilted steeply and his eyes firmly on Sylvia's rear end as she disappeared through the door. It slammed shut behind her, echoing through the large, concrete cellar. "She has a nice ass."

"Josef!" Mick wasn't sure what he was protesting, but he felt the need to bring the other vampire back to the business at hand.

"What?" Josef asked innocently, looking at Mick. "You don't think she has a nice ass?"

"What? No! Well, yes, she does, but that's not....." Mick glared at Josef, irritated that the other had managed to fluster him. Not that it was the first time. Finally, Mick discarded any of the previous defenses about the attractiveness of Sylvia's derriere and settled with, "I wasn't attracted to her."

"No?" Josef asked with fake bemusement. "Why not?"

"I just wasn't. She's a friend. _Was_ a friend."

"Not a very good one."

"No," Mick agreed with Josef's observation with a sigh. "But I thought she was."

"That seems to be going around," Josef said, and Mick wondered at the momentary expression that flitted across the other vampire's face.

"What do you mean?"

Josef seemed to visibly shake himself from whatever thought he'd been lost in and looked over at Mick. "Nothing. Just.....when you get to be my age, I hope you have better judgment about who to trust and who not to."

Mick didn't answer; what could he say to that? He had the feeling it was more than just an admonishment toward him. There was a second meaning there that he couldn't decipher, but they had other things to worry about at the moment.

Josef broke the mood. "So.....I'm infamous now. I wondered when that would happen." He grinned over at Mick.  
"Don't let it go to your head. I think you've been infamous in your own mind for long time."

"Like I said before, I have a healthy self-esteem. Nothing wrong with that."

"Self- esteem," Mick snorted a dry laugh. "More like grandiose ideas of yourself."

"Of course. Brought on by my high self-esteem."

Mick sighed inwardly. They could go on for hours like that. Truth was, Josef did have quite the reputation amongst the local vamp community, and to many abroad, as they both well knew, and his self-esteem had been honestly earned, but it was no time for jokes. They had a more serious situation to think about.

Mick shook one wrist, causing the chain to scrape against the concrete. "What're we gonna do about this?" he asked.

"Escape, would be my suggestion."

"I know _that_. Any suggestions on how we would accomplish that?"

"Hey, I came up with the idea of escaping. You can figure out how. I can't do everything."

"Josef! This is no time for jokes!"

"I'm well aware."

"Then why aren't you taking this more seriously? We've got to get out of here, and I've got to find Beth."

"I've been in these chains a couple hours, Mick. If I can't get out of them, you won't be able to. And trust me, I've tried. All I did was exhaust myself. We'll have to think of something other than breaking loose."

Mick let his head fall back against the wall for a moment and closed his eyes in frustration, then he straightened up, opened his eyes, and inspected his predicament closely.

As Sylvia had said, the chains were indeed quite strong, and it was easy to believe that they'd been effective at mooring ships in a harbor. Each link was half as long as his arm, and just as thick, and the chains hung heavy on his body. Mick knew that if he and Josef hadn't possessed the superior strength of the vampire, their bodies wouldn't have taken the weight easily. There was no doubt that on the ships, or wherever else such chains were used, machinery was required to handle them.

Each chain- one for each of their wrists, and one for each of their ankles- was secured to the cement wall with what looked like large railroad spikes driven into the cement. Mick wondered how much time it had taken to secure all eight lengths of chain in that manner; it had certainly required immeasurable strength, and it would require even more to try to pull them out.

Mick gave a few experimental tugs anyway, then a few more violent tries. The only thing he succeeded in doing was frustrating himself even further and tiring himself out. His attempts would have snapped ordinary chains.

Finally relaxing against the wall behind him, Mick glared at Josef as Josef shook his head slowly.  
"Told you," Josef said.

"I had to try."

"I know."

"You think there's really silver laced through the shackles?" Mick held one iron-shackled wrist in his line of vision for inspection. They were thick, and seemed sound, but if the cement, the chains, or the spikes couldn't be broken or moved in any way, perhaps the shackles could be broken or something. It was conceivable that the welding that attached each shackle to one of the large chain links could be snapped. It would undoubtedly cause injuries, but that wouldn't matter too much, with their healing abilities. Unless there really was silver.

"You can count on it," Josef said, and held up his own wrist as proof. Even in the dark, Mick's raptor vision could see a ragged tear in the flesh of Josef's wrist.

"Are you okay?" Mick asked quickly, moving his eyes to Josef's face to scan for signs of weakness or silver poisoning.

"I'm fine, but I wouldn't recommend pulling too hard against them. The edges are rough and sharp."

"But the silver......"

"I don't think there's any in my blood. I'd know by now. But there must be traces of it in the iron just like she said, because the cuts haven't healed."

"At least you didn't bleed out," Mick pointed out, looking closely at the cuts on Josef's wrist from his own spot against the wall. They looked terrible: deep and ragged, the edges of the slices singed and swollen, which Mick attributed to minor contact with the silver.

_God, _Mick thought. _It looks like somebody sliced his wrist with a blade. It has to hurt like hell. _He remembered his own mishaps involving silver, even in small or superficial doses, and he knew Josef had to be fighting inwardly to suppress the pain. Or perhaps, to hide it.

"Did she give you any little tidbits as to why we're in this position?" Josef asked Mick, effectively changing the subject from his small but gruesome injury.

"No. You?"

"Nope. I thought Sylvia might have talked, seeing as you're the man of the hour."

"Me? You're the cherry on top, remember?"

"Ah, yes," Josef fake-reminisced. "The bonus, if I remember correctly."

"We have to get out of here, Josef," Mick said. The frustration welled up from inside, filling his chest with something that felt a lot like panic. "I have to find Beth." Mick gave a few more vain tugs against his heavy restraints.

"We will, Mick. Don't worry, buddy. We just have to bide our time and wait for the right moment."

"Yeah, well, I hope it comes soon."

"It will."

"I like your optimism, Josef, but.....well, I just hope you're right."

"Of course I am. I have no intention of letting this disgusting cellar become my crypt."

It was a strange anomaly for Mick. When he got into dicey situations on his own, he was shrewd in looking for solutions and had his own brand of optimism that he'd find one. And of course, it helped knowing Josef was in the background serving either as backup, or at least as someone that would set out to find him if Mick seemed to disappear.

But now, Mick found that Josef also served as his stabilizer. Mick was a little worried that it seemed just a bit too easy to let his own optimism slip a little at the knowledge that Josef was there to take up the slack, and he made a mental note to stay in the game as if he were there alone. But it was sure nice to know that he wasn't.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Beth**

Beth scrunched herself in her little corner as small as possible in an attempt to keep herself warm, her handcuff rattling with each movement. She dozed off continually, and every time she jerked awake, she tried not to berate herself for falling asleep in such a predicament.

It had to be the wee hours of the morning, after all, and she'd been quite busy through most of the night.

_Can't blame a girl for needing her sleep, _she tried defending herself to her own more critical side. It also kept her from worrying too much about the circumstances she couldn't escape from and couldn't control, such as where Mick and Josef were, and what was going to happen to her.

She wondered, not for the first time, if she would ever see the light of day again, then firmly pushed that thought away and let herself fall into another short doze.

When she jerked awake again, she could feel that something in the room had changed while she slept. Her head was resting on her pulled up knees and she was afraid to open her eyes. She knew that there was a presence nearby. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.

One of the monsters had come out to play.

She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, unwilling to face the presence yet, and her breath choked in her chest.

Then a hand lightly touched her knee, and Beth erupted in a flurry of ear-piercing screams and flailing limbs.

It was by design, mostly, but she had to make an effort not to let the fear overtake her. It was a primitive instinct that told her to frighten the beast with noise and fight for all she was worth, even if it was the last thing she did.

So Beth's shattering screams echoed from the walls, and she flailed with both feet and her free arm and landed several satisfying blows to the presence in the grayness. Many of them elicited vague grunts, and she knew she was solidly connecting because she could feel it in her own legs and feet and hand, and she might have succeeded in incapacitating the presence if it had been anything other than a vampire.

"Shut up!" a voice hissed at her, but that just made her more determined to fight. If they were going to kill her, they wouldn't do it without effort, she vowed. And maybe they'd even remember with respect the human that had fought so hard.

Beth's screams were finally ended when a hand slapped itself over her mouth and muffled the noise and her legs were caught and held under an iron-strong arm. Her one free hand, still flailing out to connect, was caught around the wrist and held immobile.

Beth froze, her only movement her heavy breathing. Disgust filled her at the close proximity to the thing that she knew would kill her. By then, with her kicking and flailing, she was lying on her back, her legs almost over the lap of the Asian-looking vampire as her legs were held between his arm and his side. Her cuffed wrist was stretched above her head and her free wrist held out in mid-air.

She was helpless.

"I'll move my hand from your mouth if you promise not to scream. Okay?"

Beth considered refusing, just on principle. She glared at the vampire with hatred. Then she became aware that she was actually having trouble breathing, couldn't get enough breath in through her nose while breathing so heavily from her efforts at fighting.

_It's not like screaming is going to help me anyway, _she thought. There was no one to hear her but the ones who wanted to hurt her. She didn't even know if Josef and Mick were still alive. Her heart squeezed at the thought, but that wasn't the time for grief.

She nodded her head at the vampire. He removed his hand slowly, as if ready to clap it back over her mouth if she screamed again, but Beth just sucked in a couple deep breaths.

"I'm here to help you," the vampire said, to Beth's shock and great relief.

"Did Mick send you?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why.....?"

"None of that matters. You already know too much, so just be glad you're being left to live. I'm here to get you out."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, either."

"What about Mick? And Josef? Are they still here?"

"Don't worry about them," the vampire hissed in irritation. He let go of her wrist and reached for the other, the one cuffed to the underpipe of the industrial sink. "I'm here for you, not them. You have to get out."

Beth watched in awe as he put forth just a little effort and snapped the handcuff chain in half. She'd known the vampires were strong, but she rarely got a chance to see evidence of it.

She still had one metal cuff around her wrist, dangling a couple of the small chain links, but she was free. She pushed herself up to a sitting position then dusted her hands free of the dirt from the ground.

"I'm not leaving here without Mick," she insisted. "Where is he?"

"Stupid human! You have to go, if you want to live. I will take you out and get you to safety."

"Just tell me where he is. I'll get him myself," Beth insisted angrily. She didn't care what the vampire said or did, she wasn't leaving without Mick.

"I'll carry you if I have to," he threatened, getting to his feet and pulling her up with him.

Beth started to speak, but the vampire stiffened and put up a hand for silence, looking off to the right.

Beth heard a slight sound, what sounded like a whooshing of air, and suddenly there was a form there. It was shrouded in the dimness of the room, but she could see it, if not clearly.

"Jackson," a voice said. It was a female voice, cold and neutral. "You've made a mistake, interfering."

The male vampire, her rescuer- _Jackson, _she reminded herself- eased himself in front of Beth and faced off with the female in the shadows. Beth could feel Jackson's muscles bunch under the arm that was touching her shoulder. Jackson's head turned a tiny bit, enough to direct his words to her as she stood behind him.

"_Get out._"

Then he launched himself at the form in the shadows, and they collided with fearsome snarls and bared teeth.

Beth didn't have to be told twice. She spun and charged through the dark, old restaurant kitchen and into what had been the main dining area, barely avoiding the debris of old tables and chairs. She knew which way would take her to the lobby of the old hotel, and then to the street. She could vaguely make out dead, unlit exit signs above two doors.

That was where she should have gone. That was the direction she was _supposed_ to go.

Instead, she spun again and headed further into the hotel, away from the relative safety of the public streets.

Mick was still there somewhere, in the hotel. She knew it.

She wasn't leaving without Mick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review! : )**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight or anything Moonlight related.**

**Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!**

**Special thanks to my beta Ceci, who managed to beta this during the busy days of the holiday.**

**And to my friend and sounding board Jami, who lets me bounce ideas off of her and creates inspiriation.**

* * *

Beth pushed through a hydraulic door and stumbled into a dark hallway, leaving the fearsome snarls and echoing crashes of the fight behind her. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but she knew that one vampire had attempted to rescue her (if he'd been telling the truth), and another vampire had interrupted, and now they were fighting. That led her to conclude that the female vampire had not been there with good intentions- at least not as far as Beth was concerned- and that her rescuer had just risked himself so that Beth could get away.

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend, _Beth quoted to herself as the door hissed shut behind her, cutting off the noises as well as the meager light. She wasn't sure where she'd read that quote before, but she finally understood what it could mean. She hoped it proved true, in her case. She also hoped that her defender hadn't thrown himself to his death for her sake, and her sudden concern for the unknown vampire surprised her for a moment. She'd never met him before that night, but she sincerely hoped he was okay. He'd tried to help her, after all, and might have just taken a bullet for her, so to speak.

Beth stood still in the hallway for a moment, breathing heavily and trying to get her bearings. She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. She felt a bit trembly, whether from the adrenaline rush or from fear, she didn't know. Probably a little of both.

She wasn't sure how the hotel was laid out in its entirety, but she had a pretty good idea of its main floor plan, thanks to her time spent traipsing around in the halls of the upper floors before she and Josef had been ambushed. She wondered with a pang where Josef was and what had been done to him. The image of him laid out on the floor impaled with a stake was seared into her brain. Another thought for later. She didn't have time to hope or to grieve. Not yet.

Her biggest complication now was the lack of light. The lobby she'd just come from and the kitchen she'd been held in had been dimly lit by the moon and random street lights penetrating a few grimy windows. Although it had been dark, her eyes had adjusted. But now she'd entered a windowless hallway and the meager light had become _no_ light.

No light anywhere. No sound but her own breathing and her erratic heartbeat pounding in her ears. It was beyond creepy, and Beth had to fight the urge to find the nearest corner to crouch in. Just like when she'd been in one of the halls upstairs, before Josef had found her wandering, Beth wondered if there was something hiding in the dark now, something that could hear her, see her, smell her, but that she couldn't detect at all.

She wondered for a moment if she should have taken the vampire's advice and just gotten the hell out of there. But Mick wouldn't be found that way, and as she'd told the vampire in the kitchen, she wasn't leaving here without him.

Beth pushed the idea of escaping the hotel from her mind. Mick had been her savior in the past, more than once. She'd be dead twice over, at least, if it hadn't been for him watching out for her. In fact, Beth knew she'd have probably met her end as that terrified five year old in Coraline's grasp. The least she could do was return the favor. Because Beth knew with certainty, without knowing _how_ she knew, that Mick was in trouble somewhere in the massive old hotel.

_I am _not _leaving without him, _she vowed one more time.

Beth sidled to the right until she found the wall then moved forward cautiously, following the wall by touch. She considered going back, wondered what she could do while unable to see, but as far as she knew the only other way out of the lobby was through the kitchen she'd escaped from, and that was terrifyingly occupied at the moment.

She'd just follow the wall until she found another door to open or another hallway to follow. Whichever came first. Since she didn't know where she was going, Beth decided, it didn't really matter how she got there.

* * *

Josef caught Mick throwing him another concerned glance from his spot against the wall a few feet away. He knew Mick could sense- if not feel- Josef's pain and exhaustion through their connection. Josef was a little concerned, too, though he'd never admit it out loud. His reputation, and all. Had to keep that reputation up. But the tears in the flesh of his wrist burned continuously, inside and out, and it had just gotten worse in the time he'd been chained to that damn wall. But what was even more worrying was the exhaustion he could feel creeping in slowly. Not exhaustion so much as fatigue, really, but he knew it was a bad sign, just the same.

He and Mick both- any vampire, really- had the stamina to endure many hours of captivity without adverse effect. The only danger of long-term captivity was the inability to feed, but that wouldn't be a problem until a good long while had passed. Of course there was frustration and boredom to be dealt with, but the couple of hours they'd been captive should not have affected either of them physically.

But it had, at least in Josef's case. Josef knew what that meant, and he knew Mick did, too. Some of that damned silver had worked its way into his body through the open wounds on his wrist. It was working slowly, so far as Josef could tell, or he'd be dead already. But slow was entirely too fast if there was no way to take care of it. Josef highly doubted a request for fresh blood and medical treatment would be honored. And it would only be a matter of time before even that would no longer work. The silver was far deadlier when it got into the blood as opposed to in the flesh, where it could be removed.

Josef let himself rest his weight against the wall behind him to take some weight off his suddenly weak legs. It wasn't so bad that he couldn't hold himself up, just a slight but sudden sensation that they weren't as strong as they should be, but he might as well save his strength where he could. He'd be damned if he'd be seen dangling limply from his wrists, which would be the case if his legs gave out.

"Josef?" Mick asked urgently from beside him.

"I'm okay," Josef assured him without waiting for Mick to ask it, then immediately winced at his own words. No sense in pretending. He knew Mick could sense most of what was going on with him, and denying it or arguing about it would take more energy than Josef felt he had to spare. Besides, in the event that they found a way to escape, Mick had to know Josef's condition. Especially if they were forced to fight their way out. Josef might not be able to help much, and Mick had to know that and adjust accordingly.

"No, you're not," Mick said accusingly. "I can tell. I can......feel it."

"I'm okay for now," Josef rephrased. Damn, that was annoying.

Josef suddenly had a small idea of how Mick probably felt when the younger vampire was trying to pull something over on him and Josef called him on it. Josef had the ability to block Mick from reading his emotions most of the time, when he wasn't as weak as he was now. But Mick hadn't yet mastered that ability, so he was almost always an open book to Josef, and the more stressed or tense Mick was, or the harder he was trying to get away with something, the louder he broadcasted. Mick couldn't hide himself from his new Sire. Now Josef was in that quandary, and he suddenly understood some of Mick's complaints on the subject.

"You said the silver hadn't entered your blood."

"So I did. Seems I was wrong."

"Damn it, Josef! We have to get you out of here."

"Calm down, Mick," Josef advised with a worried glance of his own. Mick wasn't usually prone to panic, Josef knew, but his friend seemed not too far from it in his frantic yanks against his chains. Josef attempted to send a small influence of calm toward his fledgling, but it seemed such abilities were also weakened by the silver. It had no immediate effect on Mick, though the effort depleted some of Josef's energy.

Mick seemed to have felt the push, however, because he soon stilled and sent a sheepish glance Josef's way. The glance quickly turned to worry when Josef sagged further.

"Sorry," Mick apologized with a sigh. "I guess I lost my head for a second."

"I noticed," Josef quipped, but his sarcasm lacked its usual bite.

"My nerves are in overdrive," Mick explained. "I'm worried about Beth.....I have to find her. Now you're incapacitated-"

"I'm _not_ incapacitated," Josef interrupted, appalled that anyone would even think to use that word for him. Even if he was.

"Fine," Mick sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're......" Mick paused, obviously searching for a description Josef would approve of. "........uh......"

Josef waited curiously, but Mick finally just shook his head.

"Nope," Mick determined. "Nothing else comes to mind. You're incapacitated, buddy. Down for the count."

Josef scowled at Mick, but he didn't protest again. It was true. He _was_ 'down for the count' and it was going to fall largely on Mick's shoulders to get them out of there. They both knew that, and it wouldn't do anyone any good to pretend otherwise.

".......and I'd really like to know what these people want with us," Mick continued his diatribe as if he hadn't been interrupted.

Josef had to agree. He was quite curious himself to know what these people wanted with them. Or more specifically, with Mick. But that took second chair to getting out safely, and Josef was realistic enough to know that he was going to be a hindrance. He also didn't want to force Mick to have to decide between him and Beth, if it came to that. And he knew it would.

Steeling himself for what he had to say, he turned to Mick and met his friend's eyes.

"You're going to have to leave me, Mick," he stated definitively. There was no inflection in his tone, no self pity, fear, or anger. Just matter of fact.

Mick stared back at him for several seconds, his face set in stone, then turned his head to stare straight ahead into the dark empty room. He didn't seem surprised at the conclusion Josef had drawn, and Josef wondered how long Mick had known that was a possibility.

"No," Mick said, his tone flat and hard.

"You have to, Mick," Josef said quietly, sympathetically. "Or you'll have to leave Beth. You don't want that, and neither do I. I have a better chance, even like this, than she does. You know that."

"I'm not leaving you," Mick snapped. "I won't leave you here, unable to fight. You can't ask me to do that."

"Then I won't." Josef's words were clipped and angry, the tone low. "I'm _telling_ you. Don't wait for me. When our chance comes, I'll get out myself, or I won't. But you take off and find Beth. I mean it, Mick. She's counting on you."

"I can't do that." Mick's tone was anguished. "Josef, I can't. I want to save Beth, you know I do. But I can't leave you behind.......it's all of us or none of us."

"Are you so sure Beth would agree?" Josef asked.

Mick stayed silent, apparently not having an answer for that. Josef bristled at Mick's stubbornness, and his refusal to see the reality. But Josef could be just as stubborn. And Josef had an advantage over Mick; he was Mick's sire, and that gave him a certain edge.

Josef reigned in his regret and yes, even that little niggle of fear way off in the back of his mind, and harnessed his anger and indignation instead. He knew what he had to do.

"Look at me, Mick," he demanded, his words hard as stone. He didn't have enough energy left to give his dominance that push of power behind it, but Josef was no slouch at being in command. He would have to do it by virtue of his voice, his body language, his very presence. Josef was a commanding presence every day, and had learned centuries ago to use everything in his power, everything he possessed, to manipulate others to his will. He did it every day simply through reputation, and fear, and his very presence. Mick, for all his knowledge of Josef's ways, would not be immune to his Sire's will. Even without the inner power behind it.

Mick looked over at Josef, surprised at the edginess of the tone, and Josef was gratified to see that he'd gotten his friend's attention.

"This is not a debate, Mick. Leave me and find Beth. I'll get out on my own. Are you listening?"

"Yes," Mick snarled. His jaw was tight with some emotion that Josef would venture a guess to be anger, but Mick was responding to Josef's command by fledgling instinct. That was something, anyway.

Josef kept his tone hard; that seemed to be what Mick responded to. "Good," he snapped. "If you try to take me with you, I'll fight you off. That will leave me open to attack from the enemy, of course, so think hard before you try it. In my weakened state-" and how it galled him to admit that "- that would likely be my death, and it would be on your shoulders. Remember that."

Josef wondered if he'd gone too far, been too heavy handed, given Mick's propensity for self-guilt, but he didn't allow that thought to fully form. He refused to be a hindrance to Mick getting himself and Beth out safely, and a hindrance was what he'd surely be if it came down to it. He'd defend himself against the enemies and escape or die, but he wouldn't let himself be the reason Mick and Beth died, too. Mick couldn't be preoccupied with Josef's welfare, or by trying to defend him.

Mick stared at Josef with angry eyes, but he said nothing. Josef didn't know if that was a sign of compliance or defiance, and he wasn't willing to let it rest until he was sure.

"Promise me, Mick," Josef demanded. "Promise me you'll do as I say."

"Josef, I....." Mick broke off whatever he was going to say, shaking his head.

"Mick," Josef said, now in a gentler tone. "Promise me. You know you'd ask the same of me if our positions were reversed." And like Mick, Josef knew he'd refuse. But understanding how Mick felt didn't change the fact that he wouldn't let Mick risk himself to aid Josef in what would no doubt be

a pointless defense. Josef held Mick's eyes, injecting everything he was feeling into the stare, begging and demanding Mick to understand.

"Fine," Mick whispered hoarsely, then louder. "Fine. I promise. If it comes down to a fight, I'll.......I'll fight my way out and go on without you."

"Good," was all Josef said, and he wondered if it was normal for him to feel so triumphant for having essentially ensured his own death.

Mick broke the stare, returning his gaze to the empty room. "So I'll just have to make sure we get out another way. Without a fight."

Josef stared at Mick, frustrated by his friend's stubbornness. Another wave of fatigue dissuaded him from arguing further, however. They'd just have to wait and see what happened, and when it came down to crunch time, he'd make Mick see it his way, come hell or high water.

He tried to believe himself.

* * *

Beth stumbled through the door, falling to her knees hard. The door swung closed behind her and she hoped it wouldn't be as hard to open the second time as it had been the first. She blinked her eyes, unsure at first if the vague shadows were really there or if she was imagining them. She wondered if constant darkness could make someone see what they wanted to.

It didn't seem likely. After all, if she was to imagine the light she wanted to see, it would be full daylight, or bright overhead lights, not the dim shapes brought to life by the meager streetlight through a dirty window.

But at least it wasn't the tar black she'd been stumbling through for the last little while. She'd begun to crave the smallest glimmer of light like she craved air to breathe. This small room, dark though it was, offered her a refuge, with its beam of streetlight, from the blackness on the other side of the door. The gray on black was almost a cheery sight. Almost.

Beth pushed herself to her feet, wincing at the pain. Her questing hands found that her jeans were torn open at both knees, and her fingers came away sticky. A tickling trickle down one shin confirmed that she'd scraped her knees enough to cause bleeding.

Wiping her hands on her jeans, Beth stood up straight and ignored the stinging of the scrapes. Looking around and squinting through the dim room, Beth realized she was in some kind of closet, a maintenance closet, by the looks of it.

The room was small and the walls were lined with shelves. A large window was on the wall opposite the door, and that was the source of the meager light. Under the window was what looked like a kitchen sink, only in the floor, and the mop bucket next to it confirmed its use.

Obviously, she wouldn't be getting anywhere through this room, but Beth didn't want to leave. She wasn't sure she could face the darkness again. Not yet. But what would be accomplished by camping out in a closet? Not a thing.

Beth tried the faucet on the floor-sink, wishing desperately for a drink of water, but nothing came out. She stood up, disappointed. Then a shape on one of the shelves caught her eyes.

She stepped over to the shelf and reached out, her hand closing on the flashlight. She was almost giddy with excitement.

_Oh, God, _she thought to herself, _I could handle it out there if I had some light._

Her excitement was quelled, however, when nothing happened after several flicks of the thumb switch and she groaned in despair. She unscrewed the top and leaned toward the yellowish light source from the dirt-encrusted window to look down into the flash light where the battery should be. Of course, it wasn't there.

A glance back at the shelf revealed that there were several more flashlights- probably stockpiled for power outages, she figured- and she made short work of trying each one. All were empty of the batteries they needed.

Beth became frantic, her thoughts in whirl, wanting light, _needing _light, unable to face the thought of darkness for one more minute.

She searched for batteries among the shelves, knocking things around and tossing items out of her way. She paid no attention to the cleaning rags, tools, cleaning supplies and rolls of garbage bags that fell- or were thrown- hither and yon by her desperate search.

But she found none. Finally, breathing heavily, Beth slowed her thoughts and her actions, and stood in the middle of the now-messy closet in something close to despair.

"Who doesn't keep batteries with the flashlights?" she asked no one, and she was surprised to hear suppressed tears in her voice.

Frustration welled up and she kicked the bottom shelf, then it faded as quickly as it had come. Beth sank slowly to the floor and brought her knees up to her chest. She was at a loss for what to do next, and she wasn't really sure she could continue. She turned her head to the window, her eyes seeking the small bit of light, she wondered if she could leave without Mick.

Through the window, maybe. But no. She couldn't. She couldn't leave Mick behind, even if the window wasn't just a single pane set into the wall with wire mesh covering it.

_I guess they did that to keep people from breaking in, _she thought to herself. _I bet they never thought it would be keeping anyone from breaking _out. The idea of going back out into that terrifying dark, not knowing what else was there with her while she tried to find Mick before the monsters found her......

Fear and desperation overwhelmed Beth, and she trembled where she sat among the fallen cleaning aids and trash bags and lightless flashlights.

_No batteries though, _she thought in an irrational humor that had no place with the fear.

Then Beth's fear heightened and froze her in place as the stiff door pushed open of its own accord. She could see nothing beyond but the blackness of that ever-so-dark hallway, and her heart beat against her chest as her breathing stalled in terror. A figure stepped forward, a black shape in the doorway against a blacker background.

Beth was too terrified to scream.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**A/N: As always, thank you to my beta Ceci for her wonderful betaing.**

** And to my very good friend Jami for her splecial brand of inspiration and our 'vent' sessions that clear my head for writing!**

* * *

**Beth**

Beth's next breath froze in her throat, and her muscles seized up. She stared at the figure in the doorway as it moved slowly forward, a hand detaching from the main shadow and reaching forward. Reaching down for her.

"Ssshhhh," it said.

That broke Beth's paralysis and spurred her into motion. She grabbed something from among the mess on the floor- she didn't know what it was, nor did she care- and she hurled it with the strength of a woman terrified. It connected with a _thunk _and a curse from the mouth of the shadow. Beth jumped to her feet and backed away. She'd never have a chance, trying to get through a vampire to the door, but now she was in a bad position: trapped in the tiny closet with the vampire blocking the only door and her back against the wall. She was standing in the floor-sink with nowhere else to go. _Oh, God, oh, God. Even if I somehow get past it, the only place to go is that dark hallway where it'll get me anyway._

Beth suddenly realized, in a moment of clarity, how much she'd come to depend on Mick for safety in situations that involved other vampires. She also suddenly realized why he didn't want her involved in that part of his life. She wished she'd listened to him.

The figure moved closer, reached out for her, speaking words that she was too scared to hear. Beth reached over, snagged the wooden-handled broom, and held it in front of her. The figure chuckled, and Beth struck out and connected solidly. As the chuckle turned into another curse, the broom was yanked viciously from her hands, leaving splinters behind. It clattered as it hit the floor somewhere behind the vampire.

A pale hand flashed out and seized her arm, then pulled her forward hard. Beth's body connected with a slightly taller, much harder body, its flesh cool through its clothing; the familiar lack of warmth did nothing to reassure her.

Beth opened her mouth to scream but those powerful hands spun her around quickly, dizzyingly, and one of them slapped over her mouth as she was pulled back against the cold chest. In a last ditch effort at self-defense, Beth rammed an elbow into the abdomen behind her. The vampire grunted slightly in reaction but didn't loosen its hold.

"Stop it," a male voice hissed into her ear. "Be quiet. It's me."

Beth stilled. She didn't have much choice, really, but she also vaguely recognized the voice. And he certainly expected her to know who he was.

She tried to turn her head but he was holding her too tightly. Realizing what she wanted, he released her.

Beth stepped away and turned to face him. She could see him well enough as he stood in the yellow slant of street light through the window. His clothes were torn and his face showed deep gouges down one cheek that had not yet healed. He was a bit worse for wear, but he was alive, and she recognized him instantly.

It was her savior from the kitchen.

"Jackson. I thought you'd be dead," she admitted.

"I've got a little life left in me yet," he said with a chuckle. "Besides, I've got a job to do."

Beth knew what he meant by that and she pulled herself up as tall as she could. "I told you, I'm not leaving," she said in a voice full of confidence. She wasn't sure if she was faking it or not.

"I can make you," he threatened without conviction. He seemed more resigned than anything. "I can pick you up and carry you out."

"And the moment you turn your back, I'll come right back in," Beth snapped back.

Jackson's brow furrowed in bemusement. "Have you no sense of self-preservation, human?" he asked her. He seemed genuinely curious.

Beth wasn't sure how to answer that. Instead, she reiterated her original statement. "I'm not leaving until I find Mick."

He growled in irritation and stepped forward, but Beth held her ground and he stopped inches from her.

"Woman!" he snapped in exasperation. "You will do as you're told! It is for your own good. I _must_ get you out of this building."

"And I told _you-_"

"Yes, yes, I know. You're not leaving. How does he stand you? How can he tolerate a human who does not _obey_?"

"Obey?" Beth asked, indignant. "_Obey_?! Who are you to- ….....who do you think you........what makes you think-" Beth stuttered to a halt, breathing heavily in her self-righteousness, not sure which question to ask first. Obey, indeed!

The vampire stared down at her with impassive eyes, giving no sign as to what he might be thinking. Beth stared up at him, matching his gaze, and finally decided it best to let his imperious comments go. This wasn't the time or the place, and he had helped her, after all. Nothing would be accomplished by standing in a closet and arguing with a sexist. Or whatever he was, to think he was so superior to her, the mere _human._

"Listen," she said, taking a deep, calming breath. "You can do whatever you want, but I'm going out there to find Mick."

"You can't," he protested. "It's not safe. I followed your scent here, and so will she, if she chooses. Going further into the building is foolish. I have orders to keep you safe."

"Then keep me safe," Beth demanded, though her heart sank at the thought that the female vampire wasn't dead, and she wondered how Jackson had fought his way free of her. "But you'll have to go with me to do it, because if you try to force me out of the building- or make me do anything else I don't want to do- I'll fight you tooth and nail. You're stronger than I am, but that'll be sure to draw attention, won't it? So you'll actually be putting me in more danger rather than helping me."

Beth wasn't sure she followed her own logic, and Jackson looked dubious too, but his expression took on a look of resigned exasperation.

"Fine," he mumbled. "But you must have light. You're noisy enough without stumbling through the darkness."

Beth sighed and toed one of the flashlights on the floor. She tried not to show her relief that he'd given in. She hadn't known what to try next. "I thought of that," she informed him. "But the flashlights don't work. No batteries."

Jackson reached up to the very top of the shelves, well above her head. "Did you think to try one of these?" he asked in amusement. In his hand was a hurricane lamp. He shook it a little and she heard the splashing of the lamp oil inside. A book of matches was taped to the side.

Beth couldn't help grinning, ignoring his smug look.

Moments later, the lamplight illuminating some of the darkness on her way through the door and extra matches in her pocket, she heard the vampire muttering as he followed her.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me, do you? My Sire is going to be less than pleased about this turn of events."

"Whatever," Beth said dismissively, trying to peer beyond the light her lamp afforded with its flickering flame. "Blame it on me."

If she didn't know vampires didn't have to breathe, she'd have sworn she heard him sigh.

**Mick**

Mick's head snapped toward the door at the far side of the large basement room as he heard the definite noised of someone entering.

A deep inhalation gave him the scent of more than one vampire entering, but he didn't take the time to identify individuals. He'd know soon enough.

"Josef," he hissed. "Josef. Wake up!"

Josef's head lifted, and he pulled himself straight as he looked around almost blearily. Josef's eyes were taking on a pale hue with a yellowish tint, and Mick didn't like the glassiness of them. Mick had watched as his friend slowly succumbed to the weakening of his body and slumped into a sleep that would have been of a healing nature if the silver were removed. Mick had also _felt _Josef's worsening state as his ability to block it from Mick dissolved with his strength.

Mick had attempted, at first, to keep Josef alert and talking, but he'd soon had to abandon that as Josef had quit responding and given in to the pull of his restless dozes.

Mick could only hope that perhaps it was refreshing or re-energizing his friend to some small degree.

The tap-tapping of high heels told Mick who was approaching long before he caught her scent or turned his eyes from Josef.

Sylvia approached, just as Mick had known she would again, and with her was Gerod, the other vampire who had been at Malcolm's meeting.

It didn't surprise Mick. He'd known Sylvia wouldn't be doing this alone. From what he understood of the Elders, betrayal of the Council was the highest offense thinkable; it was almost _un_thinkable. They operated practically as one unit. What other solution could there be than that the whole charade was a Council-sanctioned event?

Seemed like a whole lot of useless trouble to him, though. If they wanted Mick executed or tortured, they'd had ample opportunity before, and it wouldn't have even taken any one other than Malcolm.

Mick tensed as Sylvia and her companion approached, and he sensed Josef doing the same. Mick didn't have to look at Josef to know that he would be doing his best to hide his weakness. They were predators and knew better than most that showing weakness could mean death. Especially by their fellow predators.

"Having a good time, I hope?" Sylvia tried to joke in her stilted manner. Her glance flicked between the two, and Mick knew her eyes had missed no detail.

"The hospitality leaves something to be desired," Mick complained casually. "Fine for a visit, but I wouldn't want to live here." That elicited a smirk from Gerod.

"No need to worry about that," Gerod said, his words matching the smirk.

Mick decided he'd had enough. "Enough games, Sylvia. Don't you think it's about time you tell us what's going on here?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Sylvia asked in mock surprise. "And I'd heard so much about what a wonderful investigator you are, Mick."

Gerod didn't seem inclined to continue his partner's games. "You're an abomination, St. John," he answered abruptly. "You are a vampire who figured out how to become _human. _What do you think that will do to our kind if word gets out?"

"I think word's already out," Mick rationalized. "Otherwise, how would you have heard? And if it's escaped your notice- I'm no longer human."

"Yes, we know the story." Sylvia waved a dismissive hand. "You chose to turn back to the vampire you'd hated so much to save your one true love, blah blah blah..."

It sounded much more romantic and heroic than it actually was to Mick.

"But the point is, you did it. You found an escape from vampirism other than death. And that cannot be. Not only are you an abomination, but when it is discovered, there will be chaos among us. There will be anarchy. We can't let that happen."

"But I don't even have it anymore," Mick tried to explain. He let the comment about being an abomination slide by. This wasn't the time to nitpick.

"But you _know_ it," Gerod pointed out. "You've done it with success. Even if you choose not to give the secrets away, you will be _made_ to eventually by someone who wants it bad enough. There are those that will get what they want by any means necessary."

"You mean like you?" Josef said with a sneer from beside Mick. It was the first time he'd spoken since Sylvia and Gerod had entered the room.

Sylvia smiled icily. "Yes," she agreed. "_Exactly_ like us."

"Okay, fine. So, I'm the abomination. What about Josef? Why is he involved? He's done nothing. You can release him."

"Ah... Josef." Sylvia tap-tapped in her heels to where Josef was restrained. She reached out and lightly touched his shredded and inflamed wrist. "You were not part of the original plan," she said to him as he stoically refused to react in pain to her touch. "But your loyalty to your friend will be your death. You involved yourself."

"And it's just as well," Gerod added. "You are his maker. His second one, anyway. There will be those who wonder if your bloodline as a sire is the key, or part of it, whether it's true or not. Best to simply eliminate both of you. Then there is no one left to tell secrets that should remain secrets."

Mick's hopes of them at least sparing Josef were dashed, though they hadn't been that lofty in the first place. Mick looked at Sylvia with something like sorrow, and for the first time, felt the stirrings of actual betrayal.

"I trusted you, Sylvia," he said quietly. "I talked to you, confided in you. We were friends. And now this? You would kill Josef?" His voice began to harden. "And what have you done with Beth? Is she dead already? You disgust me. You call me the abomination? Maybe you should take another look at yourself."

Something flashed momentarily in Sylvia's eyes. Regret? Remorse? It was just an instant before she turned her gaze away. When she met Mick's eyes again, they were as cold and hard as ever in her impassive face.

"Stupid young one," Gerod snarled. "Don't you get it? She was never your friend. She did those things, got close to you, to hear your secrets, to learn your weaknesses. It was all to work toward this end."

"Yes," Sylvia said softly. She left Josef's side and tapped her way to stand several feet away before turning to face them. "And here we are."

"We are not completely inhospitable," Gerod said with fake concern. "We will let you choose your method of death. What's it to be? Decapitation? Fire? What's your pleasure?"

Mick looked over to Josef and saw the same gravity he was feeling reflected in his friend's pained eyes. It seemed they were at the end. They'd come up with no plan to fight or escape. If there was ever a time for the heartfelt words that he and Josef so often avoided, this was it.

"Josef, I-"

The far door once again opened, catching the attention of all. Four pairs of eyes swung to see who entered.

_Great, _Mick thought. _Could this get any worse?_

Apparently, their execution wasn't to be a private affair. The three Eldest felt the need to witness it, perhaps.

Strangely, though the situation couldn't get more dire than imminent death, seeing Malcolm, Rake, and Nigel cross the room toward them sent chills of dread through Mick.

**Beth**

Beth knew she was getting closer. She had to be.

They'd somehow ended up back in the large kitchen, where she'd been handcuffed for a while, and where Jackson had fought the female vampire. They'd come in through a different door, one at the back, and Beth realized it must have been a service door to the back hallways of the hotel. For room service, perhaps, and deliveries.

Beth looked around the room in frustration, noting the signs of the fight.

Her shoulders sagged as she looked at Jackson. "We've looked everywhere on this floor. I guess it's time to go up one."

Her voice was reluctant. She really didn't want to go up into the dark hallways and check each room and closet one by one. But what choice did she have?

"Woman, I will say this again. It would be the smartest thing for you to leave. Let me take you to a safe place."

Beth turned to face the vampire fully. "Listen," she said, though her tired voice lacked its usual fire. "For one thing, my name is Beth. Not Woman. Got that? And you can go to whatever safe place you want, but you're going without me as long as Mick's still here."

She turned her back on him and stalked toward the swinging dining room doors. She hoped he would follow - he was a source of safety, and it was easier not being alone - but if he didn't, she would go on alone.

She gave a small smile when she heard him heave another sigh and step into line behind her.

Then an idea occurred to her, and she stopped suddenly.

"Yes?" Jackson asked her curiously.

Beth looked around the kitchen. This area seemed favored by the woman vampire. First, Beth had been captive in the lower wine cellar or basement, and when she'd escaped, she had emerged into this room. When she'd been recaptured, she'd been brought back here, to the kitchen, to be restrained.

Beth's eyes moved to the door that she knew led down. That was one place she absolutely did not want to go.

But she had light now. And it just felt _right_ that she check down there before moving to the higher floors.

She didn't want to go down there.

But she had to.

She pulled the door open and held the hurricane oil lamp before her to light the dark stairs that she knew led to another door. Beyond that second door at the bottom of the stairs would be the cellar.

She broke out in a cold sweat in remembered terror of her first light-less wandering down there, but she forced herself to take the first step. After that, it wasn't all that much easier, but it was faster, as she wouldn't let herself stop or hesitate.

Jackson followed her without a word and in no need of the light from the small flame.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**Thank you to Ceci for all her hard work as beta!**

**And a second bit thanks to my friend Jami for loving the story and spending many hours as my sounding board and friend!**

**And I can't forget all of you that have taken the time for the wonderful reviews, the author alerts, and the 'favorite story' and 'favorite author'. A bit thank you goes to all of you as well!**

* * *

**Josef**

Josef fought to keep himself upright, but his body was fighting against him. It just wouldn't do for him to be seen in such a bad way. There was never a good time for that for a man with his reputation, but this was the worst possible time to give in to any malady. He stood to lose much more than his reputation in the current situation.

As the trio approached, his attention was pulled away from what would surely have been heartfelt last words from Mick, and for a moment he was almost grateful for the interruption. Josef just didn't have the strength to deal with an angst-filled last goodbye. Besides, that would mean admitting defeat, and Josef had no intention of ever doing that until the very moment his eyes closed forever.

He focused on the other vampires instead, and fury welled up inside of him at the betrayal of his misplaced trust. Malcolm was exuding authority, his powerful presence flanked on either side by Rake and Nigel, each of the two carrying a thin, spear-like weapon taller than himself. The ends of the spears were sharpened to almost pinpoints, and Josef knew the lethal looking spearheads would be made of silver. They would gleam if there were any light in the room.

Rake and Nigel held their own stances of commanding confidence, but it was easy to see that they were less than Malcolm's equal partners.

Josef bored his eyes into Rake, daring the vampire to look at him. He didn't trust easily, but he'd been unable to resist liking or trusting Rake. Now Josef wondered if perhaps that was a part of Rake's power. How better to use a person to your own advantage than to get into their head? To make them think you had their best interests at heart?

The Elders stopped short of reaching Sylvia and Gerod and stood silent, presumably waiting for Sylvia's report on the proceedings.

Rake returned Josef's stare for a few, spare moments, his dark eyes intense and direct, the message unreadable. Then his attention returned to Sylvia.

It was a strange tableau: Josef and Mick chained to the wall; Sylvia and Gerod several feet away with their backs to them; Malcolm, Rake, and Nigel by turns regarding the prisoners over the shoulders of the less powerful pair of Elders.

"Malcolm," Sylvia said finally. "Rake," she greeted her sire next. She simply gave a nod to Nigel.

"We've secured St. John," Gerod informed them needlessly.

Josef couldn't help but roll his eyes.

He also couldn't help but wonder, as Mick had, why they had gone to such lengths to obtain them both when they could have simply walked in and overpowered them one by one. It just didn't make sense. Especially since it was really only Mick they wanted anyway.

"So I see," Malcolm answered impassively.

"And you have done this.....why?" Nigel asked in his stiffly British manner that had irritated Josef from the very moment he'd met him.

"For the Council, of course," Gerod answered him.

"Yes," Rake said, with a look at Sylvia. "We were warned that there were traitors to the Council."

Josef detected something in Rake's eyes as he gazed at his vampire childe. Something like sadness.

He spared a glance at Mick, who was watching the scene play out as raptly as Josef had been, but said nothing. He didn't want to bring anyone's attention to them as long as he could help it. But there was something going on under the surface that didn't quite mesh. It seemed as if the two parties were having two separate but parallel conversations.

"Yes," Sylvia said quickly to her sire. "We have them, Rake. The traitors. Mick St. John and his newest sire are traitors to the Council and to all of our kind. And we have secured them for punishment."

"Which is death, of course," Gerod said.

"We haven't betrayed anyone," Mick butted in.

Josef gave a small grumble of irritation at Mick's comment and glared daggers at his friend when Mick turned to him in response. Josef had been just on the point of an epiphany about the situation, and the untimely and attention-getting interruption had sent the thought from his pain-addled mind.

Mick looked at Josef with a 'what did I do?' expression which Josef ignored as he tried to re-grasp the last thought that had begun to manifest- but he couldn't.

Josef was so tired suddenly and the silver began to make its presence known more adamantly. His very blood burned in his veins... He wondered if feeding would be enough to fix him now. His wound wasn't fatal, but even the small amount of silver that had bled into him through the tears on his wrist could be.

Silver in the flesh could be removed, but it was harder when it was in the blood. The fact that it was such a small amount was fortunate, but even that would depend on something being done eventually, which wasn't possible at the moment.

Sylvia threw a disgusted glare at Mick for his protest, but no one else responded to it. In fact, other than the few references indicating them, the two prisoners had been virtually ignored since the entrance of Malcolm, Rake and Nigel.

"My daughter, what have you done?" Rake asked Sylvia softly.

That evading thought Josef had almost grasped seconds ago began to work its way back into his head. "Not all is as it seems," he muttered almost inaudibly, recalling the words Rake had spoken to him in his lounge.

Mick looked over at him curiously, but Josef didn't explain. Instead, he just whispered, "Be ready for anything. And remember what I said. Beth needs you. I can manage on my own."

Mick's brow furrowed but he didn't respond. This wasn't the time to go into explanations.

"We've caught the traitors," Sylvia was explaining. "We did it for the Council. For all of our kind. They'll commend us for it."

"We knew you'd stop us, Malcolm," Gerod entreated. "But we knew that if we got rid of the traitors, the Council would see that it's for the best."

"They must be executed," Sylvia insisted urgently. "Traitors to the Council do not live. We all know that." Her gaze played back and forth between Malcolm, Rake and Nigel. She finally settled on Rake, her sire's opinion being more important to her than that of even the more powerful Malcolm, regardless that Malcolm was obviously the one in charge.

"Josef," Mick hissed next to Josef, but Josef shushed him. Mick frowned at him but quieted. Josef had no doubt that Mick's quick mind was putting it together much quicker than Josef's weakened one was.

"You are right in one matter, Sylvia," Malcolm said coldly. "Traitors to the Council do not live, no matter how small the betrayal. Aim."

The last word was spoken in the same mild tone as the rest of the sentence, but the order prompted a reaction.

Rake and Nigel, on either side of Malcolm, lifted their silver-tipped spears in the universal 'throwing' position- over their shoulders and parallel to the ground, their stances widened for leverage.

Next to Josef, Mick stiffened.

Sylvia smiled in satisfaction.

Gerod looked to Sylvia with a frown, an unspoken question on his lips. There was alarm in his eyes.

Josef knew Gerod had figured it out.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down.

Josef watched Rake- who was the one opposite him, just as Nigel wielded the spear opposite Mick- tense in preparation for the act of execution he was about to commit.

Josef did not look at Mick, and Mick was not looking at him. Both sets of eyes were on the lethal weapons that were to be hurled, waiting for that moment.

The door on the far side of the room opened once more, banging against the wall with urgency this time.

"_No_!" a voice screamed, but the frozen tableau of vampires stayed silent and still, not a one of them diverting their attentions from the proceedings.

Beth stumbled and tripped her way through the dark cellar, only her small circle of light from the hurricane lamp showing the way.

"Beth?" Mick said in surprise from next to Josef.

"Jackson," Malcolm snarled from between the weapon-wielding vampires on either side of him.

"Mick!" Beth screamed as she drew closer to the group, then came to a sliding stop upon reaching them. She threw a cautious look toward Malcolm, and an enraged look at the chains holding Mick to the wall.

The young vampire who had followed Beth into the room- _Jackson_, Josef remembered- threw a sheepish glance toward Malcolm and mumbled an apology in a pitch that only a vampire could hear.

Sylvia's arm came up and pointed a finger at Beth.

"She needs to die too! She is a human who knows too much!"

Josef wondered if Sylvia was the only one of the vampires who hadn't realized what was about to happen.

"Now," Malcolm said, and the next three things happened almost at once and simultaneously.

Rake and Nigel pulled their arms back for the spear throw, Gerod snarled and leaped at Nigel in attack, and Beth flung her lamp toward Malcolm and the vampires flanking him.

The lantern fell short of her target, hit the dusty floor, and shattered, sending a spray of lamp fuel arcing through the air and splattering onto the floor and the nearby wooden wine rack. The sparks followed and ignited the fuel. Some of it promptly extinguished itself for lack of anything to burn.

Some of it didn't.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**Thanks so much to my beta, Ceci.**

**And a special thanks to my friend Jami for her inspiration and just being there to talk.**

* * *

The old and dusty wooden wine rack promptly went up in flames, which then quickly spread to the stacks of packing boxes nearby.

From there, it became uncontrollable.

It filled the room with the terrible flicker and shadow of the growing flames.

Josef had a passing relationship with fire, and a healthy respect and fear of it. But that didn't quell his amazement at how quickly it could spread, or how hot it could get.

Rake launched his spear, and it impaled itself in Sylvia's heart. She stumbled back a few steps then fell to her knees. She looked up at her sire, who approached her and stood looking down at her.

"Those who betray the Council die, my daughter," he said, the anguish showing on his face. "And it is my responsibility to make it so."

"Why?" she whispered softly in a gasp. Her eyes filled, and spilled over and down her cheeks.

"Sylvia," Rake said with strain, with grief. "We were here to monitor St. John. We had orders not to interfere or to force him to come with us. You knew that, Sylvia....you _knew_ that. You worked against us. As one who sits on the Council, your disobedience and interference is a betrayal, and that cannot be overlooked. Just as I cannot overlook the order to do my part in terminating the traitors."

"It was not betrayal," she said, more softly as she weakened. "It was _for_ the Council. For our kind.

"Where did I go wrong in my tutelage of you?" Rake said almost inaudibly.

He reached for the protruding wooden spear and wrapped his hands around it, but he hesitated.

His eyes grew moist, and he struggled to harden his heart against his favorite daughter. He'd known all along what he must do.

A hand settled on his shoulder and Rake looked up from Sylvia's eyes to meet Malcolm's, who met his gaze with sympathy. Malcolm wrapped his own hands over Rake's, held his vampire brother's eyes with his own, and pushed the spear further with a mighty thrust, ensuring that the silver tip had penetrated her heart.

She gasped, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Malcolm, and then Rake, released the spear, and Sylvia fell to her side, dead on the dusty floor.

Rake stayed still, looking down at her, flames describing shadows on his face and Sylvia's blood pooling around his feet.

Malcolm placed a hand back on Rake's shoulder.

"When the Council wishes to know, it was by your hand, brother. It will be the truth."

Rake did not respond.

A little further away Nigel was engaged in his own fight, this one external rather than internal.

His execution spear had gone clattering away as soon as Gerod's body had impacted him, and both had been knocked several feet back by the force. They grappled, both fighting for their lives, Nigel's middle-aged portliness suddenly seeming much more dangerous as he fought with the ferocity of an old and powerful vampire.

Josef- and Mick, Josef saw- had both vamped out in reaction to the tense situation. One vampire had been killed already, and the smell of the blood was maddening to Josef, who needed it for healing and strength, vampire blood or not.

Flames were coursing the perimeter of the room and were now licking at the ceiling directly above the imprisoned friends.

The predator in both of them emerged. They were trapped in a dire situation, imminent death only minutes away, the flames hot and blistering, and they were unable to escape.

Off to the right, Beth coughed on the smoke that burned in her lungs. She lowered herself to her knees in hopes of escaping some of the smoke and heat, and because the flames now above her head were terrifyingly close. She began to crawl, unsure of where she was heading but hoping to find Mick in the thick smoke.

Jackson bent down next to her, and even though she knew he didn't have to breathe, it was disconcerting to Beth that he wasn't coughing and choking on the thick air. He grabbed her arm in a tight hold.

"I'm getting you out of here," he said.

"No," Beth gasped. "Not yet. Get Mick. And Josef. We'll go together. Please."

"They are _chained_," Jackson said with frustration. "There is no chance for them. Will you stay here to die too?"

Jackson glanced up at the flames uneasily. He would not stay much longer. Fire was not a vampire's friend.

Jackson tightened his grip once more to pull Beth to her feet.

Beth's hands roved over, and then came back and grasped at the object that rolled around under her hands. She gripped the thin but heavy object and swung it around at Jackson. She knew she couldn't really harm him, but she hoped it would deter him from his efforts to force her.

Jackson ducked the swinging object- Nigel's spear, he realized- and fell onto his back. Before he could react or resume his quest to drag Beth from the now furiously burning cellar, a bigger, stronger hand reached down for him to grasp.

Jackson's sire pulled him to his feet.

"Go," Malcolm ordered. "Get out."

"But-"

Malcolm pulled him forward, interrupting his protest, and placed a chaste kiss on Jackson's forehead. "Go. I will follow you out."

It was not a request; Jackson took off for the stairs while there was still a path. He was reluctant to leave and glanced back once more before he ascended the stairs and exited into the kitchen. The floor and walls in the kitchen were hot, smoke and cinders already wisping up through their unseen imperfections.

Downstairs, Beth had found Mick and gotten herself to her feet using both his body and the spear to pull and push herself up.

"Mick," she gasped, the word barely intelligible. "Mick."

"Beth, you have to get out. Go. Hurry."

"Not leavin' you."

Beth raised the spear, silver tip forward, and began thrusting it at Mick's chains and shackles. Mick winced with each thrust and clanging impact, hoping she wouldn't miss and impale him instead.

Next to him, Josef snarled as a spark landed on his cheek and left a small blister.

The spear glanced off the shackles once more before an exhausted, coughing Beth had to admit defeat, and she leaned forward, gasping for breath and sweating, using the spear to hold herself up.

"Beth," Mick said in anguish. "Leave. Please. Please, just get out."

Beth raised her eyes to him and shook her head, but she could not speak.

"Beth Turner," a voice said to her from the smoke. She could barely see through it, but close to the floor, Beth could see Malcolm crouching above the prone and bleeding figure of the woman vampire.

One of the other vampires, the black one, stood above, still staring down at the dead one, though it had been a few minutes since it had happened.

Malcolm reached down to the prone figure and his hand retreated with a small item dangling.

He tossed it to Beth, who barely caught it, not having seen it coming through the smoke.

"Trade you," Malcolm said to her with a nod at the spear.

Beth looked from the item she'd caught- a key- to Mick's chains with sudden realization.

Standing up straight, Beth tossed the spear through the smoke and Malcolm caught it easily. The vampire stood up, put a hand on the black vampire's shoulder, leaned forward to speak into his ear, then disappeared into the smoke.

Beth hustled. She felt around for each of the four shackles holding Mick, unable now to see them.

It couldn't have been more than two minutes since the first flame had caught, but it felt to Beth that they'd been in the smoke and heat for a week.

The fire was crackling around them, the air disappearing and being replaced by heat and smoke. Beth wanted to grab onto Mick in fear and hold tight, but that would only ensure their death. The shackles were hot against her fingers, and she knew that meant they were burning Mick and Josef as well.

Finally Beth had Mick freed, taking longer than she felt they had to spare, and he stepped forward.

And from the smoke, a body hurtled, slamming into Mick and knocking him back into the wall.

The body was still alive, and it had her spear protruding from its chest, the spear she'd given Malcolm.

"Gerod," Mick growled at the speared vampire, and Beth gathered that he was not one of the good guys.

Gerod gurgled, blood spilling from his mouth. Mick hefted the vampire's body and slid through the smoke to Josef's position. Mick threw a glance over to Beth, as if wondering what she'd think about what he was about to do, and his face took on resolution.

He held Gerod up by an arm around the waist, Gerod's arms trapped in the hold. He didn't bother to remove the deadly spear. Mick's other hand grabbed a handful of Gerod's hair and pulled his head back taut. Then Mick moved the offering up against Josef.

Josef growled and his mouth latched onto Gerod's jugular, his fangs piercing the skin. Human blood would be better, and he'd still have to have it, but Gerod's vampire blood would strengthen him to a point. Perhaps even help with the silver in Josef's bloodstream.

Gerod convulsed as Josef drank, finally weakening as Josef drained him quickly, then Mick let the body fall to the floor. Beth's eyes followed the falling body and stared. Mick snatched the key from her hand and freed Josef from his shackles.

"'Bout time," Josef groused, standing a little stronger on his legs after his vampire meal. "Let's blow this joint."

The three of them sped off toward the stairs, the only way out of the cellar, Beth gripping Mick's hand tightly and being pulled along behind.

She was unable to keep up with the vampire pace, however, and halfway to their goal she tripped and was pulled from Mick's hand. She hit the ground hard, with a jarring jolt, and struggled to catch her breath.

Mick turned at losing her, Josef stopping a few strides later.

"Beth!" Mick yelled, spotting her lying flat out on the floor, on her stomach. She looked up at Mick and pushed herself to her knees.

Mick had just taken a step forward, intent on reaching her and pulling her to her feet when a loud groaning from above gave a warning of a fraction of a second before the ceiling fell in on the cellar.

Beth was lost behind- and under- a wall of burning material and acrid smoke.

"No! _Beth_! _No_!" Mick screamed, the sudden shock spearing his heart. He flew forward to the the burning wall but Josef snatched him from behind.

"You can't, Mick!" Josef yelled above the roar of the fire. "You can't! I'm sorry, Mick! I'm sorry. She's gone! There's no way."

_No no no no, _Mick chanted to himself as he sank to his knees. Josef's arms snaked around him firmly and Josef's voice in his ear offered hurried condolences, but Mick was finally brought back to the danger around them when a burning timber clattered to the ground and exploded into sparks, missing them by less than a foot. The sparks left little pinpoints of pain across Mick's face.

"We have to go, Mick! We have to," Josef insisted. He stood and pulled Mick up with him, but Mick resisted.

"You go," Mick said. "I'm going in to find her!"

"Mick, use some sense! She couldn't live through that. You know that! She's gone, Mick! We have to go!"

Mick didn't answer but he shook Josef's hold off of him and strode forward, trying to ignore the intense heat.

He was grabbed, again, from behind, and this time Josef's hold was unforgiving, even in his somewhat weakened state. Mick's life depended on it.

"Sorry, buddy," Josef said sincerely in Mick's ear.

Mick struggled with rage and with grief, but Josef held tight, one arm around Mick's throat and the other painfully pulling one arm up behind Mick's back. It was slower going than it would have been if Mick had gone willingly, and Josef despaired of what this might do to their friendship, but he wasn't going to let Mick jump to his suicide to save a burned and crushed corpse. He only hoped Mick would forgive him someday.

Josef made their way up the stairs and out into the kitchen, which was now missing a large part of its floor. The rest of the room was burning with intense heat and Josef cringed from it, still holding Mick tight.

This would be so much easier if Mick were helping him find a way out instead of screaming pleas for Josef to release him, pleas that were so anguished that Josef had to close his ears to them.

Finally Josef found what might be a likely path if he hurried before it, too, was completely aflame.

Josef navigated quickly but carefully, in starts and stops, through the kitchen and into the burning dining room. The trip through the dining room was a little more harrowing and more than once Josef had to extinguish flames on their clothing, which wasn't so easy to do while encumbered with Mick.

Who had quit struggling.

Josef realized this just as he realized that the only way they'd get out of the burning building would be to power through the remaining inferno and crash through the large dining room street-facing window on the far wall.

He released Mick and turned his friend to face him, but he kept a hand on Mick's arm in case Mick attempted to run back to the basement. He'd never make it alive.

Josef put one hand on the side of Mick's neck and looked into Mick's grief-filled but rational eyes.

"You back?" he asked.

Mick just nodded and Josef patted his neck affectionately.

Josef pointed at the window that would soon be blocked by flames. "That's the way out," he told Mick.

Mick's eyes followed Josef's finger and he nodded.

"Together," Josef said. "Ready, buddy?"

Mick looked back at Josef and focused on him. His jaw clenched in determination. "Ready," he said in a steady voice. "Together."

Both turned and, as one, ran full tilt across the hot floor and through the reaching and converging flames. They stayed side by side, step by step, and a few feet from the plate glass window, they launched themselves airborne.

At the exact same time, both of them crashed through the window. Their momentum carried them over the sidewalk and into the middle of the empty street, where they landed hard, hit the asphalt and rolled.

Josef looked up at the burning building. They were still too uncomfortably close. The roar of the fire was loud, and it created a hot wind that blasted against them. The whole building was entirely engulfed, blazing against the pre-dawn sky. Sirens wailed in the distance.

Josef stood painfully, not strong enough yet to heal from his burns and injuries. Mick stood with him and they both sprinted to the park across from the hotel and well into it.

They savored the cooler breeze on their reddened and blistered skin and both sank to the dew-wet grass as they watched the building on the verge of collapse.

They didn't move as two red fire trucks screeched onto the street, followed by numerous police cars and an ambulance.

Josef wondered how many bodies would actually be found. There had been no chance to call the Cleaners for this. They'd have to liberate the vampire bodies later, if there was anything left of them, so there could be no discovery.

Josef looked to Mick.

The flames were reflected in his friend's moist and sorrowful eyes as he watched the fire eat the building.

Josef laid a light hand on Mick's shoulder. A consoling hand.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry."

Mick sniffed and nodded, took a deep hitching breath. Nodded again. He brought his hands up and scrubbed roughly at his eyes and face, and finally looked at Josef. The sight of his grief was heartbreaking.

"Me too," was all Mick said, so softly.

The two sat there together, staring at the fire, the firefighters and police oblivious of the watchers.

The flames fought the water with every breeze and only grew bigger, to the alarm of the city personnel.

Neither Mick nor Josef moved for a quarter of an hour, for some reason feeling the need to witness the inferno to the end. A tribute, perhaps. They sat in their dirty and singed clothing, shoulder to shoulder in the wet grass, and watched without speaking, the flames dancing in their eyes. Mick's eyes streamed and he didn't pretend it was from the smoke.

Josef just hoped Mick would someday recover from his loss. It would be just one of many to come in his long life.

There was a rustling off to the right that drew Mick's attention. He turned his head in that direction, more out of a habit of preservation than of a true desire to know what creature was moving in the bushes. His eyes dully scanned the darkness.

A figure pushed through the bushes, rounded a stone fountain, and staggered into view.

Mick straightened where he sat. He tried to catch a scent but the air- and he and Josef- were too full of smoke for him to catch anything else.

It was when the distant figure fell to its knees and uttered a soft grunt, barely discernible to Mick over the noise of the fire and the shouting of the firemen and their roaring equipment, that he felt a flicker of reaction.

"Beth?" Mick suddenly gasped with a surge- a prayer- of hope. He stood up quickly, and Josef turned to see him rushing off into the park.

Mick collapsed at Beth's side and gathered her up almost roughly. He gave no thought to the fact that he was gasping and tearful.

She was breathing. Oh, thank God, she was breathing and her pulse was strong. She was alive.

She struggled against Mick's tight hold. She took a deep breath and fell into a fit of coughing.

"Mick," she hacked out. "Mick, I can't breathe. Loosen up."

Mick honored her request and let her go. He sat back to regard her, but he couldn't stop touching her. His hands smoothed her sooty and singed hair, moved to cup her ash smeared faced, pulled her to his chest for a quick hold before releasing her again to allow her to catch her breath as she coughed.

"I thought you were dead," Mick choked out past the lump in his throat. He put his forehead against hers.

"I'm not," she said needlessly. "I was scared _you_ were."

"How?" Mick asked in awe. "How did you get out? I couldn't get to you, Beth. I'm so sorry. But how did you get out?"

"The vampire. The scary one. Malcolm."

"Malcolm brought you out?" Mick asked in surprise.

He looked up as he felt Josef approach from behind.

"It's good to see you, Beth," Josef said sincerely as he settled a hand on Mick's shoulder and gave a squeeze.

Beth just smiled at Josef and answered Mick's question. "He carried me. He pulled me out from under a bunch of burning stuff that fell and carried me out. He brought me here, to the park, and put me in the grass over there." She made a vague gesture behind her toward the dark expanse of the park.

"Where is he now?" Mick didn't care about how he really felt about Malcolm. He'd returned something precious that Mick had believed lost forever, and for that Malcolm deserved Mick's undying and eternal gratitude. And he could certainly start with a 'thank you'.

Beth shook her head at the question. "He went back in," she nodded at the building that was burning white-hot now. "I called to him. I told him not to go back, that it was too bad. He said something about his brother and ran back. I watched him jump into the flames."

Mick looked up at Josef and rose to stand next to him. Beth struggled to her feet and stood next to Mick. The three of them stood side by side and stared at the building as it burned bright, despite the diligent firefighters and their high powered streams of water.

As they watched, the building finally collapsed in a shower of sparks and gushing flames, sending the firefighters fleeing to a safe distance with shouts of alarm. The building was just a pile of burning rubble now that would smolder out in its own time, leaving nothing recognizable.

"The Council has lost five tonight," Josef stated.

"Three, really," Mick reminded him. "Two were under execution orders."

"Yes. Three," Josef agreed. "Three vampires whose losses will be felt deeply." Josef couldn't claim any deep love for any of them, but he regretted doubting the trust he'd put in Rake and would miss the friendship that could have been. And as for Malcolm and Nigel, they had given their lives, along with Rake's, to ensure the survival of Josef and Mick. And Beth.

And the Council would be hurt by the loss of such old and powerful members.

"I owe Malcolm for Beth's life," Mick added his regrets to Josef's. "I would have liked a chance to repay him."

Mick put an arm around Beth's waist and drew her close, and the three of them stood there a few moments more as the flames began to die out, and the sun slowly sent out its first rays of the morning.

"Let's go home," Mick finally said to the others.

"Yes, let's," Josef agreed. "I think I need a drink."

"Make mine a double," Beth sighed raggedly, painfully.

The three of them turned and walked deeper into the park, away from the fire and the chaos surrounding it.

On the other side of the burning hotel, Jackson stared at the collapsed rubble from a safe distance. Like Beth, he'd watched his Sire run back into the burning building, but he was not ready to believe that Malcolm would not come out again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight.**

**So many thanks go to Ceci for her hard work as beta on this story. Ceci, you've helped more than I can say.**

**A special thanks goes to my friend Jami who has been my sounding board through this story and an inspiration, and so much more.**

**Many, many thanks goes to all of you readers, reviewers, and those that have put me on alerts, or 'favorited' me. Thank you all for sticking with me, and the story, all this time, even when I didn't post for months at a time. It's been a great ride, and I don't plan for it to end here. I hope to see as many of you as possible for the stories to come, some of which I am already working on. See you soon!**

* * *

Three days later Mick knocked on the door of Josef's home office before walking in. With many feedings and a lot of rest, Josef had almost fully recovered, and felt only a residual weakness that would soon fade.

Mick showed no physical evidence of his small injuries from that fiery night, having recovered quickly.

Beth, of course, had been treated at the hospital for smoke inhalation, mild burns, and various other grievances, including cracked ribs from the fallen rubble. She had been taking it easy at home the entire three days with Mick as a frequent visitor. She'd been told to watch for signs of pneumonia, but so far seemed to be mending well.

"Josef? What's the emergency?" Mick asked upon walking in and seating himself. Josef had sounded urgent over the phone when he'd called Mick to come see him.

"No emergency," Josef said. "Just thought I'd show you something. It was left on my desk this evening while I was out."

Mick watched curiously as Josef reached into a top drawer and pulled out a familiar cream-colored envelope the size of an index card. Mick knew immediately who it was from, but....wasn't that impossible?

"I thought he was dead," Mick said as he reached for the paper Josef held out.

"Apparently not," Josef said.

Mick examined the envelope then reached in and removed the thick card.

It was a simple message in elegant flow.

The Council thanks you for your

assistance in the discovery and

execution of the traitors. For the

time being, you and yours are free

of our scrutiny.

Until such time as we meet again.

It was signed with Malcolm Bershire's unique signature.

"But how?" Mick asked. "Beth said he ran back in. No one could survive that, Josef." Mick wasn't sure how he felt about the idea that Malcolm had made it out alive. He'd turned out to have Mick's best interest in mind, had even saved Mick and Josef's lives, and Beth's. But there was still something about Malcolm that Mick distrusted with a vengeance.

Josef had explained to Mick that the 'lesson' Malcolm had bestowed upon Mick had been seen as a necessity and had nothing to do with what had been going on with the traitors wanting to eliminate Mick. But that didn't make Mick like Malcolm any better. Except that he'd saved Beth. That was worth more than he could repay.

Josef just shrugged. "He's very old. Powerful. He survived somehow."

"And the others?" Mick asked.

"I have no reason to believe they are dead," Josef replied and leaned back in his chair.

"It's unbelievable," Mick muttered.

"Yet there is the proof."

"Yeah," Mick agreed. He slid the card stock back into its envelope and handed it back to Josef, who put it back in the drawer. "It's been a crazy few months, hasn't it?"

"That it has, my friend. But it's settling down." Josef gave a sharp glance to Mick. "Isn't it?"

Mick smiled. "Yeah, Josef. It is. The two of us? We're gonna be okay."

"Yeah," Josef smiled back and relaxed. "I guess we are."

Mick left moments later. When Mick was gone, Josef reopened the same top drawer as before and pulled out another envelope, very similar to Malcolm's.

Josef pulled the thick card from the envelope and smiled as he read the short message once more.

As I said, things are not always

as they seem.

Always trust your instincts.

Until we may meet again,

Rake

It seemed that perhaps Josef did, indeed, have a new friend.


End file.
